Lets get lost in each other
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Pan is back in town after being on Tour with Goten for a year and a half...she's back and is stuck with her past and Present.. just a story about finding out who you are and were you belong and who you belong to... drama Romance Friendship and Angst
1. Chapter 1

A lavender haired man waited patiently in the croweded air port silently thanking God that no cameras were aloud here. He had Tuckef his hair in a hat and wore something causal he looked at his clock 9:30 Goten and Pan should be here any mintue. His eyes darted around the place and he heard a faint girl scream and thats when he saw a man with blue black spiked hair resisting gravity upward head down, arms to the sides dressed in black skinny jeans black shirt a spiked necklace around his neck black shoes that hugged his feet and a guitar strap on his back. You could hear the screaming as the security gards tried to calm his fans

behind him there were another person slighly behind him , a girl with long thin purplish black hair ,her bangs covered her right eye she wore blue skinny jeans ,Black leather jacket and black boots

"Goten!" Trunks yelled with a smile ,Goten smiled then ran to his friend and gave him a big hug knocking off Trunks hat in the process

"Oh My God its Trunks Briefs and Son Goten " a girl screamed Trunks bent down and grabed his hat "So much for my disguise "

Goten laughed at his friend thats when pan walked up still slighly behind her uncle with a blank expression

"Hello Pan how was the tour you didnt give your uncle to much trouble"she didnt reply only looked into space at nothing

"No" Goten said as he ruffled her sharp hair she shook him off "Pans awesome im thinking of keeping her she has the voice of a angle " Goten said

Pan turned her head to the side slowly "Guys the secruity is having trouble keeping your fans under control"

"Right i have a limousine " Trunks began but Goten rose and critical eyebrow

"Getting soft ?"

Trunks smirked "Says the man wearing black eye liner you have a better idea in mind?" Trunks retorted

Pan looked out the glass elevator as they rose above the city

"You like what you see" Trunks asked the black haired girl she turn around and tilt her face in inwardly "Yeah its beautiful " she replied

"Then why turn away "

Ding

The trio walked out into the top of a sky rise buliding they step slowly out then began to run while powering up just a little for a good flight. once they ran to the edge

jump

Trunks watched Pan soar through the air solemly with a slight scowled because the wind wiped her eyes, he could see a tattoo of a vintage hot air ballon on her arm due to the wind moving her long hair out the way

"Ah Trunks its been too long !" Goten yelled

"yeahit has !" Trunks yelled "What about you Pan wind feels good?"

"Its refreshing "she said

"Yeah we have to do this again, right now i have a meeting at 11"

"How about the weekend ?" Goten said "Pan has an interview and gig tomomrowthen we both perfom together intill Friday "

"okay the weekend it is,we can go to one of my clubs its really upscale but open talent you guys could perform "

"okay see you "Goten said

"Bye Goten See ya Pan "

"bye" she said queitly as he flew the opposite

Pan and Goten landed on the crisp green grass to theor family property

Pan now feeling more comfortable it were just her and Goten

"Im going to see my parents ,then ill come to Grandmas "

"Okay ,remember we have to practice " he tickled her she laughed he stoped and paused and looked at her "later " "Later" Pan said as ahe walked into her house

she open the door to see the bright kitchen dine in room and living room and a short woman with a long braid were rearranging flowers at the round wooden table

"Mom" Pan said softly Videl turned around surprise then her gaze soften at her rebellious daughter

she ran to her child "Pan" she hugged the death out of her

"Mom Mom" Pan laughed Videl stop squezzing and step back to look at her daughter

"look at you!" Pan blushed as her mother has her eyes on her shy under the attention

"Lets sits"

the mother and daughter chatted happily on the couch

"Oh honey im so happy your back! how was it ?"

Pan bit her lip but she couldnt hide her huge grin "It were amazing mom it was ... me"

"oh honey look at you you look so much better then before " Pan eyes lowered "Im happy you found yourself "Videl said

Gohan comes around the hall way to see his daughter his only daughter they stared at each other he remember her slumping around here mid summer crying her eyes out miserable it tooks his heart to see her like that he begged her to tell him what happen but she wouldnt open up only cried into his chest. it werent intill August thats when he handed her over to Goten his famous Brother to go out there and experince life that were a year and a half ago the last time he saw her she were looking into space out the window of Gotens huge black bus. and here she new look looking fresh

"Well just don't stare give your old man a hug " Pan smiled and ran into her daddys arms she missed him deeply even though some things your parents cant fix but it just feel good to be home.

"You'll be here for dinner ?" he asked as she laid on his chest and relaxed

"Of course Dad"she answered

"Good ...Good" the father said as he rub the back of her head

after dinner with her parents Pan flied to her Grandmas

"Hello? Grandma?"

"In the kitchen " Pan walked to the kitchen and saw her grandmother washing dishes

"Grand ma No! i'll finish it " Pan said as she hugged her grandma from behind

"Oh Pan Go ahead Go have fun i have nothing eles to do " Chi Chi said sadly Pan pushed a graying black hair out of her Grandmas face and slide to the right sink and dried

after the dishes were all done Pan kissed her Grandmother Goodnight then made her way down the dim hallway to Gotens room

she saw him on the floor writing with a pen on a pad she sat next to him

"What are you writing ?" she asked as she rest her head on his shoulder

"A song" he replied

"Lets hear it "

"Im not finished but here goes "

" Why do you go cant you stay

i wished you move more slow so we will fade away

into nothing nothing we are nothing "

he stops and chuckled embarrassed "It sucks"

Pan looked into space and shooked her head "No not at all " and her and Goten made eye contact for a few seconds

then Goten signed and put down his pad and pen and turned to her

"Okay lets practice "

they spent the whole night practicing for Pans gig tomomrow


	2. Chapter 2

Pan were in the back of a Limosine the magazine that were interviewing her had cold hit her bare chest hard she wore only a black loose cotton shirt a long golden chain with a round coin pendent with denim dark blue jeans with black flats that hugged her feet she could see the goosebumps poking out her tattoo

she looked at the city it were a pretty clear day one or two gray cloud. she watched the bulidings reflect on the window of the car and wonder which one she were going to as the Young handsome Driver tried to keep her company

"Im trying to be professional , but im a huge fan" He said honestly i smile softly at him

"Thank you " i reply

"I mean Hold me " he said so passionatly "I know its your only song but im a fan for life "i blushed happy my song my song touched at least one soul

"I actually play guitar and Goten expires me to follow my dream"He said as he looked back at her through the mirror. Pan watched the Green eyed brown haired and could see he were a nice person and really needed more friends then Goten she handed hin her smooth white phone to him

"Give me your number maybe one day i can you guys to meet" she smiled at him

"Really ! " he exclaimed "This is awesome " he grab her phone and saved his number then handed it back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone

"do you mind if i get a picture or two" she smiled

"Of corse not " she put a huge smile on and two thumbs up

snap snap

"Or two " snap "Oh three"

they spent the rest of the ride laughing and taken pictures Pan didnt even notice they stopped

"Were here " Greg says

"Already !" Pan said as she looked a the three story studio Greg got out the car and walked around to Pans side and open the door she got out and streched then looked at him he stared at her she blushed and smiled "See ya"

"Bye Pan"

she walked in the double doors and walked to a desk were a women were talking into a head set typing

the women didnt even look up "Name and appointment ?" the women asked

Pan looked back as if she didnt know who the women were talking to

"Name and appointment " the women said pleasntly sharp "Im Im Pan " Pan said not having a clue who she were interviewing with Goten set everything up

"Appointment ?" The women said finally looking up to Pan who scrachted the back of her head and smiled "Umm i dont know see my uncle Goten set this up" she said nervoulsy

the Women eyes widen "Oh Goten! Pan ! your the Pan!" Pan nodded confused"Okay follow me Your late" the women rose from her desk and strted walking down the hall her feet clacked with each step Pan followed

"So is Goteb single ?' The women asked Pan shrugged as the women looked back then turned her head back around"Single or not he is still sexy well here you go room 312" the women said then walked backdown the hall

Pan staired at the number she couldnt get her body to move as she stood frozen to the floor she heard a door open behind her and herad a few people talking and everyonce in a while she'll hear a soft "Yes " or laugh she turn around as she waited for the people to turn the coner to where she were


	3. Chapter 3

{hey i had to repost this sorry }

Her Blue hair and all lushous curves creamy skin wrap in a dark green sun dress the green brought out her exotic hair and the depth of her eyes she smiled gracfully and nodded respectiful she was not the same girl ... but a women

her eyes fell on me and she stop moving her body and her mouth she blinked her eyes timidly as one tear slide down her cheek and the skin under her eyes and her nose became she lightest depth of red Pan lowered her head thinking everything and nothing at the same time it was as if time stopped and a forest grew in the hall way as a thick misty fog swarm around them. then she felt it the hardest heart beat hit her chest it seem so because she were chest to chest and their heart beat were even to Pans Bra had ran and grab Pan into her chest as Bras asistance watched

"Pan your back !" she said happily as she pulled away and looked at me i struggled to raise my eyes but they met hers weakly "Hi Bra " i beathe out

"Bra we have to go to your show " an women in all black with a head set yelled to us Bra turned around "I know" Then back to me "We have to meet up whats your number"Bra asked as the door behind me Flung open "Son Pan your 15 mintues late ! we need this interview Now "

"I I " was all i were able to get out as i were being pulled into the room i turned around to look at Bra who were also being pulled away we share one moment of eye contact before the blue door slamed hard in our face

... . ... ...

im sure i were pretty dull and boring during the interview my mind were somewhere eles ... my ... mind ... were in the past a little over a year and a half ago

I cried my eyes out as i sat in a lawn chair beside the breifs back yard pool that shined with chistmas lights from Bras graduation party a week ago

"Pan please don't cry " the blue haired girl beg her friend "Please " she beg again and grab Pans head and looked into her eyes deeply fully i closed the gap between us and kissed her softly un surely she kissed back and we fell back on the grass intertwine with each other and as i laid under her with her kissing my neck i watched the starts with tears in my eyes and lips parted ... the wide bright dark sky mesmorised me and as pulled up from me i saw her trace the sky with her face and upper body and for once in my life i felt safe

end

i were walking to my gig it were 5 Blocks down from the studio i made my way to the club it were only 10:03 at night and we performed at 11. the gards let me in and i saw the guys in our band setting up i saw evryone but Goten me "Hey zack wheres Goten?" i asked as i walked up

"Hes not here " he said a little worriedly "What" i say then looked at my phone onenew text message from Goten "Sorry guys i cant make it got wraped up in something personal"

i stare at the phone blankly while thinking what whore has you now Goten "Hes not coming "

"What!" the drummer Ken exclamied "What are we're going to do"

"Okay Okay dont panic ill do the keys while Pan sings Hold me " Our hearts got hopefully for a moment then i relized "We still need some one on Bass "

"Oh wait i know!" Pan pulled out her phone and dailed a number

"Dude i need you "

When the limo driver made it to the club still in his tux it were 10:50 he walked through the crowd awkardly with his Guitar hitting people Pan laughed

when he reached her he whispered to her "When you said you needed me and bring your guitar this was not what i had in mind" she rolled her eyes

"Goten didnt show i need you to play Holds me bass "he smiled

"I practice that all the time "

"really okay! great "

the croweded dim room awaited by the stage as the raven girl stood solemly by the tall microphone and as the drum sticks hit and the inde beat played

Pan grab the mic

" im naked in the snow im so numb to this cold

ive love ones who were so bold who sucked my youth and turned me old

im thin ice about to break ,I dont know how much more i can fake

i cant breath i cant breath i cant breathe

just hold me hold me hold me

i dont want to lose you to

i want your blue"

the cowered clapped and cheered for the Band

They invited Pan out but she didnt go she thanked the limo guy and walked the streets intill it were safe to fly

once home she went straight to her window all she wanted were bed in her old room


	4. Chapter 4

To understand me you must understand my pain and to understand my pain your must understand him. well at least my buring love for him.

i fell in those hard cheek bones , drown in his deep blue eyes ,and bathed in his fathers inheriteted smirk. I envy his perfect lavender hair and melted at the sight of his hard chest. Trunks heart still burns at the thought of him.

i first knew i loved Trunks since i were a little girl he would pick me up and encourage me to train and play with me he were like a big brother and i just love being with him flying with him suspended in the sky no threats to earth Grand were alive. But i grew older and shedded my innocent look on the world. At the age of fourteen i lived for training and crime stopping it were all i knew i didnt even notice my teenage years were flying by ,But one day i sat on the grass of my grandmas lawn as i watched Goten and Trunks spar shirtless sweaty under the sun but above the trees it were a hot day. My eyes darted to Trunks and my uncle kind of just faded out of the way his hair were dark purple due to his pouring sweat down the sides of his face on to his chest He would get punched scowled then come ten times harder at Goten. It were so intense i started sweating and getting uneasy i bit my lip as my mouth got dry taking it all in i were jumpy and could feel something desperatley trying to be released from it like a she werewolf on a full moon. After the match they landed on the ground hard him then my uncle two shirtless man sweaty that day i undoubfully took note on that my uncle were flashed a smile at me his white teeth shine

"Hey Pan " he walked closer to the front lawn "See me kick your uncles ass" he chuckled as Goten tried to reclaim his pride

i put my head down and looked at the grass while i blushed and shook my head yes

as they went inside

that day i knew i like him i liked him alot. This new attraction mixed with the brotherly protectiveness love it were so confusing my head was spining sometimes in school it were all i think i trained alone thats when he walked through my brain the most,And the more i thought about him the more my desire burned for my best friend Bra caught on to my new behavior and pried the truth from me shr seem excited and had tried many ways to give him a hint or give us time alone when evet i went to Cc which were almost ever weekend Me and Bra had been best friends despite our differences we were saiyans we were drawn to each other like a pack of female lions. I were the tough tomboy and she were the livley vixen and guess guys liked that we didnt really give them the time of day and got mad and spreded rumors ,mainly why we didnt date me because of my uncles fame and my mom reputation i didnt want to give guys bragging rights and besides i had my eyes on Trunks ,But Bra didnt date because of her father she knew she couldnt tell her father she were dating unless it were serious and come on how serious a high school relationship is she always use to say. but yes the rumors started about us having purity rings or its against our religion me and Bra would laugh about it and shrug it off.

Beside my deep affection for him me and Trunks were getting closer and hanging out together he actually would hang out with me and Bra i even had his life were fun at that moment simple surrounded by my loved ones and friends it were great intill i fell deep

at the age of 16 my grandpa came back from his training in the time chamber with uub and from the moment i say his kid form i new something big life changing were to happen. when i heared going to space and Trunks i knew this was my chance i begged my parents and complained all morning no one understood no one understood how badly i loved him on the inside not even Bra i told her i liked him. I kept burning secert in my heart like a dead weight. i looked at the space ship as Trunks and Grandpa went in and saw Goten saying his last goodbyes to his girlfriend on the phone and looked around no one was watching i sprang up and dashed to the space ship jumped in and flew to the take off button it were one of the most implusive moments of my life

Trunks had cared for me the intire trip always worried and saving me. i cooked and clean while he managed the ship, i looked out for Giru and kept grandpa fed,it were like our own little that whole year of space i grew lonley being away from earth and missed my family and Bra,But being there with Trunks made everything eles fade away and my heart didnt burn anymore it were just softening each time i woke up to him.

eventually we came back i finished school in the summer and caught up to Bra. I knew since me and Trunks grew so close and i were almost 18 that he would see me as more then gotens neice and Bras friend and we did for a few months kept up with the bond we had built in the spaceship in that year ,But then his job had got more demanding of him and just like that he slipped out of my grasp and my heary burned once more

It were the day of me and Bras Graduation Party. we had graduaye the day before and decided to celebrate the day after. Me and Bra sat on her bed as she did my make up she were already fully ready and were just helping me

she had my hair curled thick in the right side of my face with eyeliner and lipgloss she gave me sequiced shirt with jeans and boots i felt uncomfortable but hey i were going to tell him tonight of my feelings

"just relaxs pan"she laughed

i sigh she doesnt know how deeply i feel for him "Okay "

she looked at me exicited "Lets go"

we walked down the stairs of Cc into the living room where everybody where it were alot of people there and that made me happy more privacy

i look over the crowds of people and didnt she his purple head anywhere ,but i did see me Uncle spikes walking toward me

"you clean up well " he says

i smile "Why thank you " i say with an old english accent

he laughs "Dork

i laugh then look at him serious "So your starting your tour soon"

"Yeah" "In a couple months "

she pouted

"maybe you shoul come" Goten said but were inturruptted by a loud "Hey Goten "

we both turned to see Trunks stroll in through the crowds with his hand wrapped around a beautiful brunette cruvy women in a short red dress. and my chest crack and broke inside my throat as i tried to muffle the painful moans rising up

"Congrats Pan whats up Goten "he says cooly

"Hey Trunks "Goten smiled i said nothing only scooted closes to Goten

"Oh guys this is Nikita "

"Hello everyone nice to meet you "she said in a beautiful accent french maybe

i looked at her then to the conor to meet eyes with Bra and her eyes filled with fear as she rushed towards us

she grabbed my hand and pulled me away while saying "can i borrow her thanks Goten " and we rushed to her room my eyes begain to water the moment we hit the stairs

i sat on her bed crying while she stood infront of me trying badly to make me stop

"just forget him Pan theres tons of guys who would love to be with you " she said

i looked up at her "You dont understand " i cry out

"But you can " she started but

"I love him " i screamed out and it hurted me saying it aloud for the first time his rejection all this years it grew grander.

she didnt say nothing after thatt only put my legs in her bed and laid me down on the left side of the bed as she left for a few mintues then came back turn out the light and got in with me and held my hand as i cried myself to see the last thing i say were her watery face looking at me with worry

a week later i were still at Cc

Vegeta were off somewhere with picvolo while Trunks and Bulma were in the states doing a meeting

and my best friend stood queitly by myside letting me sulk in my pain till one night she begged me to stop crying she said she couldnt take it anymore with a painful look of worry and it could it be that my pain caused her pain i looked and into her blue eyes as her wild natrual hair hung low and kissed her and we made love and my heart felt a bit lighter

the next morning i woke up naked and alone in the back yard of Cc i looked for Bra all over and couldnt find her and it dawned on me just how much i cared about her as well and after the night of confusion and a week of pain she just left me cold and naked in her yard. i dress quickly and flew home to my room i stayed in their for weeks till my father forced me out ,and i couldnt cry in the security of my room but in my living room as my parents watched in horror. i must of put them through hell

my dad finally handed me off to Goten and i remember my dad packing my bag as the hug shiny black bus awaited for ne i didnt want to go ,but i couldnt do this to my parents i couldnt pain them anymore i didnt want to pain anyone anymore i just wish the world was hurt and pain free

i thought on the bus as i pulled away from my home i wondered about Bra and were she went and what happened to her and how we didnt say goodbye i bet shes going to college soon and probably meet new friends. and Trunks i thought painfully of him and wonder where life were taking him.


	5. Chapter 5

I were outside the booming club with Goten and the guys i decide to wear shorts that rose to my was with a dark deep purple cotton muscle shirt with back sneakers and a sliver cross necklace when we walked by the crowd screamed and we didnt even need Trunks to get in jing which were the name of the club

we walked in and foregien music where playing maybe middle easteren or smoke clouded in the air as the bodys danced with one another in a sensual type beat. it wasnt the scene i were use to but it were pretty cool in there the walls were golden and cushioned with cottons and the booths were huge with a low candle burning in the middle of the small tables

"I feel naked "Goten joked to me i smiled at him

"This place is nice "I said

"Guys" i heard and on que i knew who it was i turn around to see Trunks surprisingly not in a suit but a plain T-shirt and jeans

we walk to him

"Hey Trunks man the club i like nice vibes man"Goten says

"Im glad you like it Pan you like it ?"

and it felt like the music had stopped and they put a spot light on me as i struggled to answer him i decided i were just going to have fun tonight i like the enviroment of this place im here with the band it'll be fun just be normal whatever that is

the music pop back in my ear "I like it Trunks its" i streched as i found the right words to say "a chill yet implusive place " i look up at his face "I like it"

he looked at me with wonder "Well im Glad Pan "

Goten cleared his throat "How many clubs you have ?"

"Two" he moved his lips while looking at me i didnt shy away just looked back at him expressionless

"You know you guys are just in time Bra just went back stage"

My eyes widen as my heart beat paced

"What " i as if i dont believe

"Yeah look "

i turn my head as i heard "We have a special guest to Night Bra Briefs "

the crowd cheered

as i heard light jingles i couldnt see the stage because of all the people who ran to it so i moved through the crowd to get a better look

i saw her in a pale orange matching pants and shirt the pants hugged her wasit and hips and hugged again at her angle the shirt where more of a Bra exprosing her cliflage and flat stomach her head waist and ankles where dripped in golden gains and ankeletts her blue hair shine in the light in a thick pony tail and a music played as she moved her hips and belly in sync like a flute player to a snake

she twiral and shooked ans swayed her body the men clapped and cheered as we all watched i was in awe not by the dancing but by how close she was just like the other day at the interview i didnt want to be alone with her i wanted to run away from her like she did me

as she smiled above the crowd her eyes met mine again and she stop dancing and looked hurt then begain to walk toward me and i put my head down and back away slowly

"Bra briefs everyone " the crowd clapped for her peformance as i hide from her

[Goten]

He was following after the blue haired girl in the belly dancer outfit. He couldnt believe that was Bra. She had changed something about her seem excepting and womanly. He didnt know what he were going to say to her but he wanted to talk to her. He chased her all through the crowd as it were as if she were looking for someone. i followed her to the walls as she pushed on it waiting for on to open when it finally did i rushed her in the room with my body as i held her waist

"who are You ?"she screamed in the dim room she quickly turned around and looked at him

"Goten " was all i could say as i looked at her confused face soften

"Hey Goten "She smiled and hugged me "have you seen Pan ?"

i nodded "Earlier we were watching you dance "

she nodded sadly as her chains jingled

i were pretty laid back person but my male side my saiyan side were dominating as i looked at her

"well i guess i'll go look for her " she said hopfully

she walk by me

"You dance so well " she stopped blushed tgen continue walking

i grab her arm and pull back into my front as she arches limply against me

"Dance with me " i whispered into her ear

she looked more frighten then a deer in the road "Goten im im not use to this "

she whined

i backed off of her and sat down on a pillow on the floor

"Then dance infront of me "

[Bra]

i slwly moved my body to the beat playing in the club as Goten watched with his hand to his face he was so serious than anytime i seen before. so i dance the more sexy the more he lost his composure and it were like game i could tell he wanted me i could see it in his eyes i see it in many mens eyes but never so intense as Goten when he watches me dance i can feel myself getting aroused for getting him aroused and that encourages me to dance harder and suddenly finding Pan isnt as im


	6. Chapter 6

Pan

Stood in front of her small bathroom mirror in her underwear ,her purple black locks slicked back in a tight straight mid-high pony tail that had a soft sweet curl right at the end, the sliver huge bow studs sparkled at each of her ear lobes , the make up was light and naturally enhancing her hard saiyan cheek bones and eyes

she knew this was bond to happen. She knew a certain some one who be waiting for her and this person came with a package and in it was the last people she wanted to see.

of course Bulma threw her a formal party celebrating her being back , she could still hear the hurt in the old women's voice when she called

(((phone call with Bulma)))

I were just writing in my note pad doing nothing at home, waiting for Goten to return from the city. He must of been at the Briefs a lot and I bet that's why I been on Bulmas mind

The phone rang I got up to answer it

"Hello" I said non caring

"We'll hello Ms Son " my heart drops

"Bulma ! " I sad unbelieving

"That's right Pan , I would like to know if the granddaughter of my best friend where back in town "

"I ... I..."

"Save it Missy you'll be forgiven once you come to your party "

"Oh Bulma I'm sorry can't we meet privately ?" I ask hopefully

"Hmm Pan you know there's other people who care for you but it seems you have no time for us old timers "

Now I felt bad "no Bulma that's not it ... It's just .." Pan eyes looked to the side while she blushed ". You know I'm shy "

"Everyone wants to see you Pan it's been so long since I have seen you and Bra talk "

"why?" Bulma ask as if it's been bothering her

My heart sunk "Bulma so when's the party "

The older women screamed like a teenager I pulled the phone from ear and brought it back intill she were done

"Umm Thursday my place cocktail party !"

I sighed "Okay "

"It'll start at 8 but come a little early dear to catch up chow"

"Bulma I don't think I can make I..." Click

I stood there still for a second then hung up the phone and softy grab my hair

(End of phone conversation )

She looked at the bright yellow bag on the counter and retrieved what was in it

She slipped in it...The dress was gorgeous of course it had

Two long prices of silk black fabric criss crossed over her breast exposing her back completely it connected to the soft fabric at the skirt, which fell like superwomens"

She decided to wear her black lace flatts that covered her foot. And a thick sliver bracelet. Goten did all her shopping well he had someone do all her shopping. And the tomboy had fell in love with the hobby of her old best friend and the guilt ate at her at first , however after a while she stopped caring

She hears an off knock at the door

"Pan Your ready ?" Her mother asked

"yeah mom " she shouted softly

"are you dress Gotens here "

Pan walked from her bathroom to her room

"let him in"

Pan heart dropped Goten walked in with black dress pants a white shirt with a black bow tie and fabric folded on his left arm. Her hair looked less that the usually spikes it was as if he straighten it then curled his dark eyebrows shined probably from all the hair product he used. He looked very handsome

"okay Vest or no vest whoa Pan look at you Yaomi picked that out wow she always knows what fits you "

"I doubt she knows what fits me "

Pan looked down at herself

"She just does this for a living "

She looked back up at his chest "no vest "

This time he looked at himself

Then threw the vest

"Hey let's go " he grabbed my hand and we rushed down stairs I saw my mother sitting on the sofa with her long thick hair waved softly and her blue eyes sparking in a long rose color dress

"whoa Videl have you talk to Gohan about the divorce yet "

My dad who was at the mirror fixing his tie gave Goten a hard look then spoke

"Goten Videl is my wife you look beautiful Pan "

"Thank you " I blushed

" yeah but if I were older when we met " he joked we laughed

" aww Goten go back to that size " Videl said "You were so cute and innocent "

"for you I'll be anything " Goten said

"listen here little brother " my dad walked toward us and grabbed my mother by the waist

"this is my women she belongs to me and only me one day you'll find your women so stop crushing on mines because your words are rising a super saiyan "

It had got real

"geesh dad I didn't know you had it in you" I nudged him in his stomach with a laugh

"I know right now I'll have to mend my heart tonight with some beautiful ladies " Goten joke with one in particular to be exact

My father laughed at his little brother "When will I have a niece or nephew ? Or a sister in law perhaps a brother"

Gotens face was priceless I don't know if it were about committing or the brother in law thing

" Gohan i don't go down that road "

I wanted to laugh at my uncles uncomfortableness but my heart sunken cause I did go that road once before

My mother looked at the watch hanging on the wall above my fathers books

" it 6:45 let's go we are driving "

My mother said as we turned off the lights and walked toward the front door

I was a little bum we didn't fly but the ride would give me time to prepare mentally

We all got in the black Lamborghini that was my uncles 17 birthday present from Trunks

...""""""...""""""...""""...

The sun was falling as our car continued down the high way into the city. The radio came on and me and Goten in the backseats sung even some of his songs came on which he got shy and didn't sing ,but me and my parents did

As the sky gotten darker and the highway had gotten brighter I was getting excited like before a show.

As we drove into West city city limits the lights only had gotten brighter on the car as we took the familiar turns to the dome mansion my excitement turn into worries

It were 7:25 when we got there there was a man in a red vest there waiting to valet our car. Which we could've of easily capsuled but it was traditional my mother said.

"with the way the Breifs inventing things nothing is traditional " I whispered to Goten

We walked in the huge doubled door and the house was the same the middle sized chandelier before the huge stair case they did seen to had added an elevator I see

Bing out came Bulma in a white long dress on her phone

People were everywhere preparing the food and last minute touch up from what I could see it where a black and white theme for the decorations

"I don't care what happen just get here " Bulma tapped her huge phone and looked up at us

And stared at me and raised an eyebrow at me

"well Pan a hug would be nice" I I walked from my family and could feel my pony tail bouncing against my bare back I went in to hug her and couldn't help but smile

"sorry Bulma I missed you "

We separated and she smile at me

"don't go all Tokyo on me " I laughed at her

"hey Bulma " my mother said

"Hello Videl love the dress " the blue haired women said then looked at me and Goten

"now go on go my kids are in their rooms you guys use to run up the stairs "

I looked back at Goten who walked up and gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek she accepted it with a smile then he went up stairs

I followed slowly

I walked close to the rail not holding it but I soon let my hand slide up its smooth wooden surface

I saw the way my foot sunk in the plush white carpet I wish I could take off my shoes and feel it on my skin

I made it to the top and walked down The long hall way to Bra and Trunks rooms

I watched the walls and saw the pictures of us growing up we each four had our own section then the last section was everyone I watched me go from baby to women In a matter of minutes I saw everyone us all even grandpa Marron Uub and Vegeta were on the wall my family my friends

I looked up at the pictures with such wonder and sadness

What Pan didn't know that wall outside of Bras room was transparent and the bluenette was in shock she had just finished her make up in a dark blue dress that went thigh high with black heels and a gold necklace she had just got her hair cut that morning it was in a bob it slanted long in the front while the back was shorter she watch as Pan looked she saw the moon light from the windowns on the opposite Side of Pan shined on her

Bra walked slowly to the wall and stared at her... friend... her face followed Pans and when Pan went to touch a picture on the wall Bra put her hand in the same spot but after a second she flew herself away from the mirror

And grabbed her head

"no " she told herself out loud

Then she heard knocks on the door

And her heart raced as she went to go open it

Bra walked to the door took a breath and opened it

And there stood Pan leaning on the door with her tongue making her lips poke out

"hey " she said

"Hi! I umm " swing the door at the end of the hall swung open and out came Trunks and Goten both girls turned and felt the slow motion of the heat hit them as they walked down the hall chatting

Pan stared at Trunks in his black suit his light purple hair stopped at his liquid blue eyes and tan skin his body though covered she could only imaging had gotten only sexier. His bright white smile made her turn into butter. She looked at her feet after painfully ripping her gaze from him

Bra on the other hand was in shocked at how beautiful Goten was his face was gorgeous. And his body was better she saw his Apple Adam on his collar swallowed when he looked up and saw her she turned her head but looked back at him then to Pan

They met at Bras door

And when Trunks saw Pan he felt a deepening on his heart of pure want.

"Pan " he said

"hello "

She looked up with her pony tail resting on her shoulder feet a little shaky

"hello Trunks "

"Well Bra I for one is in love with your new hair cut " Goten said

Pan looked at her and watched the way it cuffed her face and made her eyes seem even bigger and even bluer

"it's a nice haircut " I said

She looked down and blushed

"thank you "

"we should get to the party "

Bra turned around and began to walk as did everyone else

As they walked in silenced Goten enjoy the back side of the bluentte

And Trunks was looking at Pans back she had a sexy mole right by her shoulder blade that moved with each step

They walked down the stairs and it were exactly 8 'o clock

And there stood Vegeta Bulma, Videl Gohan , Marron, 18, Tein, Uub and launch and a few more guess Pan didn't know

"aww look at our children " Bulma exclaimed

"picture time Uub Marron get in there Trunks !"Bulma yelled

"Give me that dashing award winning smile "

Trunks laughed and smiled big while

The dark boy went happily but the blonde slowly with her arms crossed avoided being by the girls but took a place between Trunks and Uub

"Say queso "

And as a chorus "Queso "

And there were bright flashes

Then everyone crowded Bulma to look at the out comes

I looked decent enough

" awe Marron Pan you girls look beautiful "Bulma exclaiming with laughter "Goten as handsome as ever Uub cute cute ha ha okay let's party !" Bulma shouted

It weren't that many people their really mostly people from the z gang

A few from high school and CC

Like Yamaha and Puar even great grandpa Ox king made it there it was mostly family and friends Pan felt guilty for not thinking Bulma would throw her a party she would like

Pan was in the conner with a glass of champagne

And she saw Marron talking to Uub

And decided to go talk to her they were good friends in fact until she left

"hey Marron it's been a long time " Marron looked at me then Brushed past me and ignore me

"jeez " I said then turn to Uub

"hey Uub " I smiled

He hugged me and squeezed me tight

"Pan we really missed you" his eyes soften

"I missed you "

Her eyes soften to "Sorry Uub I missed you to "

Uub loved me he made a promise at the funeral of my grandpa to always take care of me for him. He was the greatest play big brother ever beside Goten .

Goten stood next to Gohan talking about his new book but Goten wasn't really paying attention his eyes were to busy wondering over to Bra she were a few feet away with her back toward him talking to a group of people he admired her figure as her hair sliced the air with each movement of her head and shy smiles

It was like he was powering up but softly he could feel his self Being

pulled forward. Then it hit him like never before he liked her a lot every since that night at the club, he would make excuses to go to the Breifs, he could see the particles surrounding her she was lite like her own chandler

he cut off Gohan to go talk to her

"Mmhmm we'll talk about it later "

He said in a daze

"Goten " Gohan looked at him

But Goten didn't hear him he just walked forward

But the beautiful scene before him was interrupted by a widows peek and tall spiky hair

"Goten my boy how about a spar "

"ahh Vegeta umm okay " was all he could say as the guilt from looking at his young very young daughter ate at him

As they walked outside

Goten looked back at Bra talking

And like a chandler shes delicate precious and not to be played with

Bra was getting sick of talking to her mothers business partners daughters all they talked about were Trunks

Bra missed Pan but like Marron she hardly talked to her any more, but she knew why Pan didn't want to be her friend but Marron that was beyond her but that didn't mean it didn't hurt

Bra saw Pan walking to the down stairs hallway

"excuse me ladies " she followed Pan and once they were out of sight Bra grabbed Pans elbow and rushed her in a room

Pan turned and saw it was Bra and she was at a lost

"We need to talk " Bra asked her

"about what " Pan

"everything " Bra whispered

Pan walked past her

"Not right now "

"spend the night when everyone's gone will talk " Bra said

"I'll think about it "Pan said and were about to leave when she felt a small Hand around her waist

And like that she felt weaken with one touch by the person who hurt her the most

"Bra don't " she said in a small voice

Bra let go and mentally scowled herself

As she breathe hard "Sorry Pan "

"I'm so sorry "

Pan said nothing and walked out the door back into the party

She looked around and saw her parents dancing she didn't see Goten and that made her nervous

Her heart raced as she her eyes darted and the music boomed it seem it would shatter from the vibration of the speakers as her blood pumped faster influenced by the champagne. She was alone Goten was no where in her sight and that made her very nervous she began looking for him the kitchen no the living room no by the stairs no the hall no

She huffed as her breathing became heavy. All these people at a party here to celebrate her and she was alone

She decide to go check the backyard and turn around and hit a wall

"oh sorry are you alright" she looked up and saw Trunks" at this point she wanted to go home

She were not having a good time

She trembled a little then stood her ground

"I'm fine I just need to breath " she said as she looked into his eyes

"okay let's go outside and get some air"

He lead her to the front porch

She sat down on the bench and put her head in her lap as her knees shook and Trunks looked at the sky

It's was silent for a few moments then he sat by her

Pan felt him staring she slowly rose her head and body up to meet his gaze

The wind blew around them then suddenly stop as the moon shine

Trunks looked at the girl as the dark contrast of the night made her fair skin glow while her dark eyes stared wide and pink lips look soft. He looked at her so tenderly Pans heart beat increased as she thought

"Why why is he looking at me like like that?"

His lips turned into a smile as he spoke

"Pan you've gone soft"

And like that the record scratched

My eyebrows touch as I perk up embarrassed by the insult

"yeah what ever ! Like you've been training " she said defensive

Trunks chuckle "but I can still win against you"

Pan looked at him "unlike you I don't sit behind a desk living off mama I have to work to eat "

"Oh please I bet uncle Goten spoiled you to death "

Pan opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Trunks

"Besides isn't mommy loaded and daddy has a nice income his last book was a best seller in Tokyo "

Pan looked at the taunting smile on Trunks face and she relax and smiled as well he was provoking her like he use to when they sparred back could feel her Wall she build around herself over the years break a little

"A spar ?" She asked with an smirk "is that what you want to do ?"

He chuckled "as if I wouldn't waste my time sparring with a weakling"

This angered Pan but kept calm and leaned back to stretched while she talk cooly "ah I'm staying over tonight we can spar tomorrow unless" she paused as she rose back up

"Your scared of me "

"ha well if you insist on it , my mother took my day off tomorrow because of this party so looks like it's a plan "

Pan couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of sparring it's been forever since she had a good fight her saiyan genes where overshadowing her human emotions

"okay great " she said

"Pan!"we heard from inside

We look at the door then each other

"we better get back in there "

Trunks lead us in and all the lights where dim

And everyone where in the dinning room which was covered with black and white flowers and a hug white cake in black almost brown letters saying welcome home

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate a person close to us all if we do not know her personally we know her through her music. to Pan thank you for being a great person to everyone your a wonderful god daughter "

I couldn't help but smile at all eyes on me and Bulmas speech

I saw my parents cheering to me as they took a sip of their glass I decided to grab one and drink to.

I looked around and still didn't see Goten

After that speech I got tipsy

The party ended around two and my parents were wasted they were still dancing in the living room but I couldn't help but see how relax my mother was and how happy my dad was to hold her it made me happy

"Well that was the last of them Gohan Videl you guys can not drive in that position you'll stay here tonight come on ill show you to a room" Bulma said as she walked away with my Parents

I threw my head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling Trunks sat on the other couch with his blazer off and tie loosen

I heard foot steps and looked up and Bra came to sit on the recliner she had completely change into and overly large dark gray shirt and black tights she sat down quietly

"So where's everybody " she asked

"They left shortly after you " I said

Bra nodded

The back door open and we saw an sweaty Goten in basket ball shorts and tennis shoes flop on the ottoman

"where have you been ?" I laughed he looked tired his hair completely spiky again

"with Trunks father "

"Jeez Goten you really should get some training in when your on tour "Trunks joked

"yeah yeah " he said

"hope daddy didn't put too much on you " Bra said

Goten looked up at bra

"I'm alright" he smiled then looked around at each of us "so what's new "

" me and Pan are sparring tomorrow " Trunks said with amusement

Goten laughed "hey I want in on that I bet 10,000 yen I will win "

Pan laughed "I bet 100,000 you don't "

Trunks laughed

"Whatever Pan be ready to pay up..Bra you want in on this ?"

Bra waved her hands "No no I'll just get in the way " she blushed

They all looked at her Goten raised his eyebrow

"Do you have any interest at all in fighting "

Bra looked down

"Tell us Bra why don't you fight ?"pan asked

Trunks leaned in as well to hear her answer

"Well " she looked up with a hurtful breath but avoided eye contact"no one every taught me"

Trunks blink his eyes as he thought about it and it never occurred to him that nobody was trying or interested in teaching her to fight

"but you want to?" Pan asked softly

Bra blushed "yes it bothers me " "but guys don't worry about it's not like a drug addiction "

"Uh yes it is Bra it's in your blood running in your veins just like any drug your on except it's a permeant high ,but you always want to get higher like any addiction"

Pan said

Bra rolled her eyes "well I mean I can control it maybe you guys are better at being Saiyans and I'm better at being human, besides if I got injured... "

Goten laughed " well show us what you can do as a saiyan "

"Yeah let's see you be saiyan for once " Trunks chuckle

Bra rolled her eyes feeling pressured "okay I'll show you what I can do "

Bra got up and stuck out her hand and let all the energy flow to it wind came from the air as a small energy ball bounce in her hand getting bigger

They all stared at as it grew thought it was impressive for her , it was pretty small to them

Then blast it grew 5 beach balls big

"Ah shit" Bra said as she fainted and Goten caught her

She was only limp but still looking around

"Oh my God Bra "Pan said

"Bra are you okay ?" Trunks ask

"Yes sorry guys this happens sometimes "

Goten laid a pillow on the floor to lay down Her head

"Sorry we should've never ask" Trunks said

"It's okay really " she said

Pan looked down at Bra

"Come on Bra let's go to sleep "

Bra couldn't really move her head but her eyes darted to Pans direction nervously

"Goten can you carry her to her room " Pan asked

"What a buzz kill I am oh well it can't be help " Bra said

"No not at all " Trunks said as they four walked up the stairs looking worriedly at Bra

They reached Bras room Goten laid Bra in her bed while Pan stood by the bed and the men by the door

"Gee Bra are you sure your fine?" Goten ask

"Guys really I'll be fine in an hour or two go to bed"Bra demanded them

Trunks smiled "alright we can't have anything happen to the princess of Capsule Corp "

Bra smiled " right I'll do my best ! night "

"Night" "Goodnight night Pan "

"night guys" Pan said

Goten closed the door behind them

Pan watched them leave and walk down the hall on Bras transparent wall

"That's a cool wall" Pan said it was silent for a moment in till Pan turned around and looked at Bra

The tension grew in anticipating suspense

Pan closed her eyes looked down took a breath

"Why did you leave me that night ?"

Pan shouted then open her eyes in need of an answer

It's was silent untill

She heard a weak "Pan can you give me some energy "

Pan looked at Bra with beads if sweat in her face breathing slowly and Pan rushed to her side bending her knees on the floor powered up and sent her energy to Bra

"you have to power up to absorb it in your body "

Bra used her little strength left to gather as much energy from Pan as possible then her eyes closed

Pan sighed and looked at her knees and grabbed them she began to panic

Then she felt arms around her neck

Her eyes widen to a body being rushed into her chest and blue hair in her face as her chin rest on Bras shoulder

"Pan I'm sorry I'm so sorry , your were my friend over everything and I couldn't control my feelings and you were so weak I'm sorry " Bra cried

Pan eyes were stuck open

"but why , why would you use and leave a weak person cold and naked "

Bra looked down and let go of Pan and shook her head no "because because my my mother saw saw us " she stumbled

Pan's eyes widen "what what ?"

"She looked looked at the security camera installed on her phone and saw me my blue hair rustling with a girl naked "

Pan heart sunk as she heard this

"She came home admittedly with out my father or brother on a private jet I felt her ki I know hers and my fathers by heart I hide you in the bushes and went to my room"

"She said she saw everything and she was disgusted with me she slapped me and made me take a shower in front of her , "

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing Bulma did that ?

"She made me wash my sins away and lectured me on the company she had decide that I would become the face of CC and her and Trunks where out of town sealing the deal for me , and if I ruin my image one smudge it can cause scandal she said that I was a disgrace and Trunks was the only dependable chill she had "

I grab Bras head and hugged her

"She had her suspicion it was you but I told her that you left because you got your period and that it was some dike from school "

"I wash myself raw that night then she took me back with her " Bra said "I had a photo shoot and commercial the next day like nothing happen "

" i wanted to make your pain go away and my love for you as a friend made me lose myself I myself had never been in love and to see the strongest girl I know so broken made me want to comfort you , but all I did was hurt you more "

I look at my friend she's so beautiful yet so empty. I didn't know I caused you pain back then. All my heart saw was Trunks. I was so worried about myself my own pain I didn't take hers in to the pressure of Bulma and her abuse endured by her mother I knew Bulma always paid more attention to Trunks believing in him more than Bra that must of hurt in fact we all gravitated to the son of Vegeta and not the daughter my whole family the z gang it must be lonely for her. Though Vegeta is the one person who treats Trunks like shit during sparring to be stronger than Goten and Dad it still took time away from Bra. Then she never showed interest in boys well she did but discarded them , because of not wanting to disappoint Vegeta and Trunks we were together all them time our friendship was a bond something more like a sister pain me on the road too ,to be away from Bra , but because she left me I couldn't bring myself to miss her anymore.

Bra cried in my lap as I patted her hair

"Everyone expects so much from me ,but I can't complain"

The pressure condensing this girl from every inch of her being must be so heavy , but I can tell she's pushing herself for the sake of others

She cried then looked up to be breathing heavily as if she was carried something something huge on her back

"Bra I'm sorry too"

She looked up to me shocked and tears came out her blue eyes "you didn't do anything wrong "

I nodded "I did I wasn't there for you , but I am now "

Bra eyes soften as more tears came out I grab her hand

"I must of been a corpse I was dead on the inside I'm sorry I made you grieve so much "pan said "you was the only one who knew a small extent of my pain and I couldn't help but break in front of you " pan thought

Tears came out Pans eyes slowly as she smiled "I want my best friend back" then the tears came out faster

Bra eyes widen once again

"I need my best friend back too"

They cried with each other with there heads down

"Bra do you love me ? " Pan asked

Bra head shot up then her eyes lowered

"I love you only as friend a sister "

"But when you left the city I piece of me was taken with you I want it back .Pan bring it back in me so i can be complete. Is loving someone else this much who is not your lover okay ?"Bra thought

Pan smiled "well I'm glad because I'm surely not gay... I just love you as the person you are "

Bra looked up at Pan and ran to her chest

...

Pan and Bra laid in Bras bed holding hands looking at the ceiling talking quietly

" I speak for CC press meetings, interviews , events, charity , modeling , I do it all my face and name is everywhere , but since we're not famous like Goten famous The paparazzi are discrete , but they are around when they want to be always looking for scandal "

I look at the white smooth ceiling " do you work tomorrow ?" I asked her

" no I work a lot but not that much only when CC need to make an appearance mom has me on stand by everyday unless it's a social gathering that's pre planned , but she said In case I decide to get wasted at the party she took the day off in case"Bra head turned to look at me

"What about you when do you go back to the lime light ?"

I bite my lip " soon , but no tour just small jobs around here with Goten and the band "

"Everytime I heard the band on the radio or hear about a concert I would remember you was there with them"Bra paused

"I would love to be there on a stage with a spot light just on me all the time... That's why I dance"

I looked at her while she looked up

And suddenly My eyes began to feel heavy

...

"Pan " "Bra" "Pan" "Pan !"

I jumped up tense looking at my surroundings I could feel some one moving besides me but I saw Goten above me

"You scared me " I said annoyed

Then I saw Bras blue head rise up as she wiped her eyes

"what happen "she whispered horsely

"Bulma made a big breakfast Videl sent me up to get you guys before it was all gone "

Pan sat up more and fix her dress as Bra got up out the bed

"Okay will be down "

Goten left as Bra went to her bathroom and ran water

"Pan I have extra tooth brushes"

I nodded and went to the bathroom with her the only sound was the running water and the foamy strokes of our brushes

We finished and washed our face

Then went down stairs to the open dining room the sun shined in on everyone

the table had waffles syrupy eggs bacon toast jam fresh strawberries and sliced oranges kiwi and yogurt it was mouth watering I forgot how lavish the Breifs really are and half of it was gone already

Everyone was eating Vegeta mom dad Bulma Goten Trunks there were only three seats left one by Dad and the other two by Trunks I sat by dad

My mother smiled at me "Good morning Pan"

"Morning Mom Dad Everyone " I said

"Good morning Pan"Bulma said with a huge smile I felt uncomfortable a bit but smiled any way as I sat by Dad

He kissed my cheek getting syrupy on it "morning sweetie "

I smiled at him as I grabbed a plate piled on the food

"Vegeta you took quite the beating from me last night I'm surprise to see you made it too breakfast "Goten said

Vegeta smack on his food while he laughed "Goten I always liked you the most from the son bloodline, non offense to you Gohan Pan "

"Hey !"I thought

Dad smiled carefree "Non taken "

"You see your big brother here was really timid and scared of me back in those days he wouldn't dare say such things , but you even when your naivety rub off you still didn't care. Your father he gave me so many chances ,Bulma too even Trunks those meant the most, but Goten I believe you can really take Gokus place you mean business and if a threat ever came to earth again you wouldn't hesitate to kill them like your father you wouldn't need a tragic push like your brother nor would you need the more of training like your niece "

Goten looked at Vegeta for a while seriously did he really think.I'm just a singer in a band, but the compliment meant a lot

Vegeta took a gulp of water

"you or Trunks maybe even Gotenks"

I looked over at Trunks his face is unreadable , but I could bet it harder a little

It was a little awkward after that so I decided to Bring light to the table

"well I for one don't know what your talking about Vegeta" I said

Everyone looked at me Vegeta rose his eyebrow

"Is that so"

I laughed superior " I'll be the one who will stop all threats ho ho "

"Yeah !" My mom shouted

As did Bulma

"Honey calm down my dad said "

"Ha " I looked at him "you Men you saiyan men " I look at Trunks Goten who look amused with laughs and Vegeta who had a hint of happiness in his eyes

Bra laughs as do all the women

"All forget That " I stand up and point to Bra "Your blood runs in us as well stand" Bra looked around to see if i was really pointing at her

Bra blushed began to stand

"oh Bra honey sit down if any women going to.m do it it's Pan " Bulma said

Bra stood up any way I could see in her eyes she was about to go sit back down I couldn't think of anything to say I went blank as I saw Bra burn on the inside

Then I smiled but my hand on my hip and pointed a Bra again

"You can do it Bra and if not I'll do it for us " I winked at her and could see her smile and it showed her deep dimples

"yeah Pan !" Bra spark "your right !"

Then we all laughed as We sat back down Bulmas was a bit mockingly which annoyed me as my father looked at me as if he didn't know who I was

My father chuckled

"what's gotten in to you "Dad asked with laughs

"Oh Pannys just excited for our spar today " Trunks said

"Yeah it's us three every man for himself "Goten laughed

"Oh really Pan your Training again that's great" Mom said

"Well she better be since she'll be the one to defeat the threats "Vegeta said

"Well Pan the worlds Martial art tournament is in 9 months " Bulma smiled "were sponsoring it Bras even hosting "

I looked up at Bra she looked at me

"Hold It hold it hold it " Goten said" it's impossible for Pan to do those things "

I looked at him insulted

"Because I won't have my Pan time "

Bra burst out laughing at that

"which is ?" I asked him with a brow raised

"all the time "

The whole table smack then laughed at Goten

I shook my head I missed this I missed all of them even Bulma and Trunks

"Bra honey watch your in take "Bulma said with concern

Bra look at her plate "this is all fruit "

"Yeah but fruit is high in sugar "

Bra looked down suppressing her embarrassment then Back up at her mother with a big smile

"your right !"

I looked around to see if anybody else notices this

My dad munched away Trunks was in his own world mom seem to because she was staring shockingly at Bulma and Goten had stopped eating for a split second , Vegeta wasnt eating at all and just stared at Bulma with his fork on side if his plate

"Umm well I'm full thanks mom" Bra said she barely ate anything "excuse me" she said as she got up but Bulma got up to

"actually I'm through to Bra can you set the cleaning bots then come to my office we have to go over your schedule for tomorrow "

Bra nodded "okay"

Then walked away I stood up

"Hey Bra when your done put on your training suit " I could see her face turn terrified I smiled at her reassuring "don't worry your not going to fight "

"Okay !" She said as she walked away I sat back down to enjoy my food

Vegeta finally began eating again

My mom sighed "ahh I'm stuffed baby girl are you and Goten staying here "

"I have to go to grandpa Hercules " mom said I looked at Goten

"well yeah don't worry We'll fly home" I said

My dad wiped the sides of his face put down his fork and grab his plate and handed it to the bot who were already washing Bras Bulmas and Moms plates

"Hey Trunks thank your mom for the meal and the party for Pan For me " my dad said as him and my mom got up

"See you later honey and Goten , but guys"

Me Trunks and Goten sung a chorus of "bye" monotone but sincere

Since everyone left me Vegeta Goten and Trunks demolish the food. Bra had walked by and scolded us she were fully changed

"Hey pan I drew a bath for you and out some clothes for you "

I blushed "thank you "bra only smiled then kept walking toward her Parents room

"You brats just sparring or do you want to do some real training in the gravity room "Vegeta asked

They all begin to sweat

"Um" Pan said

"Fa father we we just we just"

"See the thing is Vegeta we put money on this spar"

They all took a breath

"Yeah" Pan said

Vegeta Got up "Cowards come see me when your thirsted for a battle" and with that the prince was gone

"well I'm going to take a bath guys "

I left the table as well and went to Bras I still felt weird about just walking around like I use to

I entered her room and went to the bathroom the huge tub was filled to the top steaming with heat it looked soothing

I put a plastic cap on my hair so it won't lose it's straightness i drop my dress to the tile floor and walk toward the tub I but one foot in slowly then the other and eventually the rest of my body I laid my head on the rim and relax while thinking

Trunks

I thought if I ever hung out with him again my heart couldn't take it. The first day at the airport I couldn't breathe , but now I don't feel like I'm about to explode when I'm around him I feel relax, besides I accepted he wouldn't never love me back when I saw Goten perform a song and all the girls screamed for him calling him screaming "I love you Goten" he never said it back He didn't hear the yearning in their hearts I did just like I hear Bras for attention.

I washed my body with a feminine soap and creams I lather body in soapy lipids shedding my skin starting over with Bra. I got out the shower and grab a towel dried myself and put on lotion deodorant etc then looked at the clothes on Bras bed she laid out regular ones and training clothing

I decided on tights and three shirts she also had some training boots I put those on and walked to Trunks room I knocked but the door opened

"Hello?" I said as I went inside "trunks? Goten ?" I went further in and the smell of a manly sent hit my nose like a train this perfume was everywhere in the air It smell so good I laid on the bed and when I fell back freely the particles of the perfume flew in the air around me I could've died in that moment on the soft Bed with that masculine smell plus the softness of my skin after the bath

Then I heard them and I ran to the closet and lowered my ki so low

"Trunks I need new sparring clothes "

I could hear Trunks laughs as I tried to make the hangers be still as I hide behind suit jackets

"Sorry bud I can't help you your the enemy too not just Pan "

~Hey I'm not the enemy I thought ~

"Oh come on I'm only in a towel I will go ask your mom " Goten joke "it's just something about her blue hair that's so alluring "

"Goten do you want to die "trunks stated

While Goten laughed "I'm just saying any women who can handle a full blooded saiyan and have his two kids is just my type of women "

~Goten is gross Bulma is older than his mom~

"Then how about I go see Chi chi in only a towel "Trunks said

~ew~

"Hey okay point taken then Bra I'm pretty sure she would love to give a naked men some clothes "

The air got serious "Don't even joke about that Bra haven't even seen a human man naked "

Goten laughed "Bull shit " he's laughs stops..."wait your serious she's a virgin ? No way!"

" I wouldn't say virgin and Hey what are you saying my sister looks like a whore? "

"No no she's just gee Trunks she's just " Goten paused then breathed out "A very beautiful women with sex appeal "

"I know that mom knows that dad knows that... my mom told me Bra had sex with a girl so I guess she's gay"

"what! what ?"Goten coughed "when ?"

~I blushed ~

"I really don't know my mom tells me everything , but she only shared little about that situation.. Mom didn't take it well "

"That's is unbelievable little Bra "

"yeah I know. Mom saw it as perfect though she took it hard out on Bra and kind of scared her to be straight well at least act it so the media won't scandalize us , but if a man did come along and took our little Bra from her Bra would reject because of her preference it's sad really , but what could I do I told Bra too get away from here ,but she insisted that I treat her as her boss she told me her reasons for wanting to work with CC and I couldn't help but obey her wishes , but still I wish she would fly away "

Some has to teach her how to fly first Goten thought

"she doesn't know what she wants at her age "Goten said "has she always been so shy she didn't seem that shy at the club"

"That's because she was dancing " Trunks chuckle "she loves to dance "

"Gee I really don't want to spar anymore "Goten said sadly

~then a light flashes on in the closet I could see Trunks rumbling in some clothes my heart beat so fast I thought it would leap out then. Click light off

"Oh no your sparing here put these on Pan will be a no brainer ,but you since father thinks so highly of you will be a challenge "

"Finally some damn clothes !" Flop

"Hey do you smell that ? "

"Smell what Goten ?"

"trunks have you had women here? "

"Hell no I wouldn't bring a women here I have a place for that "

" I smell flowers "

"No It must be Bra hurry I'm going to look for Pan "

((A few moments later after Goten left))

Pan rushed out the closet and into Bras room she grab her head

What was happening to her best friend it only be a year and a half did my leave impact her so much or had she always been this way. I need to talk to Bra. I walk out here room go downstairs to see Trunks and Goten

"hey look it's cinderaller " I jog down the stairs in training clothes more like the step sisters

"Shut up Trunks have you guys seen Bra?"

"She's with my mom "

"Oh yeah "I said sadly

"What is this catch up time with Pan and Trunks let's fight"

I worried for a while , but the two goof balls in in front of me made me smile

We walked to the back yard of CC and flew in the air high

Trunks punch me multiply times while Goten choked him I flew away to get some air as they fought. Trunks threw Goten on the ground while he flew toward me we threw punches and kicks and in the mid of one of my kicks Trunks grab my ankle and swung me around throwing me to Goten Goten caught me and we both fell on the ground t

(((A little after sun set )))

I flew fast toward Trunks and slapped him he smirk and punched me in the stomach hard I feel limp to the earth I saw the sky get further and further as i was pulled down but I never hit the grass I looked up and saw Trunks face I stood up one my own wobbly

"Trunks ! You don't have to hit her so hard "

Goten came rushing

Trunks laughed "I knew it uncle Goten spoils you rotten"

" no he doesn't!" I yelled at Trunks "I'm fine Goten really "I say softer

"It's a spar it's fun let's not worry because I'm a girl for all you know I have a penis too right now"

Trunks lips spreader to his ears with his head back in laughter while Goten lips quivered into laughter

Pan also chuckled

"Ha what's so funny " there stood Bra in work out shorts and a tank top waving and smiling

"Bra !" I got excited walked toward her as did the guys

"How's the spar who won the 300,000 yen "

"You did because your beauty blinded us " I joked

Bra thought about it "if i was so beautiful I blind people no one would look at me so I'd be hideous "

"So who really won ?"

"It hasn't been decided yet " Goten said Goten walked closer to Bra "these too been at it for 2 hours " he grab both her wrist and began walk back wards pulling her foward "so I'm sparing with you "

"what !" Bra blushed as her feet moved foward "I can't fight you ! Goten ha ha "

"Yes you can come on you can do anything " Goten said

Bra looked back at us with a red cheeks and a huge smile

"Pan you said I didn't have to fight "

I laughed "sorry "

Then slap my whole face turned and trunks flew away "Trunks !" I flew after him

"Goten watch out go right you almost hit a tree "

Somehow Goten hands weren't on Bras wrist anymore ,but in her hands

"Then be my eyes "

Bra eyes grew wide in not understanding "huh?"

"Your beauty has blinded me so guide me " he said while looking into her eyes

She blushed with a soft laugh "if you trust me that much Goten close your eyes "

" I couldn't do that because your the last image I saw when I had sight"

Bra blushed harder as her heart thudded and she broke out in a sweat from the August heat

"Go right Goten " "left "slow down" "watch out it's an ant bed " watch the pool !"

And like that Bra nervously guided him around her back yard with him not letting go of her hand and him not taking his eyes off of her once she wasn't even sure he blinked

"Stop " Bra said

"Stop ?" He asked calmly

"Yes stop we're here " she said

"So you found it ?"

"Found what?" She asked confused

"A place to spar "

She looked shock as he dropped her hands "what"

Slap Goten lightly tap Bra cheek

"Hey !"

Slap he slapped her again"Goten "

Slap "hey" she said sadly slap this time she aggressively threw her hands in the air with a pissed off face about to hit him , but caught her hands and threw her off him

She ran to him tried to hit again but he again caught them so she tried to kick him and somehow she ended up on the grass looking at the sky with Goten holding her head

She looked at the clouds for a moment Goten was talking about technique but she didn't hear him his face was so close to hers she sat up and he back away as she did that

Then

WHAM

Bra swung her hand back quickly and slapped his light off it was funny for a second , but Goten reacted so fast he had his hands around her neck Bra saw the rage in his eyes his rage of pride then he relaxed

And laughed she laughed too

"Okay you got me "

"Goten your pretty scary " she laugh

"I'm not a match for you "

"Ahh don't worry about you did good"

They stood up

"Where's Trunks and Pan ?"Bra asked

"No clue I wonder who one "

Errrrr

"Do you hear that ?" Bra asked

"Sounds like a torpedo "

Splash water splashed all over them

"ha victory mine "Pan yelled loud

Then Flew above the pool

"Hey Trunks " Bra screamed "he isn't coming up " Goten yelled "his head hit the concrete " Bra and Goten both jumped in the the same time then like out of a movie A huge shark came out of the water and pulled Pan in

She screamed before her lungs filled with water

Gasp

Her heart beat was so big it bumped against her chest like a hammer

She heard Trunks laughter as the water got of her eye she rubbed her eye and it landed on Goten she swam to him as she held her heart and held his hand in the water with her face on his wet chest

"Pan ?" Trunks asked

"Pan you okay Trunks that was mean" Bra said

"No no "she shook her head then looked at them waving her hand "it was a good Prank I'm just scared I'm"

Trunks face seem really worried while Goten only held her hand in the water

Bra swam to Pan and Hug her Pan was shaken it reminded her of the party night

"Oh Trunks Don't worry you didn't mean it , it was innocent "

Bra lead Pan to the pool steps while Pan eyes stayed on Goten

Bra sat her down on a lawn chair as the boys got out of the pool and sat down by her

Bra went to get towels she burrito Pan in them until the shaken stopped

It was quiet for a moment then Pan laughed

They all looked at her while she chuckled

"Bra how the hell did you and Goten get into the pool I don't even remember that"

Then everybody started laughing

"It happen so fast " Pan said

"We thought you killed Trunks" Bra said

Goten chuckled " me and Bra jumped in all hero dramatic "

"Ha ha thanks guys I'm glad you care " Trunks said

"It's getting pretty dark outside " Pan said

"Bra what are you doing tomorrow "

"A CC commercial "she sad sadly

"Can I come ?" Pan asked

"Of course !"

"So who won the bet"

Pan looked at Trunks and smiled

"trunks shark attack was pretty impressive I'll give him the win "

Trunks laughed "you are insane you GIVE ? Me the win ha ha"

"You lucky I feel like shit for scary you you win far in square you did the last real attack "

"What attack throw boxer boy in the pool "

"Ha ha ha ha " Goten laugh

"Hey I find that offensive too "Bra said

Pan laughed "Ha ha the underwear siblings"

Bra blushed "whatever you just upset because Me and Trunks son you guys "

Me and Trunks laughed at this lame joke

While they're face got serious

"That's not even funny " Pan said

"Yeah you guys took it too far "Goten said

But we only laughed more

(((20 mins later)))

" I'm cold I need a hot bath like earlier Bra"

"Okay yeah me too"

"Goodnight guys "

"Bye shark boy and Goten "

Trunks rolled his eyes

"What's in store for tomorrow Trunks ?"

"Two meetings and signing papers you"

"Ill fly home tonight and play my guitar in till sleep dawns on me "

"Dude when are you going back to work"

"Soon I just needed a day like this with friends and family I might just go see Valease too"

Trunks sigh "that's a name I haven't heard since you got here "

"Yeah she's been emailing me every once in a while , but don't want to play with her heart "

"Then don't the best thing would be is to stay away"

Goten nodded your right

...

((An hour after Goten left)))

Pan and Bra laid in Bras bed sleep

...

Goten knock on the door to the huge house

"Coming" he heard her voice sing the locks un lock

Then he saw her face and her eyes jump in shock

"Goten what are you ? Your back "

He walked in pushing her in as well he closed the door then kissed her lips she hesitated but slightly kissed him back

And right when she fell in his trap he turned her around raising his hand up her shirt grabbing her breast and feeling up her skirt scrapping her panties off

"wait wait Goten "

He didn't ease up only move forward to the couch

Her panties was gone and he began to rub her high legs

She closed her. Eyes.

"I'm not sure We should be doing this"

He stopped jumping her and backed off "alright " he began to walk toward the door

"Wait ! Goten don't go !"

She yelled

" you said we shouldn't be doing this right "

She nodded "but I change my mind I missed you I was just surprise come her "

He walked back toward her and looked at her so beautiful

He turned her back around

...


	7. Chapter 7

/AN: right now I'm mending the friendship ,but just wait for the romance it'll be a roller coaster.

And to clear things up

Gotens band name is Cresendo the members are Ken-drummer Goten-bassist/lead singer Zack - guitarist/((Pan sings some times not an official member yet but is looking at lead singer position ))

Trunks is the president of CC and is famous ,but the media never finds dirt on him and find him handsome yet boring and strictly business type

Bra is the face/Brand of CC also a model and Actress for CC. She is more in the media than Trunks because of her fame , but they never find dirt on her either.

Pan is just trying to get her life back but is finding it impossible for it to be the same she come to terms with her wounds. She was very closed at the beginning ,but she's slowly opening up again

Main Love interest will be (Trunks,Pan), (Goten,Bra)

But there will be obstacles and the last standing couples is unknown at this moment thank you for review I'm glad and appreciative you like my thoughts jumbled up into a story using these characters thank you LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta

I'm not a perfect writer but reviews do encourage me to be better show readers what I can Bring rather negative or Positive

Things will get very intense between the Saiyans later , but I want to take things slow for right now and any suggestions on Pan and Trunks will help me because their characters are written so much I really want to make it a different relationships from a typical TP

Sorry about the skipping of the words when I copy and paste like not all of them make it idk why typing from my phone

These chapter starts off slow , but quickly turns into a life changing chapter for the girls

And lastly i used an girl character from an another Anime for Trunks.

Disclaimer : I do not own Dbz or Momo from Peach girl /

* * *

Her short blonde hair rested on her forehead while she rested her cheek in her hand her blue eyes stared at his handsome face while sleeping. it were morning now and the sun seeped through her orange curtains his pink lips slightly parted and her desire to relive last night was building up what she wanted to do was grab each side of his face and kiss him

Suddenly his eyes pop opened staring deathly into her eyes she jump back at little

Then she gasp

He looked at her a little longer then got up and begin to put on his black pants wit rips in them then his dark blue shirt

She breath and looked at "Goten don't go"  
He paused

"don't ask me to stay Erasa "

He walked to get his shoes then out her bedroom door she grab a robe and followed him a few inches behind him in till he slam the front door close and she leaned forward on it and sighed

Goten walked down the street and when the coast was clear he took flight home

...

It were a huge warehouse with a all white plat form

Pan munched on the snacks at the commercial shooting while Bra dressed in all white sexy body suit with a dark blue CC logo on her sleeves and back and her hair didn't have a single shiny blue strand out of place as she smiled and naturally said the script. A few young people had noticed me and were happy to have me there they kept feeding me so I'm happy too

"okay action !" The director yelled from a phone behind a big glassy expensive looking black camera

a guy with head sets ran in front of the camera with a black and white clapper board and yelled "last take"

The lights shine as Bra turned around with a shiny blue helmet at her hip looked daring showed the house then the small capsule with dark blue writing

"The new Capsule home GT-47 " she threw the capsule down as thick blue smoke where everywhere and the house disappeared she walk to a all dark blue slick motor cycle as she shook her hair and put on the helmet  
Swinging her legs over the bike and looked into the camera talking through the helmet

"a home you can take home " then she looked forward

"cut ! That's a wrap !" The studio erupted with claps

Bra got off the bike and took the helmet off she looked at me and smiled

I put my thumbs up and worn an encouraging smile

Then she went to change

(((7 minutes later))

Bra came rushing in a yellow sun dress a huge sun hat and 3 inch white pumps and a shiny orange clutch with a golden button that held my phone and credit card

All I wore were black tights with a Aztec pattern shirt that went to my knees with black boots my hair was in a bun Bra had Dressed me today

"Come on " she said

we left on to the side walk in the city amongst busy fashionable people  
.We strolled upbeat side by side

"What else is in your schedule ?"i asked

"nothing so far , but I'm on stand by "

"Okay great ! We can spend the rest of the day together "

Bra smiled " well let's shop "

Pan smiled " okay "

Bra put on a look of shock " wait was that did Pan the shopper hater just agreed to shop with me "

Pan blushed while Bra eyes grew bigger

"you did ! Ha ha all of Japan Pigs are flying. We must go on Kumi street it has all the vintage boutiques and name brands "

"Yeah I am a girl you know and isn't that the street you always wanted to take me to oh Taxi !" Pan yelled at a yellow passing car with her hands waving but it kept going

"Aw Pan will never find a taxi on this street "

They walked disappointed then heard a crazy honking behind them

"Pan !" They heard a voice honk honk  
They turned and saw a man smiling at them as he passed them in a limousine with the window down

"Greg ?!" Pan said shocked

"stop !" Her and Bra yelled he stopped and they ran to the window

The girls eagerly went to the window  
"Greg what are you doing ? Are you working ?"

"hi " Bra peeped

"no I'm on Break "

"great !can you give us a ride I'll owe you big time " Pan asked

"Yeah if course get in Girls"

They went to the back and got in Greg rose down the window separating the client from the driver Pan went to set closer to him as Bra follows

"Greg my main man how's it's been "  
" it's been great where to ?"

"Kumi street " Bra said

"Ahh shopping how typical " "women "

"Hey !" Pan said and smack his head

" I read in a magazine that some one does all your shopping for you"

"hey if were going to be friends then you have to stop reading things about me "

"We're Friends !" He asked

Pan looked at him softly "yes I still owe you a meeting with Goten "

"Huh ?" Bra asked confused "Goten ?"

"Wait you know Goten " Greg ask Bra

Pan looked at him like an Alien

"Greg did you not know you were escorting Bra Breifs?"

He looked back at her " wait your Bra Breifs so your Brothers Trunks ! goten's best friends "

"yeah " Bra said

"And an heir to the multi billionaire Capsule corporation " pan added "you should marry her and take the loot "

"Pan !"

"Oh now I see it I've seen you on the tube.. wow this is unbelievable I'm not really big on the business world , but I've met two people close to Goten "

Bra chuckled

Pan reached up front and turned on the radio it was on a commercial

"Greg where do you live ?"Pan asked in pure curiosity

He looked back at her in the mirror

"I stay in the suburbs between the city and country side with my sister "

"Oh " Pan said

As the music flowed from the radio

Pan heard the guitar and automatically knew it was Zack  
As Goten bass flooded in with Kens drumming following

The song was "Tyris " one of Cresendos latest hit songs

Goten voice filled the car

And soon  
Me Greg and Bra sung out the lyrics along with Goten we laughed and sung

"Bra I didn't know you were a fan " I said

"How can you not be a Fan " Greg said with stars in his eyes

Bra rolled her eyes "this stupid song came on so much when I was in driving school getting my license at first I hated it , but it came on the night I had passed my license exam And as I drove I sung it knowing all the words and started listening Cresendos other songs "

" I know what you mean at first I only listened to it because I was supporting Gotens Band , but just before they got really big I actually fell on love with depth of the lyrics " Pan said

Greg looked at them through the window "I've always like them from the first time I heard "jet " their first single to get on the radio " he looked at Bra " then I heard about on their tour that Goten had some girl singing on stage instead of him so I went to the internet to check it out and Pan really gave the Band a complete look " then he looked to Pan

"will you join ?"

Bra also looked at her interested

She smirked " that's classified "

Greg squinted his eyes at her then focused on driving he put on the flashers and turned left

"We're here " he pulled up to a huge department store as shoppers walked up and down the sidewalks of both sides of the street

" thank you Greg nice meeting you " Bra said as she proceeded to get out the car

"thanks Man " Pan said as she went toward the door but stopped when she heard

"Pan " she turn back to him "do not be a stranger "

She smiled " I won't "then she got out and as her feet hit concrete she closed the slick black door

And Greg drove off they watched him drive off and take a left at the end of the street

"how do you know him ?" bra asked with a Unidentified voice and a laugh

Then the day Pan first saw Bra again at the interview came up in her head

She blink a few times then looked at Bra

"He took me to an interview before "

" he's cute " Pan smiled " yeah "

Honk the girls jumped and laughed as they ran off excitedly to join the huge crowd of shoppers

...

They went to at least 11 stores and where still going everything had been capsuled

They bought shirts dress pants shoes skirts glasses perfume makeup and tights a women could never have to many tights. The stores were extra lavish than the ones at local malls due to their location and they each had chic design with fashion model music booming and Bright lights. The girls helped each other pick out things and laughed and chatted on a pure shopping high. Pan had never went shopping herself so she felt exotic and lively being her first time and Bra never let it to rest with the "I told you so's ", but like any other high after a while it left you hungry "

The girls walked down the street exhausted with their capsules in Bras Purse

"Oh I'm exhausted and starving " Bra complained as Pan stomach growled

"what's to eat around here ?"Pan asked

"There's tons of places Italian , Veitnesmse,American, Latin, or good old Japanese "

Pan eyes widen "Sushi ! Let go get sushi"  
...

(((At Gohans)))

Videl sat on her couch next to her husband talking about their daughter

"We can't hold on to her forever "she said worried about her husband

"I know , but she's smiling now and back to herself "

Videl shook her head no "she's not back to herself she's not the same girl she's a whole new women she needs to go on her own for a while "

Gohan sighed " we can't just kick her out "

She looks at him "Now you know that's not what I meant " he looks away and to the Tv "Gohan she's a women a famous women "

Gohan shook his head no and got up throwing his hands in front of him

Videl got up as well and followed him to the kitchen " have you ever heard her song?"

The man only shook his head  
Videl went to the desk in the dine in room to the lab top typed a few times then turned the speakers to the max

As a soft melody Played and screams from thousands of girls came singing in their house

"This is my Niece my Friend Pan , this is her first time performing so give her a warm welcome"

"Thank you Goten " Pan said softly into the microphone

as her soft voice flowed out

" im naked in the snow im so numb to this cold

ive love ones who were so bold who sucked my youth and turned me old

im thin ice about to break ,I dont know how much more i can fake

i cant breath i cant breath i cant breathe

just hold me hold me hold me

i dont want to lose you to

i want your blue"

The only sound in the son house was of applauding fans

Videl looked at her husbands back then pushed paused

It was silent

Videls eyes soften as she watched him  
"your daughter cannot breath your daughter is faking your daughter is about to break "

"ALRIGHT !" He shouted then Calmed himself "alright "

"She's finding herself everyday every second she's so young and talented she likes to sing , but no one will hear her if we shelter her here in the sticks "

Gohan turned and looked at his wife

"but she can go out there and sing just as long as she comes back home "

" when's she's at home she has no will to strive for herself she feels safe in daddy's and mamas arms "

Videl looked sad " besides if we move Dad in then Pan will make it her responsibility to take care of him , and with Chi chi growing old As well as Me all she will see is us getting old all the time. Imaging that on her young spirt "

Gohan let the tears fall out " , what about you ? your father will be too much on your own won't you be sad to to watch him..."

Videl smiled sadly and nodded "but his my dad "

...

(((( back on Kumi street ))))

Pan and Bra walked out the sushi bar with their belly full barely able to move

"Ahh I want my bed " Pan said lazily

"Pan ! It's no heathy to eat then lay down " she looked at the dark haired girl skeptical "and you calm to train "

Pan laughed as they walked side by side under the moon the street was way clearer then earlier with at least 14 inches between walkers

They walked lazily and chatted

"Any more shops you want to go ?" Bra asked

Pan thought about it but was Interrupted by guys voice singing an old song that use to come on the radio a ton a few years back when they were in high school he had guitar playing it she look forward and saw a guy with blond hair singing outside the record store next to a row of three acoustics and a hat by his shoe with coined yen in it

Her and Bra walked up to him and stopped facing him

They listen as his baby voice sung a song about how he wished this sexy women was his the guitar strings strum lowly and sensual

And as he finished with an high note Pan joined in with him

"baby

You could be all mine

Lady

your so fine

Racing

If you could just spar your time

Then baby

I could make your dreams come true I ain't lying "

Pan smiled and drop a few Yen in the hat as Bra clapped smiling

He smiled and looked Pan

Her eyes traveled to the guitars the brown with the shiny smooth red wood finished interested her

"how much for the Guitar "

"which one ?"

"The one in the middle "

"Ah rosemary 10,000 yen"

Bra smiled "You named your guitars ?"

He smiled and rose up the dark brown one in his Hand "yeah this is Hannah "

"That's cool" Bra shouted

He handed rosemary to Pan

"ah Rosemary hate to see you go take could care of her "

Pan looked at him and smiled and handed the guitar to the right towards Bra "Tell that to her "

Bra looked at Them then whip lashed to Pan with her arms open Pan pushed it into Bras arms Bra hugged the guitar

"what ! Pan I can't play this thing "

Then the boy got alarmed

"Pan ! From Crescendo Pan ?"

Pan rose her eyebrows at his excitement with a smile "well technically im not an official member , but I'm Gotens niece "

"Oh my god ! You have to come in and met the guys !"

He grab Pans arm as they walked inside the recode store as Bra walked in with the guitar

"Aye Jackie ,Bruce , Lee Pans here "

Three. guys came from a walked way with beads

One had a thick dark blue Mohawk the other straight boy band and hair and the last short blonde spikes

"what ?!" The one with Mohawk asked

"from crescendo! Pan the chick in the band "

Then shock hit there faces as they came from behind the booth

The one with blonde spikes came first "Hi I'm Lee wow you have to take pictures with us in the shop "

Pan smiled "alright " and got between the guys "come on Bra !" She laughed at Bras face as she struggled with Guitar but then Mohawk just grabbed her and threw her next to him

Pan laughed at her

"Oh okay " Bra said as the big man man handled her "but who's going to take them "

"hey skip "

A moment later a slim boy with short black spikes and a lip piercing came from the beaded back room

"What's up "

"Take our picture "

The boy came down to where there were was with a huge camera around his neck and snapped a few pictures

"Wow I can't believe Pan is buying one of our guitars " the guy who was singing outside said

"I know this is epic " the one with boy band hair said

They separated and Pan handed them her card to the one guy skip , he seemed to be the only one who didn't freak out , not that she care , he wrote something down then handed her a recite and her card  
She watch the tattoos on his arms flex as he did that

"Here you go " she looked at him "thank you "

Pan turned around and saw the four other guys complimenting Bra while she stood their shy holding the guitar

"hey Hey " she grab Bra out the circle "gee give her some room"

"She looks familiar "

Snap snap snap snap

They all looked to the window to see a crowd outside the store

Pan grab Bras hand and rushed out the store she gentle brushed pass the paparazzi and on lookers they shouted things asking questions

in the mist of the ambushed I saw a women and a child get out a taxi  
She dash toward it with Bra in tow  
They got in and hit the cool grey seats with the guitar in Pans lap looking back at the flashing lights

They caught there breathe

"where to ?" The cab driver asked

"645 west city" Pan said

Bra smiled "your staying over again?"

Pan looked at her "Are you not shaken up by this at all I hate paparazzi "

Bra smiled "No it's my Job "

Pan looked confused but didn't say anything

Zip zip

Bra began to fumble with her clutch it clicked open as she fumble with or phones

"Oh it's yours " she handed it too  
Me

And as the taxi drive drove on and the city lights shine they took a turn on Bras eyes had leveled with a text message from her father

Bra looked Pan stare at the phone with lowered eyes

"Pan , Pan"

Pan slightly jumped "Huh?" She said in a daze

"what's happen "

Pan pushed the sleep button on her phone "My dad wants me to go home so we can talk "

Bra looked at her friend as the information processed her selfish desire to have her friend stay with her rising ,a bit , but she didn't show it , but what could she do ? Ask her to stay despite her parents wishes to go home, but they haven't hung out in a long time.

"okay yeah it only make sense you go home you been here three days "

Pan looked at her legs covered in the tights her hands was on her thigh holding her phone card and receipt from the record store... Bra said it like I've over stayed my welcome.

"Yeah your right "

"Did you want to take a taxi "

"no I'll fly "

They arrived at the Briefs and sat for a while

"970 yen " the driver said Bra handed him her credit card he swiped and gave us

They got out as the shopping trip high died down

Bra and Pan walked slowly to her door and they both were thinking of a reason for Pan to stay longer

"hey you should come up so we can separate how crap " Bra said

Pause "yeah okay "

Flash flash flash flash followed , by shouts two paparazzi had followed them and where running to them flashing their huge cameras

"oh no ! They came here "Bra said

The girls quicken their pace to get to the door Bra had her key and opened the door. When they got into the house the lights were on and Trunks was standing by a sofa in the living room the girls walked further in to see Bulma peeping out the window she close the blind

And turned to her daughter

"Bra ? What the hell is this are you not doing your job at all "

"Sorry mom we where followed from Kumi "

"Bra you have to be more careful okay " Trunks said softly

Bulma lips tighten "I told you not to go there it's always swarming with them "

"I know ,Pan had never been together ,so "

Bulma looked at Pan. She was pissed off at her daughter bringing those flys here , but she couldn't lose her cool with company around

"Will talk about it later , their going to be here probably for days now" Bulma said annoyed "Pan are you hungry ?" She said a little nicer

"no thank you "

"you sure I made dinner "

"No I have to get home tonight "

Bulmas face was surprised "Home ? It's almost going by car ? It'll take an hour and a half "

Pan shook her head "No I'll fly "

Bulma looked at Trunks "Trunks fly Pan home "

"No no it's okay really "

"I don't mind "Trunks said as he walked closer to Pan and Bra

she looked at him looked down then her eyes traveled to Bulma " I'm fine on my own"

"Non sense I wouldn't have my god daughter flying home alone so late besides we can't let you go out the front they will just follow you , you'll never get any chance to fly in fact you should get going it's late "

"Pan I'll just drop your stuff off tomorrow my schedule is free so far " then a Bra walked off

"Bra "Pan called after in a Breath "you sure ?"

Bra turned around "yeah goodnight be safe "

"Well wait "Pan walked toward her "let's exchange numbers "

"Oh yeah okay "

The girls gave each other their numbers then Bra left

"Come on I'll show you the secret exit "

Pan still had her belongings in her hand she decided to slip them in her bra before the flight

...

Bra walked toward the den downstairs by her Parents room, there she found her father sitting on the sofa reading a book she walked toward him and sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder

"Where have you might been all today Princess"

"Shopping with Pan , the paparazzi came nows mom is mad"

"Bra mother or not you should never feel so frighten by a human "

Bra looked down "I'm not scared of her "

"Bra !" Bulma yelled from down the hall as her footsteps grew walked past the den and saw her husbands and daughter this annoyed her yeah go on and run to daddy

"You know were going to be on a the cover of a magazine because of this , and they'll be following you around now just to get a Glimpse of your friendship "

Bra was going to say something but her father interfered

"So what do not put to much pressure on my daughter "

Bulma eyes filled with anger"your daughter is bring attention to us "she yelled

"Your company is world wide , it's the company not her "he yelled right back

"The company keeps you feed and warm Okay and when the world see you using your powers and hound you don't say it was my fault " she said snobby

Vegeta sighed and closed the book "Bulma calm down this won't be the first or the last all they did were shop "

Bulma soften while hearing her husband stop the argument

Then her eyes traveled to her daughter "I'm going to have to think of something so the paparazzi will not swarm around here any more , no matter what you'll have to do whatever it takes "

Bra looked up and nodded while her mother left. That night Bra fell asleep in the den with her father on the small sofa

While the lady of the house stayed up in her lab working hard

...

They went to the basement of CC and left out a secret door which lead down a hallway into a room

"What is this a war bunker " Pan asked

"Yeah my grandpa built the house on the land for that purpose after the the World War II bombing a place to hide but it's also great for twisters we water proofed two years ago for typhoons "

"Wow I never knew this place was here where does it takes us ?"

"To an alley way in the suburbs , my grandpa never predicted he would have saiyan grandchildren though would couldn't die from a bomb " he laughed then stop "Well Bra maybe"

I play punched his arm

We walked to the middle of the room and flew to the ceiling he pushed open a hatched door I could hear a few cars passing by

He looked down and reached for my hand and without even me trying he pulled my body threw the square hole and placed me on the concrete he closed the thick door

"Your not going to lock it ?"

"No human can left that door I put 17,000 pounds of cement condensed in it "

"Wow " I smiled taunting "isn't Trunks Mr. Handy "

He looked at me grabbed my hand ,we shot out to the sky

Before I knew it we were high in the air he let go off me ,I began to fall. I quickly powered up and shot out fast in front of him I stop for a moment and let my body fall again I enjoyed the wind as gravity pulled me a few long strands of my bun feel out and where touching my face and neck before I hit a tree I spread my hands out as if they were wings and shot my body fast again then a girly giggle came from my mouth as I calmed down and flew regular

Trunks caught up to me laughing  
"Having fun "

I blushed " it's been so long " i said longing

"I know what you mean we get wrapped up in our busy lives and we do not have time for stuff like this "

I looked at him. His lavender hair blew back. If you took away the hair and eyes , he looked terrible like his father

I moved my lips "Trunks Briefs President and Heir to a billion dollar company age 28 birthday February 2"

He turned and looked at me

"we have to make time for this stuff " I said looking in his eyes "you know what would be fun "

"In lighten me "

"If we raced like we use to "

He laughed " around the world ? I have work tomorrow "

I laughed " to my house " I shot a small blast at him and flew ahead he doge it and came after me

I had one hand on my bra holding my belongings it was hard to keep balancing so Trunks shot off above me laughing he looked back at

"You can't beat a master at his own game "

I powered up a little more right by his knee

"I'm on your tail boxers "I punched him in His knee which knocks us both of balancing but I'm in the lead

I can see my house beneath the clouds as i fly above I was just about to lower my altitude I feel fingers wrap around my angle and pull me back as Trunks lands on my lawn

My mouth is wide open then I smile and land as well

We walk up to my porch as my door open and Goten comes out chewing

"You guys were sparring and Trunks what the hell are you doing here ?"he asked with a swallow

"No racing and Goten what the hell are you doing here "

He smiled "I'm just eating the meal your mother left for you "

Pan eyes widen in anger and annoyance "You idiot ! Don't eat food my mom made for me !" She yelled while Trunks laughed "shut up Trunks !"

"Jeez calm down I thought you weren't going to be home today "  
They walked in the house together and sat at the Six seater table

"well I am what if I went to grandmas and ate all your food "

"Uh Pan you do that all the time "

A smiled landed on her cheeks in guilt with a blush

" go on pot call the kettle black " Trunks said

"Thats right Trunks tell her !" Goten said

"Goten you idiot his insulting both of us "

"Oh"

They all chuckled

"Goten ?" Videl came from the hall "oh Pan your here hello Trunks "

"Hey mom "

"Hello Videl"

Gohan walked in and looked at the kids at the table

"Oh Trunks hello "

" sup Gohan "

"What are you doing here " Gohan asked

"Flew that one home " he pointed at me

"Oh I see umm Pan come to the living room"

Pan got up and walked across the barrier between the dine in room and family room

Her parents sat on the couch while she's sat in the coffee table in front of them

It was silent for a moment Pan could sense the serious air and looked down anxious

"Sweetie " mom said

"How was your weekend " dad interrupted her

My brain temporary flew back to the fun i had and the reunion with my best friend I'm smiled huge and started blabbering about it

" it was fun seeing Bra again "  
"We went shopping " I said while twirling my strands of hair that had falling and kicking my feet I frowned "we got chase by paparazzi"

Gohan and Videl saw there daughter behavior and were beyond stun

"honey you went shopping ?" Videl asked

Pan jumped out of la la land and straighten her leg

"Well yeah " Pan shook her head "um any ways what did you want to talk about Dad"

"Sweetie" my mom said I looked in her blue worried eyes I blink.I'm scared of what was next to come out of her mouth "we have to look for an apartment "

I looked away from them my eyes dotted to the wall I heard Trunks and Goten talking in the far right of me I heard the words my parents said as I thought about it. Leaving the home I grew up in from infant to women where I woke up and ate cereal with my father and we would watch cartoons ,where me Goten Dad Trunks Vegeta mom and Grandpa sparred, where grandma is only a walk away ,where my mother taught me how to walk in heels for prom all my memories are here with the ones I love. Why because of money ?.

My dad leaned in "it's an apartment for just you "

At that moment Trunks and Goten stop talking I guess they were eavesdropping

I wanted to stay strong , I didn't want to be weak , I didn't want to cry in front of Trunks , Goten yeah my parents of course , but Trunks , I never wanted to cry in front of him but I felt so distressed inside a few tears slide out and I know it showed on my face.

My chest jumped as I stood shaking the coffee table "What?!"

My father stood up as did my mother

"pan" she said softy

I look up at my dad " Pan it's for the best"

I heard a chairs from the dine in table scratch against the floor

"hey Gohan what happen?" Goten asked concerned before my dad could it explain I hugged him

"dad I want to stay here with you guys and Grandma and Goten "

Goten and Trunks were confused , but stayed out of it

I rose my head from my fathers stomach and looked down at my mother she had tears in here eyes well

" honey your Grandpa is sick "

My eyes widen fearful as I back from my dad and turned to my mother

"what ! " my only Grandpa was sick and I didn't know

"he has serve Case of Alzheimer sweetie and the doctors asked if we would hirer help , but we are bringing him here "

"Come on Trunks let's go to my moms " I heard Goten whisper they left

"Alzheimer ?" I whisper in a daze  
And sat back down on the coffee table as did my mom and dad

"Yes" my father said

And in a fit of tears my mother spoke "And there isn't no room for both of you "

As my mom said it the room seem smaller as the picture of the twisted and turned

"were selling his mansion and you can get the furniture from there and will sell the rest so you'll have enough money for rent "she continued

I looked down what could I do cry like a baby. I'm a women and my Grandpa needs them more than me, I have little money Goten never paid me for singing I did it because I love to sing so ill sing I'll join Gotens band and fend for myself I have money from interviews that can last me a few months my parents will keep their money

"I understand " I whispered "but I don't want your money "

"Pan you need our money "

Pan went through her plan their right the 500,000 yen in her bank account is not enough plus she went shopping today

She looked down her mother grab her hands

"We're still your Parents Pan we'll still take care of you "

She still didn't look at them what she wanted to say was I just don't need you financially but she didn't

"Honey this is the part of growing up"

"When can I see Grandpa ?"

"We are actually going to get him tomorrow an meet up with buyers for the house "

I looked up shocked "what about my room"

My dad answer this time "we'll keep him in the living room until your all packed, but not until you find your place you don't have to leave"

I could tell they didn't want me to go Pan sighed everything was happening to fast. "How do I even look for a place ?"

"Newspapers internet magazines "

"I'm going to bed now " I got up and walked to my room

That night it rain and I laid in my bed as the moon shines in and the trickles of rain drops slide on my window. It never came to me that I will ever move out of my parents house , look at Goten and Trunks for example they still lived with their parents even dad only stay a few feet from his mom Marron with eighteen. I sighed I wanted my life back before I knew love , but so much has changed.i don't want to live alone I wanted to stay in this little room forever.

I got up from my bed and turned on my lamp in the corner I looked around at the room it's still the same from when I left I saw jewelry on my dresser and the purple rug on the floor with a dark stain on it from the time Bra spilled a cola soda on it. I walked toward the closet and pulled the string to get light it's musky in there I look at the boyish clothing and scold myself I removed the huge shirt I were wearing pulling it over my head and I heard a thumb between my feet I threw the shirt on the floor and looked down

"Oh shit my phone " I bend down on my knees to check to see of it's broke it's not I grab my card and the piece of Paper it had black written on it I could see the marker seeping from the back I turned it over and saw numbers next to the word "skip"

I fall of my knees on to my but and look at it for a few moments and I didn't know why I did the next thing I did I put his number in my phone then Got dress into some Of my old clothes. I left my room made sure not to wake my parents and went to the garage it rain on me , I looked around the stuff here and there and grab tons of boxes

I spent the night packing and labeling stuff my valuable things I was going to take with me and the rest was off to charity. I kept myself busy my only thought was moving out of my parents house for Grandpa

(((At Chi's Chi)))

Trunks and Goten were cramped in Gotens small room talking

"Their making her move out wow that's new our moms wouldn't dare let us move" Goten joked

"She was upset about it though " Trunks said he noted she had the same look at the pool" poor Hercule "

"That's what happens when you get old " Goten said

Trunks watched his friend closely Goten didn't never accept things he didn't accept a life of defending earth he didn't accept his father reason for leaving and he didn't take a dead in job , he stop training ,despised his father , and started a successful rock Band , Goten only accepted one thing Her and her choice not to be anything but a friend to him , yet you couldn't really say he accepted that because he's still trying "Did you go see her ?"

Goten looked at him "No I went to Erasas "

Trunks rose his eyebrows and smile happy didn't go see the women who didn't return his feelings " does Marron know your sleeping with her baby cousin ?"

Goten laughed " I think she has a clue she rolled her eyes at me at Pans party "

"Erasa she's cute why not date her to get your mind of the lovely Valease "

"Did you know they're friends ?"

Trunks looked shocked as Goten continued

"Yeah Valease Marron Erasa they all hang out "

"Do Valease and Erasa know they have you in common ?"

Goten shook his head"but when I'm with Val is different from when I'm with Erasa "

"how so ?"

"Erasa she pulls me in while Val pushes me away I guess her rejection is why I'm so fix on having her "

Trunks nodded "and Erasa what does she want from you ?"

Goten smirk

"Oh I get it " Trunks laughed "You make it seem like a bad thing "

"Well it's all we do , I go over and we go at it I leave , but lately she's been trying to stop "

"Are you sure all she wants is sex ? Not money ?"

Goten rolled his eyes "she was born with money 17 and 18 robbed banks blind her and Marron great grand children are set "

Trunks looked at him "well then love ?"

Goten smiled " I couldn't love a girl like her "

"Then stop seeing her "

Goten smile faded " I will when the time comes"

Trunks sighed " what about Valease do you love her ? "

"That's a question I do not know my self "Goten sighed "What about you who are you seeing Mimi?"

"It's Momo and yes we meet from time to time she's the closes thing to a girlfriend I have right now "

Goten eyes widen "Your only interested in one girl ?"

Trunks thought about the her flying in the air tonight freely in the wind

"I'm interested in one girl I'm just having seeing with Momo "

"Who are you interested in "

"An odd strong sexy young yet unreachable Women "

Goten nodded knowing the feeling as Valease and Bras faces flashed through his mind "I know the feeling of having to have an unreachable women "

Trunks stood up "I have to get back " he walked toward the door

"Bye man " Goten said

"Don't let Valease slip out of your hands Goten if you know she's the one " with that Trunks left

...  
(((At CC)))

Bulma took off her helmet and looked at her finished Product and screamed with satisfaction

"mom?"

"Trunks honey I'm in the lab "

He opened the door to see his mother smiling looking at something she looked up at him

"honey look look "

"mom what ?"

"You don't see it , my disguise"

"Why do you need a disguise "

"It's to hide from the haters "

Trunks laugh and took a seat "The who ?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down too "The paparazzi "

"Take a picture of me with your phone "

Trunks looked confused "just do it son"

So he did and saw a completely different women standing where his mom were

"Wow"

"I made four for you your sister Pan and Goten "

"no thanks mom I'm just the boring handsome president Bra is the star "

"but if she's wearing a disguise they'll never bother her and come after you "she looked at her son " so how were Gohan and Videl "

"Umm they were upset I came at the wrong time "

"what do you mean ?" She ask with concern in her eyes

"They told gave Pan some bad news "

Her concern grew bigger  
"What kind of Bad news"

"Hercule is sick and his moving in so she has to move out"

Bulma was shock at first , but then a light bulb went off in her head and all she said was

"Interesting "" goodnight Trunks I have to make a call" and left the room

"night mom"

Bulma walked toward her office and Passed up the Den were Vegeta and Bra slept she looked for a while at her daughter shook her head then proceeded to her office she sat down in the black leather chair behind her huge desk grabbed the phone and begin to dial numbers

It rung four times before she got an hello

"hello Videl it's Bulma "

Videl: oh Bulma I didn't recognize the number

Bulma: I know it's from my office listen Trunks told me about Hercule and that Pan was moving out

Videl: oh

Bulma: he was so concern about it he said when he left it was pretty bad , he doesn't mean to pry on your life

Videl: oh it's fine really we appreciate his concern

Bulma: what's happening with Hercule ?

Videl: he has Alzheimer disease he's going to forget everything soon

Bulma:oh I'm sorry to hear that and Pan will she be alright ?

Videl : at this point I don't know it's hard to tell your child to leave you behind when their screaming I don't want to go

Bulma: you seem awfully worried about letting her go

Videl: I am I really am.. You know you just cannot live their lives for them

Bulma: I know what you mean Bra will never have a college experience I always pictured them packing together and going to live in the same dorm

Videl: awe they would've loved it ,but they choose a different path

Bulma: Videl

Videl:yeah

Bulma: wouldn't it be great if Bra could live with Pan

Videl: live ... Together ?

Bulma: yeah they're best friends,Bras been hanging around here for the longest

Videl: she only graduated only a years and a half ago

Bulma: yes that's true , but I want her to start her own life like you said we can't live it for them, but we can guided them to right paths

Videl: yeah and I wouldn't want Pan to be all alone

Bulma: she's been on that road with those guys right now what Pan needs is a good girl friend and whos better than Bra?

Videl: yeah this is perfect I'll tell Pan

Bulma :okay me and Bra we'll be there first thing in the morning goodnight Videl

Click

Bulma sat Back in her chair with a satisfied smile on her face

While Videl looked at the phone then hung sat up in their bed

"Who was that?"

" bulma "

"What she say ?"

"that Bra should move in with Pan"

Gohan grabbed his wife by the waist

"That's not a bad idea , maybe Pan will be happier now about it"

...

The next day Bulma woke up early showered and gotten dress for the day she walked into the den where her daughter was and her husband wasn't anymore

She woke her up "go get change "

"Why ? "She asked sleepily Bulma eyes soften

"because you have a big day ahead of you now go get cleaned up ill be waiting in the living room"

Bra got up and walked to her room and proceeded to get ready

((( a while later)))

Bra came down the stairs with Blue skinney jeans on a white shirt and a cap

Bulma looked at her daughter as she took a seat and grab a bagel

"Bra you and Pan are getting an place to stay together "

Bra eyes jumped in. Excitement and worry "What ? Why ?"

"Videl and Gohan wanted Pan to go off on her own and thought I want you should too"

Bra had. Feeling it was more to it , but she was so happy " really thanks mom"

"Come on let's go you're driving "Bulma smiled

"Go where ?" Bra asked confused

"to Gohans "

...  
Pan had somehow made it to her bed in the wee hours Of the morning and were sleeping peacefully un till she felt some one shaken her awake

"Pan !"  
Pan woke and screamed to see Bras happy face

"Bra what the hell"

Gohan Videl and Bulma watched from outside the door with smiles

"We get to look for our apartment today !"

Pan looked confused "Wh what ?"

"Wow Pan it looks like you really excited you packed all this last night ?"Bulma asked

"Wh what ?"

"I'm moving with you Pan"

Pan eyes soften as the excitement rose in her and she hugged Bra

"Really" she looked at her Parents and smiled at them

"Now go get ready !"

Pan showered and wore shorts and a muscle shirt from the clothes Yaomi bought her

Pan jog down the stairs where everyone was at

She sat at the table next to Bra

"Mom do you know any good places to start ?"

Videl shook her head no "sorry honey I don't ,but you girls might want to chose some place off the grid Bra your on every commercial and Pan your rising to the top news reporters will be a problem"

"Oh speaking of that I made you girls something "

Bulma pulled two small sliver circles out her pocket and slide them to us  
We both grab one

"Push the button "

I looked at the round thing for a button and pushed it I blinked then looked at everyone Bulma smirk my momlooked stun and my dad looked lost

Then I looked at Bra

"Pan ! Pan ! You totally look not like you !"My mom shouted

"Huh?" My dad and Bra said

"You neither Bra "

I looked at Bra she looked the same too me

"Honey what are you talking about"dad ask

"It's an eye illusion it creates an mirror like image of a body but what different clothes and hairstyles it can tricked the camera lens and human eye , but not a Saiyans "

"Wow " Bra said amazed

"Jeez thanks Bulma we needed something like this "I thanked her

"Oh it's nothing I didn't want you girls to have paparazzi flocking outside of your home "

"That was a great idea Bulma" Dad said

"You ladies better get going " mom said

"You guys aren't coming ?" Pan asked a little sad

"No we're taking care of your Grandpa bringing him her today "

Pan looked down "oh right "

Bra looked and Just blink confused

Pan looked up "Bulma are you coming ?"

"Nah I have to convince Goten and Trunks to wear these rings and a ton of paper work I made Bra drive so you girls can venture on your own I have an jet in my bag "

"Oh mom I thought you were coming " bra said with disappointment ,her mother were being nice to her she didn't want that to end

"Nah I'm very busy today " Bulma said and stood up " but before I'll go I'll go visit Chi " she walked toward the door "Bye guys ,bye girls be safe "

"Girls turn off the ring I want to see you before you go " mom said

They did

"now be very carful about picking a place do not let anyone rip you off "

"Right" Bra said with a determined face I nodded

" and don't go buy furniture grandpa has tons it'll save you money , that includes you to Bra "

"but I "

"no !"

"Yes ma'ma"

"Okay Good luck"

Me and Bra left the same time as my Parents and we're now on the freeway driving to the suburbs we decided that'll be best then in the city we had the windows down and our hair blowing cars passing

"I wonder how I look " Bra said

"you look actually like a middle income girl today "

"That's not what I mean !"

"Oh ha ha ha"

"I mean with the ring "

"Take a picture on your phone "

"Huh?"

"Bulma said it can fool cameras "

She took one hand of the wheel and pushed it I pushed mines as well

"Take it "Bra said while switching lanes

I rose my phone and looked at her threw the lens and smiled huge  
She had a very short jet black bob cut hairstyle with A short red dress and cow boy boots

"Bra ha ha ha you look so different "

"No way let me see "

I snap a pick then showed her and she squeal

I then took my picture and when I saw it I got frighten I had Blonde hair a tan and a light pink jump suit I screamed while Bra laughed

"Ha ha let me see "

I handed to her and she threw her head back in laughter

I blushed "whatever "

It got quiet

"So Pan why are you moving out?"

I looked down I guess Bulma didn't tell her " my Grandpas moving in with my parents and it'll be two cramp in a two bedroom house for four people"

"Why is he moving in ?"

"He's um he's sick and needs help "

"oh" bra said sadly "Pan" she said full of pity

"But mom says we can have any furniture we want from the mansion " I say then I pushed the radio Button hard as a up beat stupid pop song came on me and Bra laughed and dance as we entered the suburbs

We stopped at a red light on a random street by stores

"Where should we start " I asked

"I don't know " Bra panic and looked around

I saw a kid on a skate board "Hey kid ! Know a good place to live around here "

"Pan what are you doing " Bra whispered

The kid looked at me weird and skated faster

"ha ha ha ha ha " Bra laughed at me

The light turned green Bra drove forward

"Maybe we should pull over" I said stress

Bra pulled to a random house and sat there rose up the windows and turned on the Ac it blasted at us

Then something my mom said floated by me "We can looked in a newspaper " I offered

"Hey ! Yeah !" Bra said excitement rising

Then it dawn me "Bra where the hell we're going to get a newspaper from " I looked at her she had her eyebrows furrowed with her foot tapping on the gas Petal

"I'll keep the car ready " her gaze traveled mine followed to the yard we were in front of I saw two newspapers on the grass by the door I looked up and saw the home owners looking out there window

I looked at Bra and nodded I got out the car calmly then closed the door then I dashed to their lawn and grab the rolls as I heard yelling

"Honey get my gun !"  
I think I flew to the car door then pulled the handle to Bras door threw my body in

"go go go go go " I yelled in laugher while Bra sped off and I closed the door

All we could do was laugh gasp and for air we almost hit another car as we drove to the street

As our laughed went down we still giggle a little

The a huge growl erupt from my belly

And the laugher started all over

((( a little later ))

I walked out the connivence store with a drink and three hot dogs to Bra she was at the hood of the car flipping threw the newspaper drinking her drink and eating crackers

"Find anything ?" I asked as I took a huge bite of my hotdog

"I found out the suburb is called Olive and they have lost of places "

"Here they have these apartments the Lakeview Villas oh they looked nice , it says lake view , 1 2 &amp; 3 bedrooms , a nice quiet place for newborns and the elderly "

Bra perked up with stars in her eyes "I LOVE Newborns and the Elder! "  
"Soooo cute "

I laugh at her "Okay what's the address we can gps it " I said as I finished my last hot dog

I where still hungry as we rode to the place when we got there

We got on the street of the apartments Bra yelled "there they are" I looked up and saw a nice structure as birds chirp and the pink flowers shine in the sun

Then

Buzz our whole Car started to shake  
"Bra what the hell is that ?!"

"I don't know an earthquake " Bra pressed hard on the breaks

We looked around in Panic as we saw a bright orange car past by with loud music huge rims as it past we saw it was filled with men with tear drops under their eyes and bandanas the one Driving nodded his head up at up as they turned into Lakeview Villas me and Bra swallow then nodded back keeping it cool

We looked stun as Bra lazily drive forward into the complex  
We saw little kids running around with no shoes , people arguing , and parking lots filled with cars so not a capsule friendly place

We drove right out of there  
And after two more fail attempts from the newspaper I have give in to my hunger

((( at the connivence store )))  
Me and and Bra bought more crackers , drinks and hotdogs

The man at the counter was tanner then usually with an American accent defiantly not Japanese , but not white American either , his face was handsome and his nose held Thick rimmed fashionable glasses

"Hey lady's back again "

"yeah " Bra said with a smile

"Why do you see me twice "

"Because I want you glasses " I said  
He laughed

"These are special my sister from my fathers home land sent them to me ,but a guy like me would give a girl like you the world "

"Are you American ?" I asked out of pure curiosity

"Pan !" Bra complained "sorry .." Bra read his name tag "Hammed"

But he laughed "it's okay yes I am but I wanted to ask her the same "

"what ! Do I looked American " I said half insulted half complemented

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you miss"

"Well you do with that hair and skin and you aren't fully Japanese anyway"Bra said in a tone

I blushed oh yeah the ring " no it's okay Hammed"

He gave us our cards back and we left but outside I saw a stand of Magazines

Then bingo "We can check it in a magazine"

We began flipping until we found a house with four bedrooms and a pool Bra loved the idea of an house, so we went to check it out

"Hey doesn't it look familiar ?"I asked we turned on the street and saw the huge two story house

I could see hearts in Bras eyes  
I also was sold

Tap tap I turned my head to see a huge black flash light and a tall man in uniform I rolled down the window

"Good evening officer" I said sweating bullets "he he"

I turned to look at Bra who looked like a ghost

"Hello we have a report of two wiredos going around stiealing newspapers in a car if this description "he poked his eyes out of his shiny glasses and in a tone asked "you to know about this "

Me and Bra began to shake our heads exaggeratedly

I turned my head to see the man and women who's house we stole from talking to an another officer.I could feel the guilt arise in me as I'm about to confess I saw myself in black and white stripes with chains sharing a cell with with a hairy women who calls me her bitch and trades me for a pack of cigarettes noooooooo

"hello officer me and my friend are just looking for an house we don't want no trouble , besides we are Magazine type of chicks " Bra said in a sexy

Was she flirting away ? Oh wait good job Bra what's the other thing that girls get away with oh crying

I started picturing my life in jail again and started bawling the tears ran out like a little girls

The cop looked astounded " ma'ma are you alright ?"

"I'm sorry it's just your only doing your job , but today has not been a good day , first my nose job was delayed and the tanning salon refused to see me because of my constant appointments, then I found out my sister is pregnant by my ex lover so I moved out her house and now my dear friend her is helping me find a place " I cried out

Sniff sniff

"Okay okay lady's I'm letting you go it seems you have bigger problems then me " he walked away

I looked up and wipe those tears  
Bra was staring at me

"What I've seen orange is the new black"

Bra burst out laughing and  
we drove back to the connivence store  
I strolled in and sat at a table

As Bra went to get some snacks she sighed "Hello hammed " as if she know him all her life

"Hello lady's back again may I ask why ?"

I sighed there is the internet ,but we have no computer "it's a long story "

"Well I close the store around this time for my lunch break so I won't kick you guys out we can talk about it "

We sat at a small table talking

"So it's like this Hammed Pan and I are moving in together we're not even that picky all we want is a nice place with baby's and old people is that too much to ask ?"Bra said not understand it

Hammed laughed "I don't know about baby's and old people but you girls seem like the lofts type of girls"

both girls perked in interest  
"Huh?"

"The lofts " he looked at them "they're an off dorm luxury lofts to the Tai Art institute actually the lofts use to belong to the institute ,but they sold them to a family , it has no connection to the school now , but it's just where all if the students go to live I live there too"

" is there a lot partying ?" Pan ask skeptical

"Well yes , but the rooms are made with sound proof fabric that's why their so popular and expensive "

"How expensive ?" Bra asked remembering what Videl told her

" 1 million yen every 6 months "

"that's it !" bra exclaimed

Hammed looked at her if she was Crazy

"You must be loaded"

Bra blushed "sorry "

"Where are they is the renting place closed it is sun set"

"No they're open pretty late because they all live their also you guys should check it out theirs a summer special this month move in get a free Tv "

"Oh yeah Pan we should go because your mom said to save money " Bra said

"What's the address ?"

"Oh it's close by here just keep going straight past the houses and super market strip it'll be the Four tall buildings "

We got up he blushed "also could you say I referred you I'll get 30%. Off my next payment it's Hammed Jahi loft 34 "

"Oh that's what's in for you I'll think about " I said as we left. Bra sung out "Bye hammed"

He watch the girls leave as the door bell rung

They got into the Car and Bra kept straight like Hammed said

They past the houses

"Pan I have a good feeling about this one "

"Hmm "

"What what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just lost the excitement "

Bra eyes lowered "oh yeah me too a little , but I want this free Tv"

"Hey Pan you think we should've gave Hammed our real names?"

" oh shit well we didn't use our last names "

"My mom gave us IDs and paper work to match our disguise we should use the names on there" Bra pulled them our her purse "I'm Bella and your Pandora wait really mom"

We passed the supermarket and strip and saw this hotel like sky rise buildings they were black and sleek and two in each side of the street a bridge from one building to another was above the street it Also had a connection between the bridges so you can switch sides and and fancy lite up letters The lofts

Bra gasp in happiness "they look so urban and rectangle ! "

At this point I agreed but was still indecisive

"Yeah they do "

We Parked the car in the Future residents spot I could see it was capsule friend because of the few places to Park we go out and walked into the building we saw kids leaving the huge elevator carrying instruments and folders chatting

We walked to the desk and saw a women with a black short bob hat turtle neck and slacks she rest her head on her fingers looking scenically

We stood there waiting for us to notice us she never did my eyes travel down to the desk and saw a bell her ignoring us and my temptation to ding it made me do it I quickly dung it and she jump

"can I help you " she asked a little apologetic

"Umm yes we are interested in your move in tv special "Bra said

"So you want to move in ?" She asked bored and sip her tea

"Yes "

"No we're just considering "

"Oh I see then " the women said she pick up a black phone and dialed a number

"Yes we have two" she sized us up " interesting lady's who are considering come give them a tour "

"a tour ?" I asked

"Yeah I want you to be sure to chose the lofts "

"Lady's "

We turned and saw an young man in a suit he wasn't attractive but he wasn't ugly either

"Welcome to the lofts let's hop on Joeys tour bus "

I looked at him as a joke , but Bra was into it "

We followed him " names lady"

"I'm Bella " "Pandora "

"Well Bella " he paused and looks at me "Pandora this is the office where you'll make payments residents stay above the office so it's pretty much the most quiet building is building L" he pauses" the building next too it is the gym game karaoke and small cafe residents also live their above the entertainment it's building O" we walk across on the bridge and We look down at the cars passing by and stop at the mid section he pointed to the left "that's building F it's mainly residents , but there is a pool " " and now we get to your building if you chose to live here building FS , it's where we have booths for sale the residents can rent out a booth for a day and sell things to other residents " we walk forward to the FS building which was across from the L building and sided by the T . The more I heard about the place the more I wanted to stay

We walked in and saw about 20 booths only half were being used as a few people stood around buying stuff we get on an elevator

"If we chose to live her we can access any building " I ask

"Yes you can go to each , but the office the L building unless you live there have a problem or making a payment "

" I see "

"Now I assume a two bedroom would be nice , so we have one we just remolded I think would suit you girls best "

We reached the 9th floor and walked down an fancy hallway with vases on tables and mirrors

We reached loft 112 he shuffled keys and opened the black door

When you walked in it were a small hall that lead to the medium sized living room to the right the dinning room by the window and the kitchen to the left the walls where red and the floor was a dark wood  
"There's a bedroom by the living room and one by the kitchen "

He took us to the one by the kitchen it wasn't too big but I liked it "this room is directly across from loft L it has a spacious closet " me and Bra looked around

"Let's take a look at the other " we walk across and saw two doors Bra walked in the wrong on which was the bathroom and she fell in love

It had sparkly black walls and tub with a white sink and vanity mirror  
She screamed "I love this bathroom "

"Hello Bella ! Its missing a toilet " I yelled her

"Huh?" She looked like who the hell is Bella

I rolled my eyes at her "hey Joey where's the toilet "

He scratched his head and laughed nervously "well see that's a tiny default "

"tiny Huh ?!"

"oh Pandora we can buy a toilet "

I shot a look at her

"And install it yourself the pipes are all here shall we proceed to the room " Joey said suddenly his voice got more professional

They went and I stayed and looked at the hole in the gray floor and I also saw a hole on the wall and look confused I sighed more money I'll need from my parents I sighed again the Tv is to say sorry about the toilet. I left and closed the door to walk to see Bra wanted the room because of the bigger closet

"Joey why is there an hole in the bathroom wall"

"Well these are old dorms and building FS and T are old boy dorms"

"Oh"

((( an hour later)))

Me and Bra were signing papers and paying our deposit and first 6 month rent. We both got a set of keys. It were 9 at night when we headed to my house I hoped we can move in by tomorrow the sooner I leave the sooner grandpa gets a room ,but Bra had an shoot so I decided to take care of my Grandpa tomorrow in the morning to give my parents a break until Bra gets done. She was upset she wanted to decorate as soon as possible and go to our home not CC , so i called Goten and She called Trunks and asked them to go get the furniture from Grandpas houses and to buy and install a toilet and they better be done by time her shoot was finished , they complained , but I offered to cook for then once we got settle so they agreed I also had to throw in dessert for them to wear there rings. When I got home I walked to Grandmas first had a meal and gave Goten the key and text him the address I listen to him play guitar then left to my parents house .

I unlocked the door and saw my parents at the table i turned to the living room and saw a huge bed with a small man in his black fro wasn't black and wasn't much of fro anymore and his wondering blue eyes never saw me only looked at the walls "Grandpa"

"daddy " my mom walked by seeing the scared look on my face "it's Panny your grand daughter"

He looked at mom only " Videl Videl your number one Videl Videl your number one " he chanted over and over with a smile and his deep laugh a little faded

I ran to my room

"Pan !" My dad called after me

I closed my door and fell to the floor around a sea of boxes I rest my head on my knees is that what happens your body fades your memories your voice then your life. My mind traveled back to that blurry blue morning waking up outside cold in the wet grass . Don't leave me grandpa

I zoom back to reality when I hear a knock knock "Pan"

I jumped up and fixed my face "yeah dad " I say in a scratchy voice

"Can we come in"

I got up and opened my door then sat on the sheet less bed they came in I could see the worry in their eyes

"How did it go today " my mother ask

"Will grandpa be okay by hisself "

"Yes I just gave dad his medicine it makes him drowsy "

"Oh "I looked down "me and Bra found an loft"

"Oh really that's great honey "

"Good job Pan" my dad said

My eyes moved up then back down "we move in tomorrow "

They pause "so soon " dad ask

I nodded and moved my lips again "Goten and Trunks are going to help with the furniture tomorrow , can I give Goten the key to grandpas house so they can get the furniture"

"Yeah sweetie " my mom said I could hear here coking up

"Are they " my father took a needing breath "are they moving it by trunk or Capsule "

"Capsule so it'll be easier to take in the Elevator it's a capsule friendly place so "

My mom handed me a key

"Did you want to go run this over to Goten"

I shook my head no " I'll give it to him in the morning i just want to lay down for the rest of the night "

"Oh okay honey " they began to walk out

"Mom can I watch Grandpa tomorrow I don't want to move in until Bras done with work and I know you need to run errands concerning grandpa "

My mom shook her head"no "  
I looked down "pan you could barley handle seeing him like that"

"Right" I said disappointed

"you can go for me if you would like"

I looked up  
"Go drop his prescriptions , get dinner , diapers , dry cleaning , and pick up his prescription "

"right !"I said happy

"Goodnight sweetie " my mom said  
"Night pumpkin "my dad said

"Night mom dad ... I love you "  
And they closed the door

That night I capsule my belongings and clean my room leaving only the sheet less bed I slept on it on for the last time

...

The next morning I woke up when Goten and Trunks came around 11 to get the key we ate breakfast at grandmas then parted ways. I fly around doing errands for mom happy I didn't wear my ring to disguise myself but in the little town I went to I didn't get notice. I had tones of time left so I sat in the living room with Grandpa adoring him Bra was right The Elderly is Cute

I lazily laid on the sofa and watch an talked show I decide to scroll in my few contacts

Bra ,Bulma,Dad,Greg ,Goten ,Mom,and Skip

I decided to text Greg

(Me: hellow Gregory :P)

(Greg:who's this) slap to the face

(Me:Pan)

(Greg: and then she's texts me )

(Me: I've been busy)

(Greg:Diva )

(Me: I'll have you know I Got an apartment)

(Greg: that's great are you closer to the city )

(Me:yeah I'm at a halfway point )

(Greg:a suburbs ?)

(Me:yeah ... I'll talk to Goten today about meeting you)

(Greg: really that's awesome! Thanks What are you doing today)

(Me: moving in )

(Greg: oh bummer after work I was thinking You me and Bra would go get drinks)

(Me: sounds fun but I've got my slaves moving all my furniture in for me and I have to feed them with a promised meal)

(Greg: oh your a cook)

(Me:Gotens mom taught me everything I know )

(Greg: ha ha Good old Chi chi) creepy

(Me:stop stalking us :l )

(Greg: sorry sorry well I have to drive talk to you later)

(me: k bye Greg)

(Greg:bye and get back singing )

I softly looked at that Text and smiled I looked at Grandpa he was into the show on the Tv

My phone then rung and I had a face chat calling from Goten

I answer it

I saw Goten driving a with a white muscle shirt on

"Hello " I said

"Oh shit the cops Trunks Grab the phone and talk to her "

"Hello?"  
Trunks face and blue eyes came to the screen they seem more clear than in person

"Pan what kind of stuff did you want for your room"

"I don't know what ever he has just Grab necessities "

"No I know what Pan likes we need to know what Bra likes she didn't answer when I called "Goten yelled

"She's at work dumb asses we told you that yesterday " pan yelled

Trunks smiled sexy at her " Pan don't be hostile " then he lick lips my face soften

"Trunks she's your sister you should know what she likes " Goten yelled he was always on edge when he drove

"All I know is she use to like pink"Trunks said

I closed my eyes and shook my head "Bra likes Bright pale colors and Vintage designs and she enjoys Victorian style furniture"

"Okay got it thanks Pan "

"where are you guys "

"We bought a toilet and tools leaving the department store now we're pulling to the gates of the mansion "

"Oh okay well call me when you guys are finished"

"Bye " "bye" "bye"

We hung up I smiled those idiots. Maybe I should go help. Nah they got said to herself . But in her heart she knew she wanted to see Trunks again

...  
(((At Hercules)))

"What the hell is this " Goten pick up awkward painted of man and women fused together

"It's us fused only your the women "

"Fuck off Trunks I'm more man than you'll ever be "

"Oh please I hit man hood first "Trunks said

"I kissed a girl first " Goten argued

"I banged a girl first "Trunks said

"That is debatable " Goten said

"yeah that Party in 7th grade was wild"

They laughed as they looked through at the current room they were in

Trunks saw a vintage weird desk and cap it for Bra

"besides i reached Super saiyan first "  
"I was the youngest super saiyan "

"I won't the WMAT "

"you cheated "

"You cheated " shit he had Goten there he lost and looked pissed turning away from his friend  
"Aw shit you cheated twice and you were dick back then anyways always getting me in Trouble "

Trunks laughed and held his stomach "remembering when we got our asses handed to us by Popo "

Goten laughed loudly "your fucking fault "

"Ha ha ha ha Goten you were naive back then , but when we got to middle school you got Girl smart and Music smart "

Goten smiled "yeah I was little fucker then too "

Trunks chuckled "we've come so far since threats and school me my life was decided ,but you your making history with your music reaching charts "

"Awe jeez Trunks don't make me feel special your job bring in the mind blowing doe you could quit and never work a day again ,beside we protected the ones we loved and the earth in my eyes that's history "

Trunks smiled "I never thought I see the day Bra moved out"

Goten thought about Pan"yeah they grew up fast"

"I always wanted a brother like you , but having a little sister man ,when your young you just don't really pay much attention to them but as they grow and not so little physical anymore but to you they are still that little girl who wants to follow you around "

Goten smiled some of those things he could relate to Pan. He was inspired and sat up "I think I'll write a song"

"Goten you can't idiot we have to still looked for furniture "

He laughed "oh yeah"  
Goten walked Into the bathroom and what he saw was a wish from every man he rose his eyebrow  
"Oh Trunks didn't Pan say they had too toilet connections and to get a painting to cover the second one"

"Yeah"

"We don't need a painting anymore"

...

The sun was setting as Bra briefs left happily walked to the street and un Capped her car she got in and check her phone as she started her engine she had a text from Pan and a call from an un saved number

She read the message

(Pan: excited for tonight)

Bra smiled and her heart warmth to have someone text her something this simple without any business or favors really made her happy

(Me:me too I'm leaving work right now )

She then went to the unknown number and face chatted rung.

And there was Goten face "hello "

"Goten ?"

"Bra ?"

"How you get my number ?"

"Well that's a nice way to thanked the man who furnished all of your apartment "

"you guys are finished !"

"Just about ! Where are you?"

"Leaving work "

"Go get Pan you guys come and Bring Food !"

Beep beep "okay that's her calling now "

"Don't forget Fooo"

"Bye Goten "Bra bought the phone to her ear

"Pan !"

"Jeez Bra don't scream in my ear"

"Where are you ? At your parents ? The house is ready Goten and Trunks Are waiting " Bra said in one breath

"Whoa whoa Bra the apartment is ready?"

"Yeah ! I'm coming to get you and bring you home darling" Bra said with such a voice that filled in my stomach and rushed to my face in an excited smile

"Okay I'll get my capsules honk when your here"

"Bye " "bye"  
I walked up to my parents room Grandpa was sleep he just took his Medicine

I knocked on their door

"Come in" I creaked the door open and saw my dad sitting on the bed while my mom fiddled in a dresser draw

My dad looked up at me and smiled  
"Hey honey "

"Hey dad Bras on the way to take me to our house "

My mom stopped moving and my dad Smiled stayed the same but the saddens in his eyes grew

"Oh is that so "

" I wanted to "  
" I wanted to say goodbye to you guys"

My dad stood up as my mom turned around leaning against the dresser

He came in hugged me it wasn't a goodbye forever hug it was a goodbye for now hug so I didn't cry

"Bye dad" I said softly  
He looked at me jokingly "later Pan" I smiled

"  
Then looked toward my mom she stood at the dresser shaking her foot her hair hung voluminously as the lose tight sweater huge her upper body and her jeans hugged her waist my mom didn't look over 25

I walked to her and as I did the tears feel from both of our eyes I wrap my arms around her back as she wrap hers around mine we pulled apart but still embracing looking to each other eyes she brushed my hair with her hands only the way a mother could she pushed my bangs back and I could feel cool air hit my forehead

She smiled at me as I looked angst at her breathing threw my mouth because my nose was sniffing  
"Your a strong women Pan something's you just can't tell you parents , not even your mom, but my job as a parent is to tell you everything about life , you have to find Pan , I found Videl when I meet your father , I found her again whe I found out i was pregnant , and I found her once more when I say you red little face the first time. Rather it's singing or falling in love or just touring with Goten go do it , I have no regrets , and if you do along the way find your self regrettable learn from it , you are my one and only child so I want you smiling most of your life "

Honk honk

I nodded and looked down

I wiped my tears with my hands  
And hugged her one more time looked at my dad and ran to my old room

I grab my huge bag filled with capsules and looked around the empty room one last time  
The tears stopped as I slowly skipped down the stairs slipping my hand against the the wooden wall feeling the texture of all the cracks and chips when I finally reached the bottom of the Steps

Honk  
My eyes landed on Grandpa as he slept I walked to him bend down and kissed his cheek

"Good by GrandPa"  
And I ran out the door and jumped into red two door coop

Bra looked at me with a huge smile I was still sniffing put I guess she didn't see my red face under the blue skip , but her excitement rose mine and I found myself smiling and grinning chatting laughing after such an grim moment

When we hit the freeway we silently listened to the radio as it's played lowly I looked at the passing cars and lights and dark night as if it was my dreams and the possibilities of life going on forever and then One of Gotens songs came on Bra went to turned it up but I stopped her and told her to keep it at this level I threw my head back in the wind and song to her though I didn't look at her I was singing to her as we drove the the road to Goten Trunks and our home with my mother words on my mind and branded into my heart  
...

We pulled into Olive passing Up Hammeds store

"oh shit ! "Bra shouted

"Goten and Trunks wanted food"

"Oh yeah! "

"Is the super market opened ?"

"No it closes at 9 "

I looked at the clock on my phone"it's 10"

Bra made a rough U Turn my jerked "Hey Bra!"

"Sorry"

"Where are you going?"

"To Hammeds "

"We have to put on our rings "

Bra gasp "Oh yeah!"

I grab mines out my purse while Bra was still wearing hers

We pushed the button and didn't feel quiet different

We pulled into a gas pump an rushed to the store

Pan and Bra"HAMMED!"

The man jumped and turned to us  
Scared then relaxed "oh tan and cowboy boots "

We blushed are we still wearing the same clothes ?

"Food We need food " "and losts of it "

"I have macaroni"

We looked at him unbelievable

And we were rushing out the store with 14 boxes of Macaroni once we got the car I remember

"Oh no Bra dessert "

Both girls ran to the store "Hammed !"

He jumped "yes needy ones"

"Dessert we need dessert " "and lost of it "

"I have twinkles"

And the girls where rushing to the car with their bags and the food and dessert

They arrive at the lofts at 10:23 Bra cap her car

"Do you bring all of your cars with you ?"

"I only brought 10" she defended

"Only !"

We went straight to building FS we rode the elegant elevator with a skinney girl with glasses

She looked down at our bags

"Macaroni lovers"

I only looked at the elevator go up number go up as my foot shook

But Bra laughed a little

9th floor

Then we sped walked to 112 Bra rose her knuckles to knock when the door swung open and a group of four girls walked out

The record scratched

They looked tired and had paint all over them I can only imagine what happen in my house One had a dull look with really long brown hair, one hair a short hair cut to her ears she looked friendly , there others were both both blondes one with curly hair and the other straight

"Lady's thank you thank you for your help"  
Goten said

"No mention it Ginger you'll have to return the favor one day " a blonde wink at him

Me and Bra had out mouths to the floor as we watch them leave down the elevator

"Goten !" I huffed and jumped on him putting his head in a lock

"Yeah get him Pan!"  
Bra cheered

We struggled

"Your bringing shanks into my house !"

"Hey those shanks help us with the decorating "

"For what in return"

Then Trunks decide to come help

"hey Pan stop" he tried to move  
Her but Bra being a by stander saw it as a jump she drop her Bags and jumped on Trunks  
Back holding on for dear life as he tried to get her off her heels were digging into his knee

Bra opened her eye to see Pan getting Goten but ahead of them she saw a little red bookshelf under the window with books in it she jumped off Trunks and Gasp  
As she took in the retro house

"Pan look our house !" Pan jumped off Goten went to grab the bags and closed the door

Pan walks further into the house

The living room was filled with three sofas A burnt orange color that went well with the dark floor and free tv hanging on the red wall a small brown coffee table under a blue fuzzy rug. she looked further and saw a small deep pretty blue wooden table with three dinner style booths she saw a book shelf under the window right across from the door that's all she could see she drop the bags as the beauty of the room dawn on her and she smiled

Bra screamed "my room!" I walked to her room  
The mint freshly paint color on the wall was like waking into a gum commercial the green and blue covered full sized bed almost matched her hair if it were darker she had a dresser with a mirror attached and a vintage desk also in neon lights in Pink a sign that read the word"loud "

Bra squealed in happiness

"Well the sign fits you " Trunks joked

"where did you guys get the sign"I asked

"trunks bought it at a booth downstairs " Goten said "that's where we found those artistic young lady's"

Bra eyes soften as she smiled  
"I love it "

"Well I knew you liked pink"

she then turned her attention to the odd wooden vintage desk she walked to it and saw a squared engraved in it she looked back at us

"What is this ?"

" a desk right?"  
I asked

"Yeah " trunks nodded

Bra played with it more then click click

And out came a black and gold old sewing machine

Bra gasp  
"Where you get this"

"Grandpa had that it must meant a lot to him"

"That thing looks Expensive"Goten said

"It reads Primrose S." Bra said

"That's my Grandmas Names" everyone turns to me blushed

"Umm oh Pan you can take it "Bra looked down

I thought about it and smiled "Nah I'll passed I'm going to look at my room"

"Your going to love it I did it"Goten said with a smile

Trunks chucked as Bra walked excitedly

I open my door and saw a full size dark purple bed and a crimson paint job on my walls, i had white lights on the walls a dark wood dresser and a black desk lastly a vintage microphone stand in the corner with a pair of headphones it was perfect

I turned and hugged him  
"You guys did great "  
Bra said as we left out my room they sat at the table while my bladder felt heavy I walk to the restroom and were relived to see a  
toilet I flip the lid un did my pants sat down with my eyes closed as I finished I open my eyes and screamed

"Ahh" and dashing in came Bra with the door wide open I could hear laughter I cover myself

"Closed the door "I yell at her she closes it

"What happen?" She asked soon after her eyes traveled to the most disgusting thing I ever seen

"what the hell is that a sink! " she yelled and walk toward it

"Don't put your hands on that thing !" I yelled

I could hear the laughter outside the room grow louder

It was an all red urinal shaped as an women's mouth with red lips. Directly across from me a few feet away

"It's a urinal Bra "

"Oh " she said then"ohhhhh" she said

"I'm killing them " I got up and forgot one little thing Paper luckily Stupid one and Stupid two had bought some I will thank them before they die I wipe and wash my hands then storm out you could see the lightening as I swung the door open

(( after an 20 minute debate on respecting women and apologizing to all the women of the world ,Pan laughed about it ))

They sat at the table chatting

Trunks turned to Pan "Where's my food Son" he poked her in the ribs  
Her body slowly jumped

As she laughed "umm oh yeah " scratching the back of her head

Pan looked by the door and saw the Mac and cheese on the floor

"I'll just get right on it"

Pan walked to the bags and walked quickly to the kitchen

Bra laughed nervously

The kitchen had tons of non matching dishes and a colorful cool decor the bar had over size coffee mugs hanging

"Goten why did you bring that guys toilet into a girls apartment "Bra asked

He sat back "that's simple " he paused "For me"

Bra eyes widen  
"What ?"she smiled but his face was serious

"Yeah" he nodded

She laughed "what do you mean for you ha ha"

"I'm going to be over here every day "  
Her eyes grew big"What?"she threw her head back in laugher he was joking with her ,but the though of him being here a lot did make her heart jump just a little

Pan look at Bra laugh from the stove then back to cooking she heard a chair scratch the wooden floor

"Whats cooking funny looking "

"Nothing keep trucking"

Trunks laughed"it smells like cheese"

Pan smiled and thought well yeah

"pan"

She looked at him he had his hands behind his back she turned to him completely

"What up"

"Um yeah I just want to point out that The toilet was Goten Idea "

She squinted her eyes and pointed the spoon with a yellow end at him "you were accomplice "

He laughed and nodded "I know that's why I wanted to apologize if we offended you and women"

Her face relaxed " it's cool Trunks "  
They stared at each other for a moment then smiled and looked around then went back to her cooking a few minutes later he walked away

/what is .. What is this painful thumping . It's a new pain from an old Wound why does it hurt... What .. What should I do... Ignore it bury it deep far from the surface/

" what is that Mac and cheddar" I turned to see Goten and Trunks leaning against the opposite counter he never left

I nodded

Trunks looked skeptical at me  
"Just one big Pot of Macaroni"

"Hey Pan makes the best Mac" Goten said

"I could've made that " Trunks said  
"I wanted the female son cooking legacy and all I get is Mac n cheese tis tis "

"Oh shut it your going to eat it anyways " Pan said

"oh !" We heard from the dine in room Bra stood up "That's what she said " we look at Bra

Pan thoughts: how awkward

Goten thoughts: maybe she is gay

Trunks thoughts: good one Bra

Then she blushed "sorry it's a game I play with my American hair dresser whenever someone says something innocent but with double meaning and can be turn into a sexual joke by saying that .. What .. She.. Said.." Bra finished embarrassed

"Well your hair dresser seems like my kind of girl "

"Goten !" I yell at him

"What ?"

"foods ready "  
I sat three huge plates with a mountain of Mac in front of me ,Trunks ,and Goten

I looked at Bra "how much do you want"

"She's a saiyan the same as you " Goten said digging in

"Yeah , but Bra said she's better at being human " I look at her in her eyes "so how much"

Bra looked down "2 cups"

Goten looked at her like she's was a rabbit dancing but said nothing

I brought her a plate and we both ate at the same time but bra finished before me

"Oh good Pan so good " Bra said  
" can I have so more "

Pan nodded "yeah go get it tiger "

Bra went to the kitchen and came back with a smaller mountain than ours but I was happy

"Yeah !" Goten shook Bra shoulder manly As he finished his last bites she glared at him a while, but he didn't notice  
Trunks was finished as well I had a little left on my plate

Trunks clapped " don't you owe us dessert "

"got that covered speaking of owe Goten I met this cool guy he's a huge fan of Crescendo of you he wants to meet you I kind of promised him a meeting with you sorry , but you ditched us on the gig so I called him " I blushed" "he's done me small favors "

"Yeah I'll meet him " Goten said cocky

I rolled my eyes

"Small favors huh?" Trunks asked

I punched his arm "shut up "

He looked at me "dessert ?"

I rolled my eyes and went to get the twinkles i placed them on the table

Trunks laughed as he pulled a few out "twinkles ?"

"Yeah what about it ?" I asked

"Goten my man we've been played "

Bra laughed as did I and we caved

"sorry guys we kind of picked up dinner last minute" Bra said  
",but thank you guys for your hard work"

"Yeah thanks "

Trunks looked at me in my eyes "yeah whatever but you owe us dinner "

"when do I meet this guy"Goten asked while munching on a Twinkie

Pan shook out of her thoughts "are you free Saturday ?"

Goten thought about "I'm free Saturday night "

"Okay cool you guys can meet here "

"Party Saturday I'll be here " trunks said

"There's no party"

Bra gasp as she finished her Mac "yes Pan a party we should've have one !"

Pan thought about , but who would they invite "it'll have to be small one "

"Yay!" Bra said

"What time should we come ?" Goten asked

"10" I said

Trunks stood up "well sounds fun I better get going come on Goten "

Goten stood

"Hey don't forget to turn on your rings "Bra shouted as they walked out

"They are on "

"Oh ha ha"

"Byeee " "bye" "later" "bye "

I went to lock the door then walked by the table

"Wow I can't wait for the party"Bra said excited

"Well you better get to work then , we still have to unpack "

"Oh yeah" she got up and we went to out separate rooms

((( an hour later))

I hung most of my clothes I didn't have many just enough to fill one side of my closet I still hadn't went to denote my old clothes I unpacked my nicknacks along as photos of my family I places them on my walls and realized I would want more in the living room

Knock knock Bra walked and handled me a capsule. I was sitting on my floor going through a box. I grabbed it

"What's this ?" I asked confused

"Your stuff from the shopping spree "she sat down next to me

I looked at the small capsule and rub my fingers on it

"It's crazy how we are suddenly living together"Bra said " since your party I've had so much fun I'm glad we're friends again"

I looked at her "Me to " she smiled

"Our house is so cool"

"I know did you finished unpacking"

"Yeah I finished now I'm bored want to watch a movie ?"

"Yeah sure"

We got up and sat on our orange couched and watched a random movie and leaning against the wall by Bras room was the acoustic Guitar. We fell asleep on the couch together

...

((( the next day)))

I called my parents and told them I was settled and asked hoes grandpa they said he remember my Dad today and that made me happy. They also said they were either keeping it in storage or selling the rest of the furniture , because the new home owners needle the mansion ASAP. Me and Bra ate twinkles for breakfast. She didn't have to work so we decide to go to the super market and buy food,soap,cleaner , and other necessities.

We stroll down the aisle with our own baskets i grabbed a few trays of un cooked meat.

I bite my lip "who do you think we should invite to our Party "

"Umm Hammed "

Pan shook her head no " we will have to be disguised and I don't want that "

Bra sounded sad " oh yeah he doesn't know the real us"

" I can invite the guys from the band,"

Bra gasp "Really I would love to meet them"

Pan chuckled

"Umm how about Uub ?" Bra asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about him"

We turned down the cleaning supplies aisle

I grabbed dish cleaner a mop and broom while Bra grabbed candles and laundry detergent we continue to walk pass the baby aisle

"Should we have food for the party ?"

"no ! Those bums can eat before  
They come , but we can get drinks"

We went to the alcohol aisle. And grabbed a few clear bottles with red writing then continue to walked to the juice aisle bra grab orange cranberry and cherry lime we head to the check out line and placed our items on the conveyor as the cashier swiped each one with a beep

"Good after noon ladies"

"Good after noon" me and bra sung

"Your totals 168.45"

Bra handed her her card

"Bella we should pay half and half "

" no this is a company card with an unlimited amount " she winked her blue eyes

I wanted to refuse , but realize Bra can blow money like nothing.i know my grandpa and my parents were rich as well and even Goten Packed in the millions ,but me personally all I had was a few yen from interviews my parents were practically supporting me Bra and Trunks at least had a job , but Goten he was poor no family money , him and Grandma lived off Dad , but now he can take care of himself and his mom on his own and that's what I want to do I can't go off spending money I didn't earn , but for now I won't spend it so carelessly I'll limited myself for now on

So I let it go and Bra grab her card

We caped our bags and went to the car towards home.

(((An hour later ))

Pan and Bra where in the kitchen talking while Pan cooked. They had the bottles for Saturday on the sat next to them

Pan chopped onions for the Miso soup

"I never heard of onions in Miso " Bra said

"I know , I went to Japan and ate at an American restaurant and they had onions on everything ...I like onions "

"Well then I trust it to be good "

I looked at her "come Bra get down and cook the rice "

Bra got down un wanting "ah Pan what if I make them too hard or too soft ugh" she complained while getting an sliver pot

I toss the onions in the water and grab herbs and spices "it's all about timing Bra when it comes to rice and come on it's the simplest dish in Japan "

"Don't make me feel bad " she said as she poured rice

I chuckled " how do you expect to find a husband with that attitude towards cooking "

She perked "Husband ?" "Your right! I can't cook " she panic

"Ha ha ha ha "

"Stop laughing I have to learn !" She said determined

"Then I'll teach , but for now we start with rice "

Pretty soon the place filled with the smell of spices. And the girls sat at the table eating spoonfuls of miso

"Good job on the rice Bra " she smiled and chewed the just right rice

"Thank you and the onions are so good "

Pan chewed " you work tomorrow ?"

Bra swallowed "yeah I have to go to an interview and another photo shoot because I took Saturday off mom gave me double work Friday , but no biggie "

I looked down at my soup and wonder what would I do tomorrow just slack off around here all day. I take another bite

"Pan "I looked up

"This is our first time cooking together " Bra said

"Yeah it is and it's surprisingly good "

"Ha ha whatever let's cook like this every night !"

I looked her in her eyes and smiled " okay "

Soon after we finished eating I took a bath while Bra went to sleep to get up early tomorrow .After my bath I texted Greg that it will be a party instead of a one on one he wasn't upset about it, I threw off my towel grab a extra large white Crescendo shirt and dove in pillows and covers then closed my eyes.

I woke up and made a small breakfast I looked at the four bottles of liquor and my stomach got a little queasy as I made my plate. After I ate I went into Bras Room I knew she was gone , but I wanted to make sure anyways I set on her un made bed and looked around the clear room my eyes spotted the sewing machine I pictured my grandmother sewing at it with my mom watching. My grandmother died way before I was thought of she were 28 when she died it were an car accident she looked just like my mother , she was from Europe and move to Japan for unknown reasons , I only saw one picture of her she had dark black brown curls and clear green blue eyes she wore laced gloves and dress holding and fancy umbrella looking into the camera with loving eyes. Primrose Satin.

I sigh Primrose why did you come to a foreign city for love ?went back to my room and texted skip

(Pan : skip ?)

(Skip:Who's this)

(Pan:Pan from the store )

(Skip: that's interesting .. I thought most people just trash their receipts on the side walk )

(Pan:I've been meaning to Go Green)

(Skip: we could change the world one receipt at a time ) Pan smiled

(Pan: then I vow from this day on to only dispose of receipts in the trash )

(Skip: the humble Pan)

(Pan: have plans tomorrow night ?"

(Skip: I were going to make guitars , you know so I can make a living and feed the family )

(Pan: me and Bra are having a party it's real low profile so keep it on the down low if you would like to hang with us I'll send you the address )

(Skip: send me the address )

(Pan: 2409 Oliver st building FS 112 see ya there )

Skip didn't text back after that. So I took a nap when I woke back up it were 5 in the afternoon. I felt like a bum doing nothing so I called Goten.

Goten:hello ha ha

I could hear cars passing by and a girl chuckle in the back grown

Pan: are you busy ?

Goten: sort of catching up with a friend

Pan : oh... I'll call you later

Goten: you sure ?

Pan:yeah have fun

Click  
I hung up. I never pry in Gotens love life or interfere when he's with a girl, I knew to stay out of it it's just like a family code , I have to back off and let him be a Man. I see Goten as a brother / best friend most of the time , but he can't hang out with me all the time over this year and a half Goten has been the only one there for me I don't what I'll do if he finds himself a girlfriend or goes on Tour again without me

Sigh

I waited for Bra to make dinner , but she never showed and I waited to late and did not feel like waiting do I order pizza and put on my disguise to retrieve them. After a whole pepperoni pizza I left the cheese for Bra on the table and went to bed

...,,,...

(((Saturday )))

At 6pm

I walked in the dark room at 6:02 and flip the light switch Bra were still in her bed I wore only my bath towel I shook her

"Wake up " I shook her

She mumbled

"what ! Wake up ! Go take a bath we have a party you know !" I shook her hard

"Owe Pan !" She got up with bags under her eyes

"Jeez what happen to you ?"

She sat up groggily " I cried my eyes out on the drive here last night

My face soften "what happen ?"

"I screwed up big time I woke up late and were late to my first job and couldn't get the lines right so they called my mom and called me unprofessional then at the photo shoot my mom showed up and I just felt the tension and screwed up over and over "

"Oh Bra I'm so sorry "

"She told me to take the day off and to come to see her at CC on Monday "  
Bra laid her head on me and I hugged her I felt so bad I didn't know what to say

I left her head up

"You know what will help take you mind of things?"

"What ?"

"Some drinks "

She smiled faintly

"Now go take a bath and let's get ready for our guest "

"oh right the party !" She swung out of bed and went to the bathroom

I went back to my room and put on tonight's attire

Which was blue denim skinney Jean and a extra small muscle shirt that showed my belly and my tattoo I straighting my hair sharply and laced on on my knee high black boots

I went out my room and saw the bathroom door open. Bra must be out. I walked across the kitchen living and dine in room to her door with the acoustic by it

She were in her closet she had on skinny jeans as well with a thin tight black sweater that stopped above her breast and on her arms exposing her shoulders chest and the top of her back it looked well with her hair cut and medium sized sliver hooped earrings

"do you have any shoes to match this ?"

"I have... Black flats "

"That's perfect "

We walked toward my room , but Bra turned into the kitchen. I retrieve the shoes out my closet and gave them to her

"Thanks !" She said as she slid them on

I looked at my phone it were 9:45  
Greg text me he was almost there

Me and Bra made Drinks I could tell she was still upset with herself we blended the liquor with ice and juices

20 mins later We heard a knock  
I was blending more liquor

"Hey Bra can you get that"

"Yeah" she jogged to the door

"Hey "

"What's up" a manly voice said it were greg

He walked in the kitchen with one in hand in his dark blue jeans and the other held a six pack of beer against his Skillet T shirt

"Hey hey look who it is Gregory"

He smiled "it's me " he's green eyes were beautiful under the kitchen light

Bra handed him a drink in a red cup  
"Drink up " she smiled he took the cup and took a sip

I stop crunching the last batch and put it in the freezer for the other guest I walk toward him and take the beers

"You know I've never seen you outside a suit " I looked in his eyes

He laughed "because you only see me as your personal driver "

"hey that's not True !"

I grabbed a drink and we there sat at the booths us on each one

Bra sat at the booth quietly with her nose in her cup

"this isn't much a party "

"I told you it were small "

"Yeah I didn't know this small "

I looked at him with my head titled and a smirk " just say it !"

He laughed "say what ?!"

"That you want your precious Goten "

His face told it all

As Bra laughed her face was rosy red

"Don't worry he's coming "

Greg looked at Bra and pointed at me with his thumb "I have no idea what she's talking about "

After 15 minutes of laughing and a few more drinks with Greg and Bra he had to use our bathroom

Us women only sat at the table

Bra leaned in with a huge smile  
And whispered " all this time We sit here I'm thinking he is cute !"

I laughed " ha ha ha ha yeah " real loud

Bra Shhhh me loudly in between laughs

Which made me laugh harder

We heard a couple knocks

"Someone's at the door what should we do ?" And in that moment I knew Bra was tipsy

I laughed at her and got out the booth to answer it I opened it as Bra still laughed and saw a cloud of black clothing and huge brown eyes looking at me I smiled

"Drummer boy !"I hug him.I haven't seen them since that gig with Greg

" Crazy girl !" Ken hugged me back.

Then I saw Zack red hair and jumped him "Zacky"

He laughed and hugged me back "how's its been kid "

"Great " we pull apart as he walk in I look at Goten pushing the button in his ring taking of his disguise as Ken and Zack walk in the house we make eye contact

"Come on Greg is waiting "

He walked in slowly and I closed the door

"Well hello to you to" he said as I pulled him in to see Ken on one side of Bra with his arm around her neck and Zack on the other side will Bra was clearly uncomfortable , but didn't want to be rude with a blush on her cheeks

"hey ! Pigs get off of her " I yelled

They laughed and backed off of her

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Zack asked

"That's Bra Trunks sister"Goten said

"Oh your The one on the commercials?"

She looked up with her blue bangs in her face " yeah that's me"

"Oh I loved the ones when you wear the body suits "ken chuckled

Smack !

Bra hit him and stood up "hey I love your music , but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me "

We all looked at her as she sat

Flush

The bathroom door open there was Greg looking down at the floor and when he rose his head I could see his heart stop

"Greg Goten Goten Greg"I said as I watch Greg freak on the inside

"Oh my god man this is insane huge fan huge fan Zack and Kens here to wow just wow"Greg freaked

Goten walked towards him and nodded his head

"Sup Greg"

Greg took a deep breathe and tried to act cool and nodded his head "sup"

"Isn't this a party ?" Ken asked

"Hells yeahs it is " Bra shouted defensively

"Where's the drinks?" Goten asked

I turned my head to him "In the kitchen "

"Then let's go !" Zack got up from the booth

Goten wrapped his arm around Greg's neck and a cloud of us headed to the kitchen a few moments 6 shot glasses were in each of our hands as we surrounded the counter and Bar  
We rose our hands up

"to party and bullshit !" I yelled

Everyone chuckled then a chorus of "Party and bullshit " sung from the mouths of my crazy friends as we took it back to to the head

And as my head swung back with my arm and drink following everything slowed as I looked up at the bright kitchen light while the hot liquid ran through my body

I brought my head back down to see my friends faces laughing and smiling

Goten arms was still around Greg neck

Greg looked at me "hey Pan why do you have a cool urinal in your bathroom ?"

I looked at Bra and we both laughed and Turned to Goten

Knock knock knock

"I'll get it " Bra said and went from the kitchen as did everyone else to the table I sat by Zack who sat by Ken and Greg Goten stood by the table

"Hey !" Bra said eagerly and in came Trunks by hisself as he took of the disguise

"trunks !" Zack yelled in my ear as he waved his hand for him to come

/beep beep beep /

I looked at the table as I heard Gotens Bras Kens and Trunks voice a few laughs

"Pan" I looked up slowly with my bangs in my eye. Trunks even dressed casually still had a Suave of an successful attractive man. His eyes were a shade deeper then Bras and Bulmas more like his grandfathers. Muscle tight on the graphic white T-shirt he wore made me ache

I move my lips slightly perching them

"Yeah ?" I say while looking up

"I said where's the drinks "

I perk a little "oh "I got up "follow me "

We went into the kitchen and I made him a shot and handed it to him he looked into it

"Take one with me " he said then looked into my eyes

My eyes widen a bit ,I bite the corner of my mouth and poured me at shot as well I had the small cup in my hand looking down at it .. I could hear some music began to play lowly  
When the Brim of his cup touched mines

"To this moment " he said in a voice the cool music played as he brought his drink to his lips and my arm robotically did the same I looked at his face just before drinking and whispered

"To this moment"

The party grew lively as the liquor wore on us. Everyone were having a good time .Skip and Mohawk whose name was Bruce came and after an intense yet funny game of the no laughing game and Pin Pon Pan. Everyone had vibes with everyone.

((Two hours later the party))

Greg and Zack played with Rosemary Bras acoustic guitar, Ken Bruce and Skip talked in the corner ,Bra had her back against the wall while laughing and looking up at Goten with shine in her eyes as they got into an heated discussions I couldn't hear from the table , and as for me I sat by Trunks He kept making me laugh as he complained about his father when they train when he was younger. Every time he complained about something relatable funny and true my eyes shut completely as my head leaned on him for support. We laughed for a straight 30 minutes together

knock knock knock

At that moment

Bra couldn't hear the door over the thrill thumbing in her chest while she chatted with Goten

I couldn't hear the door ,because of the warmth I felt from a good laugh with a friend

"Hello hey um "

I stop my chuckles and looked at Greg holding the door open as Three beautiful Women came in

There were one with an hip 80's short blonde haircut and Huge big blue eyes. A curvy fashionable women in a green halter top and high waisted blue Jean shorts with red low top converse

The second one were defiantly the most beautiful out of the three. She wore deep brown lose pants that flare out at the ankle touching her light brown sandals along with a deep red shirt that tied and showed her belly button. Her hair were in a thick wavy mid high pony tail . Her face were graceful.

The third one was the only one I recognized her blonde hair were slick into a straight side pony tail that cuff the her right side. Her cheeks had deep pink blush with pink lipstick which faired well with her skin and pastel blue eyes. Her outfit , a bright pink blazer white muscle shirt skinny jeans that were rolled a bit up her legs with brown flats. Marron looked like she walked off the run way. She held a large clear bottle with a shiny golden bow tied around the neck of the bottle.

It seem the music stopped as they came in

I looked at all the guys but Trunks and Goten and they seem to be staring at the women. I finally look at Trunks he's sipping from his drink. Then my eyes darted to Goten. He had stopped talking to Bra while his face soften as he stared at the women Bra was in just as much shock as me the distance between Him and Bra grew as he walk towards them

He grabbed the one with Brown hair by the waist and hugged her she hugged back with smiles  
"Goten " they hugged for a while then separated. He looked toward Marron

"Marron " he said with a smile

"Goten " she said with an brow raised he chuckled and turned to the hipster girl

"Erasa "he said in tone

"Hey Goten " she said avoiding his eye he stared at her for a moment then directed his attention back to the girl with the big brown hair

"Val I didn't know you would be here " he said with an happy smile I never seen before

The brown hair girl smiled " hmm you haven't seen me since you came in town "

Goten chuckled with shine in his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist "be mad at me later theirs people I want you to meet "

"Marron you came ?"Bra said as she walked to the girls and Goten and big Brown hair walked away

"Valease this is Pan my niece Pan this is Valease "

I smiled " hi "

She waved and held the sweetest smile "hi !"

"And of course you know Trunks "

"Trunks " she says as if she known him all her life

"Valease " he rose his red cup to her

"Come on let me introduce you to the band " he carried her off

I looked at my uncle change from boot leather to a daisy flower I looked at Trunks and mouthed  
"what the fuck ?"

He struggled and took a sip as he avoided eye contact with me

Goten introduce Valease to everyone and ever since she came he didn't leave her side

Bra sat at the booths with Marron her friend Skip Greg and Bruce

"How do you pronounce it ?" Bra asked as she looked at the short haired girl

"E-Ray-Sa " the girl said

"Erasa" Bra repeated

The short haired blonde girl then turned her attention to Skip  
She watch his green tattoos on his arms "Those tattoos " he looked at her "what's the story"

Bra eyes traveled to his Arms while her nose and mouth were in a cup on his left arm where clouds a black Ferris wheel , the one on his right arm was a robotic arm , they both stop at his elbows

He held out the left one "life's a trip" then the right one "we are the programmed by the government like robots "

"Ahh " Erasa said " I like those "

Bra eyes traveled to Goten talking to the tan Girl Valease

She sighed then looked at Pan and her brother talked on the couch

"Bra !" She looked up at Marron the blonde leaned back her make up and hairstyle made her look like a hot model

"Yeah ?" Bra asked not liking the taunting look on her face

"I visited your mom today "

Bra face jerked as her eyes widen "what ?"

Marron chuckled "I went to CC today"

"Wh why ?"

Marron shook her head " that's strictly business " Marron yawned

"Are you ready Erasa ? I mean the party is cute , but I seriously want to check out this new club"

"yeah let's go " she looked at Marron then soft at skip "goodbye skip "

They slide out the booths while Bra felt uneasy , but happy that Valease was leaving too

"Val were leaving want a ride home "

"Where are you guys going ?" She asked while batting her huge eyelashes

"To that club ? yoyo ?.. I know it's not your thing , so I'll just drop you off "

"I'll take her home " Goten said before Val could utter a word

The blondes looked at her

"Uhh yeah it's cool I don't want you guys to have to take me all the way home when your half way by the city "

"Mmk " Marron said as Erasa stormed towards the door

" bye Bra later Pan Trunks " Marron said as she left behind Erasa

Bra sighed as Goten and Val left behind them

She looked down at the floor then up At Skip and Bruce she turned her head to Zack Greg and Ken

/ out of all of the Men ... Why you /

She got up and went to her room unnoticed by anyone.. She wanted someone to noticed

Pan and Trunks sat leaned back on the couch

"Did you know half of the guest had left ? " Trunks asked her

She looked up " oh yeah ha ha not at all when did Goten leave ?"

"no idea !"

Pan looked at her phone 2:59 am the numbers suddenly made her eyes feel heavy

"Hey guys we're out "

Pan looked from the glowing screen of her phone at five guys leaving

"By guys" she whispered where did the party go ?

"Bye " "alright " "later Trunks " "later "

They left and Trunks locked the door the last thing I remember was walking to my room and falling onto softness

...

(( the next day ))

I felt a pounded in my head and couldn't move my legs they felt like they've been wrapped in plastic. Then I remember I had on jeans my eyes flutter open and the light from the sun hurts I raise my arm to block it I realized it'll be better if I just turned around I did to to see a lavander pillow

I look at the sun shine on it

Wait

I sit up and panic Trunks is in my bed

/breath /

I hold my chest

/ breath /  
I look at him

/breath/

Okay Pan focus I looked down at my body and moved the covers

My pants were button and my shirt was on my body felt normal nothing would never do that

I look at him sleeping peacefully  
I punch him

He's shot open as he holds his arm

"what the ?"

"don't ever sleep in a drunk girls bed !"

He sat up "oh please Pan grow up "

She gasp "I am grown "she said and as each word fell out the more confidence she lost in the statement

He laughed " then you wouldn't freak out when a Man is sleeping besides you "

She squinted her eyes "well nothing good ever happens to a girl when she's sleep from a drunken night "

He laughed " you've seen way to many police shows on Tv ahh I better get going " he threw the covers at me

"hey !"

I said as I scouted to the edge of my bed and watched him put on his shoes he walked back toward me I thought for a hug but instead he moves his lips

"What you thought I did to you this " he pin me down as he set between my legs, he dipped his body lower to me and kiss my neck my heart pounded like I was being tazored I couldn't move at all

He pulled away and looked me in my eyes

"Nah " "Make sure your were fully awake and sober for something like that to happen "

He let go off my arms and left out the door all I could do was stare at it for a moment and bite my lip after a while I grab a pillow and squeezed it

/what was reality /

That day Bra woke up in a bad mood I cooked for us then we cleaned up the messed and hung out together around the house. I didn't tell her about Trunks though that's all I could think about

The next day Bra went to CC and got Chewed out Bulma warned her with the that's 2 three strikes your out... Bra felt the pressure more then ever before


	8. Chapter 8

A month had gone by it was now September the first autumn leaf had fallen and brought a crisp air with was still out of an job and Goten hadn't said anything about her joining anymore. Bra hair had grown longer so she had it cut even it was now to her chest and top of her back. She had been working less , but tried her best each time.

The girls sat in Bras room it was a huge storm scheduled for tomorrow it almost was a level of a typhoon but was a bit too weak so Bra had no work today or tomorrow or the next most likely everything will be closed

They laid in Bras bed as they heard hard winds blow outside

"Blah I hate this weather" Bra complained

"I like it I like heavy winds on my skin

Bra turned to pan with her head in the covers

..Next thing you know ...

The girls open they're window by the dining room across from the front door as a huge wind came in they looked across at the other building

Pan watched the grey sky as her body shook from the cold

His warm lips on her neck

"What you thought I would do this to you "

His hands around my wrist and knees between my legs

" I Make sure your were fully awake and sober for something like that to happen "

Pan bite her lips  
She hadn't seen Trunks since.

She turned her head to Bra who looked out the window the wind blue her short blue hair back

Pan phones zipped

She looked at the white rectangle

Then to Bra

"What ?" The blue hair girl asked curious

"Skip said come to the record store "

Bra eyes rose "in this weather "

Pan put down her phone "it's only windy and we're Saiyans and we wouldn't have to wear A disguise I doubt people would be out in this weather "

"Well it is pretty boring on a dull day like this I'll go "

"Yeah and maybe you and Mohawk can hit it off ?"

Bra blushed "Bruce is kind of scary"

I laughed "first name basis ?"

"Oh shut up you know his name too"

We wore tights and hoodies with tennis shoes we slid out the elevator and ran into the neighborhood and then took flight

I held Bra as we flew the hard wind blew against us in a refreshing way of course our hair could've landed a block from the busy street few cars and people were out ,besides the few it were a ghost town

We walked into the record store we saw The one with boy band hair we presumed was Jackie he flipped throw a magazine

"Hey Jackie right ?" He looked up bored and jumped "Pan ! Your back ?"

She chuckled "stop getting excited where's Skip ?"

"He's in the back you know Skip ?"

She smiled and looked at the beaded door "something like that "

"Oh okay follow me "

I looked back at Bra "come on "  
We followed him behind the beads that made a noise as we walked it was three rooms back there two were closed and open was open it had a red light shining out in the hall

Pan and Bra walked in to see two Guys on sitting on a bed while the other two in the middle of the room photos were hanging on laundry like line we use back sat in a salon like chair as Skip draw on his arm with and mechanical Pen . He looked intense at the arm as he shaded Drew and wiped his black head tilted to the sides

"hey skip Company's here "

Me and Bra walked toward them

"Sup Bruce " I pounded his fist lightly on his other arm

"hey Pan " he looked up at Bra "Bra "  
"Skip I didn't know you were an artist ?"

He didn't look at me as he responded "you didn't know because you didn't ask" he squinted his eyes at the tattoo " but you also didn't know because I didn't tell "

I look at him as the buzzing stop and he wipes extra ink off of Bruce muscular arm he rolled over to a dresser and grab a mirror

Bruce looked at the huge black ships sailing on the sea " awesome as usual " and handed him a ball of green yen

He looked up at us "Bra what do you think ?"

"It goes with you well "

"Pan twice at our store " I look on the bed and the one with the blonde spikes looked at me

I stared back "Lee right ?"

I traveled to the guy who sold us rosemary "and your name ?"

"Ivan "he scouted to the end of the bed "come have a sit " me and Bra walked slowly and sat between Ivan and Lee as Bruce rub clear jelly stuff on his tattoo

"All you guys have tattoos ?" Bra asked

"Pretty much "Ivan said

Skip looked at me "Tattooing and music is life " his eyes traveled to Bra he nodded"what about you ?"

She looked at him "huh?"

"You have any tattoos "

She shook her head no

He studied her "you sure no invisible ones ?"

"No " she blushed

"Want one ?"

She shook her head "no"

"Is that the only word you know is no?" Bruce asked as his blue Mohawk poked from under the huge deep red beanie hat

"No "

They all laugh

"Hey I know you Bra briefs from the commercials and build board " Jackie said

Lee looked at her closely "oh yeah you use to have long hair right  
?"

She nodded "yeah and what's so good about Tattoos anyways " her eyes traveled to Skip

Everyone looked at her and she realized she was the only one without one

" whats so not good about them " he looked her in her eyes "your a tattoo virgin ,let me put some ink on you and give you an climax design "

"I'm not sure you talking about tattooing any more "Bra said with a blush he chuckled as did the other guys

He leans in the chair and looks me in my eyes while talking to Bra "I'll have you swarming virgin " I looked down with a blush then his eyes travel back to Bra and nodded

"What would you like anyways ?"

Bra thought about it "I'm not sure "

"Well you change your mind come here to the store I'll help you think about it "

"I'll keep that in mind "

"So what you guys do on a bad weathered day like this with no service ?"Pan asked

The boys all laughed and looked at each other

Then towards Jackie I looked at the pretty awkward boy chuckle as he pulled out something of his pocket

Then pretty sound that red room was filled with smoke and a Loud smell of marijuana. The red light shine through the smoke

Me and Bra watched as they had two joints passing around i never tried it before and I'm guessing neither did Bra.

Ivan passed it Bruce he grabbed and exhaled a huge drag

While Jackie passed it to Skip Bruce leaned in the chair and passed it to Bra

She hesitated while he laughed "virgin on two things let me guess it's a third ?" Bra held a poker face "your in the wrong crowd kid " Bra looked at me as if it was okay. I looked at her with with my eyes saying I don't know she grabbed it and brought it too her mouth and exhaled deep on the end of it then blew out smoke she seen her mother smoke all her life so she knew what to do she coughed and passed it back to him

Bruce looked at her proudly and leaned back and took a drag "I took your Weed virginity "

She looked at him with lowered eyes "yeah so what ?"

"Now you'll remember me for the rest of your life"

Bra blink at him as he said "first times are special "

Skip got out of his chair as Ivan and Jackie talked

He stood in front of me with the joint in his mouth then bend down on his knees I looked down at him when he finished inhaling he stood up on my face and blew the smoke in my face

I moved my head from the cloud as he past the joint to me I grabbed it and also lost my virginity

((10 minutes later ))

Bra eyes were closed tight as she stood in the corner with a huge grin from ear to ear laughing un controllable

The rest off us sat laughing at her  
I could not stop laughing. It was like I was in a whole new clouded yet clearer world I could hear and feel everything happening yet I was numb to everything as I leaned on Ivan for support as I watch my friend trip out

Skip had stop laughing and walked in front of me he grabbed my hand and rubbed it and I pushed him

I may of been high but I'm not stupid

Somehow we both feel and hit the cool black floor laughing we looked up and saw the clouds we had produce

"Bra !"

"What ha ha "

"Get down here it's cool down here"  
Bra got down next me

"Whoa ha ha"

"come on Bruce ! Jackie ! Lee! Ivan " I yelled excited

They laughed "Fuck it !" Bruce said as he got down

We laid on the floor looking up at the clouds as they still smoked but I stopped and told them not to give it to Bra. She rolled next to me laughing I looked in her face it was nice to see her relaxing after the whole thing she has going on at work I laughed right back with Bra on one side of me and skip on the other. We looked up at the clouded ceiling and saw the paint bumps those bumps so many yet so small.

((After a while ))  
Bra sat with her back against the wall

As Bruce sat on the bed and Skip in the tattoo chair fiddling with a camera and the lens the other guys had went to go get food

I looked at the photos they were capturing the look on the poorer parts of Japan little homeless kids and homeless adults tore down buildings and houses floods from Typhoons A baby crying oblivious loudly in an arm of an paramedics

I blink and turned to skip

"This are good "

"Thanks "

"Your an journalist ?"

He nodded "Don't look it huh ?"

She smiled and studied him "actually I can see it "

He fixed the camera and rose it to his eye toward me

Snap  
He pulled it away looked at the screen adjusted the dial lens then  
Snap

"Skip what are you "

Snap snap snap

"That's it Pan now get in with Bruce"

Pan looked at Bruce while he grabbed her loosely by the waist she fell next to him

Snap

"Hey !" For a human he's strong

Snap snap  
"Come on Pan pose " Bruce yelled

While throwing up his hands I just mimicked him and laugh

Snap snap

Skip stopped and turned to Bra she was in her own world

Snap

She looked up and smiled at him

"Get in there "

Bra got from the floor and sat next to me and we made funny faces

Snap  
Snap

"ha ha Pan our hair remember !"

I totally forgot and laughed this pictures probably looked like shit

Snap

Our laughs were Interrupted by skips head in Bras lap his torso on me and legs on Bruce

"here Bra take it"

And Bra took over taking a million shots per second

"bra wait !" I yelled

" yes ! Yes Bra " Skip exclaimed

"Ha ha jeez slow down women " Bruce yelled

"Oh sorry guys "

She handed the camera back to skip he placed it on the counter I was tempted to erase all of those pictures but didn't

Bruce left out the room it was only me Bra and Skip  
Skip sat next to Bra and looked at her

"hey Pan " Bruce peeked in

"Come here for a bit " I looked at Bra and skip " then got up

I followed him to another room

He closed the door the light in there were Green I leaned against the wall a little unsure but crossed my arms over my chest like Vegeta

"Pan tell me " he walked in front of me " what do you think of Skip"

She was thrown off by the question and relaxed her arms a bit and blinked "he's cool " she nodded

"You guys are good friends right" he leaned in with an knowing look I leaned in confused but with a smile

"Yeah I guess " he sigh

"Pan I think you don't guess I think you know "

((Red Room))

"Bra your just the cutest thing "

She looked at him "thanks "

He nodded "You and Bruce what the story ?"

She jerk her face "what "

"What if I told you my man Bruce was interested " she blinked at him while pointed to her chest "You" he looked down then up with a smile innocently

(((Green room))

Bruce looked at her she was still confused

"You know from the outside looking in you guys have chemistry "

Pan blinked and thought about. Skip he was cute mysterious and she were attracted to him , but

/His purple hair dropping on her neck and face as his soft lips kissed the skin on her neck /

She was at lost "I don't know what your talking about "

He leaned in in an detective type manor "Pan I think you know exactly what I'm talking about "

((Red room))

"In me ?" She asked

Skip nodded

It felt good to know someone liked her it felt like an compliment so she smiled " I would say why ?"

Skip sighed

(((Green room))

"hey Bruce I don't know what your getting at "

Bruce folded his arms and looked deeply into Pan

"I think you know exactly what I'm getting at "

She looked at him with unbelievable eyes

((Red room))

He snap his fingers "Because Bra Briefs gots it going " he sighed "yeah I can't do this want to play a game"

"As long as it's not jigsaw " Bra said

(((Green room)))

"Bruce do you really want to go down this road ?"

He brought his hand under his chin with his head slight nodded and foot shaking

"Pan I think you know we already took a turn down that road "

"Okay !" Pan threw he hands in the air as her and Bruce broke into laughter

((( red room))

Skip and Bra looks intensely into each other way staring each other down and skip left eye began to twitch until it finally closed

Bra body jumped up as she pointed at him  
"HA! You blinked ! Ha ha ha ha"

He squinted his eyes an rose his fist at her and shook it up at her "we shall have a rematch "

Pan and Bruce walked in on this awkwardly

Pan was relived they weren't having a conversation like she just did  
They sat down next them

"What's going on in here "

Skip looked at her and smiled with his lip ring "a very sad game of the staring competition "

Pan looked at him her eyes traveled down to his hands he had lots of scars in them "where do you guys make guitars?"

"In the yellow room only Ivan and Skip make them"

"Would you like to see ?"

Pan eyes widen "yeah !"

They got up and left out the door

Bra got up after they turned the corner and walked towards the door but was stopped she turned around as Bruce held her wrist

/ interested in... you/

"Bra can I have your number "  
She blinked at him and smiled then looked down at her wrist with his fingers around it.. It reminded her when Goten Made her his eyes in her back yard

/Val I didn't know you would be here... Goten you haven't seen me since you were in town/

She looked back up into his eyes "defiantly " she handed him her phone

(((Yellow room))

Pan stood in the huge room where large tables were spread out and un complete guitars were every where she also saw saw tools and hammers all kinds of stuff

"Wow " she peeped impressed as they walk further into the work space she picked up a neck of a guitar then put it down

"Sweet !"

"You guys hand make all of them "

"Yeah cut them carve them shape them polish them " he pause "and play them " rose his hands " with my own two hands "

I smiled "your like a sergeant for guitars you give them life "

He smiled at me a cute smile I never seen before on him

We stare at each other for a moment

"you play Them ?"

"Hell yeah I do"

"Acoustic ?"

"Pshh nah Electric "

"Show me what ya got "  
He looked at me with his hands in his blue ripped skinny jeans he looked at the wall and backed away backwards and ran off

He came back later with an guitar and small black box he tossed me an microphone as the amp made a screech at he plugged in everything

He began to play notes I know so and too well as his guitar gave out a sound similar to Zacks when he plays it

I began to sing hold me though I didn't have the other instruments playing

I looked at Skip while he played he never once looked at me but was in a Trance with his guitar and once the song was over he looked at me and relaxed his guitar

We stare for a moment

Un till my lips moved "so you are a fan"

He looked at me "huh?"

"When I first met you you didn't freak because of me I thought you didn't like the band"

He shook his head "it's not Crescendo I don't like " he said as he unplugged " it's you a band I don't like"

My heart got a little hurt , but it was nothing compare to back then the anger rose as the insult marinaded

"what the fucks that's suppose to mean?" I asked him.I wanted nothing more than to be in the band who the fuck was he to tell me I didn't belong

He walked closer "when I heard a voice like that I wanted nothing more than to keep if for myself singing for me so to me you should not Belong to another ears besides mine "

She gasp her anger turned into butter flies she looked at him with a blush

"Thank you ..." She blinked " I think "  
Then looked at a guitar " I wish I could make guitars " she said trying to change the subject

He looked at his work "come learn"

"What ?"

"Tomorrow come learn "

"Really ?"

"What else is there to too during a storm "

She smiled "really ?"

He nodded

"Okay !"

"hey we're back !"

"Come on let's eat "  
We headed towards the hall

"Hey skip why is this called the yellow room when it has white lights ?"

He chuckled "that is a mystery in itself "

They saw Bra and Bruce walking ahead of them threw the beaded door as it rattled

The guys had bags of foods and sat at small table with no sets just the floor it was traditional Japanese

We all sat down on the floor as we hungrily looked at the bags

"What did you guys get?" He asked

"Yeah how did you find anything in this weather ?" I asked

"We found beef Udon it was the only place open ha ha"

"That's what took you guys so long ?"

"Yeah and the girls from that boutique were working so we stopped by " Ivan said

As Bruce laughed and Skip shook his head

We all had got our plastic bowl plates and me and Bra made faces at each other because we wanted bigger proportions we laughed at the inside joke

After we ate we decide to leave it were dark outside and the wind had gotten worst

We stood up as the guys still sat

"Hey thanks guys I had fun " I said as I rose up

"Any time Pan !" Jackie said as he flip his hair

"Yeah come back soon !" Lee waved as he nodded his head full of sharp spikes

"How would you get home safely in this weather?" Bruce asked looking at Bra the intimidating air suddenly disappearing around him

She looked at me knowingly "don't worry we'll figure it out " with a smile

Saiyan inside jokes are the best

"Okay be careful " Ivan said

"Bye guys " "later " adios " bye bye ""goodbye " "sayonara" "bye Pan bye Bra"

And after seven goodbyes later the girls ran out of the street just in case and took to the skies

They got home around 9:45

And sat at their table exhausted from a fun day

"So Bra was your day dull and grey like you thought it would be ?"

She smiled "no not at all I had fun "

I chuckled then stopped

"Hey what did Bruce tell you in the room ?"

"What did Skip tell you in the room?"

We say at the same time then blushed and avoided eye contact

"Nothing " "not much "

"Well I'm off to the bath"

"Yeah I'm going to bed " I said and walked to my room

"Night " "night!"

Pan eyes laid on her bed and she feel onto it tired an hungry she got her phone as her cheek rested against a purple pillow she scrolled to the Ts and saw Trunks she looked at then pressed the sleep button

Bra back was against the bathroom door should could see the two toilets in the back ground of her phone

(Bruce: you made it in safe) she bite her lip and texts back

(Me:yeah )

She slid her phone on the dry sink and went to run her water

(((In an surrounded suburb of West city)))  
Goten knocked on the door

She opened the door surprise non the lease every time Goten left she always thought it would be the last

Erasa blue eyes looked searchingly at him

She let him in she always let him back in

((( in west city )))

Trunks flew to an apartment his special apartment where she was waiting for him he opened the door and saw her  
Auburn hair honey eyes and ran skin in pj shorts and a t-shirt

"trunks ? You finally came "

She meet him at the door with a hug

"Were you expecting someone else ?

She looked at him and kissed him "of course not "

(((The next day )))

Zip zip zip zip Bam ! Zip zip

Pan woke up to a loud vibrating noise and looked around her room the wind was still loud even harder then before  
She went groggily to the kitchen with one eye closed the only light was from the Gray sky out side she went in the fridge and made a salad bowl size of cereal

She grudge to the table and ate like a barbarian with a huge cake spoon

She heard a door opened and slippers slide to the table Bra flop down across from Pan with her head toward the window

Pans looked at Bra while munching she wore gray tights and a white v neck shirt her hair were in a messy Bun with short strands hanging out

"How are you not hungry ?"

Bra continued to looked toward the window as she responded

"Oh I already last night I'm still a little full "

I looked down at my bowl and continued to munch

We heard click click

I looked up from my bowl toward the door

As bra blinked from the window to the front door

Clink clink click open

And in came Goten as he sighed

"Morning ladies " he came in with a box and closed the door behind him

I chewed and and looked at him blankly

"How ?"

"And why ?" Bra asked with a bit of an attitude

"Jeez and I brought you donuts "he smirked as he walked further in towards "hand made from scratch from mom" he pretended to leave

My stomach growled as I shot up dropping my spoon

"Wait Goten" I said as I darted to him

Bra was behind me

He held the box from our reach as we tried to grabbed it

"Move Bra you said your were full ?!" I pushed her a little but she came right back

"I don't care how full I am Chi Chi donuts are the best !"

Goten laughed and lowered his hand I jumped and grabbed the box and turned my back on Bra satisfied with victory

I sat and opened the box and stared at the beautiful glaze circles

"The precious "

Bra sat on the edge of the booth  
Goten didn't want to bother a saiyan with a box of donuts so he looked down at Bra

"Excuse me "

She didn't budge and said coldly "your excused"

He looked at her and smirked an pushed her further in booth as he sat

"Hey !" She rolled her eyes and scouted to the middle booth then to Pan

"pan can have one "

"Yeah " I handed Bra the box she Pick two then I handed it to Goten he probably had his own box already but he took some anyways in fact this box is most likely mines grandma sent for me

How sweet of Grandma I have to go visit her soon

I got up from the table put my dishes in the sink and walked toward the bathroom and ran water  
"crap I just can't walk out of here in a towel Gotens here ugh go home Goten !" I thought

I walked back to the table "Goten how did you get in our house "

"I had key copied at the department store I bought the toilet from "

I looked at him while he turned and looked creepy at Bra

"Every! day !" He whispered

I rolled. My eyes

"You don't scare me Goten " she said back while eating the rest Of the donuts

He looked at me "besides I text you "  
I remember that zip from earlier it must of been my phone  
"Hey Goten call me "

I walked quickly to my room as

I heard the vibrations get louder  
I went to the side of the bed and saw my phone caught between the wooden bed Frame and mattress

I grabbed it and ignored Gotens called I looked at my messages

One from Goten

(Goten: Typhoon party turn up xP)

I went back to the inbox

And one from Skip  
(Skip: come before the rain starts )

Then I remembered and rushed to my closet I grab skinny jeans a loose shirt a black jacket a long brown necklace socks and my black and white polka dot rain boots

I opened my door and Rushed toward the restroom

"Goten you shouldn't have a key give it..."

Bra an Goten stopped talked as they saw me run across the way

And started laughing at her but she didn't notice

I took a fast very fast bath dried my self put on necessities then got dressed I threw my arms in my jacket placed the necklace around my neck as I place my leg In the boots my soft socks hit the smooth plastic

I looked at my hair still a mess from yesterday and If I go out today it'll be a waist of time to straighten so I put it in a messy long pony tail of black and purple

I open the door grab my phone an text

(Me:on the way )

I rushed out of my apartment  
Before Bra or Goten could ask any question

"Where could she be going in a Typhoon"

"It's not a typhoon Goten "

"Almost "

"Almost doesn't count" Bra said with lowered eyes she knew that statement to well story of her life

"Almost counts to me "

She looked up at him  
"Why almost isn't all the way "

He looked in her blue eyes he thought about threats to earth and all the close calls they had and when someone life was taken "all the way is great , but almost is just as important"

She looked at him then his hands as they played with the brown key

Her eyebrows touched "Give me that key !"

He smirked "every day !"

(((Record store on Kumi street )))  
Pan landed outside she really didn't care if she was seen  
She got in just before the rain

The bell rung as she saw Skip with googles on writing something behind the counter

"Hey skip"

He didn't look up as he wrote

"Hey Pan can you lock the door we're closed today "  
She nodded turned back and locked the sliver lock

And walk on toward the counter  
It was actually on a stage like thing so the customer was always shorter then cashier he looked at me and took off his googles she looked up at him

He opened the gate to let her in "come on I have something to show you "

She climbed up and followed behind the beaded door  
They walked towards the yellow room  
And he jogged ahead of her to a workspace she looked down at the table with different sizes and of square wood but they all were purple

He looked at me "i stained the wood purple the two thin pieces are for the bases , but the thick one is for the sides and this " he reached towards the sides of the tables and pulled at black smaller yet thick rectangle "this is for the neck "

Pan looked at it excited to start  
Her he handed her googles as he puts on his she puts one hers

She shaped all the pieces together slowly and steady under a saw with him slowly guiding her he also snapped pictures Of them carved holes in each of the bases and cut and hand craved the black neck  
They put the pieces together and it soon started looking like a real acoustics guitar they added toners and strings polished and looked at the finished product

It were beautiful  
Pan was proud of herself

The rain came down hard

As they sat at stools carving the front bases

Skip put t and o then Son Pan and filled it with black clay that harden forever once dry

"Why to "

He smiled "I meant to put from because I'm keeping it !"

Pan face went into shock as he continued

"This is a one of kind made by the Son Pan I'm keeping it"

"This is a bummer "she said defeated "well " she looked "up then we'll just have to make another then one day "

He look at her then continued to write

Typhoon September 19 2014

((( building FS the Lofts Apartment 112)))

Bra briefs laid her chin on the orange Sofas arm as she stared at Son Goten he sat on the floor against the wall by her door tapping on his phone

"I Despise him" she thought

Her phone Zipped

She grabbed it off the couch cushions and read it

(Goten: stop looking at me it's creepy)

She jumped and looked him while he laugh she rolled her eyes

(Me:Give me the key )

He didn't text back an she stopped looking at him and turned her head on the couch arm towards pans  
Door

"I wonder where she went " she thought as she hear shuffles then a strum of music played out

Bra looked up as Goten played a song on rosemary

She laid her head back on the arm rest and looked at Pans door and the kitchen

He played a whole song then stopped

It was complete silence expect for the loud rain outside

His voice filled the apartment

"If you really want the key the come get it I'll give it to you"

She looked up saw him offering it with his hand held out

She got up happy and walked toward him she got in front of him and reached for it as soon her finger tips touched it she was being pulled down as rosemary and the key fell

Clunk clunk clink

/pull me in /

At first she was too shocked to move but soon found her self struggling with his hands tight around her waist and chin on her shoulder as she sat in his lap  
He legs were bent straight while he's were crossed

/hold me tight /

"Goten let me go" she said harsh but low and tried to move away from him he only held on tighter

/don't ever let me go/

"No"he said as it bounced off the walls of her heart

"No?" She asked as she stop struggling and stared at Pans door in a daze

"No" he said again and rose his arms higher around her shoulders and chest

Her body fell limp as she leaned back on him and looked at the ceiling

/ No !/

They stayed like that for awhile at least 7 minutes

Bra hands unknowingly started strumming rosemary which was by her hand

Gotens chin rose slowly from her shoulder as he leaned forward to grab the guitar she went forward with him then back as the guitar was in her lap but his hands

He grabbed her hands and brought them each on the strings  
They didn't have picks so nails would do

He put her hands on same three notes over over again her Hands soon got use to the rhythm

He let got and her hands stop moving as well

"Keep going "

"Like this ?" She played what she memorized

"Yeah "

And Goten began to sing on her neck his cool breath blew her short blue strands and she played steadily  
She shivered

And played it over and over as he sung a song she never heard

Goten voice was raspy yet soft when he wanted it to be

a loud clap a thunder took out the electricity

Bra stop playing and Goten stop singing  
She got up from his lap it were so dark save for the dim clouded moonlight above stormy clouds

She grab a a boxs of matches and lite the scented candles on the book shelf coffee table and kitchen bar it brought a golden glow at every part to the room

Bra looked at Goten as he still sat a few feet away from him

He grab the guitar and played started a dramatic piece from a play black swan maybe , I know I dance to it before

"Dance my blue swan"

I smiled at him as my heart leap in excitement I step a few steps back

And bowed elegant to my audience

Then rose my hand up above my head back down and up over an over

I stop as the music get more dramatic

And rose my leg above my head and spun around and around and around I let my leg fall but still spun with my leg out and arms to the sides out like wings

I the brought my leg down into a four and my arms in an o and slowed down as did the music it finally stop and I bowed quickly and rose back up in my own little world

Rosemary hit the floor

"Ballet I haven't dance like that in so long "She giggled to herself

Then she felt it his ands around her neck dipping lowered and brought his lips to her face

She blinked up at him

/slow down /

Bras back hit her wall as Goten kissed her somehow they made it that far that close to her room she held his neck and kissed him back as he rose up her leg and her tiny bun bounce almost completely out of the hair tie.. they pulled apart and breath heavily looking into each other eyes her blue searching eyes looking up at his downward dark with desire Brown ones she breathe out nervous and calmly

/ I can't keep up with you /

He grabbed her face kissing her again deeply differently seriously

/ I'm slipping /

Knock knock

"Hey Pan Bra Open up !"

Bra looked at the ceiling in mid kiss as reality hit her

"It's me Trunks open " knock knock she jumped away from Goten and put her hand over mouth and wiped it

Knock knock

"Um coming !" She yelled and fixed her hair back and rushed to the door Goten kind of just faded

She went to the door

"trunks? hey " she let him in

They walked in to see Goten leaned against the wall playing the guitar with no worries on his face

"Goten what's up"

"Hey bruda"

Trunks laughed then looked at me

"What are you doing flying in a storm crazy ! And why aren't you wet?"bra asked seriously"

"Jeez a little storm can't kill me women!"

"Yeah women!" Goten co signed

I couldn't even face Goten right now  
I rolled my eyes as I blushed and sat down at the table back toward Goten

"Where's Pan ?" Trunks asked

Bra and Goten shrugged "she rushed out of here way earlier"

"In this weather ?!"

They both look at him

" ha ha now looks who the Kettle and Pot "Goten said then nodded while looking at Trunks with a huge smile "yeah my mom told me what that meant"

Trunks could only laugh at his idiotic friend "either way Pans still one of them "

"Ha ha yeah your right " "if your so worried about her go find her though I bet she's alright " Goten said "follow her Ki "

"Your right I have something to show her "

And Trunks left out the door

I looked at it

Goten made sure Trunks were far gone and grab Bra out the booth onto the floor

Her body knocked the wood as she hit it

"Goten !" She yelled as she went down

He quickly fell on top of her and looked at her worried face he smirked and went to kiss her again

(((At the record store on Kumi street ))

Pan and Skip sat at the table with stools she had one leg in her chair on her knee and the other leg hanging

"You play music make guitars take pictures write own a shop and tattoo why and how "

He looked down then up "why because my dreams aren't limited " "and the how with these two hands "

Pan studied the rough hands

"What's your real name"

He chuckled "that's for me to know and for you to find out one day "

She smiled "such a mystery "

"And your nosy "he replied

"And your a tease " she laughed

"Oh no Pan your the biggest Tease "

She gasp then what Bruce told her yesterday dawned on her

/ maybe when I heal completely /

A loud clap of thunder cut out lights  
I look up on the dark room

"Don't worry I have a generator "

"I'm not worrying " I say as I hear his feet run away

Pan breathes in the dark

She heard a buzz and the lights come back on

Skip came back  
"It's getting bad out there your sure you can make it home ?"

I nodded "I'm fine"

"Okay"

"Hey skip where is everyone ?"

"Oh the guys we went our separate ways last night "

"Do you do you live here?"

Pan asked

He nodded "wow on this glamorous street "

Bang bang bang

They jumped  
"Who's that !" Pan said

Skip got up and rushed from the room to the front door with Pan behind him

Pan saw Trunks wet behind the glass door and was stun

/ beat beat beat /

Skip open the door as he remember the lavender haired man from the party who kept Pan by his side

He let him in "Sup"

"Hey skip right ?"

/ I make sure you were awake and sober for something like that to happen /

Pan blushed and lowered her head

"Pan"

"Yeah" she looked at Trunks

"What are you doing here ?"

"Visiting a friend "..."trunks why are you here?"

Trunks nodded "I have something I want to show you"

She looked down not wanting to look at Skip

/ guilt /

Pan felt herself being pulled forward out the door into the rain

She turned her head to say goodbye to Skip but stop when she saw him looking disappointedly at the ground she turned around and looked at the wet concrete as her and trunks made foot prints in the rain she looked the back of his purple head as they shot up into the rain

Pan gasp

/where's my control/

They flew over city like lightening as the rain came down hard they were going so fast they dried their clothes and hair Trunks never looked back at Pan only pulled her forward with his back turned Pan wasn't sure if it were the wet rain or tears on her cheeks

They flew into an fancy condo in west city and rushed into the elevator soaked they powered up to dry themselves as the elevator door open they walked to a door and went in without a word being spoken

Turns out it's a studio with a huge bed on the wall and a Tv across from it

/ I wouldn't bring a women home I have a place for that/

Pan looked down at the floor as they went in She looked up at Trunks

"What did you have to show me ?"  
She asked Bracing herself

He threw down a capsule not saying anything

A small metal sphere with arms and legs came out

Pan eyes twitched as she watch the small robot lay on the floor

She dropped to her knees and picked it up she hug it

While Trunks smiled down at her

The robot needed special batteries from Imecka so soon after Grandpa left Giru ran out of charged

"Where did you find him"

"In my moms old lap" she said as he sat on the bed

"Poor Giru I abuse you so much" Pan said "but you always came threw and saved me "

Trunks got on the floor next to Pan and looked at her face

Her eyes traveled up to his

"Pan I still remember that Trip "

/ beat beat beat /

He continued "maybe one day we can go to Imecka and bring him back to life "

He grabbed her shoulders bringing her forward into a hug her nose where in his chest like a scarf in the winter keeping it warm her eyes trembled then closed taking in the scent of dried rain

"Stay here tonight Pan sleep besides me "

I thought of all the women who've been in that bed. But laid in it anyway next to him on the far edge with my back to him. Nervous out of my mine unable to sleep. Trunks had so many women in his past. Was this my turn ? To be in the arms of the one I love ?

/ if you had tried to sleep with me that night I would've let you /

(((Building FS the lofts number 112)))

Bra blushed as she handed Goten a cover he looked at her at her door with deep eyes

"Goodnight " she said and closed the door in his face

Goten stood there then walked to the couch

Bra back was against the door as she thought about them kissing on the wooden floor over and over un till she were flustered in lust. She stopped as she looked at the ceiling

And saw his arm around the pretty girl waist in this very spot

She told him to stop and he did and looked at her quietly while she went to her room he slowly followed she grabbed the cover from her bed and rush to give it too him and closed the door in his face

She flopped on her bed still blushing looking at the sewing machine by her window in the little moon light

/ I never got the key /

Goten stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head

They both had one thing on their mind

(((The next morning Trunks studio in West city)))

Pan eyes fluttered she stared at the ceiling for a while then sat up in the middle of the bed to realized she was alone in a different apartment  
Then hers

As the events from yesterday's storm flashed in her head she pulled a capsule from her pocket and retrieved her phone from it

1 new text messages

(Trunks:I had to take care of something's... I'll come see you soon just closed the door behind you )

She looked at the text for a while then dropped her hand on the gray sheets and scouted of the bed putting on her rain boots

She quickly left realizing she didn't have her disguise ring

The rain had stopped

She flew home thinking  
About everything

...

She unlocked her door to see Bras bed cover on the floor and her door closed with Rosemary on the floor a few inches in front it

She shrugged it off And went to go shower

...  
Bra woke up and sat up slowly and heard something she rushed and remembered Gotens out there. She opened her door to look at the couch only to hear the water running and Pan singing a song

Her voice bounced off the black tile walls into the living room

Bra saw no one else but her in the living room so she went to lay on the long couch with cover on it and got under them as Pan sung the sad song

The water stop as the Sun finally shined in after two days of bad weather

Pan got out and told Bra Good morning , they made breakfast then watch TV together for most of the day

...

(((A few weeks later at Chi Chi's )))

Goten landed on his mother lawn and walked in their house

He came in to hear the Tv and smell something cooking that made his stomach growl

"Mom!" He yelled as he walked forward he stopped and looked at a scene that made him lose his hunger

"Hello sweetie " his mom said as she laid her head on her huge boyfriends shoulder looking at the Tv

He huffed then kept walking

He was some super buffed big bones old guy with bald hair a mustache a total grease ball she met a few years back

"Goten where have you been I've

been worried I wished you show me how to work this phone you bought me "

"I was out with a few people " he said not turning to look at that Man

"Hey son I think it's time you learned some respect for your mother "

Goten turned around and chi chi knew this better stop now

"Now wait " she said

"I respect my mom I don't respect you Nappa " he said bluntly

Nappa walked to him with anger in his eyes

"Hey stop " Chi Chi said

They stood facing each other

"You better listen to my mom "

"Or what kid your going to call daddy , well he hasn't been around since your came in to the picture I see why "

Chi chi gasp she confined in him and he throws it in her sons face

Goten punched Nappa so hard a few teeth came out

He held his jaw and fell out to the floor

"You little punk if it wasn't for your mom i would sue you blind "

Goten watch as his mother helped the Man "Goten you didn't have to do that "

"Don't tell this clown anything about me ever again "

"Goten who are you talking to I'm your mother I may be too old for a frying pan but I'll get your brother quick to beat you for me "

Goten looked disgusted at the man on the floor crying in Pain and went to his room grabbed his guitar and Amp and walked past his mother

"Goten !" "Where are you going dinner almost ready "

"Go ahead and eat you cooked for him anyways" and with that he left

Chi chi looked down at Nappa and rubbed his head " I'll get the aspirin "

((( building FS the lofts elevator )))

Goten rode up the elevator it were late so he didn't wear a disguise  
He had his amp and guitar in his hands He knocked on the door 112

He heard the door unlock as Bra head peek  
She looked at his face he looked upset  
"Goten?" She said sleepily  
He pushed the door slightly moving her and walked in straight then turned left to Pans room

Bra watched after him confused he went in and slammed the door

Pretty soon she heard scratches and electric noises

And Them talking

A deep clouded scratchy sounded filled the house slowly and Pan voice blended with it. the sound and Pans Voice reach climax a paused and continued to climax Bra dropped to her knees as she heard the song

She knew the song

/ alone/

"Thoughts " by Crescendo

"Breaking Breaking Breaking Breaking Breaking

From the chains of my mind and the capture of loneliness and I'll fly out of my body to the sky "

The heavy song was too much for Pans voice only Goten could sing that song

I got off my knees and rushed into Pans room

"stop stop singing that song"

They look at me and stop

"Bra ?" Pan asked worriedly

"Sing a different song "

"Which one " she looked at Goten

"Umm Tyris "

"Okay "

Goten strike the Guitar hard as the epic bass flooded in and Pan sung

"Your going to listen

Your going to know

Your going to hear my War cry

I'm going to fight

I will not die

I'm going to win

Yeahhhhhhhh

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Pan sung in her mic by Goten and I watched as they went to another world and drowned themselves in the music

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/::/

AN: Nappa is not a saiyan just human and don't judge my songs lol


	9. Chapter 9

/((An: I drew a picture for the story tell me what you think ))/

Im merely nothing but a distraction a mere decoy to hide the attention from my brother and Capsule Corp.

That's my job , that's why I'm famous

Nothing but a pawn in my mothers eyes as she plays her game of chest Capsule Corp edition

, but it was my job assigned by her personally so I will do it with all my heart and with every fiber of my being.

to understand me

You must know my past

And my un dying un complete need of never satisfied want of attention from my mother

My best friend Son Pan had always been there for me though she preferred to spar with my brother or father at the end of the day she slept in my room. High school was a blur of laughs and fun sometimes I wish I could go back back then laughing in the cafeteria with Pan Marron and our friends. But those days I was faking smiling on the surface hard as stone, but beneath I was chipping away slowly but steady people only saw my bright smile and hyper mood and thought oh what a spoiled rich girl with no troubles and I fell into those back then I was pretending heck...im still pretending

I was beautiful spitting Frame of my mother and features her eyes and hair yet I had my dad's face structure and I was grateful for this small piece of identity , of course that were barley notice when you see me walk into the room you saw Bulma when she was in her prime.

Mom I get it you know I get why you kind of despise me and use me , I get why you held a bit of resentment towards me . It's because of him the love of your life.

Vegeta ,prince of all Saiyans , Man in the Pink shirt. And asshole to some

but to me Just daddy

Since the day I was born I was a daddy's girl daddy's held me and showed me affection in his own way. I was the one strand of innocent left in his life. He spoiled me and I at a young age wasn't that appreciative back then , I took for granted the precious affection my father gave out , but he never stop giving it to me not once. Mom saw this she saw the bond of me and my father and watched with a jealous eye as she looked at Trunks healing from a brutal training she would always sleep in his room with him after him and daddy Trained. I would asked her when will she sleep in my room she just walked past me and wouldn't answer. Mom I didn't know back then I was hurting you and Trunks , I didn't know , but it wasn't my fault.

As Trunks looked at me jealous because of our father I looked at him right back with the same eye because of our mother

One night When I was eight I had to pee from a nap I took hours earlier,I went out my room and saw Trunks door open with the light on

I started toward the bathroom , but stopped when I heard my mothers worried voice and listen

"Trunks ! You can't go to school like this that is it ! You and your father have got to stop this training "

"No mom I'm find I'm a saiyan I'll only get stronger "

"Trunks no no I don't like this this stops you have a life outside of training"

I could her my mom walk closer to the hall

"no mom don't !" I heard Trunks sniffing was he crying ?

"Trunks?" My mom said worried

"If this is the only time He pays attention to me then I want to keep it , it's precious to me"

It was silent for moment then my mom snobs came " oh honey come here "

I back to my room the urge to pee faded. Daddy loves Trunks daddy's proud of Trunks I know so when daddy watches Trunks walk out of the Training room with a smirk of pride trunks never see this ,but I do when I color by the gives daddy what I can't an offspring who is a warrior a fighter something to have pride in. If only Trunks knew.

I fell asleep thinking I didn't earn daddy's affection the way mom and Trunks did I didn't deserve it. But i guess the fact that you shouldn't have to earn your father and husbands affection , is what hurts the most

But we all knew Dads Past affected him mentally

Of course Dad was nice with my mom since I was born , but I had a feeling that before he wasn't and she still had that on her heart slightly fading always there ,but Trunks Dad always was hard on him he talked to him in riddles and trained him hard and push him to be better

My dad still held Shame and wounded pride of knowing him or non of his kids will every be stronger then the Son family. Chi chi Videl stronger than my mom. Pan stronger than me. Goten Trunks even , but even if Trunks did surpass Goten Gohan is still far advanced. Lastly Goku is stronger than Vegeta.i believe my father takes this out on Trunks when training

I get my mothers soft spot for trunks if I remember right he was born in a time of panic and critical training daddy abandon mom and she had him on her own she pushed out her first born all by herself I bet in that moment she thought dad wouldn't come must of been her proudest accomplishment.

Yet she didn't have much time to give him attention either she was studying then to go to college Grandpa Briefs made her go to school so he could hand her the company she study hard and once the three years had past she was

one year short of graduating when dad came back I also know that he didn't come home for a long time after that. I saw pictures of my mother and Trunks when he was a baby spread all over the house.

I knew mom love me too I just knew it

When I was twelve everyone around me had something Training jobs something important to them that they did well. I decided I was going to train , but passed out after trying to power up once I was weak.

I wanted something something of my own  
And that's when I saw a flyer for ballet school. I rushed home and told my mother and she laughed at the thought softly and took me to the studio I saw the girls do the high kicks spins and turns mixed in with other cultural dances

I was in love I fell in and became top of class.

My first show was October 5 2007  
I'll never forget that date

I was so nervous my solo was at the end.i had given a flyer to everyone my family the Son family friends at school . When it was my turn I focused on dancing and danced my heart out I gave it my all with

dramatic jumps and elegant twirls and rhythmic moves I didn't look into the crowd until the finale

I rose one hand above my head like a swan rose on one foot and spin over and over

Spin  
I searched the crowd  
Spin  
I don't recognize anyone  
Spin  
Mom? dad? trunks ?  
Spin Spin Spin Spin

I land on my feet and tip toe with my head up trying to stop the tears I still looked no one was there to see me the crowd cheered loudly roaring me on

Then I saw her orange bandana leaning against the back wall arms crossed fingerless gloves next to a tall Goten ..I smiled and swooped in an elegant bow to the crowd and slide my feet gracefully off the stage with a smile

I change my clothes real fast as excitement roar back stage it was a success.I rush to the crowd to look for Pan I didn't see her as people rushed out

"Hey Bra !" I turned and see her with two thumbs up "Good job !"

I ran to her and hugged her "thank you for coming "

"Great job Bra" I looked up Goten

"Thanks !"

"Bra ! Is it over? "

My heart leaped I know that voice I turned to see my mom rushing in with dad by the ears and Trunks walking proudly toward me

"I'm so sorry I forgot " she sad sadly they reached us

In that moment my body warmed as my empty spot in my heart filled just a little

"You guys came "

Trunks look at me and smile "of course we had to see the princess "

I smiled and blinked at my father " well did you win the damn thing ?"

I laughed "dad it wasn't a competition !"

I felt a heavy weight on my neck Pan was next to me leaning

"Well I saw it all Bra were better then all those other swans "

Everyone spilled out of the theatre

"I really wanted to see you dance !" Mom said frustrated

"Well there's a stage right there "

I looked up at Goten he pointed to the stage

"go on Bra !" Trunks yelled

"Whoo hoo Bra ! " pan shouted

"Hey I'm late aren't I ?" We look and saw Marron with eighteen

"No " I smiled "your about to get your own personal show "

"Yay !" My friends and family shouted

I got on stage and did random moves I twirled at least 50 times in a row the first 20twirls i would dip twirl dip twirl dip twirl then I burst into fast twirls on my foot

As they cheered I stopped and saw the faces of my friends and family smiling clapping and looking at me

I bowed with my hand in front of toe and and forehead to my knee back neck straight and rose back up with a smile

We had ice cream after and I sat by mom at the restaurant she told me she was proud of me and would by me custom made leotards and tutus

So mom I know you love me you can't hide it not from me.

That night didn't last forever as I got older and blossomed my mom noticed from a far I had got attention from model scouts , but my mom turned them down. We actually were building a relationship until I quit dance for attention she was really disappointed in me, I wanted her to stop me I loved dance , but nobody came to see me anymore at Least not my family or friends just strangers who we're there to support their daughters . I was sixteen when I quit. I had extra time with friends me and Pan hung out all the time together then besides when she

trained and fought crime, she always made time for me and I was happy knowing I was that important to her she always fit me in.

by this time Pan had told me about her crush on Trunks. That thought made me happy if they got together Pan would be at CC all the time so I tried hard to make her happy and give trunks hints, he didn't get the memo

I kind of Use Pan feelings , because of her crush on Trunks rather she was sad about it or happy she always came to me to talked about it she said I was the only one who knew

Sad isn't it

But when she left To space I couldn't help but feel sad and depressed if her and Trunks magically got

together they wouldn't need me to do it. everyone had a life outside of me and I couldn't stand that when will I be someone's diamond.

So I shop in till I was satisfied in till I was full on the inside and the loneliness faded away I blew fortunes in the mall

How selfish and spoil am I'm.  
Mom never complained once I doubt she my life time I couldn't put a dent in CC bank account

When Pan came back I was happy to see her she had a new spark to her and I was happy she told me she thinks Trunks likes her I was truly happy to hear this. she got what she wanted then I'll be a good friend and let her go

But Trunks started working in France for a long long while

My 17 year mom had gotten so nice we went shopping together took cooking classes together. And went to the movies and picked out cute guys, once again I felt the completeness I yearned for the motherly attention I craved

A year later  
Pan wasn't doing to well she missed Trunks and I only knew a small extent to how much. He couldn't make it to the ceremony ,but he was going to be at our party

"And that's our class of 2013 "

Me and Pan threw out caps to the sky in the stars on that grassy football field our caps went to the stars with our hopes for the future at its highest

At our party a lot of people came from school it were a together for the last time party

I did Pan make up noticing her nerves I laughed it off and told her to relax turns out she had every reason to be nervous. Trunks had a women from France with him. I rushed Pan upstairs as she cried face red eyes barley open I didn't I didn't know what to do I told her it'll be okay there's more men out there and she with eyelids lowered a bit filled with

tears and an angst looked "I love him "I just put her in Bed  
And told my mother she were sick and I yelled at her to handled it.  
Then went back to Pan and got in bed with her And held her hand as she cried I looked at her and saw her break was this what it was like to

love to love a Man ? I thought I didn't want it. I squeezed her hand strongly Pan you can lean on me when your weak I thought  
her tears eventually drowned her to sleep

French women and Trunks of course stayed at CC the next two wiped her faced when we ate dinner and kept her head down Trunks Talked like nothing was wrong of course he had no idea and when he talked to Pan and asked her how she was feeling she told him not too good

Dad went to the wastelands and mom and Trunks had left to a resort in the states where they had huge meetings about new changes

So To Pan the coast was clear  
And she cried all day during the movie I made her watch when we ate when she took a bath

I couldn't take it

/I'll make it go away Pan/

We sat by my pool I held my knees to my chest as Pan looked in the water and cried slowly

I couldn't take it

I grabbed her face and closed the space a little she closed the rest

/ I'll love you back /

I couldn't really say what we did because it all a painful confused blur of the impulsive moment  
But I knew we connected beyond a level two friends should

Pan looked up at that night she didn't look herself she looked defeated yet calm

Pan fell asleep exhausted from the tears

And I watched her I Got dress I wanted to dress her , but felt my mom above us in the air about to land I didn't know what to do I couldn't dress Pan by myself I didn't want to wake her after what we just did so I hide her on the opposite of where we were at luckily not on camera

I ran to my Room

SLAM I heard the wooden door hit the frame "Bra " I heard the jingles of my moms keys and heels clack on the tile floor then it stop she was on the carpet stairs now

I pretended I was sleep  
She open my door with a loud Bang!

"wake your ass up!"

I jump up confused why were she so angry

"Mom ?" I got up slowly and walked toward her "what are you doing here ?" I asked

"your Gay now ?" She asked with so much attitude

My eyes filled with fear as I waved my hand "no mom" I walked toward her

And slap

In that slap I felt it her angry resent and shame towards me

She shook her head as I kept mines turned in the direction she slapped me in

"Who was that girl you were with "

/I don't want to admit it /

"Some girl I met at school "

"School?! Huh? Was it Pan"

My head turned fast to her

"no way Pan went home she didn't feel to good "

In that slap I felt it her angry resent and shame towards me

She shook her head as I kept mines turned in the direction she slapped me in

"Who was that girl you were with "

/I don't want to admit it /

"Some girl I met at school "

"School?! Huh? Was it Pan"

My head turned fast to her

"no way Pan went home she didn't feel to good "

My looked at me to see if I was lying I guess she believed me

"How how did you ?"

"I seen it on my fucking Phone Bra I can't even look at you this girl she could go tell the world now " my mother lite a cigarette "I just made you The Face of CC "

My eyes widen with shock and slight happiness my mom giving me a job in CC all I wanted to prove to her I could do it

At the time I didn't know her mother did this for another Motive then trusting me

"Wha what"

"No mom she won't tell anyone!"

"Yeah ?"

"Yes !"

"How Bra ? How ?"

"Because her family is really traditional and she wouldn't dare ruining their name "

"Like you could've did ours !"

"Mom I'm sorry I want this job more than anything else !"

"Are you gay "my mother asked

"No no no I'm not "

"Then go take a bath and get packed "

I looked at her sit on my bed as my mind flashes back to Pan in the backyard

I go to the bathroom and took a bath and my mom came in talking all about company stuff and my responsibilities as the Face of CC

/shes back there alone. She needs you. Mother needs you more /

I got on the jet with such shame and guilt Pan will hate me for leaving her all the doors to CC were locked I prayed mom isn't look on the camera when she wakes up

I slept on the plane and we arrived in the morning in New York I sighed Papers with the major heads at CC and Trunks clapping for me joining then I were rushed off to hair and Make up

3 different people went at me at once as the production was in a frenzy the make up Artist added last touch ups at my full lips while a man dressed me and the hair dresser straighten my hair

I was preparing with one thought on my mind

It wasn't Pan

But mother make mom proud

I nailed it in the first take and got the best photo in the first couple of frames

Everyone cheered me on and were excited to have me on board

I looked up from the set and seen trunks clapping by my mom while she nodding in approval I smiled happily

When we got back to Japan I ignored that voice to go to the Sons so I called and Videl told me Pan was on the road with Goten.

After six months of that lifestyle I still was on a roll on every commercial and on build boards tons of interviews.

But I missed Pan. Everyone around me was business. My parents and Brother life's still consist of Work and Training.. I was also busy to but every time I did find a moment I spent it home. It were hard being around people who just wanted you to please their standards then leave. My job was like a one night stand everyone paying so much attention to you for one moment after there satisfied they're on to the next and every time they see you on TV they'll think I did that with a smirk. Pan she wanted me around because I was her friend and she needed me at the moment and what did I do leave her back in Japan for this. Marron well she was two grades ahead of us and a sophomore in college close by ,

but the year she graduate our friendship was drifting. She tried to keep contact with me but her boring words in our emails made me stop replying. I did have some since of Pride to not be where I'm not wanted

If I would've stayed by Pans side that night who knows what would happen we would've laughed about it ? cried about it ? been together ?

I don't know

If someone ask me if I was gay now ha I'll answer no

Because that isn't what Pan wants from me

She just needs a friend

The night I found out Pan had left West city and Videl said Pan wasn't doing to good.

I cut myself for the first time between my thigh I bled on my bathroom tile leaned against the tub and listened to Crescendos "Thoughts" one of there earlier songs the heavy beat took me away. And to actually know the lead singer personally I felt Goten was singing to me.

Some one once told me first times were special


	10. Chapter 10

Early November it were windy and cold out. Bra haven't seen Goten since the night he came over with his guitar and her hair had a grown little more. Trunks never contacted Pan yet

Bra walked on the streets outside the magazine shoot she just did. She couldn't sleep well the night before she had a cold and woke up with bags and a red tried to make her stay home ,but Bra couldn't cancel she had to stick it out and prove herself .They had to take 100 extra photos to get the right photographer didn't make it any better with his slick comments.

She looked at her phone as she walked with her purse dragging

No new messages she sighed

And up cap her car she chose the white rover for today

And Zoomed down the street toward home

She was driving along the street lines when she got and face chat

The Bells rung as her phone read

"Goten"

She was too gloomy to get excited

She answered and held her phone up while she drive

"What do you want "

"Whoa whoa that's a bit hostile , but to be blunt you "

She looked in the camera at his white face and Black spikes then to the road

"I'm driving Goten "

"Perfect "

She looked at the phone

"Come here "

/ beat/

"What ?"

"Come here to my place"

"Your moms?"

"Nope"

This made her smiled and laughed "Whoa the little birdie finally left the nest ha ha ha ha" she clapped her hand on her thigh

"Yeah yeah just get over here "he paused "Where are you ?" He asked

" leaving the city "

"Well come back to the city I'm at

765 Asuki Street 45"

Bra turned her blinkers left and turned around

"Bye Goten "

She type the address in her phone and followed the blue line

She wanted to see him to be around him. Goten was fun to be around and always made her leave her comfort zone she like that about him she liked him period he drives her l crazy. since they kissed she hadn't spoken to him really.

Her car drove on the long road under the city lights and darken sky

The location was pretty close

She capped her car and looked to see if any paparazzi were around the street was clear.

She went into the apartments as her boots heels clacked up the stairs

They weren't fancy or lavish just regular and she liked

She walked down the hall with her fingers in her white coat

41 42 43 44 45

She stopped and looked at the gold Numbers rose her fist and knocked

Twice

After a while he answered

He had on a gray sweater ,black sweat pants, and socks the dine in room light shine behind his head and spikes he smiled at me

he was god awfully handsome

He Let the door go and grabbed the back of my head and hugged me my face were in his chest.

I wrap my arms around his waist and relaxed and just let it be I let myself miss him

He pulled apart grab my hand softly and pulled me in. I walked in and saw a couch and Tv in the living room table and chairs in the dine in and that's pretty much besides his guitar

"Have a seat " he walked to the kitchen I sat on the couched and looked at him

"Want a beer ?"she thought about it

"No thanks "

He opened the fridge and came back with one sat next to me on the other cushion with his leg almost touching mine and fingers by my face resting on the top of the sofa

I were glued to the arm of my side Of the couch as I squeezed the bottom of my white coat he drunk his beer

It seem so quiet

"why are you all the way over there " he chuckled and grabbed my right shoulder making my left fall on the side of his chest

I gasp and blushed as my cheek rest on his pecs

He brought his arm over my right shoulder and rest fingers on my stomach

Swig

I blink at the wall across from us I didn't want to look at him

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist tight

"Bra i like you "

/hearted beat hard against my chest /

"When I saw you dance at Jing I were blown away " he ran his fingers slowly through my short blue hair " i miss your long hair but your still beautiful"

I looked up at him my chin on his sweater I notice the blacked spike chocker around his neck he never took it off even though it looked worn he dip his face to mine and kissed me I kissed back

It was a slow kiss that I wished went on forever my head moved slowly as we kissed up and down

He pulled away but still had my lower lip in his teeth he bit me and let his fangs slide off my flesh

/It hurts but I like it /

I blink up at him while he looks down at me he swallowed as his eyes lowered

"Why did you move ?" She asked he looked away from her

"To be closer to the city I'm working again and we are really crunch for time "

"But you can just fly "

He scouted from me to the edge of the cushion I look at his neck dip down as his black blue spikes

"My "..."my mom has her boyfriend over "..." And it's ... Just awkward to be around him "

She looked at him "I don't know what say "

He rose his head "it's okay I like it when people listen "

She saw on the back of his neck an fancy lesser than sigh in black ink

"Hey Goten I'm thinking of getting an Tattoo "

He turn toward me with a smile

"Of what a capsule corp symbol? Ha ha "

"no stupid !" I run my fingers over his neck

"Maybe a deCrescendo on the back of my neck "

He leaned back and grab my hand

"Then we be complete opposites "

"Ha we already are" bra said

He lean in close to her face

"Then we'll always attract "

The kiss was sweet and haven't seen this side of Goten , so relaxed not cracking a joke and making everyone laugh.

She squeezed his hand tighter

"I should go "

She said and got up and headed out

"Bra "

She turned to him

"Why don't you like Thoughts ?"

Her eyes widen for a split second

/ white tile , ear plugs blasting I can't hear anything but the constant buzz of music she numbly looked down at the crimson liquid /

Then soften "I didn't want Pan to sing it only you can sing that song "

Then she skipped out the door

And drove towards Olive

When she arrived home Pan sat at the table writing in a journal

"What are you doing ?"Bra asked as she came closer and sat down across from Pan

"Reminding myself of Thanksgiving coming up " she looked up "going to go home see the folks I missed them it feels like for ever can't wait "

"Why can't you go now ?"

"They'll just put more money in my account every time I come "

"Ha ha ha Pan you complain about wried things your family is loaded chill"

"Yeah my family is I'm not I just can't bum off them forever who would want to live like that in a safe zone a person with no will that's who"

Pan gasp as she look at Bra should could see Bra was hurt by the comment

"Oh I'm sorry Bra I didn't mean you "

"I know but that is me " she looked down at the table

"But you work too "

"No I didn't go to school like Trunks it was all handed to me "

Pan bit her lip "are you going home for turkey day ?"

Bra sighed with a bored expression "Nah most Likely Trunks will be working Dad well he was born on a planet with no holidays at all and mom I'm kind of just keeping my distance from me and her are never on the same page "

Pan felt bad "Want to come to my grandmas ?"

Bra looked back up "no that's your family Pan and you haven't seen them in a while you see me all the time "

"You you sure?"

Bra smiled "yeah " truth is she didn't want to seem as if she were stalking Goten , but she didn't say anything about it

"So Pan what are you doing tomorrow maybe we can Make miso soup with onions again I'll make the rice " Bra asked eager

"Oh sorry Bra I have a meeting with Goten tomorrow "

"Well why don't he just come here and invite Trunks too Ken and Zack you owe them dinner anyway"

Pan shook her head "Goten said its about the Band and he didn't know what time it'll be over"

"Oh " Bra said disappointed "good luck tomorrow "

Pan stood up "thank you BraI'm off to bed goodnight"she yawned as Bra stayed looking at the blue wooden creases in the table wishing she could shrink and crawl in one

(((Next day )))

In the Morning Pan got up early and got ready she had a meeting with Goten at 2

She wore her disguise out as she went to the address Goten gave her it

She went to the door number 45 and knocked pressing the button on the small circle ring

A few seconds later Zacks head poked out

"Pan the Man !"

He let her in

"Hey Zack "

She saw Goten and Ken at the small table

"Goten what is this place ? Hi Ken "

"Hey Pan"

Zack took a seat at the table

Goten looked up from the papers in his hand

"This is the temporary Son label "

I rolled my eyes and sat

"You still haven't gotten a place what do you do with your money look at it "

He flipped the papers connected by a stable closed them he passed them to her

"Pan will you join us permeant

"

She stared at him for a moment

"Really !" She perked they all laughed

"Yeah it seems everyone wants to see the girl with the purple hair more " Zack said

She looked at the papers

Then to the guys

"Pan we already started to record the instrumentals I've written the lyrics you'll have to edit them and rewrite them from your perspective of course." Goten said

"I've been written songs since we got back to west city " Zack said

"if we debut with a new member with out telling anyone everyone will want to know who's Son Pan " Ken said

"Rumors are already buzzing " Goten said

"So it'll have to be secret " Zack said

I looked at each of then as spoke with happiness

"Pan were talking about dropping an album by January 1st"

Pan stood up "What !"..."that's crazy !"

Goten sat back "touring will be soon after that"

Pan blink her eyes shock

"Come on Pan !" Zack said

"Look "... Goten paused "are you in or you out ?"

She looked at the Paper and the own and grabbed it dotting her names on all the X

"Of course I'm in !"

We celebrated and went out as a band to a club downtown , the paparazzi swarmed us asking us all kinds of questions towards me I only ignored them with a smirk

((( November 9th Capsule Corp head quarters downtown Trunks office )))

Trunks sat at his desk checking his email

From:MoMo

Subject: hey

Message:it's been a while Trunks ... I miss you.

From:Goten

Subject: what's up man

Message: not sure how long I'll be in town and I'll be pretty busy. We have to do something before I go

Trunks read the message and sighed him and Goten lives were always so busy. It seem like it were yesterday they trained together and went to school now their lives just were so different

He kept scrolling

From:Chandler Dai&amp;Co.

Trunks Briefs you've been invited to the annul young Rockefeller Monopoly Ball this year Brazil on Piedade Island on November 29 at 8 pmYour allowed one extra. each quests will receive an Beach surrounding island of Angra dos Rios and for the weekend to stay . Hope you see you there

~Chandler Dai&amp;Co.

His blue eyes studied the invitation

(((November 13 Building FS The lofts number 113 12:00am)))

Bra sat in the couch smiling and laughing at her phone each time it ring

Pan came out her room to go to the fridge to get a water bottle. She twisted the cap and drunk before closing the fridge as her friend laughed she looked over the Bar

"Your sure in a good mood today"

She looked up from the bright glow of her phone

"No it's just Bruce is sending me links to funny videos ha ha "

Pan smiled and walked around the bar to set next Bra "I want to see "

The girls laughed at Videos on the small screen of people doing silly things.

"Seriously what are those bums doing over there don't they have a shop to run"

Pan brought out her phone to text Skip

(me:Hi )

Knock knock knock knock

Sent to draft

Pan looked at the door then her mouth move the same time as Bra

"not it !" Both girls said at the same time

"Not it !" Pan said a second after

"Ugh lazy "

Pan laughed as Bra went to the door

She opened it and only saw the apartment across from theirs she looked to the side as the elevator ding. Then he she saw it a long thick plain white box with a shiny thin pink ribbon tied around it she screamed as she picked it up

"what the hell Bra ! I'm going deaf "

She brought the box in as she closed the door excited

Pan looked at it "what is it "

" I don't know " Bra flopped on the floor laying it in front of her knees

"Who's it's from"

Bra shrugged excited

Pan walked in front of Bra and the Box while Bra pulled the pink ribbon lose off the box

Bra opened it and pulled the dark green glittery fabric with hearts in her eyes she stood up to see it's length she giggled as a hard card fell out

It was a slim long sleeve long beautiful dark green glittery dress

Bra looked at the tag "it's a Wang "

"Ha ha that's what she said" Pan laughed

I been down and looked at the Card

Dear Pan

Please Spend the weekend of thanksgiving with me for the monopoly ball. I haven't been and that's one of things I'll like to do before I'm 30 , help me knock it off the bucket list.

She hasn't spoken to Trunks since he left me in that apartment.

"What does the card say ?" Bra asked

I couldn't help my flattered blush that felt permeant on my cheek all the confusion was put to the side

"It's from Trunks "

Bra looked up with surprise eyes

"He invited me to the Monopoly ball"

Bra gasp " you bitch I'm so jealous "

Pan smiled "what ?"

"That ball has the most rich young men in Japan even different countries there.I mean CC rich men and their hot celebrity dates. Heirs to billions and high millions and CEOs "

Then Bra looked at the dress with sadness "I want this dress !"

Pan laughed

"Will you go ?"

Pan shrugged "it's really flattering and sounds a little uncomfortable "

"Come on Pan it's okay to be a little uncomfortable every now and then go"

Pan blush "it seems like Rich men go to show off their money and women. I don't want to be a accessory "

"Trunks has never been though he gets invited every year "Bra shrugged as she spin with the dress "I beg him to take me and he says no "

Pan looked at the dress and bit her lip " I don't know you know "

Bra looked up at Pan with soft eyes "Go Pan this is a once in a lifetime chance"

Pan sighed and reached for the dress Bra gave it too her. She looked at as it's heavy trail slide on the wood then put it back and the box and carried it to her room leaving Bra wondering

Bra sighed she would kill for something like that and went to her room as well

Pan sat up in her bed in pj shorts and a sports bra looking at the white box under her desk every two seconds

She wanted to go ,but she was upset because Trunks never called or text or came to see her like he said

She looked at her phone

No new messages

Then threw it down and flopped backwards in her pillows looked at the ceiling sat up then looked at the box

And grabbed her phone and went to the T's

It rung three times

(Pan:only you at 28 would have bucket list )

(Trunks:hello )

(Pan:This is your idea of seeing me)

(trunks:ha I'm guessing you got the Dress. And I'll see you at the ball if you say yes "

(pan:You bet I got the dress and your sister got an nose bled when she saw it )

(trunks: aha ha ha ha ha I had to pull a few strings to get that one but you wasn't suppose see it un till the morning )

(Pan:There was a knock when it came )

(Trunks:sigh my stubborn assistance she just couldn't leave that dress in the hall)

(Pan: trunks how much did you spend on that dress )

(Trunks:what do you mean ?)

(Pan: if your assistance risk her job for it it must be expensive )

(Trunks:let's just say it one of a kind )

(Pan: you shouldn't spend money on women like that for one weekend )

(Trunks: trust Pan I do not spend money on women )

(Pan: then don't spend money on me either I am a women )

(Trunks: I plan on spoiling you besides it's a present for lost time and I didn't want you showing up in skinny jeans )

Pan gasp

Silence

(trunks: will you go?)

(Pan:ask me properly )

(Trunks: Son Pan of Son Gohan and Son Videl will you attend the ball with me )

(Pan: when I said properly I didn't mean over the phone , but yeah I'll go with you Briefs )pan bit her lip

(Trunks:Great it's in Brazil so bring tropical clothing )

(Pan:Brazil whoa how are we getting there ?)

(Trunks:Don't worry your pretty little head about it )

She blushed

(Pan:okay Trunks )

(Trunks:what are you doing right now in this moment)

(Pan:sitting up in bed talking to you... What are you doing?)

(Trunks: I'm thinking about you in that dress on my arm )

(Pan:Trunks) she said his name with a small laugh and a little weak

(Trunks:yeah?)

(Pan:what what time is it?)

(Trunks: 2:03 am , it's pretty late you should get some sleep)

(Pan:Goodnight)

(Trunks: good morning)

Pan hung up and looked at her phone with a smile

(((November 24 thanksgiving day Chi Chi's)))

Goten were in his small room dressing for the day. A black sweater skinny blue jeans and boots , he decided to come home last night since his moms boyfriend were gone and he needed a change of clothes. Besides he's been working day and were the only he had off and needed a home cooked meal.

He walked towards the dine in room mom were cooking all night and morning the scent was mix with sweet sugars and autumn spices

"Good morning beautiful "

Chi chi kept her eyes in the pot "hello son "

He walk by the stove "foods ready "

She wiped her hands on her apron "just about will Trunks be coming this year?"

Goten shook his head no "he hadn't said anything about it"

"Oh "

Knock knock

Goten went to grab the door and saw his family. Gohan helped Hercule in while Videl held foil wrapped dishes they greeted each other's with loud "Hey's" only the way family can "happy thanksgiving's " and hugs

"Whoa ho Hercule look at you"

"Goten " he said

"Yeah dad that's Goten " Videl said happily amazed

The old mans wondering face soon turned in to a smile and laugher stretching his wrinkles as his blue eyes shine " you still training huh ? You were the best working under my dojo "

Goten laughed " thank you and no sir those days are on halt "

"No ? " the old man said a little sad "then whose going to save the day so I can take credit for it "

They walked to the table in laughter

"Oh dad"Videl said embarrassed

"Hercule I'll never forgive you taking my boys credit" Chi Chi said softly

Knock knock

"Anyone home ?" In came Pan in gloves hats scarf a long coat and jeans "jeez it's freezing out there "

"Pan " her family said loudly

"Hey guys happy thanksgiving hey mom " she went to hug her mother grandma and went around the table to her father and Goten when she got to her grandfather she were uncertain if he even remember her

"is that my Panny ?"his eyes focus her out He smiled "it is " "you aren't running away on space ship any more ?"

"No grandpa "she uttered softly

She hugged him with tears in her eyes but they didn't fall

She sat down by him

"Pan hows life on your own " grandma asked

"It's..." She couldn't find the words "different "

Chi chi chuckled " you know my family spent generations in the woods that's were I found your grandfather actually my dad found him and promised me too him so I wouldn't up end with my cousin ha ha ha ha ha even though it was set up we were friends sorta and found love along the way it was fun and exciting "

Chi chi looked ahead

As everyone listened Pan and Videl listen with her heart

Chi chi chuckled "oh I've gotten off Track my point is my great grand children and my grand children from my youngest will be raised in the cities "

"Grandma I'm only 19 too early to think about babies "Pan said freaked out

"Mom I still live her"

"Yeah but it'll all lead to the same thing babies who will one day have there own and a Man What else is there for a girl "

Pan blinked at her Grandma as she took in her words

"Foods ready "

My grandfather struggled with feeding himself ,but refused help

"So Pan how long are you staying " her father asked

Pan stopped eating "actually um I'm leaving at 3 "

"Tomorrow afternoon ?" My mom asked softly

"Um no ..." She scratched her head "tonight "she whispered while grabbing her drink

This caught everyone's attention to stop eating mid way

"What why ?" Goten asked

Pan blushed "oh see um I got invited to this stupid thing and um well and they are going to um pick me up around that time give or take 30 mintues"

Gohan leaned back and took a breath "who is this young fella "

Shit Pan thought

"Oh no it's Prom all over again " Videl said with an roll of an eye

Gohan looked at Videl "no I'm just concern" his eyes traveled to Pan "but if you want to keep that too your self at least tell us were you going "

"Brazil"

"Brazil?!" Gohan Goten Chi chi and Videl yelled Pan sunk in her seat

Goten put the dots together in his head the monopoly ball but who were she going with ?

Everyone stared waiting for her to answer but she only avoided eye contact

Then grandpa interrupted "I have to use the bathroom"

Mom got up "let me help you dad"

but he kind of shoved her away "I got it" he kept walking as mom paused took a frustrated deep breath then went to go try to help him again father wipe his mouth and also got up to help

Me Goten and Grandma watched as they walk away

"If that ever happens to me put me in a home"

"Grandma!"

"Mom don't talk like that !"

She sighed "happy thanksgiving Goku wherever you are"

Grandma always got like this on the holidays just before the snow

She got up from the table and went to check on Mom

Goten looked at me and whispered

"What the hell Pan your going to that monopoly ball aren't you"

she whispered back "yeah so "she shrug

He studied her and breath out she can do what she wants if she doesn't want to tell him who then it's her business " you better be carful and say very little in front of cameras"

She jerked "I thought it was a private event "

"It is everything but the red carpet "

Her eyes widen " I didn't know that "

He sighed "Pan just remember the band "

(((Building Fs the lofts number 112 kitchen)))

She had woke up to Pan jumping in her bed like it was Christmas. Saying happy helped Pan pack as the raven girl asked her three times were she sure she didn't want to go to Chi Chi's she said yes every time and walked Pan out there door Pan hugged her before she left

Bra cooked the only thing she knew how soba noodles she had took classes with her mom ,but she didn't get the hang of it this was the only dish she took out of there

She preferred them cold ,but ate them hot everyone wanted a warm meal on thanks giving

After she ate she checked her Phone

2 new messages

(Bruce:Happy thanks giving ) she smiled back and replied the same

(Trunks:Happy thanksgiving )

She decided to call him

(Trunks:talk fast super busy)

(Bra: jeez don't be a grinch)

(Trunks: it's thanksgiving not Christmas I'll be a grinch all I want )

(Bra: happy thanks giving brother ) she said sincerely

(Trunks: happy thanksgiving Bra)

He paused

(Trunks: what are you doing )

(Bra:just ate soba at my house want to come over and have a bowl )

(Trunks:Sorry I can't I have a flight I have to take at 1 )

(Bra:oh yeah no fair Trunks...I wish I was going to a tropical island get away from cold Japan)

(Trunks: tell you what sis if I ever go again I'll take you )

(Bra: sigh well have fun with Pan and Take care of her )

(Trunks:why don't you go home mom and dad are there )

(Bra: to be honest I screwed up on my last photo shoot and I don't want to feel the raft of Bulma)

(Trunks:ha ha don't worry about it too much )

(Bra: I can't work her like you Trunks)

(Trunks: just talk to her kid )

(Bra:sigh)

(Trunks: I gotta go Bra)

(Bra:bye Trunks)

(Trunks:bye Bra)

The dial tone after Trunks goodbye buzzed in her ear for the longest. She finally decide To go shower and get in her night gown and sleep

((( Chi Chi's)))

It were getting late and everyone were still at grandmas me and Goten were in his Room. I sat in his bed with the covers over my legs while he sat on the floor

"How's work going "

"It's going well so far almost finished the label were paying to record keeps upping the price each time we have an album "

"Goten you can afford your own recording studio "

"Yeah I know "

"So when are you going to get one ?" She asked

"I I have to find a place I will just not this album"

She sighed

"You think you can record the songs in a month?"he asked wanting her true full answer

"Goten I believe I can turn super saiyan this is just a piece of cake"

"Yeah that's what you say now 12 songs in 31 days you'll have two days and a half to finish each one this is insane "Goten realized "That's why I love it "he said "Producing will be tough though "

Pan laughed "then leave it in rough draft give them an a rough scratchy version"

Goten thought about "that's not such a bad idea yeah!" He paused "very old school late 70's early 80's that raw rock "

"Pan your a genius Zack wrote music without a piano part because we didn't have a permeant member for that of corse there's a few soft songs 3 maybe but the rest is just hard beats ."Goten said

"so this albums has that hard heavy punk rock feel to it instead of indie and if you don't produce it it'll be like a blast from the past of edgy bass and electrifying guitar ear bursting drums "pan said "it's risky and bold especially with a new member "

Goten gasp "and your voice "

"What what about my voice!"

"The softness has to go"

"what ?" I say offended

"Bra pointed it out to me when you tried to sing "thoughts "it was pretty , but just pretty isn't enough when I wrote that song it wasn't pretty my life was a mess "

Pan nodded " I see what your saying "

"But we will worry about that when the time comes "

Pan sighed she was ready now all this music talk had her laid back with her head on the pillow taken a quick nap. Trunks told her to bring her bags to her grandmas because he was picking her up from here. She had a capsule in her coat pocket with that Green dress swim suits and dresses Bra lend her some stuff since her own clothes were not tropical at all

...an hour later...

Goten watched Pan sleep in his bed and decided to go to the living room he saw Videl mom and Gohan at the table talking Hercule on the couch

He went to sit on fold out chair by Hercule who stared at the Tv's bright screen

He watched the Tv it were a rerun of the parade earlier shiny paper flew everywhere on thousands of people and the floats as they play the country's national Song the horns and instruments from the marching band growing grander as the song progressed

" 1952 in Eurpope"

Goten turned and looked at the old man as Hercule stared into the Tv"huh? What you say"

"Europe 1952 London I had fallen in my sweet Primrose she had great wants me too she wanted to sew and I wanted to fight we believed in each other so much. And that's what we did my name rose to fame and champion heavy weight and she sew by my side for four years And then the little one came on Her mothers 24 birthday. We were so happy then "

Goten listen to what the old man had to say

Hercule blue eyes became suddenly sadden and tears poured out

Videl turned her head from the conversation at the table

"Dad " Videl said softly "you okay "

"Gohan it's time for his medicine "

"Bye mom thank you for dinner" Gohan hugged and kissed Chi chi

"Bye sweetie "

Videl hugged her too then went to her fathers side "later Goten "

"Bye Videl bye Gohan" they lead the old man out the door while her cried

"bye Goten love you "

Goten gasp him and his family rarely said that though they always knew it was there. And in that moment he saw Hercule crying his mother sitting alone at the table and Gohan and Videl walking together out the door

/ we didn't say it enough /

He walked after them and saw the three on the grass walking home

"Hey Gohan Videl "

They turned around

"I love you guys ... Happy thanksgiving "

Gohan nodded "happy thanksgiving Brother " then they kept on going

Goten looked out at the open forest far off then the stars

Zip zip

He unlocked his phone

1 new message

(Bra:Happy thanksgiving )

He tap the button of the green phone

It rung three times

(Bra:hello ?) she answered in a sleepy yet worry voice

(Goten:where are you doing ? Are you sleeping ?)

(Bra:I'm at home) she huffed out

(Goten:at CC?)

(Bra:No my house )

(Goten:bra ..you didn't go home today ? For thanksgiving?)

(Bra:I am home I stayed here and ate soba)she chuckled but he saw threw that

(Goten:I'm on my way )

(Bra:Goten I )

Click

He shot out into the cold night under the stars and moon toward the suburbs

(((Building FS the lofts elevator )))

Goten rushed it were a ghost town all the residents most be gone for the got into the elevator pressing the 9 and watched the number climb as he waited impatient

Ding

He went to 112 He reached into his pocket and unlock the door with a light slam he walked towards Bra door and was half way when the door open

Bra stood there in a white short night gown rubbing her left eye

"Go" but before she could say ten his arms were wrapped around her back kissing her

tears slide down her cheek

/ how did you know I were lonely /

She held on to him as they kissed and fallen inch by inch back into her room and in her bed

Goten made love to me three times that thanksgiving held me tight and i held him tighter.I faded under him feeling like the safest girl in the it felt like the coldest day of the winter outside Goten kept me warm as his body fell deeper into gradually increased into me as I grew third time I could barley see him through my tired eyes .I watch him take off his spiked chocker rose my body up with my arms weak and sore and put it around my neck my eyes shut closed as my mouth snow fell for the first time that night

...(((Chi Chi's 2:45 am)))

A huge sky falling sound were coming closer and closer to the ground

Pan jumped from her sleep and powered up a little she threw the covers and hop out the bed she met her grandma in the hallway

"Pan what's That!"

"Grandma stay inside "

Pan rushed out the front door to see her mom in robe and dad in his pj pants and In front of there yarn a few yards away were an huge pin striped jet

"What the heck"my dad yelled

I looked at it stun too stun to even notice then cold breeze and white snow

The engine died and the doors opened as a man came out in an air force uniform he stood there arms crossed in front of the jet

"Escorting Son Pan to Brazil "

Pan eyes widen way too go Trunks ! Couldn't he found a quieter ride

Pan turned around un sure to her Parents waving her hands

"Um don't worry guys go back too sleep this is my ride Brazil remember "

My parents looked at me like what in the world

I turned back slowly to the pilot

"I'll just go get my shoes "

Pan tip toe embarrassed across her Parents into her grandmas

She opened the door to see her grandmas face

"ah !"

"ah !Pan"

"Jeez grandma you scared me "Pan held her heart

"Oh Pan man up what was that "

"Oh um it's just my ride to Brazil yeah Whoo ho Brazil "

She walked passed her grandma as she heard faint scream

Pan put on her shoes and grabbed her coat making sure the capsule was there

She wanted to get the heck out of there she ran kissed her grandma and hugged her parents then jetted on the stairs as the pilot was behind her

"By guys ! I love you thanks happy thanksgiving kiss grandpa for me"

She said as her body disappeared into the jet

Gohan looked up at as the door closed and the engine start

"Now when you told her to go live her life . Did you mean like this ?"

Videl smiled "no but It doesn't matter what I meant because it's not going to happen that way she's writing her own script "

They watched as the jet shot into the snowy sky

(((Pen striped jet )))

It was warm and classy with champagne fruit sandwiches and cheese.i was still full from grandmas cooking though and were to nervous to drink.i were disappointed Trunks weren't on the jet.i texted him

"Where are you " and he said "on a jet "

Pan: yeah but not on my jet

Trunks: ha so it's yours now it's okay you can have it

Pan: no way stop that !

Trunks : laughing at you or giving you things

Pan:Both!

Trunks:Nah

Trunks:Pan?

Pan:huh?

Trunks:it's snowing

Pan:yeah it is

Trunks:imaging each if those pellets of white were someones memory.. What would you say to that

Pan: I say there's too many to be sunniffecant ,but each one was special to someone because memories are just things you did in your life at some point in the past

Trunks: what if some of them were bad memories or things we want to forget or don't want to forget

Pan: I say it doesn't matter because it already happen and will pile on the ground with the rest of them melt away in the spring and come back in the winter

Trunks: memories are it's a bad memory then it if it's a good memory it hurts to because of your wish to have that moment back

Pan:yeah that's the way it is

Trunks: so Pan what are you remembering now

/why is love and heart break making something new/

Pan:I remember the hot merciless summer

Trunks:yeah the sun shows no mercy it burns us all. See you in Brazil

Pan:goodnight

Trunks: good morning see you in 18 hours

Pan looked at the phone then out the window and watch the snow fall until her eyes closed

((( building FS the lofts number 112 Bras room next morning)))

It were Black Friday that's the thought that woke her up. Then she felt heavy her legs ever thing till her ankles were sore and her inner arms she move and sat up on her elbows Goten wasn't there

And she were to tired to cry about it or even eat she fell right back to sleep she didn't want to wake up yet

(((Pen strip jet the skies)))

Pan woke up they were still flying probably over Africa by now she decide to eat the refreshments with water then to change she were sure it wasn't snowing in South America. She went to the small bathroom and soft threw her capsule out came the white box and her brown leather back she went to the bag and opened it. Grabbing a tooth Brush a short Versace dress Michael kors sandles and a little brown sun hat. Bra had Prepared me saying the women will be high fashion all weekend and gave me her vacation best.

I looked at my phone to see if Trunks had a Text he did

(Trunks:hey beautiful)

(Pan:Trunks stop your making me blush)

(Trunks:it's the Truth and I plan on making you blush the whole weekend)

She bit her lip with a blush and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She didn't know this side of Trunks she knew the friend the Brother , she was eating it up

(Pan:(: ... I think we are flying over Africa )

(Trunks: yeah that sounds right I'm over the south Atlantic )

(Pan: how?)

(Trunks:My flight left at 1)

(Pan: oh ... Hey Trunks did you tell anyone we were going here like your mom)

(Trunks: yeah ? Why?)

(Pan: i wasn't sure if I should tell anyone)

(Trunks:that's silly Pan )

(Pan: I know I'm just over whelmed )

(Trunks:sorry i know it's a bit much )

(Pan: ha maybe when my voice is heard all over the world I'll pick you up in a jet)

(Trunks: you promise)

(Pan:Promise )

After that Trunks stop texting

And Pan was restless...

...9hrs later ...

Pan arrived at the Angra dos Rios Airport Trunks had said to look for a Man outside with a sign she walked out the glass doors and saw yellow cabs and black cars no one with the sign Pan she walke around looking at the cars lined up with drivers waiting passengers she went up and down twice and were about to give up as the cars honk and the sun blazed and then a name caught her eyes and she laughed and blushed

A main in a black suit held up a sign with the words

She were to happy to finally seen her ride in this foreign place she ran to him

"hi"

"Hello " he said in an accent ,from any mouth that name sounded good to be called

She blushed " yes "

He opened the door she got in and he closed it

She texts Trunks

(Pan:yet again I'm blushing like a child)

(Trunks:I'm guessing your in the car ?)

(Pan:Yes where are you ? )

(Trunks:waiting for you )

Pan were growing anxious and excited she just wanted to see him. She saw a small box with bow on it she grabbed it and opened it it were a pair of huge brown sun glasses

They drove for and hour and half and pulled up to a dock with long rows of boats floating against the wood

The driver got out to open her door

"We're here's "

She got out from the cool car to the hot sun her hair blew as she felt his Ki

"Thank you " she sped walked onto the boats

It were like a maze in there but she finally spotted him with his back to her on his phone standing in front of a Yacht floating

He wore a muscle shirt khaki cargos and brown sandals his hair was under a hat

She walked to him slowly as he talked

"Yes just put the paper work on my desk I'll be back Monday yes um no see" he blurted into the phone

Pan walked behind and touched his hand holding the phone grab it and hung it up he turned around with a smile then grabbed her into a hug

"Wow I didn't even feel you Ki"

She rested her face in his chest from a moment then pulled apart and punched him soon after

"Hey !" He held his arm

"I will never ride another jet plane car again I would rather fly myself"

He laughed "oh I'm sorry was it a rough journey?"

"18 hours on jet alone then when you finally get on land no one knows your language , but I'm fine I'm only teasing"

"Next time I'll ride with you "

Pan eyes widen as he rose a leg on the boat "come on"

Our pilot looked back at us as we set on the white set

"all ready now ?" He say badly in Japanese

"Yes " Trunks said

"No luggage ?" He asked

"No"trunks said as they sped off jumping on the sea

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder

They past a huge island with a Castle like building rising above the trees

"That's Where the ball is "

Pan stared at it it was a huge old government looking building

"Wow"

She got up and walked to the edge of the boat to look at it as they past it

Trunks walked behind her

"This boat is taking forever " he said

"Wouldn't it be faster if we flew "

"No no ma'am it's how do you say no planes all travel boat"

Trunks and Pan laughed loudly they didn't mean by plane

"sir my wife has had to much to drink ha ha "

Pan chuckles stop as he wrap his arms around her waist she blush

Many boats past with people on it stopping at and past many islands some big some small they finally slowed down and stopped at one our driver gave us a pager to page him if needed and he'll be back at 7 on tomorrow to take us to the ball. He also said the times the cooks will come and service Breakfast and dinner besides that there will be little disturbance.

We got off the dock and walked to our little island

Pan gasp it were gorgeous 3 miles at most she could run around the white sand if she wanted to she walked eagerly ahead of Trunks with a smile and giggles

She saw a huge house and a few trees surrounding it

"Trunks this place is beautiful !"

"Yeah it is I never been here "

"What's the name of this island "

"Que saudade " he said the best he could

They advanced on the beach as the sun set

"Wow look"Pan said as she pointed to the house

They walked in to see the dine in room outside it were a long brown table with 12 chairs and flowers on it they went into the the living room red soft couches were in there with no Tv the decorations were very beautiful and Tropical flowers every where. The bed room was the biggest room with a huge bed and window a whole wall that looked right into the beach

Trunks sat on the bed while Pan watched the beach

"Ah I don't want to go back to that office "

Pan blinked away from the beach then looked at him

"Oh please Trunks you probably been to things like this before "

He sat up and looked at her

"Ive never been on my own island with a beautiful women " he chuckled

She rose her eyebrow "what time was dinner ?"

"Oh I forgot "

She flopped on the bed above him with her stomach on the soft couch

And laid her head on her arm staring at the orange sky

"Let's swim"

He got up off the bed

"Swim?" She asked tiredly

"Yeah "

"Okay "

She got her capsule out her purse and got up and retrieved her bag from it. Then went to the restroom.

The restroom were huge she dug In her bag and looked at her bikini options they were a little too much or should she said too little she sighed

And tried the deep blue on.

It fit her perfectly ,but she wasn't comfortable with it she looked deeper into brown bag and saw a long greenish blue scarf she picked it up and tied it around her waist

And looked into the mirror brushing her hair with her fingers

"Still too sexy Ugh !" She thought and dug deeper in the bag she saw dresses bikinis shoes nothing simple her and Bra may of went over broad she finally found a white t-shirt that stopped on her abs

She looked at her self as she put on golden hoop earrings

"This is as discrete it's going to get "

She put her stuff back in the bag and left it in the rest room and went back to the bed room

Trunks stood there in designer swim shorts that went above his knee he wore no shirt or shoes

Hes eyes landed on Pan as he put on tanning lotion he stopped rubbing his arm

Pan looked away as he checked her out

"Ugh how can he do that so openly " she thought with a blush

He chuckled as he walked toward her "you ready ?"

She gasp embarrassed "what's so funny !" She asked angrily

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her neck and walked her side on his

"oh ha ha it's just it's hard to believe your a punk girl in that"

She gasped and blush as they walked toward the back door "I I don't give myself a label people just assume I'm Punk "

They walked into the dine in room and saw plates and plates of food and champagne in ice in a bucket

"Oh my God food " me and Trunks yelled and went to the table with swimming far from our minds

The table had huge Crabs, shrimp ,salad , pasta ,sushi and drinks

"When did they come ?"

Pan sat down as the aroma filled her nose

Trunks sat next to her "I don't know I didn't hear a boat "

" oh well" Pan went to grab a shrimp put was stopped by trunks

She turned to him "what?"

He then grabbed her chair and made it face him she jumped a little shock

He also turned his chair so they were facing each other then grabbed a huge crab leg

And broke the shell easily Pan watch as the white meat drop in juices and he brought it too his mouth and took a small bite moving his jaw bones then he brought it to her mouth

She looked at him then the meat and opened it

The creamy juice ran in her mouth as the meat slide down her throat Pan found herself closing her eyes as she held it and she scoff it all down leaving only a shell

She opened her eyes to Trunks staring at her with his deep blue eyes as the sun made it's last appearance for the night

"I can fed myself Trunks"

"I know " he Grabbed another crab broke it and Brought it to her mouth " but let me "

She ate the delicious food in complete pleasure

After her fourth Crab she finally reached to the table to get something for herself she grabbed roll of sushi and dipped it thickly in Wasbi sauce it were all over her hand and as shit brought out to her mouth but before she could get a bite he grabbed her fingers and brought it too his mouth he sucked her whole four fingers clean

She then fed him shrimp and crabs and pasta he ate it all up every bite

Once they were full he grabbed her by her back and under knees

And she let him as the walk on the sand she laid her head on his chest

As the ocean sounds became louder

He sat her in the shallow water with only her hands bottom and feet were under water as he went deeper into the Sea

She watch him swim under the moon for while then went deeper by him when she reached him they stood across from each other he reached for her waist and brought her on closer as her hands rest on his arms

Then out of no where a huge wave hit throwing their body's under water their bodies flipped and twirled as the tried to find one another

She finally found his hand and they went up for air they both came up hair slicked back he grabbed her waist

And brought her up to his face and kissed her

And she broke grabbing his head and hair kissing him with all she had for all her tears. for then and for now.

She pulled away from him and ran to the beach

"Pan !" He called out "Pan"

She ran to the beach with water splashing un till her feet hit dry sand Trunks flew to catch up with her and stopped her

She blinked at him

She looked out at the blue waves far on the horizon they were so thin small and far away

"Have you ever wanted something so bad for long time and when you finally get it you wonder if it's a dream "  
Trunks smiled "you mean singing "

Her eyes traveled up to him

/no/

"When I first heard you sing in my office Goten sent me a link I had had a Bad day I don't even thing I smiled once ,but when I clink the link and heard "hello everyone this is Son Pan"... My eyes jumped in excitement"

She looked at him with a small smile

"I heard you and thought she can sing ? Why didn't I know this "

"I didn't even know it " Pan laughed

"You didn't ha ?"

"No no it had been a few months on tour with Crescendo and I had their songs Crammed into my Brain and On one night I sung them bored in my bunk Goten and the guys notice this wrote me a song made me write lyrics and recorded me on a phone"

Trunks listened

"Ha ha when they showed me what I sound like on camera I didn't recognize my self . I could sing really sing "

"Your mom dad grandma never noticed before ?"

Pan shook her head "I trained so hard then and I never looked past the super saiyan or police officer dream "

"Do you still want those things super saiyan and police woman ?"

I looked at the sand  
"No not the police dream. I'm a singer it's what I want to do while earth is safe and I want to be human for this precious time..., but I'll forever want the glory of becoming the legend "

"Well then become it" he says so carefree

My mouth drops and I stare at him "why do you say it like it's so easy "

He shrugged cooly "it is "

"Not every ones a freak like you and Goten turning at young ages my dad your dad and grandpa took way longer "

He looked at me knowingly with a gentle smile and grab my face "you were born from a super saiyan it'll happen "

I looked at him my face soften "it's not that easy "

He sighed " and I'm no freak I trained with my dad in the GR since I could walk, but Goten well he trained with Chi chi on land when he turned "

"Ha ha ha ha ha So much for bragging rights he threw it all away for his guitar "I laughed

"Well it's not thrown away just because he doesn't want it ...Gotens special ... Even dad says so"

Pan looked at him "what do you mean "

" look at it this way Goku left not worrying if we faced troubles " ..." He must of know one of us could protect earth "

Pan thought about ... But her uncle Goten held some secret huge power?

" I do not know " she sighed then look at him " it could be you too or even Gotenks !"

"Or "..."you even Bra "

Pan gasp

Then Trunks laughed at her "why are you so surprised"

"You actually think me or .. Even Bra could stand a chance against a threat !"

He chuckled "I mean it's a small chance , but you never know "

"I for one can't even turn super saiyan and Bra passed out from trying to form a blast!" I say like he's a crazy person

"Ha ha jeez Pan optimism get some "

She looked at him then calmed

"Why did you storm off like that from me "

He came closer "don't ever walk away from me women "

"Umm I " she gasp he grabbed her waist

"You don't like my lips ?i don't care !"

He grabbed her face and kissed her again.

She pulled apart looking in his eyes still in his arms

"I like your lips "

She rose her hand to his Lips and covered them with her Palm

"As long as they only kiss me "

Then she walked out of his hold and swayed to the house

He watched her in daze when she closed the door he jog to the he got in she wasn't in the living room or bedroom.

"Pan ?" He called out he could feel her Ki close

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom " her voice bounced then water ran

He sat on the bed and sighed then went to the outside shower

Pan laid in the bath with her eyes closed letting the warm water swell at her limbs finally relaxing from her trip and replaying her and Trunks kisses. He was everything a women could blue eyes in grave above his sharp cheek bones Snow White sharp teeth and the purest hair . robust chest strong arms and long legs.

/I want to make him mine all mine /

She opened her eyes and saw the steaming ceiling. And took a little breath that felt deep on her heart she rose her hair from the water and felt it slick wetness and sighed

"It'll take forever to straighten for the ball " she thought she got up and drained the water. Pan wrap a towel around her hair and body stepping on the cool floor shivering slightly. She went to her bag and grab her pjs which were just athletic shorts and a CC shirt she lotion her body then went out the room leaving her stuff in there.

She saw Trunks deep in the covers with his back to her. She looked at his back for a while then slowly climbed in with her back to him. Her heart raced even though he was sleep and this were her second time sleeping in the same bed as him or a man period.

She then felt motion

" oh my god his up " she panic on the inside but jumped when she felt his nose and lips on her crook of her neck and his body on her back and brought his heavy arms around her upper stomach and took a big whiff of her neck in said in a mouth watering voice

"you smell so good

/ so close ... Too close /

Her neck shivered as Her body craved into his  
"Trunks "

"What " he said sleepily

"Your kind of close "

"So "

She was at lost

"Don't hold me if I'm not the only on your holding "

He sat up and kissed her face then laid back down not to say another word. They both eventually went to sleep

Pan woke up with Trunks still on her back her stomach hurt from the smell of eggs and Trunks arm she Tried to move but couldn't she was Trapped

"Trunks " he wouldn't move

"Trunks !" He moved a little

"TRUNKS!"

He shot up bring the covers over head she angrily got from under them and took a deep air of breath to scold him but remembered and gasp looking horrid and darted to the restroom

"what happen ? pan what's wrong !"

Pan went to her bag and pulled out her tooth brush and ran water in the sink she looked at herself in the mirror as the Brush Poked in her cheeks. "So embarrassing how do married women do it ?" She thought

Bang bang "Pan your okay ?"  
She quietly rinsed her mouth

"You were holding me too tight. I couldn't get up to the restroom "

"Oh ... Did you start your period ?!"

Her face became red  
"No !" She said a little rudely while washing her face she took a breath burying her embarrassment and opened the door to him looking a little worried

"Your Good ?"

She smiled huge " never better and walked past him as he went in the restroom

She walked to the dine on room with the embarrassment heavy on her back

But when she saw the breakfast she went to the table and ate the delicious food forgetting her shame as the sun shine and waves crashed  
trunks later joined her and sat across from her and began to eat

Pans naturally thick curly saiyan hair blew in the wind away from her face

Trunks stared at her eat "good morning beautiful"

She looked up from her current waffle in her mouth and once against were embarrassed "Morning " she said low then swallowed

His purple hair blew back from his face

"Is your hair ever not perfect ?"she asked jealousy

He chuckled "nah "

"What's your secret to keep it straight ? Bulma invented some kind of product !"

He watched her big hair blow "ha ha I'll never tell besides i like your natural hair "

She sighed " I hate it "

He looked at her while she chewed  
"Tell you what I'll let you use my stuff if you promise to not leave my side tonight "

"Of course !"

She sat back full in her chair while he still ate

She looked at the beach the waves were far thicker today crashing on the shore passionate

We finished Breakfast around 1 and decided to swim again. We both had gotten a small tan you could barley noticed. After we swam we kissed on the beach then had a sand fight it were fun. We didn't notice it were getting late and at five I clock I freaked because it were late and I still had to straighten my mess of hair.

It were 6:55 I had took my bath and did my make up light since my tan already made me glow. I were on the verge of tears as my straightener went down the last strand of my left side of my head while the whole right was fro. Our Driver would be here at 7 I were screwed

Knock knock Trunks came in I didn't even look at him only my face between the straight hair and the big hair

"Hey you okay you look sad"

"I can't finished my hair in time" she said sadly as he still only looked at her " we'll be late because of me"

"Pan it's okay the driver can wait the ball doesn't start until 8 "

She shook her head no as he paused then continued

"He can wait a little " trunks walke behind her she could see him fully dress in a black and white suit looking dashing she also heard a sound then him rubbing his hands then he put down a white bottle

He rub the cream on both sides of her head Pan watched unsure of what were happening

Suddenly her hair melted as thin as a paper with at least 4 inches on its original length

"Oh my god " she said softly and covered her nose

She turned to him and hug him sincerely they pulled apart as he chuckled

"Trunks thank you so much "

He smiled "don't leave my side tonight "

she nodded yes

Then he nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom with a sexy face

"Now go put on that sexy green dress I bought you "

She couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the restroom

She saw on the bed black diamond studded earrings ,black simple clutch and black 3 in heels next to her white box

She smiled and un dressed slipping on the smooth gown this were the first time of her trying it on her hips squeeze against the fabric as she pulled it up higher it were a bit small she felt light she were wearing a glove she then put on her shoes and jewelry

She walked out the door and saw Trunks waiting

He stood a good distance away from me and were able to see my head from toe

His face looked so low yet humble and his head shook slightly

"Trunks I"

"Shhh " he said

I look at him

"Pan you look beautiful " he said with sad eyes and a breath

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she looked down then back up

" thank you "

He rose his hand and she took it as the walked to the beach Trunks flew a little of the ground to the dock so their feet wouldn't get dirty fast enough for the driver to not see

"Ah oh I didn't see you guys there ready ?"

"Yes " Trunks said

They sat inside the cabin so water won't splash on them

It took a while to get to Piedade it were 7:46 when the driver slowed a little they steped out and could see the arriving boats with people climbing of the boat and on to the dock. The sun had set and the sky were still blue from the last appearance of the sun. They dock the boats Trunks and Pan got off on to the wood and walked behind another couple as the boat drove off and another came the castle like building glowed grandly

"Wow " Pan said lowly as Trunks held out his arm

"come on " they walked forward

And an don't talk plague shun over us their were so many celebrity women I felt un comfortable

Everything were smoothly I held on to Trunks arm as we walked forward up the dock and stair but when we hit the top flashes were ever where from all corners of the grand drive way on couples. Just flicks and actually cameras with a men women or both standing in front of with a microphone all on a deep bright red carpet

Then gasp came from the photographers

"Trunks briefs " some one said as they flashed pictures I looked at Trunks he held a humble smile as they flashed so I smiled to then we walked on to the the first camera women

"Oh wow Trunks Briefs first year at the Monopoly ball" she said into the camera then looked at him

" what made you come this year Trunks ?" She asked excitedly

He smiled gracefully "it's something on the bucket list , you know and I've have my life long friend to help me take it off"

She later batted her dark make up eyes between us

"And who are you ?"

"I'm Son Pan"

Then the reporter gasp  
"You sand with Crescendo in their recent tour ?"

Pan nodded "yes"

"Tell us Pan who are you wearing "

Pan looked down at her dress "this is a Vera Wang "

"Ahhh ... Gorgeous now tell us Pan and the rest of Japan are you or will be an member of one of the best bands of this Era ?"

Shit pan don't spill it she thought

She twisted her lips and shrugged he shoulders with a smile "who knows "

Then a Trunks pulled her along

The next too reporters were basically the same with the same questions Pan just said she didn't know and she were wearing Vera wang

They walked up into the steps and saw the elegant decorations and a huge ball room with a Dj on stage tables and a circular dance space

Pan looked at it um impressed she imaging symphonies and waltz in her head. But the building in its self were beautiful

We went to Trunks table as everyone took a set

And a young clean cut man walked on stage with a beautiful blonde with crystal eyes

Pans eyes widen Marron

"Hello every one I'm Chandler Dai and I will like to thank each and every one of you for coming out to this years Rockefeller Monopoly ball 2014 "

People clapped

"I will like to say the cost were 2 billion dollars "

More claps and cheers

"Thank you all again and let's party "

A waiter brought us drinks then the next Table

I saw two girls at the table I noticed one of them an actress ? Maybe ?  
I listen to them talk

"Chandler has brought an model this year "

"I heard he was starting his own model agency "

"Really that's new He's always spending his money on new business "

I look at Trunks as he sip his champagne

"That's Marron " I whisper

He put his drink down "I know That prick !"

Pan looked at Trunks get upset

"He try's to take everything from me like a child "..." A while ago a picture of me and Marron leaving an bowling alley surface now he's taking pictures of her "

Pan looked at him "really he's only with her because of you ?"

Trunks nodded "and that's not it he's bought Goten all kinds of things and try's to win him over since high school "

"High school you guys knew him ?"

"Yeah he tried to take us under his wing and have us Join his crew "

Pan laugh then looked at Chandler talking to another couple with Marron smiling

"He seems lame "

"Ha ha he buys mom birthday presents and constantly is asking about Bra and is she 18 yet "he said happy then angry

"Once he tried to make knock off capsules that failed "

"Wow ... Why is he so set on out to get you "

"Because my bank account is a smudge better then his "

"Whoa very child like "I say as I drink and Trunks stared at Marron

"Goten is my best friend and Bra would never go for a guy like him , but Marron she can't see threw him "

Trunks said worriedly as Chandler and Marron walked on

"Come on let's go talk to her " Trunks pulled me up as we walked toward them

"Chandler "

"Trunks "

"trunks !"

"Marron "

"Marron

"Pan"

"Pan" Chandler said in a fascinated voice then grab my hand I jerked as he talked

"I don't believe we met before Gotens niece right ? I'm Chandler "

His long black slick like hair were in a pony tail as his green eyes stared at was handsome and smooth and were cool as he talked He tried to bring the fold of my hand to his lips but I pulled away politely

"Yeah Gotens my uncle "

"Ahh ha ha oh Goten we had some times back then "

I blink at him the to Marron

"Marron " I say softly then Trunks interrupts

"Marron hey you okay ?"

"I'm fine Trunks and You "

"I'm good "

"It seems you all know my Marron" he said as he brought his hand around the red fabric of her waist

"Yeah we know her she's our friend " I say softly

Marron eyes widen at me the. She look to the floor

"We ? Our !" Chandler said sarcastic "are you two an item "

I blush as Trunks spoke

"She a friend dear to me very dear friend "

Chandler chuckled " like you and  
Marron are friends"

Then his smiling eyes traveled to me "you shouldn't be friends with a man with so many friends"

The comment bothered me did Marron and Trunks have something ?... No no way he's just being a caring friend looking out for her ... I think

Trunks stared at Chandler with a poker face I could tell he was upset though. I look at Marron

"Marron would you like too dance ?"

I could see she were going to say no but Chandler spoke

"Go on go dance with your friend "

I held out my hand and she took it and we dances face to face

Marron were beautiful and soft she is the most normal of the Z gang ,and you can say that were one thing me and Bra envied about her , she blended in so well and shined above the rest at the same time

I Dance in front of her while she dance not that many people were on the dance floor

"Marron it's been a while "

She looked to the side " yeah so "

"What did I do to you we use to be friends close friends "

"Pan it's too late "

" no it's not I love you like a sister your important to me and Bra we miss you "

She looked down and dance "I can't explain things here"

She said opening up a little  
"Okay okay .. Just call my mom when you get back I'll get your number from my mom we'll talk okay ?"

Marron nodded "i miss you guys to "

This alone made Pan happy

" We should go back Chandler and Trunks really don't get along "

I looked at them then to Marron and grabbed her and hugged her with my chin in her shoulder

"Take care of yourself Marron I'll see you soon "

Marron hugged me back then we walked back to the men

Trunks looked uneasy then saw us and straighten his face with a smile

"Marron " he smiled a little sad and hugged her tightly she hugged back

"We have to hang out more " he grab my hand "all of us "

Marron tilt her head to the side sadly with a laugh "we always say that nice seeing you guys "

"Bye Pan ,Trunks "

Trunks then rushed off with me to and off limited fancy door we went through fast

"Whoa hey Trunks !" I say as I trip in

He then slams me on a wall and hugs me with his head dipped in my neck he breathed hard

"Calm me down "

My eyes worried then I felt him power up

Shit he's pissed and thought of something and blurted out what came to mind before he blasted the place

"Well Trunks you have to calm down " I say as my arms go up and down his arms un surely

"Why give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't blast this place into nothing "

"Because " I say still rubbing his arms then I didn't know why but I rose my hands and slowly in loosen his bow tie and held it softly in one hand

And moved from his grasp swaying my hips swinging his tie

"Because there's a women who steals men now ties "

He's back was now against the. Wall staring interested but still stressed

"Bow ties?"

"Yes bow ties and see she take them from Men and if you take it back before mid night she'll come for you in your sleep " Pan said as she backed up down the long hall way with a smirk

"Oh yeah " Trunks asked with a smirk getting off the wall

"Yeah " Pan said a she walked backwards turned her head then continue  
"Yeah and she just took yours"

Trunks laughed getting closer to Pan as she giggled

"And what happen If she does come in my sleep what if I want her to " Trunks said in arms length

"Oh trust me you don't want THAT ha ha ha" Pan peeped as Trunks tried to Grab the tie and she ran with him chasing her down the hall

Pan saw the doors as her feet hit the ground she turned left as they laughed Trunks was on her tail and she could feel him powered down and were calm now she smiled and still ran though. She accelerated too rapidly and caught an dead end and had no choice but to go through the door she put her hand on the knob and twisted it and the sand waves and night sky hit her

As Trunks Arms wrap around her they laugh loudly together

Then she felt the soft sand on her toes

"Oh no my shoes I lost them!"

"Pan it's okay "

"No it's not

/they came from you/

"They burnt out because of the friction "

"Oh " she said upset with her self

"Hey hey " he said grabbing my face he smiled "let's get out of here"

Pan smiled she didn't want to be at the ball anymore

And ran out into the forest giggle while Trunks ran next to her they use their super speed as the trees separating them Pan through her hands up and smile with her eyes close swinging her hair

Trunks watched this fascinated

They reached the beach at the same time and Trunks grabbed her and Shot out into the sky Bridal style

Then blew as they flew

"trunks what about the driver "

"Hey what about the boat "

"Hey he'll be fine beside our flight is in the morning I want you to myself "

Pan blush

They landed on "Que saudade "

And Pan Ran before him on the beach to the house while looking up at the stars from side to side in aww of this beautiful night

Trunks watched with an in tense yet soft eye

And walked slowly toward her as her green dress sparkled

She looked back down then to Trunks staring and she smile softy beautifully at him

He smirked blushing then ran to her grabbed her waist they laughed then he grab her hand and lead her into the house they walked slowly in as he held her hand she squeezed his then out her other one on top of his between hers

They walked into the Bedroom and kissed

Standing a few inches from the bed

She kissed him with and arch neck on her tippy toes as he pulled her closer to him their face bumped against each other's he pulled away and took of his blazer then kissed her again she could feel his erection on her waist through those tight pants

They sat on the edge of the bed side by side

Trunks slowly rose his hand to the zipper on her back the green fabric split of her exposing her back shoulders he slowly pulled it off her and she stepped out of it sitting in here black bra and Underwear

He scouted closer and kissed her jaw line then neck she closed her eyes as he went to her arm the lower side bitting her her fingers and toes curled from all the nervous

He rose back up and took of his shirt pants and boxers her eyes dropped in un certainty as she looked up his eyes lowered chest big and small waist he dropped to her forehead to forehead pushing her back on top the bed with his legs between her an once he completed coated her he dipped and kissed her she held on loosely to his back they kissed as passion filled the dim room her legs shook as his knees separate her legs further he pulled apart looking into her deep big brown eyes so drippy and filled with emotion

"trunks don't make love to me unless I'm the only one"

He dipped down and kissed her grabbing her head softly tearing her underwear

Trunks body craved into me. I could see in my clouded vision the ceiling and his lower back twirling into me as he kissed my neck holding so tight it hurt. His hair tickled my grip around him tighten .when Trunks finished he collapsed with his head in my chest I were tired to but I held on to his hair and head

Trunks head laid side was on my chest as he held my waist and I plays lazily with his purple hair as Pan sung lowly with her eyes closed and gritted mouth a low sung with one high strong pitched at the end

And when she got to the high part her voice Cracked and the tears slide out as she grabbed his hair a little tighter

/ so long /

Trunks looked up and saw her tears  
And he wiped them away with his nose and cheeks

"Hey what wrong "

Sniff sniff

She looked up at him and shook her head

"Where that your first time ?"

Her eyes looked into his deep blue ones

/ that's not why I cry /

I nodded

He said nothing only laid back down on me and held me tighter

"Pan you know if I could I would stay in this moment with you forever I would

/ I love you/

He put his face between my breast I soon felt wetness sliding off my ribs

"Trunks?"

He looked up at me with tears they fell on my body

"Pan "

"Huh?" She said deeply

"Go to Imecka with me "

"Okay Trunks"

He wiped his face and laid back down

The emotions of that night are un explainable not just from me ,but Trunks as well.

I woke up to Trunks staring at me I blushed and went to go to the rest room and Trunks came right in we took a bath together I blushed the whole time and he didn't try anything like last night. We dressed for winter and ate fastly and flew to the airport.

We walked to the landing strip and saw the huge pin striped jet and to my surprise Trunks got on there with me I sat by the window and he sat next to me holding my hand We flew 18 hours to Japan mostly him kissing my hand and staring at me we talked a little but about his job. He kissed me a few times.

We landed at some private landing strip and flew to my house. We stood in the back of the building to not get noticed

"Pan I have one person who I'm seeing but I'm breaking it off Im only kissing and holding you I promise"

I nodded sadly

/ who did I steal you from /

He kissed me deeply then rested his head on my looking down

"I got to go "he walked away

"Trunks !"I say

/don't go /

We run to each other and fall in our huge I held on to him tight then finally let him go

"bye "

"Bye beautiful "

I walked in my building slowly in a daze from my weekend I didn't notice I had got on the elevator and before I knew it I were un locking my door going into my home

I took a deep whiff of home and saw Bra sitting in the bookshelf head against the window

"Bra!" I said excited and her gloomy face turned into a smiled and walked to her hug her she started laughing or crying I'm not sure

"Hey hey what's wrong "

" I miss you Pan so much ha ha "

"Awe I missed you to I've been gone a while sorry "

I sat down next her staring at the snowy street and street lights

"So how was it " she asked

"Great I had fun "

"What happen at the ball ?"

"Nothing much it's really over rated "

"Really ?.. Who was there "

"A lot of famous and rich people oh and Marron were there !"

Bra eyes widen "no way "

"Way"

"And she said she'll call me so we can see what's her problem is I told her we missed her "

"Awe that's great I wish I could've talked to her I miss mare "

It grew silent

Bra looked at Pan in sure

"What ?"

Bra shook her head looked down then back up

"What ! Ha ha Bra tell me "

Sigh "okay "... " do you "..."still love Trunks ?"

She asked as if it's been bothering her

I was shocked "um " then my eyes soften and nodded

Bra smiled "that's wonderful Pan he must like you too to take you to the Ball"

Pan said nothing she wasn't sure if she should tell Bra

"Hey Pan"

"Yeah "

"What does your tattoo mean to you ?"

She looked down at her arm wrapped in her jacket fur

"It means ascending up "

Bra nodded

"Well I'm going to bed super tired had a long flight " she hugged Bra one more time then went to her Room Bra laid her head back on the window

November had came and brought the snow. Pan and Bra hung out for the last days of November and Trunks came to see her once but texted her through out the day every the last day of November Pan and Bra put up an white Christmas Tree by the bookshelf.

December  
(((In the city Gici studios December 13)))

The director sighed "Last take "

Bra had been doing worse at her jobs she just didn't have the spirt to be bubbly and surrounded by white all the time like perfect ville. Goten she hadn't seen him and talked to him once he sent her an lousy text message saying he sorry he had to leave that's it ! And even though it were nothing much her heart still accepted it happily.

She sighed "he's looking at me again "

Some guy with long Black hair and green eyes he looked so familiar

"Cut! That's it!"

Bra took off the scarf

"Bra what is that hideous thing on your neck sweetie get it together "the director said and storm off set

She watched him clack away in pink heels

"Now he tells you to get it together "

She turned to see the guy

"Hi " he held out his hand to shake "I'm Chandler Dai "

Her eyes widen as she smiled "no way "

"Yeah it's me"

Her mood from the shitty shoot completely changed

"What are you doing here ?"

"I came to see you "

She smiled "me?"

"Yeah ! I saw your work and I'd like to shoot you "

Her smiled faded "oh no I'm sorry I'm limited to only CC "

He looked down "how about dinner"

She gasped

/ Goten would never take her to dinner he wasn't that type he wouldn't even say goodbye after sex/

"Sorry I can't "

"Darn" he reached into his pocket and handed her his card "well call me if you need me" he hand it to me I took it and he walked off

She sighed changed then went home

She went home into the empty house and sighed at the lite Christmas tree  
Pans been gone lately barley comes home. She's been with the band working recording for hours barley sleeping and every time she did come home she rushed to shower and change then be out the door again. I kept the house clean since she were so busy. And when I had work I were glad to just get out of the house but i always end up screwing up some how. She sighed and went to make Miso soup she learned on her own from the internet.  
She ate at the blue table showered and went to bed

((( December 18 Saki recording label)))

"Again Pan !" Goten yelled from the outside of the box

She looked up squinting her eyes as they played the song back pan closed her eyes and nodded and when the part came to sing she were having trouble with she sung out only to be cut off by Gotens voice again

"Pan you need a break it's to much "

I looked up at him with a look of madness

"are mad?" Goten asked

"Yeah pissed off !"

He looked at her and yelled with jaws tight

"Then covert that energy into the damn song "he played the music again it blasted into her ear

And in vision herself as a super saiyan

"Who do you thing that your are

You don't know my scars

You pass my kind up like cars

I'm what society ignores "

She finished the song and Goten smirk at her

She got out the booth and went to her bag and checked her phone

One new text Trunks

(Trunks: just left work wish you were laying next to me. Blow off your uncle and come here tonight)

She wanted to do just that ,but text back she were working

Goten walked towards her she locked her phone

"What ?"

"That's the 8th song 4 more to go "

"Yeah I know " she said

"What's with the attitude "

"I'm I'm sorry okay I just miss my freedoms a little "

"Pan you knew what you were sighing up for "

" I know I know you just pushed me today "

"Yeah I know and I'm going to push you because you can work harder !"

She nodded "can I go home tonight "

Goten sighed"yeah since it's finished go get you some rest come back at 12 am tomorrow night "

Sge nodded grabbed her bag and ran out the door texting Trunks

(Pan:where are you )

(Trunks:CC )

(Pan:oh Goten gave me the night off)

(Trunks: then come here Panny)

(Pan:just come over my place I miss my room)

(Trunks:okay I'll be there )

Pan flew towards home she went in her home and saw the Christmas Tree and Bra asleep on the couch. She quietly went in to her room and pulled her phone out

(Pan:call me when your here Don't knock Bras sleep)

(Trunks:Okay)

Pan took a fast shower and put on a pjs

Her phone zip

(Pan:hello )

(trunks: I'm outside)

She quickly went to the door and let him in they silently walked to her room and once they were in with the doors closed she hugged him around his neck as snow from his hat fell on her eyelashes they sat in her bed

"Gotens being really hard on me "

"He's just stressed Pan "

"I know he is ,but I want him to say a joke or something make me smile not frown "

"You can't expected that all the time from him"

She sighed I know "it's just people like Dads and Uncles and Brothers they're suppose to Protect you .. I don't know I sound immature "she shrugged

"It's okay Pan just let him be he'll be back to himself after you guys finished "

She nodded

He grabbed the back of her neck and massaged it

"Your hungry ?" He asked her

"No I'm fine "

He slide of his shoes one by one and they glided backwards on their backs while he held her. Her nose were on inside his cold arm.

"What do you want for Christmas ?"he asked

She blushed "you don't have to get me anything "

"How about spending the whole day with me "

She looked at him  
Between work and trying to visit her parents she weren't sure

"I don't know Trunks I have to rewrite and complete four songs before the 27th"

"I thought you had un till the 31"

"Well in between a photo shoot and printing copies and shipping they took four days from "

Trunks sighed "then promise after work no matter what time it is you'll come to CC "

She looked up in his eyes "I promise " they then kissed got under the covers and fell asleep

(((building FS the lofts 112 December 23)))

Bra had gotten dress deciding to spend a few days with her family she missed then and Christmas were almost here. She wore an hat with a striped cream and red turtle covering the spiked necklace ,a blue blazer on top of that skinny jeans , brown flats and a sliver sparkly clutch

She looked at herself in the mirror straightening her Shiny blue hair it had grown thicker and a little longer. She walked from the bathroom. And looked at Pans door , she were still gone a lot and said she won't be her for Christmas.

Bra walked to her door closed it and went down the elevator it ding she didn't have on her disguise so she rushed to the street and un capped her Rover she drove towards CC

The snow came down heavy and When she got to her old dome shape home she couldn't wait to see her dad and mom she rushed to the door and grab her old key to unlock it. The door opened

She saw an huge Christmas Trees as the fire placed roar Candies in bowls all over the room she smiled as the warmth of the house grew in her.

She walked in and went towards her parents room ,but saw people in her moms office

She open the door to see Marron sitting in an chair in a blazer an skirt across from her mother who were smiling

/what/

"Mom!" Bra blinked and huffed

Bulma looked up from the blonde and to her daughter

"Oh Bra honey I didn't know you be over you should've called "

"Why do I have to call to come here " she looked at Marron

"Marron why are you here at my moms "

"I " Marron said un comfortable

"She's here because of business " my mom said And rolled side to side in her chair

I looked at her "what kind of business "

Bulma looked at her daughter then got up and walked towards her

"Let's face it Bra you haven't been do well lately at work"

Bra gasp

/ no way /

"What are ... What are you saying "

"It's a new year Bra a new face Marron chestnut is that face "

" you can't take my job from me !"Bra yelled

"Sweetie calm down it's just time for a change "

Bra shook her Head looked down and ran out the house

/ I'll never forgive you mother /

She hit the cold night and ran to the side walk looking back at the circular home with tears shook her head and walked far far away From it. In the snowy night.

(((Christmas night 11 pm Saki records )))

Pan stood in the booth screaming into the microphone working on her last song

"Okay take a break "

Pan walked out smiling as she saw Zack and Ken they were celebrating the last song with pizza and soda

She said on the couch grabbing a slice

"Guys can you believe we pulled this off !" Ken exclaimed

" I know !" Zack said

Pan smiled and chewed then her eyes looked at Goten

Who smiled she notice his chocker were missing and looked wondering at the lines on his neck

Then her home zipped

She read the message

(Trunks:hurry to me )

She smiled

"Goten can I go please"

"No Pan you only have a few lines left "

She huffed and sighed

"Hey guys ! Get back to work Zack take over for me "

"Hey were you going !" Pan said in an un fair voice

"Too see a friends "

Pan looked with jealousy

As Goten walked out the booth to the Front of saki label

He read the message

(Valease :Goten it's Christmas and you haven't come to see me .. You said every Christmas together )

He text back

(Goten: I'm on my way to you Val)

He sighed with a deep breath and leaned against the empty front desk staring out the clear windows

(((Some street Christmas night )))

Bras been wondering around in the cold since two days ago she wasn't sure were to go from now she didn't want to go to her home.

She looked up into the sky she were falling an star an star that shone above the rest she looked up and followed it should could feel it's burning gaseous from earth she walked on a side walk passing up shops following in the snow as Christmas decorations lite up the city

(((Saki records Front office )))

Goten waited a moment before leaving looking out the clear windows as the snow fell.

Then he saw a women looking up falling something in the sky she stopped looked up hard trying find something in the sky with her back to the window. What shocked him were her blue hair and light clothing she walked some more of his sight

He rushed out the door

"Bra !"

But she only kept walking  
He jogged to her and stopped her her eyes finally stop looking at the sky but to his chest then rose to his face

She gasp an hurtful air and twitched one of her eyes and rise her hands defensively she back away from him

/ I can't take this /

"Hey Bra what's wrong what are you doing here"

He were cut off with her purse being thrown into his neck

"Ouch"

Whack she hit his shoulder

"Hey !" He rose his arm protectively

Whack she it his abs

With each whack she took a deep breath and cried

Goten finally over powered her and they fell in the snowy with his arms around her

"Bra your so cold "

She closed her eyes and hide her face in his chest and cried there for. Awhile "

" how long you've been out here "

/ I followed your Ki /

She began softly punching his chest while she cried

/ why do I love you /

"Hey there there "he held her and picked her frozen body up he flew her to her home rushed in and sat her on the table

He ran hot water in the bath then grabbed her undressed her and sat her in. He noticed the chocker still around her neck

His eyes soften at her

She shook for a awhile then the warm water consumed her as he washed her

"Bra what happen ?"

She hug her. Knees under the water  
" I wish the cold breeze would blow me away in to dust so I can flow with the wind"

Were all she said

Goten looked at her worriedly and went to blast the heater in the apartment. Somewhere along the night Bra had told him she got Fired and she really really missed him. She had told Goten to make love with her though she promised herself a while ago she would never sleep with him held her tightly and when she woke up he were still there


	11. Chapter 11

(an: there's a fight scene in this chapter... The tour starts ... I'm just going to use songs from other artist that do not belong to me.

Umm I'm using another band beck from the anime beck don't worry if you never watched it , it's not important I just needed another band to throw in here. Also a character from a Dragon ball z movie Wrath of the dragon the character Tapion to give you guys an visual.

This is just a chapter is focusing on the tour and Bras life at home without Pan and Goten and CC. Also we take a closer look at Goten and Valease and Trunks and Vegeta relationships.

Disclaimer: I do not own bring me to life by Evanescence I do not own beck I do not own Dbz)

The new year had came and the album Crescent were the 1st best seller of the year causing a frenzy in the media for the surprise album. Everything were going good for Crescendo but as for capsule corp not so at least in Bulmas eyes.

Marron face was on the CC big screen display downtown. It left question about the daughter of Bulma everyone wanted to know what had happen and the media made up bizarre explanations also Trunks and Pans Pictures from the Ball surfaced suggesting they were dating and the media ate this up the band and CC never had so much publicity the Magazine came out with the craziest headlines. Bulma were tick off at the attention , but sells were good Marron had brought a new look critics were loving. Bulma also made Marron an disguise ring.

As For Trunks and Pan they told their parents they were dating , her family accepted ,but Bulma were upset she worked so hard to keep Trunks low profile and He ruined it. The media love the couple ,an punk and out spoken girl with an shy and boring business man complete opposites they called them Prunks because she were punk and Tan because of his Tan.

Bra had a tough time for a while losing her job and Goten had not been there she sure she would've started cutting again that night. But she's glad she didn't something deep within her wanted her fight. Goten stay with her un till morning then left to the studio. She didn't say much to him about her feelings only let the love they made speak for her, he wasn't hers there was nothing she could do and if he only gave her his body she was okay with it. Pan came home December 26 and said she were sorry and would stay all night with me we cooked together and she slept in my room this time she held my hand as I cried to her. The next day Trunks came and he apologize he had no clue this was happening he gave me a credit card because all of mine where connected to my job Marrons now has that account. I couldn't dare ask for my Trust fund I soon stop using it after getting the Job representing CC.I gave those cards to my mother to keep safe I couldn't even look at my mother let alone asked for money. Though in a way Trunks money were still her money and in a way I still felt her claws deep into me each time I saw Marron face.

The CD did well gaining the band an nominee for an Grammy. The tour started February first.

(((club Jing January 31)))

The cameras flashed on them then the photographers of the fans were outside waiting to hopefully get in club with cameras ready

Pan wore black baggy skinny Jeans with an black shirt cut on the sides showing her shiny black bra and Tattoo and sliver black spike jewelry. On her hand were the pink diamond ring Trunks gave her for Christmas. She blushed as the looked at it

Pan looked around the inside were full but with other famous people who didn't make such a big deal about them. Pan had invited Greg and the guys from the Record store she hadn't seen them here yet in fact she hasn't even seen Bra yet but she had texted her she were there

The Band walked to the Bar

"Drinks or what ?" Ken asked me

She smiled at him "no I'm waiting for Trunks "

Goten looked at her " you could've told me you know "

Pan looked at him with a blush "I know "

He shook his head and Drunk out of his glass then reached into his pocket and handed her an golden paper

Pan grab it and looked at it blushed an hurry to put it in her pocket before she could curse him out he spoke

"Be safe Pan... Your my 19 year old niece I don't want to be an great uncle just yet"

She was at lost and embarrassed

Pan blinked with her eyes low turned around with her elbows on the bar and saw Bra floating toward them in a tight black dress heels and an spike chocker

She smiled huge as her friend walked up.

"You came here alone "

Bra chuckled "yeah it's not like I have a date " she fixed her bra and Dress in the tight fabric

"Are you looking for one wearing that !"

Bra smiled " I don't know maybe , Bruce Said he'll be here too" she said excited

"Who's Bruce ?" Goten said Turning around

Bra eyes traveled to Goten  
"A friend of ours "

He looked at Pan "you know him too "

She nodded "yeah you met him at our house ! Tall blue Mohawk "

Bra blushed realizing she had a thing for guys with dark blue hair

Goten looked at Bra

While Pan stared at him his face looked amused yet serious

He walked past Pan to Bra with his forehead to hers pushing her back

"Let's dance "

Bra looked unsure while blushing but went

Pan watched in wonder all she saw was Goten back covering Bra

Bra and Goten were in the middle of people just standing on the dance floor his forehead still on hers

"Dance Bra you never dance with me "

She only closed her eyes and took in the scent from his black shirt and her hip dropped to the current song that was playing it was sensual and up beat She couldn't hear all she heard were the bass drops in the song she turned around with her back on him she didn't care that they were in public he were leaving tomorrow and she wanted him to come spend the night with her tonight. So she moved her hips on him while he held her waist she still get tingles when he touched her because she was never sure when he was going touch her her eyes closed she opened her mouth to speak , but he interrupted her

"I'll come see you tonight "

Her heart beat sped up as she stopped dancing and turned to him he ran his fingers through her hair, then rubbed his finger threw the chocker slapping it on her neck

And hugged her with his lips on her ear  
"We need to have a chat"

Then he walked away Bra blinked as he walked toward the door

/ should I follow you /

Is he ready to go she blushed but then realized he was Hugging Valease as the hipster and Marron came In as well

/ ouch / she rolled her eyes and walked toward the bar and Pan with her head down

Pan didn't know what she just saw , but she think she shouldn't have seen it. it looked as if Goten bit Bras ear. Did they like each other ?

Pan gasp as she stared at the spot they just danced

She knew her uncle. This were bad. She looked at Bra , she looked a little sad as her upper body laid on the bar.

Should I say something ? Should I ask ?... Bra hadn't said anything about it maybe It's nothing

Bra laid her stomach on the bar leaning forward by Pan the bars white light shined on her

The bartender came to her" would you like your usual or are you feeling exotic tonight Ms,Briefs "

Bra huffed " don't call me that it's Just Bra... And the usual "

Pan watched as he shook a sliver canister and poured clear liquor in a clear glass

The music boomed

"What's you usual ?"pan asked

"Water " Bra said as she walked away toward Goten and the three girls Pan looked then followed her worried.

Bra looked like she was on edge

She watch Bra smile at the girls

"Erasa ? Valease ? Right "

"Yeah hey Bra right "the Valease girl said

"Sup" the Hipster nodded

Bra took a small breath "Marron " she said through forced teeth

"Bra Pan"Marron said with something in her eyes

Pan study Marron she still had not contacted her since the ball and now she doubt she would after the whole job thing "Mare "

"Hey Pan I heard the album loved it I wasn't expecting that from you at all " Valease said while Goten smiled

"Thanks I guess" is that an insult ? Pan thought

"Yeah it had groves " Erasa said

"Thanks "

"You guys want to go in the VIP?Goten asked they were about to say yeah then Bra interrupted

"Would you girls like something to drink ?"

Erasa and Valease looked at each other and nodded while Marron nodded as well

"Yeah"

Bra smiled and twist leading them to the Bar

Goten were watching her closely by Pan as she gave three flaming blue drinks to the girls they knocked them back at the Bar

"Umm is she cool with Marron?" Goten asked a little concern

Pan shrugged " is she cool with Valease ?" I ask trying to get information out of him but he only shrugged

"Pan Goten?"

Pan turn around and saw Trunks cool blue eyes

"There's the Man of the Hour" Goten said

Him and Pan stared into each other's eyes as an indie beat played

"Pan met Trunks Trunks Pan " Goten laughed "I'll leave you guys alone "

I didn't even hear or see Goten

Trunks grab my body by my waist I were right in front of him his head dipped as my hands lazily held his cheeks

For all I knew we were on the moon as he kissed my face. I don't know who I am when Im with Trunks. The girl I grew into over the past two years disappears at his touch and the girl I were before melts away too.

Her eyes dropped close as her nose took in his scent of paper

I don't who i am I don't know the girl who's actually with Trunks is but each time we talk and are together I'm getting to know her and she's completely swipe in a soft tornado with soft winds whipping at her face.

We pull away

I look up at him with my hands in my pocket

"Can we just leave here "

He smiled and ruffled her hair "but it's your party that'll be rude "

"Rude is not being there on your boyfriend birthday "

He smiled "it's okay Pan "

She looked down "no it's not "

He sighed "how about a drink your here right now let's have fun "

She looked up at him then smile "fine"

They walked to an hidden VIP room and sat on the long red leather couch

She looked at him  
"How's work how's your mom?"

He sighed "she doesn't like changes very well"

"Then why she fire Bra "

Trunks rubbed his eyes"she told me all the reasons she had and they sound very professional , but I still don't know why "

"our relationship caught her by surprise though "

"she knew about us going to the ball"

"As friends Pan"

She looked down at her hands "I know she's your mother and I love her , but Bras job were so important to her"

"I know "

"No ! You don't " she snap why isn't he calling his mother out

He looked at her in way she didn't like

So she calmed

That's when Goten Bra Valease Marron and Erasa came in

"Trunks !" Valease said and came to hug him

Pan was really starting to not like this girl

"Hello Val... Hey Marron Erasa"

"Hi Trunks "

"Hey Man"

They all sat by Trunks except Marron sat by Pan and Bra sat quickly and cooly between Valease and Goten

As soon as they sat women in cute outfits came with bottles and sparklers Zack and Ken behind them.

"Hey there's the party " Goten said

"Right on Man" Ken said

Valease were clearly tipsy and did a very low yay at the site of the bottles

We each got a glass and toast to the band

Pan turned to Marron  
"So Mare how are you ?"

Marron look at her then down "I'm fine "

"I bet you are "

Bra said I turned to her she had a black straw to her mouth in a glass with clear liquid and an ironic smile

It grew very tense as everyone stop and look at the girls

Marron looked at Bra "Excuse me ?"

"No I bet your doing good with Bulmas money in your pocket "

Marron rose an eyebrow "I was just fine without it , but yeah Bulma is very generous to her employees "

"Hey " Trunks interrupted "take it easy "

"Oh Marron always takes it easy "

"hey what did you just say" Erasa stood up at Bra

"Oh i hear shank runs in the family "

Erasa grabbed her drink an threw it a Bra

It splashed all over her dressed

Bra stood up grab a bottle and threw it at Erasa it hit her then the floor breaking Erasa arm were bleeding and the next thing I knew Marron charging Bra But I stopped her and held her hands as she struggled

These girls were half Android I didn't want to under estimate them. Especially Erasa I had just meet her.

Erasa Cursed loud at Bra while being held back by Trunks and Bra threw another Drink at her while Goten held her by her waist with her feet off the ground

"Bitch " Erasa yelled

And Bra laughed

"Erasa stop !" Goten yelled

"Fuck you Goten don't talk to me don't ever fucking talk to me or come to my house again and let me beat that blue haired bitch "

his statement hit Valease hard curing her from her buzz.

"Fine I can do that , but I won't let you touch her "Goten said coldly

Everyone was shock to learn the two had been seeing each other

Erasa eyes dropped in hurt as he said that

Bra was upset about Erasa and Goten ,but Valease was the threat

Bra pouted at Erasa "awe" and kicked her 6 inch heels off at her in her face

Goten shook her " hey calm your ass down girl "

"I'm telling your mother about this "Marron yelled

Bra laughed more " I don't care tell the world cunt"

Pan gasp then laughed at the comment she didn't know what was happening to Bra, but she liked it.

I weren't paying attention and Marron got out of my grasp and Punched Bra in the face

"Get her Marron"Erasa yelled

I quickly got Marron and angrily pushed her back from Bra

"Hey guys stop !" Valease yelled clearly sober now not looking at Goten

"Let me go Goten " Bra struggled  
As her arms were Trapped she were really trying to fight more than we ever seen

She began to power up around humans !

Goten had to take her out of there after Goten floated away with Bra all we saw were a cloud of Cops and flash lights and we all ran

Trunks threw Erasa and grab me and we ran out of there

There were a lot I mean a lot of cops outside the club and paparazzi

Me and Trunks looked from above the sky we weren't sure were everyone else went , but we got the heck up out of there

"Did you invite Marron ?" I ask him

"No... Most likely Goten Invited Valease and she brought Erasa and Marron "

Pan huff " I can't believe Marron had the balls to punch Bra while Goten held her !.."

Pan looked at Trunks he looked tense and annoyed" hey what's wrong ?"

"I don't want to deal with my mother when she finds out there were a fight at my club "

Pan looked at him "oh yeah " then she smiled " you know Bra didn't care tonight about upsetting your mother you shouldn't either "

She flew above him in his face " stop making choices based on her make them based on you and your interest "

Trunks looked at her " but the company "

"Screw the company it's your life you know...people are going to buy capsules forever between you and your mothers brain CC will always keep kicking "

He looked at her she meant it what she said. screw the company he chuckled Then sigh "Pan your a breath of fresh air "

She smiled then her face Got completely serious and she grabbed him by his suit jacket looking at his chest

"I'm going to miss you "

He wrapped his hands around her

It grew silent as an un shameful blush landed on Pan cheeks

"I want you " she said then looked up in his eyes

Trunks looked down at her they didn't really have the time to be intimate every time they saw each other they just relaxed and talked or slept

His face also be came very serious and he grabbed her hand they flew slowly but steady towards the suburbs it were small town and the yards were archers long they landed at a little Yellow house

Trunks lead her through the door

"Were are we ?" Pan asked

"My house " Trunks said

"This little place is yours ?...we are almost in the country "

He laughed "yeah I got rid of the studio it were to close to that roaring city i work in "

Pan nodded she saw it were furnished well not to fancy

They sat on a green couch and Trunks grab her face and took control of Pan

This time Trunks pulled and Flipped and twirled her she was gasping all night he showed her just how much he were going to miss her

(((Building FS the lofts Elevator )))

Bra laughed while Goten scowled her

"you think this is funny ?" He said lowly with anger

"Yeah I do " she shrugged as she laughed on the elevator wall leaning for support

"So fighting in a club is your thing now badass ?"

"Yeah maybe I don't know what's my thing now , but i can start with that !"  
She scoff

"What are you even doing Bra ?... Your living off of your brother you have no money of your own your dependent so much on your family , I thought you were independent "

"Oh so now you don't like me because my face isn't everywhere !"

"That's impossible for me not to like you " he said so lowly she couldn't hear him

Her laughter stopped and her eyes lowered "I guess that makes sense " she said lowly "it were one advantage I had over her ... sorry I'm not your perfect little Valease "

Ding

He roughly pulled her to her apartment they went in and

"Whoa "she tripped in losing her only shoe

As soon as the door closed he took the black dress off her body and threw it to the floor she only wore the black chocker

"Hey !" She said naked then were rushed to her room by this crazy man as he picked her up and threw her on the bed

By time she rose from the covers and pillows she saw his belt bring quickly pulled from his belt loops she turned on the bed

"Wha wait " she waved her hands with a smile as she fell backwards scouting away from him

And he strike her body

"Ouch ha ha Goten "

Strike

"Ha ha I can't stop !"

"No ! " he laugh "you been bad"

Strike

"Stop !" She yelled with a please in her blue eyes

He dropped the belt and continued the spanking with his hands  
Now this she didn't mind

Eventually he stopped they laughed  
and he kissed her lips she closed then open her eyes to see his face looking down at her

"You must like hurting me Goten " she said sadly "who is that girl ?.. And why is she so important to you ?"

It were silent her heart pounded against her chest she couldn't believe she just asked him that burning question she had since the party at her home

"She's not you " he said and she weren't sure if it were an compliment or an insult either way it hurt her  
He saw this on her face and sighed

He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her angrily

"Bra I like you a lot okay more than I want to ! Your sexy funny shy and great in bed really great in bed" he yelled angrily

She blushed

"Your a saiyan you was made for me and that's a beautiful thing" he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers "we are the same"

He said then sighed "But she's I Valease " he struggled

"You love her " she said with lowered eyes in a voice that was defeated

He dip his face in the crook of Bras neck while holding loosely and tight to the chocker on her neck

And in a shaky voice and trembling lowly said "I'm sorry if I hurt you and it's completely selfish of me to ask you this , but ... Bra do not let any man touch you while I'm gone"

She looked at the ceiling it were blurry he continued

"Your mine " he looked at her deeply

She nodded as her heart beat it wasn't what she wanted from him but she'll take it as long as she was something special to him

"when I come back I'll know that someone is waiting for me always "

She didn't know what she were doing anymore. She just wanted to be in his arms under his chest wearing his black leathered chocker.

They laid together half sleep half a woke

"Hey Goten"

"Mm yeah?"

"Every time you play your guitar and perform I want you to think of me "

(((Next morning 6:00 am)))

Pan woke up early and didn't want to wake Trunks Crescendos first show were tonight at West city Stadium , between saying goodbye to her family ,seeing Bra ,getting Packed , and making it to the show for rehearsal she had to had to hurry.

She watched him sleep as the blue from the coming sun rise shined on him her eyes lowered as she bent down and kissed his forehead catching a few light purple strands on her lips

Then she flew to her parents.  
Texting Trunks

(Me:Hey I left didn't want to wake you after that crazy night you have a lot to worry about so at least get some sleep)

(((Gohans)))

Knock knock knock knock

My mom answer in a robe

"Pan sweetie Hey "

They hug

"Hey mom ha ha sorry I'm so early "

"No sweetie it's fine "

They walked in

"Coffee ?"

"Yeah mom" Pan sat at the table as her mom fixed the coffee. Videl brought two mugs and sat them down.

Pan took a drink

"How's Trunks " my mom asked

I look up at her with a blush

"He's fine " was all I could think of Trunks well Saiyans in general rarely say how they really feel , but when he's with me I can see him as something more than an saiyan an prince an warrior an President , but an human.

"Oh I know that look " my mom says then goes to the kitchen and comes back with an brown bag

She sits next to me and give it too me

I look at it " mom ? What's that ?"

"Now your older and you have a boyfriend and you have Career I want you to be careful "

I look at the bag and open it to fine a circular compact I opened it and it had tons of small pills with the letters MTWTFSS over and over the blush on my face had deepened

"Mom !"

"Honey what ?"

"Birth Control ?!"

"Yeah you need it "

"I'm going on the road I'm not going to cheat on Trunks !"

Videl shrugged " just in case you know so you can get use to taking them everyday when you get back "

"Who says I'm having sex anyways ?!"

My mother eyes looked at me threw the rim of the mug

"Pan I know you your my daughter"

Pan sighed and shook her head putting the pills back in the bag

"I can also tell you haven't been using protection"

Pan looked up she didn't want to lie so she said nothing

"It's ok it happens when you really Trust a Man... But babies happens to "

Pan heart jumped in fear as she looked at her mother

"See your not ready for that honey take the pills , I doubt your pregnant you Ki feels the same"

Pan took a relived Breath holding her heart as Her mother got up and went to go start Breakfast

Pan looked at the brown bag then her pocket and sighed did everyone think she were so irresponsible ?... Maybe or they were just looking out for me.

I searched for Gotens Ki his flying some where right now in the city I sigh

My dad comes around the corner

"What's cooking Honey ?, hey Pan"

Ke kisses my head

"Hey daddy "

He sat "Ready for the Tour ?"

She nodded "I'm going to miss you guys I never actually thought I be touring again so soon "

My mother sat plates in front of me and dad

We dug in  
"Where's Grandpa ?"Pan asked

"Oh honey the doctor up his medicine he's having trouble sleeping so the sleeping aid and the medicine treating him makes him drowsy all the time now he wakes up at 5"

"Jeez " pan said" I wanted to see him before I go "

"Oh I'm sorry honey you can still see him he'll just be sleep"

Pan ate breakfast and spent the morning with her parents talking in the living room. She kissed her grandpa while he slept, then went to go see her grandma.

After that she flew towards home she passed Goten half way they sparred a little then he continued to Chi Chi's and she did to her house

When she got there she saw a vase of flowers on the coffee table with yellow roses

Slam "Bra ?"

Bra came from her room with a huge ashamed smile

Pan smiled as well amused  
"What the hell was that last night"

Bra burst into a fit of laughter  
" I don't know I need to take my anger out ..."

We flop on the couch

"How do you say it be an saiyan for once "she rolled her eyes

I grab her shoulder and hug her

I wanted to tell her why she start a fight with Marron I wanted to build my relationship with Marron back , but after she just took Bras job and never warned her about it and didn't never contact me I'm on Bra sides plus her cousin Erasa had jumped in

Bra grab the remote

"Now let's look at the after math"

Click

yesterday at Club Jing an popular indie club own by Capsule Corp President Trunks Briefs there was a fight. At the club the band Crescendo were celebrating their new album tour Crescent and a new member Son Pan the lead vocalist it were confirmed last night that Breifs soon to be 29 is dating Pan 19 it were said that the couple shared an passionate kiss shamelessly as they rushed to an VIP were soon Interrupted by the rest of the Band, two fans, Bra briefs ,and Marron chestnut they were the only people in the room at the time so what really happened is un known there were only loud curses and glass breaking coming from the room so what really happen were un known to police they investigated further since they saw blood , but no charges have been filed. Though we don't know who fought or why , we do have a clue. Bra briefs were the former face of CC and daughter to the owner Bulma Briefs , but were fired last December and Marron chestnut an model from Chandler Dai&amp;co took the spot."

Pan watched in shock then turned to Bra who stared at it blankly

"Oh my God my boyfriends is 29" pan said

"That's a nice picture of me they showed"Bra said

"Bra !"

"What ?!"

"Trunks could be in big Trouble because of this because of you "

Bra looked at me "I'm sorry that your upset and yeah it were pretty stupid , but it just happened I lost it Pan ... I feel bad for him I do ... But screw my mom"

Pan sighed it weren't Bras fault that Bulma was that way... And Bra seemed to be acting more like me these days

"No I'm sorry if Goten let some other girl sing for the band I would loose it too"

Bra sighed "I'm copping with everything you know I'm trying to figure it all out " Bra paused

"I'm a terrible friend to leave you "

"Non sense Pan it's your job it's your time go out there and sing for me go out there and sing for you"

Pan nodded  
" hey want to help me Pack "

They were in Pans room filling up capsules for Pan to take on the tour

"How's Trunks ?" Bra asked

"He was annoyed by the whole thing "  
" so was Goten " Bra laughed and blushed

Pan looked at Bra and notice she wore an turtle neck

Where did you guys go after the fight?"

Bra paused from the current jeans she were folding

"Goten drop me off and scowled me then left"

Pan studied Bra "sounds like him "

They finished Packing around 4 and Pan left for Rehearsal.

Bra made sure Pan were gone

Then called Trunks

(Bra:hello)

(trunks: why isn't Jackie chan himself )

(Bra: shut up look I'm sorry about last night , but come to my house)

(Trunks:I have to straighten things out with the press and the police plus your mother been calling me all morning)

(Bra: forget that it's about Pan)

(Trunks: what what happen to her ?!)he asked worriedly

(Bra: I can't really get into it over the phone come here )

(Trunks: I'll be there as soon as I can)

It were six When Trunks knock Bra where in the restroom putting on heavy black make up dressed in black tights and muscle shirt

"Bra what happen ?. What are you wearing?"

She let him in "You have your disguise right ?"

He nodded "I'm wearing it"

"Great were going to the concert together "

"Bra I can't go to an concert !"

"Sure you can "

He shook his head no

"Come on Trunks ! She's your girlfriend let's go support them "

"Them ?"

Bra blushed "yeah the Band"

Trunks sighed he really didn't get to say goodbye to her and he didn't want to face his mother just yet

"Fine I'll go "

They went down town and blended in with the crowd rushing under the dark sky into the stadium. They had front row seats. Bra decided not to wear her disguise , but no one seem to notice her blue were a popular shade of hair these days

They were Right across from the band

" a lot of you might not know me , But I'm Pan " she breath into the mic

As the crowd screams "we know you Pan!"

"And I just want to say this one is for my best friend Bra !"she screamed

Bra gasp

As a loud screech erupts

A constant buzz of the same guitar notes played over and over

Then a loud screech of Guitar and Bass

Then the same notes played by drums bass and electric

Zacks guitar filled the arena for a while fans scream

The purple red and white lines shined on there faces and body's

Pans hair were in her face tilted while she held on loosely to the mic stand the lights flashed she were front of Goten who had his shirt off and head down looking at his guitar with Zack across from him and Ken behind them with the drums looking down

The bass dropped

Goten hands went to strumming while he nodded his head looking down at his guitar

Ken head nodded each time he hit a drum rocking his boy

Pan grab the mic and with her eye showing looking deathly at the crowd rocking her body

"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you, all the life among the dead

(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything"

Pan rock the house while Goten sang in the background

Bra jumped with the rest of the girls screaming she watched Pan and Goten proudly

Trunks stood beside her screaming

"Pan" she yelled with an slight rise of her Ki

Pan stumbled on a few words and looked into the crowd to me. As Goten went off key looking up from his bass guitar for the first time

Bra threw up two rock on signs with her tongue sticking out

She saw and heard Pans laugh into the microphone as she continued to sing and Goten were smiling as well

Bra grabbed Trunks knowing they could see him threw the disguise Trunks smiled and waved at them

Pan had this uncontrollable girly powerful feeling, she had her Man and her music at one time she felt unstoppable she felt a huge surge of emotions mixed with power.

She wink at him

(((30 mins later)))

As hold me began to play Bra had gotten over run with emotion. It was as if everyone the thousands of fans and the rest of the band had disappear and it were just Pan and her long lonely microphone never heard this song before. Pan look right at her as she song the sad song.

Bra couldn't explain it did she cause these sad lyrics?.it were like a misty wet windy atmosphere had came in between the stage and her seat.  
It reminded her of that night with Pan .that forbidden love they made It weren't nearly as Painful as sleeping with Goten because she knew Pan would always be there and it wasn't as pleasurable as sleeping with Goten because he was an Man and laying in another women's arm didn't compare to the arms of a Man, but what arms are better then your best friend?.Pan would be the perfect boyfriend.

Bra stood unmoving with her head up to the stage as tears fell

It doesn't matter anymore. Her eyes traveled to the shirtless man with black blue spikes playing his guitar softly. I'm far too swept away from her now. Bra looked up at her Brother as he studied the stage then she looked at Pan, and she's far swept from me as well.

Bra look at Goten

/ hold me/

Tears slid out her eyes

As his figure became watery

/ I love you /

Trunks grabbed Bra shoulders and hugged her as she cried

She looked at him as the crowd cheered

"She's a star "

"A real star " Bra smiled

As Trunks nodded looking at Pan from the distance

(((Backstage West city Stadium)))

The security guards came at the end of the show to take me and Trunks back stage we walked down the long hallway that lead to a garage there we saw the band and our friends loading up the a huge black bus you could hear fans outside screaming

They had to have felt our Ki and Pan dropping the current amp turn to us as did Goten putting up some suit cases

Trunks walked to Pan and they kissed

I looked at them blushed then to Goten he smiled at me with an wink then hugged me

"Great job Pan"

"Thanks baby" Pan then gasp and blushed

Trunks laughed she never really used cute nicknames with him

"Aye enough of that !" Goten said

Bra chuckled "great job Pan "

Pan looked at her friend then her eyes lowered to her friends neck she then turned to Goten and didn't see the spike necklace above his black v-neck shirt

As Goten and Trunks talked

Pan looked softly at Bra and grab her shoulder softly leading her away from the bus

"Come on let's talk"

Bra still excited over the show smiled up at Pan waiting for her to speak

Pan looked at her serious yet understanding

"Your seeing Goten aren't you "

Bra eyes widen then lowered as she turned her to look at him talk to her brother he laughed then continued to talk

"Were just sleeping together "  
She turn her face back to Pan with water in her eyes and red face

Pan looked at her shocked a little then lowered her eyes then looked back up hopeful to her friend

"You could've told me "

"I know.. I just didn't want you to think I were stupid" Bra said sadly ashamed

"Hey he's a tough cookie to crack"

"I know ... But I care... For him" Bra admitted

As Goten and Trunks laugher rung

"Bra" Pan said Bra looked at Pan

"It won't be easy but Hang in there okay ? When you feel his Ki with another women don't let it bother you "Pan said caring and a little harsh

Bra nodded lowly

"Bra that necklace on your neck it's Made out of Grandpas Training outfit "

Bra looked up at Pan

"Goten dyed the blue to black cut the fabric and hand craved the spikes out of rocks "

"It means something to him and he gave it to you "

Pan smiled At her Bra smiled too Pan gave Bra a big hug Bra wrap her arms around Pan as purple hair were in her right eye

They didn't say goodbye to each other only separated and smiled at each other sadly

Pan turned to the guys and watched Trunks move his lips

Bra turned to to look at Goten

"Let's get back to them "

Pan put her arm around Bras neck and lead her to the guys

Trunks eye caught Pan figure coming closer

"10 minutes guys " Zack yelled as he capsuled an guitar

Trunks grab Pan by her waist and motioned her to the bus and sat her back against it.

She looked at him through lowered eyes

"I'm thinking of forgetting the tour and going home with you to that little yellow house"

Trunks ran his fingers threw her hair

"But you won't "..." And if you did I wouldn't stop you"

She grabbed his hair then her arms went under his hugging him grabbing an hand full of his shirt as her face held an look of angst he didn't see because Pans face were in his shoulder

She didn't know if he would cheat on her or move on , so she held him as tight as she could. She didn't want him to go no where and if she stayed in west city instead of going on tour she could make sure of it,but she just couldn't do that to herself she wanted to sing

They separated

"Okay guys let's Go" Zack yelled

Bra looked at Goten while he looked at her

He grab her chin with his finger  
"Hey kid don't look so sad"

She only looked sadder

"Every time I strum my guitar I'll be thinking of you " he smiled

She looked up at him  
"You performance were great tonight "

"Thank you "

Goten hug her by her head with his crease of his elbow on her neck kissing her forehead his lips were wet

"Take care of yourself Bra "

"Okay guys let's Go " Zack yelled

They separated

As the band got on the bus Goten went to the drivers seat

As Pan went to a window that same sad window she looked at her father threw once didn't seem so sad anymore

She opened it and waved

"Bye Trunks !" She yelled

"I'm rooting for you Bra!"

Bra yelled back " I'm rooting for you too !"

The garage door open as hundreds of fans waited with posters screaming and the bus drove off

Trunks wrapped his arm around Bras neck

"I think I love that that girl "

Bra gasp and looked at him

"Really ?! Tell her that !"

" it's to soon I don't want to scare her away"

"No not at all Trunks trust me !"Bra shook her head "she needs to hear it"

And they walked of to the parking lot

"I have to be sure first Bra"

/Trunks birthday had came and he spent it with Bra at her and Pans made a cake for him and they face chatted Pan all the next day the world went on bringing Spring as the snow melted/

(((A few months later)))  
It were 7:47 when Bra rushed in her house with tons of bags in her hand from an department store she went straight to her room to the sewing machine she decide to take up a hobby with Pan gone.

It'll all started when Chi Chi called her asking her to take her to her doctors appointment Gohan had been at work and Videl had Hercule Bra said yes. She asked the older women why did she ask her to take her and Chi Chi said she had called Goten asking him to order her a driver ,but he said to ask you instead, Bra heart had warmed at that so he were thinking about took her and The women started talking about Clothing and one thing lead to another Bra went over there everyday for a few weeks learning how to hand sew. Bra were a fast learning and decide to put her sewing machine to use. She decided to stop going over when she found herself asleep in Gotens bed. That were to creepy.

She sat everything up putting in the thread and bobbin

She cut two pieces of fabric and pressed her foot on the petal and intensely made a shirt

It came out neat she smiled. Then look at the time it's 7:57

"Oh Pans about to go on" she thought she texted her friend

(Bra:rock it Girl )

Pan looked at her phone and smiled as she heard the fans cheer and scream

(Pan:always :)!)

she storm on stage grab the microphone as the crowd went wild with her entrance the bright lights shine on her

She looked into the audience as thousands of fans waved with poster losing their minds because of Crescendo

"Hi my Names Pan that's Goten " she pointed to Goten as he flooded the arena with his bass

Girls screamed and cried for him

Pan laughed and pointed to Zack

"That's Zack!"

Girl scream" We love you Zack !"

As his electric guitar strike

"And lastly that's Ken " she pointed behind here

As he began banging his Drums sickly

"Ken ! Ahhhh"

Crescendo rock the house on a high. It were a good show now they were on the road under the night sky

Pan sat in the kitchen booth with the covers around her and Goten he slept against the window Ken across from her while Zack Drove to the next city it were an Day Performance at a spring festival she was truly happy there's no feeling like being on stage

She smiled

Her phone rung it were a face chat

She could see Trunks in a suit sitting in his leather chair

"Are you at work ?" She asked with an southern accent and eyebrow raised

He smiled "yeah "

"It's so late don't over work yourself "

"I have to keep myself busy to keep my mind off You"

Out of no where Goten woke up and put his head in the phone

"what's up Man"

Pan looked at him and laughed

"Goten move your big ass head I cant see Pan "

Goten rolled his eyes and shook his head

"I can not have my two best friends dating you guys won't show me any attention anymore !" He wined

Trunks rolled his eyes as Pan held Goten head and rubbed it

"Aww Goten "

"Pan do not feed into his bull shit "

She chuckled and looked down at her uncle make a cute face  
" I can't help it "

"You guys forget I'm the third person in this relationship "

Trunks rolled his eyes again

"Find your own Women ! Where's Valease ?"

Pan looked at Goten as he grabbed her phone completely

"She's upset by the whole Erasa thing I haven't spoken to her since the fight " he furrowed his eyebrows when he said fight

" that shows you she's cares at least"

Pan studied him as him and Trunks talked. She didn't want to Pry , but poor Bra she snatched her phone

"If you guys want to talk about Girls then call each other !"

"trunks Hows Bra !?" She said loudly for Goten to hear her

Goten excused himself and Pan let him out the booth and sat back down

"She's been bored taking up some Hobby "

Pan nodded " when see her give her a hug from me "

Trunks office phone then ring

"Oh I got to take this Bye beautiful "

She smiled " bye Trunks"

Pan bite her lip with an smile and looked up and her cheeks grew Red while Ken laughed at her

"Really Pan what happen to the badass that were just on stage ?"

She rolled her eyes and flicked him off

She got up and went toward the bunks to talk to Goten

But stop when she heard him on the phone

(Goten: I'm sorry I didn't tell you )

(Goten:Val don't do this)

(Goten: I didn't know you cared that way you said just friends remember ?)

(Goten: I didn't tell you because there were nothing to tell )

(Goten: I didn't mean to hurt you ... I l know she's your friend..Look we'll talk about this later .. Bye )

He held the phone for a little while longer

(Goten:Don't cry please )

(Goten:bye)

Goten sighed and Turn to Pan

Pan looked at the floor

"Eavesdropping isn't polite Pan"

"Sorry " she looked up at him " who's that ?"

He sat on a bunk and she sat across from him

"Valease you know her"he said still with a wall up

Pan bit her lip " what does she mean to you is she the one ?" Pan asked frighten for her friend

Goten shook his head no  
" she's engaged "

Pan eyes widen in shock  
"She's been ever since she were 9 months old " he said distantly

"She's not from Japan she's from Iraq and that's how they do it over there , he's a huge political head Youngest son they sent her to Japan when she were in middle school on a foreign exchange program , that's when me and Trunks met her "

Pan look stun she never heard this story before

"She didn't make many friends because of her lack of her language skilled We became close I taught her Japanese"

" long story short I made a move on her and she cried then told me of her Fiancée " he paused

"She said he was the son of an dictator and were to marry her once she were 25 that's when his dad were said to die and he would take over her parents sent her here until then "

"I told her so ?! do what you want you can be free here in Japan "

"She only cried and told me the horrible things he had done before and though she would be free her whole family could be slaughtered if she didn't return"

Pan were on Bra side ,but she felt so bad for that Valease girl and her Uncle

"Why don't you take him out !" Pan said

"It's too risky I'm famous now and there's been pictures of us out there I had to pay a pretty penny to keep them from the media "  
He paused " and if I were seen with the supposed fiancée of him "

Pan looked at him with sorry eyes

"She's going back to him and her family and there nothing I can do about it "

Pan looked at him" so that's the end let her go ?" pan asked passionately

Goten nodded then stop  
" but "

"But what ?" Pan asked hopeful

"But if she loves me ... If she loves me I tell her of my Powers and fly her family here with the Z gang helps or by myself if I have to !" He said "I would stop at nothing to protect her and her family even give up on this band "

Pan sighed and stared at her Uncle he was in deep. She couldn't tell Bra this , but she knew she had to. Pan wanted to ask him about Bra but didn't

" then ask her "

"Asked her ?"

Pan nodded she had to support him. He were clearly in love

He shook his head " she has to say it "

Goten then laid down and looked at the top bunk

"She's one of the reason for starting the band ... That mixed with my love for music i been practicing Guitar since middle school but switched to bass I love the deep sound Better. with Trunks going off to be the president of Capsule Corp I found myself lost by the time I got to senior year in high school I found two other lost souls Zack and Ken we formed the Band"

He paused

"That's heavy Goten"

He nodded then closed his eyes

Ken had came and got in his bunk

Pan looked at the bunk top  
She had every urge to tell Trunks she loved him right now , but didn't want to scare him , so she deiced to tell Bra and her parents instead through Text messages.

((( April Hip Hop Club bells south city)))

Bra grew bored with her life and decide to Go out with An old friend

She stood at the bar with a fruity drink

She looked threw the crowd and saw his Mohawk and Tan skin she smiled

"Uub !"

They hugged

"Hey Bra long time huh ?"

"Yeah it has been "

"I were surprised when you called "

She looked at his Arms they busted out his shirt

"Jeez Uub your ripped "

He chuckled "I've been Training non stop for the WMAT"

They caught up and Bra told Uub about the fight with Marron. He didn't judge her and she liked that.

"Speaking of fighting are you still hosting the WMAT?"

He asked

Bra gasp "it were in my contract ,but I don't want to see my moms face she can give it to that cyborg "

Uub chuckled "hey that's not nice "

Bra rolled her eyes "maybe I should contact Marron ?"

Uub nodded " if you want to save your friendship... From my point of view you should blame your mom not her "

Bra looked down at her drink as the announcer came on

"Alright guys I know why you all came out tonight to see the legendary Beck "

The crowd cheered

Bra watched as three guys with guitars came out one sat on a Drum set while another with an Fro grab the mic

The music Dropped as the guy with the Fro scream and rapped into the mic

The music Dropped as the guy with the Fro scream and rapped into the mic

She watched them all it were so cool

Rock and Rap ? She never heard of the mixture before

She watched the blonde ,the two with short Black hair ,Fro ,and the one with blue eyes and long black hair

She breath "who are they ?"

Uub choked on his drink "Bra that's Beck? !... Mongolian chop squad?"

Bra shook her head no

" famous band Really popular in America dude where have you been ?!" He shook her shoulders

She looked at them and listen to their songs " I see why they're popular "

After the performance Uub left and Bra sat at the Bar alone not that she mind she were happy to be out. A few guys had Tried to hit on her ,but she blew them off. She listen to the rap music fascinated she wanted to dance to she loved music and could dance to all kinds.

"Excuse me Miss Briefs ?"

Bra turned around shit someone noticed her she saw a men in all black with sun glasses

"Yes " she said

"Tapion would like to see you "

She looked at him who was that but followed anyways she found herself being brought to a VIP section from the club

She walked in and saw the band Beck

Her heart Jump she were going to YouTube their songs when she got home she had became a fan

She blushed and smiled "what's this ?"

She saw a man with a red Mohawk walked to her

"Bra Briefs hello I'm Tapion "

She waited for a last name " Tapion ?"

"No just Tapion I'm the manager of Beck "

She looked at the boys the one with long hair nodded at her she look back to Tapion

" my boys have drop a new single and where doing the video shoot next week we needed a female for a supporting part in the plot "

Her eyes widen is this a Job ? She smiled

"We saw your work on the commercials would you be interested ?"

She looked at the guys

"Yeah " she nodded

"Give me your email "

Bra reached in her purse and handed him her old Card

"Thank you we'll contact you shortly "

she smiled sweetly at the guys then exited with a vengeful smile

/take that mom !/

The world Martial art tournament had passed Uub won for the guys. And it were a tie between Erasa and 18 ,but 18 came on Top of course. It were broadcast on every channel and Marron looked cute in a referee outfit. Pan and Goten watched it in the bus together knowing the outcomes un till Erasa and 18.

(((April 18 Fuki studios )))

Bra had received the email three days ago today they shoot. She has googled the band and learned about each one of receptionist showed Bra to office there they drew up a contract she read it line for line then signed

"Okay "

She looked at him "it's just Bra "

He looked at her "Bra I'll show you to the set "

They walked down a hall to an studio With a prop of an house with an pool and everything a women in black with head sets on Rushed to her handing her a script and took her to make up "hi I'm Maho"

Bra saw the drummer Saku he smiled at her

She read the description and panic

"What is this ?"

"You have to play the same Women each member of the band is in love with "

Bra gasp "that's five different hairstyles five different outfits ?" She asked

Maho nodded as she handed Bra an outfit Bra undressed and put it on.

Maho yelled " frank Annie hair !"

"First up is the scene with Taria "

This wasn't an Academy award winning role , but they were a Brand name band so she said okay and she had to start from somewhere

They dressed her in a black crop top ,blonde wig ,with a black beanie, high waist blue shorts and neon sneakers. She had deep pink lipstick with blush and heavy black make up

Maho grabbed her hand looked back at me " just don't get to grabby with Koyuki his mine" and Bra was thrown on to the set

She saw the blonde boy shirtless in cargo shorts it's been a while so she blushed and looked at him they were the only ones on set. They were surrounded by vintage furniture props

"Hey " he said

"Hey" she took a breath

"Nervous ?" She nodded

"I've never been in an music video before "

He smiled Bra looked at his tan face

"Just do your acting I know your a professional "

Bra smiled and took a deep breath and nodded

/I can do this /

"Okay ready " a director yelled from off set with an phone he drove the camera to us on a cart

As Maho with the clapper board ran in front of the camera

"action"

The music played and Bra began to pretend she were flirting and blew off his advances while he lip sang he kept trying to grab her waist and she would brush him off with an fake giggle

"Cut ! Good job next scene "

Maho grabbed her and rushed her off set Bra looked at Taria

"Bye "

Maho took off her wig and wiped her makeup

"How did it go"

"Good"

Maho put a deep brown wavy wig on her and handed her a mesh black and nude dress with gold earrings  
Frank did her make up a little discrete this time and gave her heels

Maho lead her to a black and white Hall way on set the camera were on set as the one Koyuki waited for her

He had on a suit

"Action "

Bra played a little more seductive she deiced to act how her out fit look she grabbed his tie and made him chase her as he lip sing

"Cut !"

Maho came and Grabbed me

"So that your boyfriend " bra asked in the dressing room

Maho nodded "yeah five years "

She said as Bra put on a jumper with a black bob and hat and sneakers  
She wore no make up

This time it were the lead singer With the Fro Chiba

They were in a white room with Paint he wore baggy jeans and a white shirt. They had fun Painting the room as he sung to her he made Bra laugh a lot.

"Cut"

Maho step up "Chiba you idiot you got pain on her skin "

"Whatever I'm hungry" he walked away as did we

The next guy were the drummer we had a scene in the pool it were by far the most uncomfortable

Lastly it were the guitarist Ryusuke

Bra wore an high low flowing green dress with gold jewelry with her blue hair in a messy low bun with strands hanging out. And light makeup

He sat in an office behind a desk in a suit

He looked so serious I didn't know what to do so I laid on the desk

With my eyes looking sadly into the camera

"Action"

I couldn't move and neither did he. The director looked confused but kept rolling. Ryusuke didn't touch me either.

"Cut"

Maho came in

"That were intense " she said and that seem to take Ryusuke out his own world

"I only acted on how she did"

Bra looked at him he were handsome with deep big sad blue eye

Everyone clapped

And Tapion handed her. A check as the band and everyone else got on set Bra smiled

"Nice meeting you " Saku said

She giggled "nice meeting you too good luck guys "

And her and Maho left to change Bra put back on her sun dress and flats

She thought of Goten

"Maho ?"

"Hmm ?"she asked cleaning up the mirror

"what's it's like dating someone in a band"

The dark haired girl sighed

"Lonely "  
She said and sighed "you either go on the road with him or let the road take him away from him"

Bra nodded then smiled

"Are you busy tonight ?"

Maho shook her head no

"Want to have a drink at my place "

Maho thought about it

"Oh okay "

"Great"

Maho also changed into a t-shirt and shorts

The girls walked out together

"Let me go say goodbye to Koyuki "

They walked to the lobby and saw the band waiting For Maho

"Sorry guys I'm going with her " Maho pointed at Bra

"Hey you don't even know her !" Chiba yelled

Maho shrugged "I'm tired of you guys !" She yelled

"Even me your old dear brother " Ryusuke asked

"Especially you right under Chiba!"

"Hey !"

"What about me Koyuki ask" sweetly

"Yeah you to "

Bra giggled as he kissed Maho forehead. She wanted something like that.

And they drove to her house in Bras Car they walked in the apartment

Maho sat at the couch while Bra went to the Kitchen and grab an half empty clear bottle

"Hey I know your cool but do not tell a soul I live here "

Maho nodded "chill I won't "

Bra came back with two large cups and handed one to Maho  
She grabbed it

Bra sat

" so your dating some one in an band ?"

"Huh?"

"The question you asked earlier I assume your dating someone in a band ?"

" oh" shit

"No it's my best friend she's in a band" Bra chuckled

"Who "

"son Pan "

Maho looked at her "that's impressive she's like top shit right now "

Bra laughed " your a fan "

Maho rolled her eyes " i like Crescendo it's different with her in it , but the album were great "

Bra sighed "thats my Pan" Bra said proudly

"Hey she's with your brother ?"

Bra nodded "yeah "

Maho Phones zapped she looked at it and tapped back

"I gotta go Koyuki is getting worried, hey what's your number "

Bra told her her number "you need a ride "

"No I'll catch a taxi"

"Okay bye " Bra said and locked her door she sat back on the couch and looked at her Check she earned that on her own She giggled,

/ a week later the video dropped and Bra watched it over and over she looked different in each one but you could tell it were her she loved it and the media had a short lived Frenzy about her working for a name other then CC/

(((April 31 on the road )))

Pan had been watching Music videos she had yet to film one her self , but Goten said they had a shoot when they Got back in Town the tour were 3/4 over with.

"And lastly number 10 on our Top ten is the new single from Beck "hurtful"

The video began to Play Pan grew interested she haven't heard anything from that band in a while

They showed each Of the band memebers in a different room as the house spun. Then a women appeared with each of them. Pan eyes squinted. They women looked the same yet different with each member. She looked closely at the one with blue hair she gasp

"Oh my God !" She yelled

"What !? " Ken came running

"That's Bra It's Bra ! She's with Beck" Pan squealed

Ken looked at the Tv  
"Trunks sister ?"

Pan nodded "yes " excitedly

Goten came in the kitchen

"What happen"

"Look"

His eyes traveled to the small flat screen tv hanging on the wall and he saw her , she looked completely different as she flirted with each man. Goten heart beat with anger. The clips of her with the blonde Bassist and the one with long black hair looked like real couples .

Pan look at Goten he looked less excited. Maybe this will open his eyes he has to choose Bra or Valease , because soon he'll have neither

"She's working again"Pan said

"I see " Goten said "good for her "

He walked away angry with the fact that she were with another band.

Pan eyes looked at the screen Bra still wore the chocker

(((CC Trunks lab May 10th )))

Trunks blow torched the circular metal in his free time to not think about Pan he work on a side project

((( CC meeting Room may 14)))

Trunks sat at the long table next To Marron While his mother talked

"I think firing Bra was an blow to our company it's bringing more attention than I expected ,but our sells are good the Attention problem can be contain if you guys continue to use your rings and Trunks..." She paused

"Yeah mom ?"

"Be careful when your with your very famous Sister best friend and Girlfriend " she said annoyed

"Love you son Marron remember shoot at 2 tomorrow "

Marron nodded

"Bye mom"

Bulma left leaving them alone

Marron sighed " your mother your mother your mother " she laughed

He looked at her " she can be a little crazy at times "

Marron blinked at him "how's Pan ? " she asked

"She's out there singing where's she wants to be "

"And you Trunks" she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes "you okay "

He nodded " I'm fine I just miss her "

She let go of his hand

"Your still with that asshole "

Marron laughed bitterly " yes I am "

"You can do better Marron "

She sighed as she felt tears coming "I know I'm just stuck with him threw contracts "

Trunks could feel his angry grow " I know he told me at the ball "

"He gets 20 percent of my profits "

This angered Trunks he didn't like to hear some one he cared about being used

"He takes your money even from CC?"

Marron nodded " I didn't read the contract I sighed well "

"We can destroy those papers " Trunks said

Marron sighed and wiped her face

Trunks saw an sparkly sliver ring on her finger

"No Trunks I can't "

He angrily grab her hand " are you marrying him ?!"

She looked up at him "shhhh before Bulma finds out !"

He whispered " Marron hes no Good"

She snatched her hand away

Trunks watched her she were far away from us we all had our own lives , but Marron is branching away from us all of us she currently only talked to Me mom and Erasa from the Z family

"Marron " he said softly

"My contract is for 10 years I'm stuck with him"

She got up to leave , but Trunks grabbed her

"I will tell my mom right now if you don't stop and listen to me "

Marron looked at him upset he was blackmailing her

" you work on your friendship with Bra and Pan ! Or I'll tell "

Marron looked at him unbelievable  
"Fine !" She stormed out

Trunks watched his friend stomp down the hall worriedly

Everything seem to frustrate him he needed Pan. Spar her talk to her see her make love to her he didn't care he just needed her. Bra in that video had upset him he were thinking less and less that she were gay Pan were on Tour with Goten. Mom seemed cold these days since Bra is out doing her own thing everytime Bra were mention so was CC and me Mom and Marron

Dad

Trunks threw off his jacket and shirt walking to his room changes into shorts and old tennis shoes

He stormed toward the GR

There he found his father back to him arms crossed the prince turned around and smirked at his son angry face

"I'm thirsty "

Trunks closed the door

The Spar was Brutal Vegeta was winning of course and as he's taunts got under Trunks skin he noticed his son lashing out more violently at him.

He grab Trunks fist and threw him on the floor Trunks breathed looking at the ceiling unable to move because of the pull of Gravity

Vegeta sat down next to him

"What's disturbing you son "

"Pan i miss her "

Vegeta chuckled "Son you have to control your Urges and Emotions " Vegeta punched him in the stomach

Trunks choke

"Like you ?" He coughed out

"Excuse me "

"You can control them all you want , but there still there dad"

Vegeta studied his son " what are you saying I only get emotional in a fight "

" exactly Dad you don't have the emotion love "

Vegeta looked at Trunks intensely

"You cant even say it to your women or the thing you treasure most your daughter "

Vegeta looked at his son he became less tense

Trunks don't doubt me and what I feel "

Trunks looked at his father

"Your mother will die one day and my time on earth will be up I'll leave and travel space you shouldn't be so cruel to me because it's all I'll remember of you "

Trunks felt his heart ache "your leaving when mom dies ?"

"Your mother is old in human years and I'm only here because of her "

Trunks eyes watered

"Your mother means a lot to me Trunks so does your sister "

"But you. When i saw you as a baby and a Man at the same time. Your future self is so different from you now ,but he tried hard to gain my affection he came from a world without me and I ignored him like he were nothing "

My father eyes blink fast "he died before my eyes"

"To know your son is really a baby in the present and he just died as a men "

"When you laid there with blood on your chest mouth and hair I saw you as an infant laying there bloody it made me sick "

"I blindly attacked cell and finally fought for you ... It's to late your bloody eyes couldn't see it"

Trunks didn't let the tears fall he blinked them away if his father didn't cry he wouldn't either

"After cell died and your future self came back and left.I went back to your mother Bra wouldn't even been born if it weren't for you .. I had family with your mother because of you son"

Vegeta walked toward the door

"That's how I can say it Trunks "

"I'm very very proud of you and if you see that sister of yours tell her she owes me a visit "

Trunks watched his father walk away and he breath tired from the training  
Those words he just said swelled at his heart they were long overdue . , but he was a man a saiyan he would not cry.

Of course his mom came to his side

"Trunks you okay ?"

"I'm fine mom "

She helped me up to the RT

(((May 23 Building FS the lofts 112 )))

Bra and Maho where having a girls night with Drinks. She prepared margaritas for them and grabbed a bunch of chick flicks and snacks

She wore pj pants and a tank top with slippers

Knock Knock she grew excited to hang out with an new friend. She open the door to see

a boy with black eyes and short black hair behind him were Maho and behind her were Ryusuke

She gasp and blushed

"Guys hurry in "

They walked in slow as turtle when they finally were all in she closed and lock the door

"Hey sorry I couldn't get rid of these guys " Maho said blandly

Bra looked at her she were so chill all the time while Bra were freaking out

"Did the paparazzi follow ?"

The guest sat on the couch

Maho shrugged

While Bra freaked out.

Then she saw her outfit and darted to her room to change into jeans.  
She came back to see her company eating snacks

She sat down by them

Ryusuke looked at her movies

"Chick flicks yawn"

Bra looked at him " well I thought it were just going to us girls "

Koyuki laughed " Maho hates those as much as us "

Bra pouted she had nothing in common with this people. She sigh oh I know what everyone like

She smiled at them

"Drinks anyone ?"

"Yeah" Ryusuke said Maho Nodded

Bra went to get four drinks and sat them on the table

We each grabbed one

Bra taste the lime ice on her tongue.

After awhile of chatting

Koyuki and Maho went outside for a smoke Bra lent Koyuki her ring and they all started tripping when he change into an girl

Bra sat next to Ryusuke as they watched an fight on Tv

"Bra I'm going to be completely honest "

She looked at him

"I told Tapion to hire you so I could see you again"

She gasp

"I would like to get to know you better "

Bra hands trembled to her chocker as she stared into his blue eyes

/ Goten ?/

She dropped her hand

/he's not here he hasn't called or text since he left /

"I'm sort of in something complicated "

"What's so complicated about it "He cooly said "you have a boyfriend ?"

She turned to him "no well " she sighed "no"

"Ahh I get it your just sleeping with him "

She gasp and furrowed her eyebrows

"He comes and crawls in your bed then leave you all alone "

/true so true /

"That's a lie Goten isn't like that !"

She defended Goten... he jumped surprise by the statement

And her eyebrows droop in hurt

As she grabbed her face

/ idiot I'm an Idiot /

"Ah the bassist to Crescendo makes sense I hear your close to his niece "

She only held her face as he smoothly talked nailing all her secrets

"Never heard about it in the media , he keeps you hidden "

Bra heart felt it were to burst he were naming all her insecurities

"He is insane if I had a women like you I would show the world "

Bra rose her face and looked at him

"Please don't tell"

He shrugged "it's not my business to tell "

" I wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression of you just because your in love "

Bra were confused he were hitting on her pissing her off and understanding all at the same time

"Ryusuke " she said softly

He looked at her

"I don't know you and You pin point everything about me how ?"

"I lived in an America for 8 years I didn't know the language well so in class I would observer people "

She bite her lip

"Observer me ?"

"I thought I already did ?"

"Do you see anything past Goten ?"

He looked at her in her sad blue eyes

"Now I do "

He grab her hand

"Let me get to know you better Bra "

Bra heart raced his serious blue eyes looking down into hers. As his thick long black hair cuffed his face

"Okay "

He grab her phone and put his number in there

Then he ran his fingers through her hair which were mid back length now brushing her bangs out her face it made her shiver only Goten did that

"Call me when your ready "

He stood up and cooly left out the door

Bra stared at her phone all night wishing Goten would call or Text , but he didn't and she cried over him once again

(((June 3 building FS The lofts )))

Summer had came and Brought the heat. Bra did a few more jobs for a Vitamin commercial and make up. She had decided to let Tapion be her manager she needed one.

She sat at Primrose sewing an black leather jacket.

When she heard an knock knock

Bra stopped the petal and wonder who could it be she unlocked the door then opened it

Her eyes landed  
On a girl dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt with longer hair and boots

Bra face turned into a smile

"Pan !"

Pan laughed and hugged Bra who were crying of course.

"Hey Bra long time huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

(an: sorry if it's too much sex lol but I'm trying to be realistic and I think i describe the sex scene very lightly I don't want it to be gross , but it's a big part in an women's life and I'm only saying this because Trunks and Pan get busy a lot in this chapter

... Also Goten and Bras Drama continues they have some very intense moments in this chapter..

and theres a crazy party scene someone spikes the drinks and though they are not in their right state of mind , what happens in those moments fits them

enjoy :) )

Bra and Pan fell into the Apartment and stood inside by the bar

"Pan when did you get back ?" Bra said wiping her face

Pan laughed "right now we just got into town"

"And Goten ?"

Pan looked at Bra "he's doing his thing "

"Oh " Bra said disappointed

Pan grabbed her hands and smiled "let's sit "

They sat on the couch

"So tell about Beck ?"

Bra looked at Pans excited face

"I went out to a club they were performing at with Uub "

Pan waited for her continue

"The guitarist Ryusuke wanted me to be in the Video"

Pan looked at her as Bra blushed and looked to the side

" I think that's not all he wanted "

"What do you mean ?"

"I think he likes me "

Pan squealed

Bra laughed

"What about you and the tour ?"

Pan blinked as she thought back on the fans from all over Japan screaming her Name

"Young girls and Young women look up to me Bra ... Me ! Can you believe it " Pan said

"They write me letters and give me things "

"Wow " Bra said

"I know when I'm out there I'm singing for them "

Bra watched pan

"Trunks does he know your here ?"

Pan shook her head no

"I had to come see my best friend first "

Bra gasp " Pan go see him !"

Pan chuckled " okay really I'm nervous and magazines have been calling him a cougar"

Bra laughed

" it's not funny !"

Bra laughed louder

"Goten is 27 and your 19 too ! "

Bra laugher stopped and her eyes soften " if Goten made me his girlfriend I wouldn't give a shit "

Pan looked softly at her

"Go to your man " Bra paused" we can catch up later you live here remember "

Pan stood up "okay "

Bra walked her out and hugged her one last time "see ya "

"Bye " Pan skipped off

Bra closed the door and looked at her home she cleaned and showered gotten dress just incase Goten came.

((( CC downtown headquarters )))

Pan flew into the city to an certain window

She pushed it open and stepped inside she looked around the empty office his Ki were close by. She stopped by his desk she reached into her bag and took Wednesday

She heard an flush then an door open

Out came Trunks fixing his suit

He's eyes landed on her and he stopped

She stood there shaking her hand

"Pan" he breath out

She lowered her eyes

"Hey " she breath lowly

He walked toward her and grabbed her face looking if it were really her she grab his face then arms then waist he didn't even notice her hands in his pants

He kissed her and hugged her while she held his waist in his pants

He pulled away feeling her fingers

" I haven't seen you in five months and that's all you can think about? "

He asked with an critical chuckle

"Trunks " she said softly and rose her hands to his back holding him tight he pulled her away and laid her on her stomach un doing her pants

Pan grabbed the side of desk as her cheek rubbed up and down on the wooden surface. Her vision was blurry she thought she were seeing red. Trunks held tightly to her waist she could feel his hands on her bones as the ecstasy filled her her upper body as her mouth unwillingly moan out

((( 45 minutes later )))

Trunks zipped his zipper as Pan pulled up her Pants she were embarrassed as she tried to make her heart stop beating so fast

What her and Trunks did felt so intense it felt wrong she use to look at him like a brother he watched her grow up

/ Trunks Briefs age 29/

Trunks walked to her and smiled and circled his arms around her sides her body heaved he could see and feel her heart beating so fast in her black graphic shirt

Her eyes looked at his chest with red cheeks his body coated hers

She didn't know why she were so tired ,but she still wanted to jump him again

"Trunks I feel so small "

"Pan your just new to this just relax"

She felt tears on her cheeks she felt like she were a 3 year old and he were 40

" Pan " he wiped her face " don't get all shy on me "

" I'm so younger then you "

" ouch Pan " he joked " hey don't listen to those magazines and news reporters " he put her hand on his chest and held it there looking into her big eyes

" it's just you and me "

" you and me ?" She repeated

" you and me "

She sniffed

"Hey let's get you out of here "

He grab his black slick phone

" yes Gloria I'm leaving for the day clear my schedule " he hung up

Grabbed her and flew her by her waist to his house hey went inside and Pan jumped him again

She couldn't take it all these insecurities and being away from him for a long time.

They kissed to the bedroom bed

Trunks pulled apart from her and looked at her

"Trunks "

He looked in her eyes and realized she loved him. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice

They made earth shaking love on that bed in that little yellow house.

((( an hour later )))

Pan laid on Trunks chest as he talked

"I've been thinking about what said ,about making my choices your right "

She sat her chin on his chest " what do you mean ?"

He laced his hand with hers

" you'll find out soon "

She laid her head back down

It grew silent she could hear crickets outside

"I love you "

The words ringed in her ears flowing to her heart it beat once then stop for a long time

She breathed it beat again

/ unreal /

"How do you know you love me ?"

"I haven't felt this way in a while Panny"

She shook her head

His own insecurities rose he was being opened to her

" I do Pan ... You relax me "

" I don't believe it "

He sat up pushed her back shaken her shoulders

"Hey ! What is wrong with you I'm saying I love you you shouldn't think so highly of me Pan I'm human too "

Pan eyes shook in confusion and fear as Trunks yelled at her to listen to what he was saying

She studied his embarrass face

/ this crazy man does love me /

Her ears pop and she blurted / yelled

" I love you to ! alright !" And pushed him back punching his face to get him to stop picking at her

Trunks held his face back in the lovely right hook he just received

Pan waited for something to happen next

And Trunks rose his head in an smile then laughed with an blooded nose

Pans tense fell as she laughed as well

She got up and went to the bathroom and brought a towel

They sat at edge of the bed naked while she wiped his nose

" oh Trunks we are hopeless " she laughed this wasn't what she expected back then when she pictured herself with him

"Ha ha "he smiled at her then relaxed his face

" be still " she said as she wiped his nose

He studied her

"I meant what I said Pan "

She brought her hand down and looked at her legs

Then back up to him

And grabbed his neck falling back on the bed looking into his eyes

"I love you Trunks "

He kissed her

Pan lost count on how many times they made love. She didn't care anymore as long as it would never stop. Bra hadn't heard from Goten ,but she didn't give up just yet she'll give him a while to come to her.

(((June 10 building FS the lofts 112)))

Bra sat at Primrose with her laptop and screamed as she read an email

Pan rolled her eyes in her bed and walked across the way to Bras room she had learned to stop getting so worked up every time Bra screamed

"what is it !"

Bra pouted " Pan your so mean to me " then she smiled " but I won't let your attitude ruin mine " Bra said excited while Pan waited

" I Got a movie roll ! My Manager just emailed me "

Pan jumped and smiled " congratulations !" She hugged Bra

They sat on her bed

" for what part ? "

" it's a short Part I'm playing an sexy Villain who dies "

"dude if you kept this up your going to be seen as Marilyn Monroe "

Bra shrugged" so be it I just want to have an will and not live off of my family anymore ! What kind if person wants to live like that !"

Pan looked at Bra and rolled her eyes with a proud smile. She knew she had a huge influence on Bra

Bra chuckled

" should I tell Goten ?"

Bra excitedly grabbed her phone then dropped it" nah I don't want to bother him "

Then it dawned on Pan. What Goten told her on Tour about Valease.

"Bra " she said softly

"Yeah ?" She looked up

She didn't want to ruin her mood , but it's girl code if It were the other a around she would want to know

" I learn something's on Valease "

Bra eyes widen

Pan looked down laid the story on Bra , while Bra were quite the whole time so Pan just kept talking telling her everything

Bra looked down as Pan finished taking deep breaths

" thank you Pan ... I now know the extent to his feelings for her "

"What are you going to do "

"I know this May sound crazy and stupid , but I'm waiting for him "

Pan looked at her

" I know my chances are slim , but I love him " Bra paused " you waited for Trunks and look how it turned out "

Pan smiled but she had her doubts

"So tell me more about this movie "

Bra smiled " filming starts in September it's in Paris!"

Pan eyes widen " Paris ?! "

"Yes !"

Bra giggled

Knock knock

"Who's is that ?"

Pan felt for an Ki but didn't feel anything she went to the door and Bra followed

Pan wonder if it was another dress from Trunks

Pan open the door and her and Bra paused at who they saw

Marrons blonde hair and blue eyes shined in the dim hallway. she wore an muscle shirt with jeans and an brown Cardigan

Her clear eyes blinked at us

"bitch " Bra yelled

And Marron rolled her eyes and ran away to the elevator

"Bra!"

"What !"

Pan ran after her and Bra ran after Pan

"Pan !" Bra said hurt not liking she were chasing after Marron

Pan stopped at the gold doors before they closed and her and Bra fell into the elevator

"You think you can punch me and get away with it "

Bra grabbed Marron

"Bra stop "Pan yelled

Marron pushed Bra away

"Oh my god get me off this elevator " Marron said ignoring us

Ding

It open and we saw a few students waiting

As Marron tried to exit pan softly stopped her

Bra quickly pressed tons of buttons to the top floor

"Oh no You don't " Pan said

"I will blast a hole in the elevator" Marron threaten

Marron felt trapped an started tripping Pan had to tackled her

They fell on the floor

"come on Marron you came here for a reason"

Marron eyes traveled up to Bra Bra stood by the buttons

"Sorry for punching you " she spat out

Bra eyebrow furrowed " and I'm sorry for taking my problems out on you " "and calling you easy"

She looked away then to Marron

"But I thought you were my friend you could've at least told me instead of snaking behind my back with my mom!"

"Oh please I thought you were my Friend" Marron spat

Her eyes traveled to Pan and pushed her off of her

"You to "

Pan and Bra put on a look of shock

"Ex Excuse me ?" Pan said

"We didn't do anything to you !" bra defended

" you guys stopped emailing me as soon as I went to college "

Pans Brain started putting things together

"Marron you barley wrote me back two words in those emails" Bra said

" hello that doesn't mean stop writing back I'm your friend remember "

Her eyes traveled to Pan "what about you ? You stop emailing way before Bra , you were to Good for me or something ? "

Bra knew why Pan was distance she were chasing after Trunks back then.

Pan eyes lowered

"Mare "

Marron rolled her eyes

"You guys stop contacting me and next thing I know you are both famous you guys completely left me behind "

Ding

Bra quickly Pressed more buttons

"We thought you were to busy for a couple of high schoolers ,but in reality it were the opposite " Pan said bitterly and chuckled

" it doesn't even Matter anymore "

" it does matter Marron !" Bra said " I keep hurting my friends "

Pan blinked away from Bra she didn't want to think about that

"Marron I'm sorry me and my mom we had a rough route and that job were everything to me she Gave it to me it hurt me deeply to see you of all people take it "

Marron blinked at Bra

Then to Pan

" I were in love Marron it's not an excuse , but it were all I saw I were so young then"

Pan eyes traveled to Bra " I'm surprise she stayed with me back then "

"Pan " Bra said softly

Marron shook her head

" it doesn't matter "

Ding Bra pressed number nine

"Then why did you come here ?" pan asked

Ding

Then Bra got off and Pan help Marron

Up the girls saw they left their door open and went inside

Marron sat in the couch and pulled something out her Pocket

It were an huge sparkly ring

"Your boyfriend said if I didn't fix my problems with you guys he would tell Bulma I were getting Married "

"And you know Bulma hates Attention at her Home "

"To well" Bra said

"You and Chandler ?" Bra asked

Marron nodded

"He wanted me to model for him "

" did he hit on you ?" Marron asked blandly

Bra hesitated " he ask me to dinner "

Marron nodded " this is what I have to deal with " tears clouded in her eyes

" don't marry him "Pan said softly

"I'm stuck with him anyways my contact is for 10 years with his company he owns me "..." Besides I actually love the bastard "

Pan and Bra watched her with their hearts

Bra knew for Marron to Trust her again she had share something deep

" I'm in love with Goten "

Pan looked at Bra shocked a little jealous she just told Marron and Pan had to found out

Marron eyes traveled to Bra

"You won't be the first dammit I told Erasa not to mess with him he got you too huh ?"

Bra nodded

"But he loves Valease " Marron said monotone

"Your friend right ?" Bra said

Marron nodded "she's engaged you know "

"Does she know of his feelings ?" Pan asked

Marron shrugged "I'm not that close to her I know her through Erasa they all went to school together . But I'll say she's has a clue "

"She never claimed Goten so she weren't mad at Erasa ... She were mad at herself "

Bra hated this why was her heart going out to that Valease girl who she's suppose to hate

"Since were all sharing ... Trunks is wonderful in bed " Pan smiled

Marron burst in laughter

"Eww" Bra said

"But seriously " Pan paused "I made a stupid mistake and I let one of my best friends go I would like to have her back "

Her eyes traveled to Marron "can I have her back "

Marron blink at Pan and nodded

Then she looked at Bra they didn't say anything but it were understood

And Bra started the water works and Hugged Marron Pan joined in

They pulled apart with sniffles

Marron wiped her eyes " dammit I hate crying " she chuckled

Sniff sniff sniff " I learned it's okay too cry " Pan said

They looked at Bra who was all out balling

And laughed

(((2 hours later )))

" Chandler is so controlling and he's a cheater " Marron paused " I met him my third year in college we started dating and I fell so hard I didn't even see it I dropped out soon after that and moved in with him"

She paused

"He said I were different from other girls I was his addiction "..." I guess he never dated an Android before "

"He said he would make me into the perfect star and now the perfect wife "

"Though he cheats and is a show off I know he loves me " her eyes traveled to Pan " he hates Trunks , but allowed and encouraged me to take Bulmas offer he wants to do business with Capsule Corp so badly "Marron laugh " he doesn't like Erasa either and the feelings mutual, but she's my rock I love her you guys would like her "

The blood from Bras face drained " she wanted to beat my ass !"

Marron laughed "she doesn't Train much , you guys are about evening , besides she gets in fights all the time "

Bra calmed down

Pans phone rung

(Pan:hello )

(Goten : what's up where are you ?)

(Pan:At my home )

(Goten: I'm coming over )

She hung up

"Gotens coming " her and Marron look at Bra

Marron stood up " I should Go "

"no stay I don't want to be third wheeling "

"Pan ! Goten doesn't know you know "

Marron shrug " like I said Erasa had feelings for him and she's my rock I just might blast Goten if I saw him "

Bra nodded as did Pan

"Bye Mare " "bye ""bye guys "

She left

Bras heart beat " oh my god his coming ! This day has been to much "

"What should I do go to my room ?"

"No this is your house ! Bra "

Bra nodded and ran to the restroom to fix herself up

Pan grabbed her phone

(Pan: hey Trunks. I'll meet you at the house tonight )

Pan locked her phone then softly look at Bra put on lip gloss in the restroom and chuckled

Goten let himself in and saw the girls at the table

"hey hey "

Pan turn to him he had his guitar and sat it on the couch

"Hey Man"

Bra nodded at him

He stood by the table

"Pan I've been working on an new single "

"Oh no you don't my last job were the music video besides tonight I'm going to my man "

Goten rolled his eyes she check the time on her phone

" speaking of I'm late "

Pan went to her room and Pack a bag she didn't want to shower there she wanted them to be alone together

She walked out her room

"Bye guys " slam

Bra watched the door as Goten sat across from Bra were Pan sat

Bra looked down at the table as her heart throbbed

He grabbed her hand

"Hey how you been "

Her body jerk a little as she looked at his face

"I'm okay "

He nodded

"I've seen you been working "

" well someone told me they liked me better when I were independent "she tried to joke, but he looked serious

" I hated seeing you with that other Band Bra with those guys "

Bra defended herself " it were just a job Goten "

" I know ,but i want you to myself and I want you to only listen to Crescendos music "

"What if " she stopped "never mind"

"What if what ?" He asked

"What if I want you to myself "she said passionately

He blinked "I can't give you that right now "

" I "

"Don't say it "

Bra closed her eyes and the words just fell like weights

"Love " "you " her voice cracked

He stood up

"Dammit Bra why you have to say that "

She looked down at the table

"But I do "

He pause "but you shouldn't "

He walked toward the door and she got up and Grabbed him

"But I'm not going to just let you go "she laid her head in his back

And Goten lost his strength stuck in her grasp he looked at the ceiling

" I gotta go "

"Go where To her ?... To your moms ? To your little apartment ? ... To another women's ?"

"Why not just stay here "

He turned around and grabbed her faced and kissed her

Then reached into his pocket and handed her the key loosely in her hand

"Take this "

She gave it back "I don't want it "

"Here you wanted it take it "

"It's too late you made it you have to keep it "

The key ended up in Bras hand and she stuffed it deep in his pocket

He grabbed her head and looked down at her

"Why are you doing this to yourself "

"Why are you doing it yourself "..."you can't ignore me Goten !"

He nodded "yeah I can "

"You said we were made for each other "

"So what "

She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers "we are the same "

"You can be asshole all you won't I'm not giving up on you and give you to Valease"

That was it he grabbed her head and hair and kissed her

It were a rough kiss that knocked her to the floor

Goten had no control as he un did his Pants

Everything happen so fast no they were just having an serious conversation and now I'm slipping away he took off her panties and went up her skirt

"No " she gasp out as he made love to her holding her upper body

/slip /

"We have " she breath

/slip /

"Have to talk " she moaned

/slip/

"About it "

/slipped /

Bra gave into the ecstasy and grabbed his back it didn't look like Goten would stop even if she wanted him to

((( 2 hours later)))

Goten were still At it Bra were so tired. They some how made it to her bed and she had lost her skirt but still had her shirt. Her and Goten did all kinds of things she rather not say

Bra laid half sleep as Goten head were between her legs he began to kiss her he chuckled at her Blue Hair he never seen anything like that before. His eyes traveled to Bra she look sleep but he knew she were awake because her legs shook then his eyes landed on a long white scar on her thigh

He pulled himself away from her she gasped

He looked at it had three smaller ones under it

He rose her leg and looked deeply at it then to her

Bra just thought he was trying something new again but felt an serious air and open her eyes to see Primrose

"Bra !"

She Jump to see her thigh in his hand

"What ?" She said scared he sounded serious

Then she saw the white scars she grabbed her leg from him and scouted away from him to her head board

"Those are stretch marks "

"Bull shit you never been overweight"

She sat up "it's nothing really " she said she were tired and didn't want to face this

He crawled to her and grabbed her from her neck looking in her eyes

"You cut ?"

Bra could feel the tears sliding out the corner of her eyes she didn't say nothing

He rest his head on hers

"They say that's worst then drugs addictions "

"I've stopped Goten okay "

He shook his head on hers "loving me will only bring you to your suicide "

/ was he saying it's impossible for him to love me back ?"

She stubbornly shook her head "even if she left you even if Valease left you "

She asked she was starting to notice she said Valease name more then her own lately

Goten Pulled back and looked coldly in her eyes

" I couldn't love you completely in any world Valease existed "

/ the knife hits the flesh so deep /

Her eyes widen in fear then hurt

"You don't mean that " she breathed out like a zombie

Goten didn't want to say these things , but this is a mess what him and Bra created and it's his fault he didn't want to hurt her but mostly he didn't want her to hurt herself

" I do Bra you can't compete with her "

/ insult to injure /

Her eyes grew watery

" you said you couldn't love me completely " she said lowly " that means you love me partly "

Goten eyes widen then he grabbed her Bra seemed out if it

"Go to sleep " he held her until she passed out

He stared at her sleeping and talked to her knowing she couldn't hear

"You just can't help but depend on people Bra I see the way you need Pan the way you need me "

He looked at her long blue hair and ran his fingers through it one last time

His heart fluttered "I do love you ... I don't know if it's because I've known you so long or because you believe in me so much ... or the sex...But I do "

He kissed her forehead long and deep then let go got dress and wrote a letter

"Goten" she said in her sleep he looked at her her eyes were closed

Goten could feel his eyes water he had to get out of there

(((Trunks house )))

Pan laid in Trunks arms and they talk

She smiled at him

"thank you "

He looked at her "for what "

"For being you and Sending Marron to me "

"Hey I didn't do that for you "

"Then why " she said upset

" I did that for her "

Pan nodded "well glad anyways "

"Now I want you to do something for me "

Pan blushed "Trunks !"

He laughed and flipped her over on her back

He kissed her

"Go super saiyan "

Trunks laughed "are you crazy Pan you can barely handle me now "

Pan Blushed "wait till I turn super saiyan "... "Then you won't be able to handle me "

"I doubt it "

"Oh I !" Pan were cut off by trunks screaming and his hair glowing and eyes turn green blue

"You woke up an aroused super saiyan missy "

Pan looked terrified as he advanced

((( building FS The lofts 112)))

Bra woke up feeling terrible about last night. Goten were gone that's not new she thought as her eyes darted then on primrose she saw a paper she stood up and walked to the sewing machine. She saw the brown key laying on top of it she softly grabbed it then angrily read the note

Bra I tried to tell you last night , we shouldn't see each other anymore ... Were not good for each other. If you let me I will just hurt you over and over so in ending it now.

Take care of yourself

Bra fell to the floor and through her hands back and whimpered on the the floor. She felt it she knew they were done.

Pan came home and the look on Bras face said it all so she didn't asked. Goten had made his choice and it weren't Bra. Pan just sat next to her and Bra laid her head in her lap Pan comb her blue haired out her face

45 minutes later Bra finally spoke

"He ended it"she were humiliated she waited for him all this time and he just ends it

Pan shook her head. Goten were her friend and family ,but right now she saw as the Man who hurt her friend

Pan only played with Bas hair

"Pan I can't face him again "... Bra sat up

Pan looked at Bra

"The things I let him do to me "

She grabbed her face "I'm so stupid "

"Hey " pan grab her in an hug her

"Don't beat your self up"

And then the tears came as she wept

"You were In love " Pan said softly

Bra looked up at pan "I tried I fought"

Pan nodded

"I waited remembering his words We are the same ? Bull shit !"

Bra stood up angry "for what to be fucked then left "

Pan couldn't take this she didn't know this side of Goten she didn't want to know

"Bra please get a hold of yourself "

Bra remember Pans related to him. She calmed down

"Why would he even do this he were all over me at first he flirted with me he kissed me "

Pan stood

"I've had enough Bra "

Bra looked up at her

"Let's Go "

"Where "

Pan Grabbed her they went outside without an disguise they ran to the alley and shot out to the sky

Pan flew to CC

And Bra fought she didn't want to go there she stop shrugging when she realized Pan weren't letting go Pan landed in the back yard she finally let go of Bra

"traitor "

"You need your family Bra "

Bra crossed her arms stubbornly

"I don't need anything "

Pan pushed her to the back door Bra tripped in the air condition hitting them hard

Bra looked at the Dinning room and the kitchen then the hall towards her parents quarters it looked the same

She looked at Pan

Pan gestured for her to go

Bra sighed she did miss her daddy

Bra walked to his little den and there he were reading

"Hey dad " Bra said

He looked up "girl I haven't seen you since the day you left here "

Bra knew her father didn't like hugs or tears so she held Back

"sorry dad "

She walked in closer

"I just can't deal with mom right now "Bra eyes traveled down "were is she anyway "

"In the bath "

Bra sat down on an recliner "I'm sorry I don't visited"

Vegeta nodded " I know you have issues with your mother , but you never know how long a person has left "

This reality scared her

"Your mothers old Bra "..."if she left today could you really live with your self "

With that her dad left her there Bra went back to Pan

"I'm going to go talk to my mom" she said nervously "what should I do"

Pan rolled her eyes " I don't know "..." Hug her"

Bra blinked then left Pan looked after her

Bra walked into her Parents bedroom to see her mother in lazy clothes Bra walked to her and hugged her mom from behind

Bulma turned around

"Bra" her mom said softly

" hey mom "

" your eyes are so baggy dear "

She were sad that they would never have the bond she always wanted ,but this were theirs.

" I just stop by to say I love you and dad "

Bulma smiled " I love you too sweetie "  
Bra heart warmed she hadn't heard that from her mom in a very long time

"You know mom I don't understand you "... Bulma looked at her daughter and sighed

"I don't understand you much either"

"You never tried"

Bulma swallowed " Bra tried my hardest for this family "

"You just seem to ignore me since I were born"

"I'm use to it now "..."but when I were younger just a kid I needed you "

"Bra your over exaggerating"

"When I were twelve at school all the boys would laughed because I had breast "..." It went on like that for half a school year until Videl gave me a bra"

Bulma spoke " Oh Bra"

" a stranger in the girls room taught me how to wear a Pad correctly... I was embarrassed I had been staining all my clothes"

Bulma eyes soften at her daughter

"Sure there were a few good times mom , but all I can see is the bad now "

"Bra honey what do you want me to do "

"You can start with an apologize "

"I'm sorry ! In sorry for Giving you everything you want spoiled Brat !"

"Give me ?... The only thing you gave me were credit Cards !"

Bra heaved

"And that job "

"And if you haven't noticed I'm making my own money now and I don't have that job anymore "

"Bra what's done is done "

Bra shook her head and left "I know "

Bra walked to Pan and saw her with her arms crossed

"Ready ?"

Bra nodded

And they flew to an Park and sat on an bench as the sun shine and joggers jog

Bra leaned on her knees as Pan leaned back

"You know I actually feel better "

Pan looked at Bra

"I face Goten last night and I face my mom and I learned , both of them just can't give me what I want "

"I accepted it "

Bra looked at the sky determine

"I'll get through this "

Pan grabbed her shoulder

"yes you will let's go home "

The girls took a taxi back home they past up Hammeds store and Pan realized she hadn't been there in a long time

(((June 9th Bras room )))

She could smell Pan whipping up an storm in the Kitchen. Trunks were coming over for his promised meal. Bra didn't know if Goten would come to she hoped not.

She scrolled in her phone to the G's delete. She then kept Going to the R's and pressed call she brought the phone to her ear

(Ryusuke :"Hello " his smooth voice filled her ear )

(Bra:"Ryusuke ?... It's Bra ")

(ryuskue:"Ah little Blue... Hey ")

(Bra:"Hi ... Umm hey can you get my Ring from Koyuki ?")

(Ryusuke:"Sure thing I can bring it over if you like ")

(Bra:" umm I don't know my brothers Coming over for dinner ")

( Ryusuke:"Is he the protective Type when you have guy friends ")

(Bra:"I don't know we have the same guy friends , so I guess he doesn't think they'll hit on me ")

(Ryuske:"He doesn't know about Goten ?")

Bra blushed she forgot she told him about that

(Bra:No )

(Ryusuke: well I can bring it last offer)

(Bra:okay )

They hung up

Bra heard Trunks come in and she went to the kitchen to see Pan letting him taste test the food

"Hey Trunks "

He turned from the spoon to Bra

"Hey little sister "

Pan looked at Trunks "where's Goten ?" Pan ask

"He couldn't make it "

Bra eyes lowered for a moment

/because I'm here /

Pans scoffs "Alright as long as he say I don't owe him dinner anymore "

" I think he were happy with the macaroni and Twinkie's anyway " trunks Chuckled then he's face Gotten serious

Bra sat on the counter

"I don't know what's up with him lately "

"What do you mean " Pan asked worriedly

Trunks shrugged "it's nothing "

Ding

Pan pulled the cake out the oven and sat it by Bra

"Bra can you put the icing "

Bra jumped down and grabbed an spreader and the pink frosting and smooth it over the golden surface

Trunks Grabbed three Plates and sliver ware

"Okay it's ready "

"Go sit ladies I'll make your plates "

Pan took off her apron and walked to the table Bra followed her

"What a gentleman " Bra said

Pan rolled her eyes "when he wants to be"

They sat and Trunks Brought two plates to them

"Thanks " "thank you "

He went back to the kitchen and made his own then sat in the booth by Pan

Pan made pork chops,mashed potatoes ,gravy ,corn ,rice ,and green beans

They dug in

"There's a ton left "

"You can take some home with you if you like" Pan said

"This is really Good Pan"

"Thanks all to my G-lady"

Trunks blinked. " I need to go visited Chi chi it's been forever "

"We can go tomorrow when you get off work ?"

Trunks nodded " okay yeah meet me at my moms at 7"

"Sure"

Knock knock

Bras heart beat

Pan went to go it get but Bra stood

" I got it "

And went to the door

There stood Ryusuke in jeans and a red shirt with a blank expression

"Sup "

"Hey "

He handed her the small circle

"Thank you " Bra smiled

He nodded " it's not a big deal "

Pan got up and walked closer

And smiled hugely looking bewteen Bra and the Man with long hair  
"Hi " she breath girly

"I'm Pan " she squealed she rose her hand he grabbed it

"Ryusuke "

His eyes traveled to Bra  
" I should get going "

"Well wait " Pan said

Bra looked up at her with an blushed

"Umm I just cooked and we have a lot of left overs would you like a plate "

He nodded "sure "

They all walked back in

Bra went to the kitchen to Make a plate

At the table Trunks stared Ryusuke down and Pan just smiled and Bounced

they were acting like her parents

Bra came back and sat his plate down and he got up to let her slid in the booth to her unfinished Plate

Trunks put down his fork

"Who are you Young Man ?"

Bra grew embarrassed as Pan pinched Trunks under the table

"Ryuskue "

Pan turned to Trunks

And smiled "from beck "

Ryusuke ate calmly

Trunks eyes traveled to Bra I guess she's not gay. It were weird seeing her with someone he never had before.

Bra and Ryusuke finished before Trunks and Pan because of their small proportions

" hey Ryusuke let's go to my room "

Pan had to hold trunks Knee as he tried to stand to object

Ryusuke got up and Grab Their Plates and sat it in the sink Bra stood and the two went off

Trunks looked at Pan

" I thought she were gay ?"

Pan jumped chocking on rice

"What would give you that idea ?" She asked nervously

"Never mind "he shook his head and took a deep breath "she can do what she wants "

Pan looked at him "yeah ease up relax "

He finished his last bite  
And got up for dessert

"Hey Pan you want a piece?"

"Yeah "

He brought back two pieces

And they ate them

Bra closed her door and cover her face

"So embarrassing "

Ryuskue cooly sat on her bed

Bra watch him sit on it and sat by him

"So he ended it "

She looked at him

"Do you have a crystal ball or something ?" She asked annoyed

He shook his head " when girls get dumped they usually call the first nice guy they have met over and have sex with him because they want to fill that hole in their heart"

Bra gasp "I'm not going to have sex with you!" She whispered angrily

"Not yet "he blinked at her

"I'll have you know I really needed my ring back !"

"So what happen "

"He just left a note saying it's over "

"Let me guess there's another women right "

Bra nodded

Next thing Bra knew she were telling him almost everything she vented to him and he listened they talked for an hour than he left.

When she walked him out  
Pan sat on the couch she sat by her

"What happen " Pan said with an brow raised

Bra pushed her " nothing ! At all" Bra put her hand over her heart " I Bra Briefs vow to never sleep with any men ever !"

Pan laughed proudly "I'm proud of you Bra "

She dropped her hand "but we just talked "..."trunks left ?"

Pan nodded

(((Next day at CC)))

Pan knocked on the doors and Bulma answered

"Hello Pan "

"Hey Bulma "

Bulma let her in

"Trunks is in his lab "

Pan nodded and followed his Ki to an hallway she felt it behind a door

And walked in to it she saw an huge circular structure and Trunks with an helmet and blow torture with fire splashing

"Whoa " she said as she looked at the huge sphere

"Trunks Hey ! Trunks !" She yelled waving she didn't want to get to close

She rose her Ki

He stop and took the helmet from his face

"hey Pan " he dropped the tool and helmet on an sliver table

"You ready i need to shower quickly then we can go to Your grandmas "

She only looked up and her lips grew small as she blinked

"What's that ?"

Trunks eyes traveled to the ship

"It's your ride "

He walked to her and Grabbed her hands

"To Imecka "

Pans heart jumped in excitement

"Really ?!" She said

He nodded " I told you we are going "

She looked at it "how ?" "When ?"

He shrugged and lead her the hall.  
They went to his room and Pan sat in the bed bouncing her legs as he showered

She watched her toes in the black sandals she wore Bra had painted them bright Pink

"I don't know how much more I can fake "

She heard Trunks sing her song and Laughed at him

"Ha ha ha ha" the water stopped

He came in to the room and stopped singing when he saw her red face

"Hey ! What's so funny"

He stood there in with towel around his waist water dripping

She chuckled "nothing "

He took his towel off

And she blushed and smiled as he went to his closet

He dressed casual and put on tennis shoes then walked to his mirror and grabbed a white bottle and but it on his hair

Pan walked to the mirror and tried Grabbed the bottle noticing her hair were a little wavy

Trunks snatched it

"Give me some !"

"No no way that was a one time offer "

She laughed "Trunks !"

" I told you like your natural hair ... If you used too much of this stuff it'll turn straight forever "

Pan eyes furrowed "then I need it !"

She reached for it

He held it higher

"Ha ha ha Trunks "

"No Pan !"

She jumped on his neck his back feel lowered and she grabbed it

"ha !" And flip the top with her thumb

Click

"Pan " he said warning

Her eyes traveled to his with an challenge in them

"Don't you "

Splat she poured some in her other hand

"Stop it "

She patted the liquid on her head on both sides

Trunks shook his head while she admired her hair in the mirror

He smacked her bottom

"Ah !Hey " she jumped

He grabbed her face  
"You don't listen "

They walked toward the door then the back yard

"You want to fly ?"

" I actually feel like bring drove "

He grabbed her held her like a Bride and they flew up and slowly toward her home

She wrapped her arms on his neck and put her face in his chest as the sun set and it grew dark

Her sharp hair wiped at her skin

She looked up with squinted eyes to his Adam Apple and chin she moved her head just a little to see his face

" I love you Trunks " she yelled

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter

" I know "

They landed and Pans feet fell down she caught her balance and walked to her grandmas porch she twist the nob ,but strangely it were locked pan heard music blasting and people arguing

"Grandma !"  
She reached under the mat and unlocked the door

Her and Trunks walked in to see Chi chi and Nappa arguing over the loud music

"Tell him to turn it down"

"No music is his thing ! "

Nappa shook his head "that boy needs to grow up you need to do something about him!" He yelled at Chi chi

Chi chi stood there so sick of this fighting between her son and her boyfriend

"Grandma !" Pan yelled scared

Chi chi eyes Traveled to Trunks and Pan

The music stopped Then Goten door swung open he pushed the Nappa guy to the wall choking him

"Stop !.. Yelling at my mom about me !.. If you Got a problem with me !" He yelled in a deep Voice Pan never heard before " then tell me about it " the man looked blue

Chi tried to get Gotens arm from the man

Pan Grabbed Chi chi and hug her

"Grandma"

Trunks Grabbed Goten

" hey what the fucks your problem Goten " he pushed Goten outside Pan ran after them

She saw Trunks Push Goten Again

"your trying to go to jail?"

Pan caught up to them

Goten shoved Trunks off of him and walked fast a head of them almost to the woods

"Fuck him I'll kill that man "

"Uncle Goten !" Pan said like a little girl she felt her cheeks getting red and tears come out she didn't like how He's been acting lately she didn't like this side to him

"Stop !" She yelled at him

Goten fell on the ground and held his knees

Me and Trunks sat down to

"I'm sorry alright "

"Go tell that to your mom " Trunks said

Pan wiped her face and studied her Uncle

She thought about Valease Bra Her and her grandma. He had some possessive issues.

Goten saw Gohan walking toward his moms house

And shook his head

"I don't like the guy "

"You wouldn't like any guy with her even Goku " Trunks said calling him out

Goten said nothing as Gohan walked up

"Goten " he yelled angrily

Pan watched her father as he fumed

"You have to stop beating that Man up "

"Gohan I don't need lecture "

My dad Grabbed him and threw him at a Tree

" I love you but your not going to let you give my mom hell and take away her happiness "

Goten still Struggled against Gohan

"Dude let me go "

Pan watched in horror as her dad held Goten. It look like he was really hurting him .. She watched them spar before , but this was to much

Trunks walked to Gohan

"Gohan let me talk to Goten"

Gohan looked at Trunks

"Pans a little scared right now take her in the house "

Gohan turned and looked at Pan sitting on the grass looking terrified watching him he dropped his brother

And help her up to the house

Trunks walked to his friend and sat down by him our arms touched

"What's going on Man ?"

You could hear the crickets and river running

"Valease is 24 "

Trunks eyes travel to Gotens face

"She's Turning 25 this Christmas "

"She's going back to Iraq back to him"

"I thought she weren't speaking to you ?"

He squinted his eyes "she wasn't , but she saw on the news Yazen father had died from the tumor and he took the thrown already "

"She called me hysterical she doesn't want to go , she feels like her backs against the wall she said the embassy called her trying to bring her home earlier , but she reminded them she weren't of age yet"

"Im going crazy Trunks " Goten grab his head

Trunks ,put his hand on Gotens shoulder

"I told you I have your back I'm pretty sure piccolo dad pan 18 will understand we can relocate her family "

"I can't tell a women about my powers if she doesn't tell me she loves me ... Your lucky Pan already know "

Trunks sighed  
"Your really going to let her Go into this Yazen Hands without a fight !"

Goten look hopeless at his hands  
"There's nothing I can do "

Trunks blinked at Goten "I'll handle it bro ?"

He help Goten up "don't worry about it "

Goten looked at Trunks and shrugged what he said

"Let's go check on your mom"

Trunks and Goten walked to Chi Chi's

She had somehow Gotten the big man on the couch and were fanning him

Trunks walked forward and picked her up in an hug

"Hey Chi chi "

She hugged him back  
"Hey trunks I forgot of you and Pans visit.. where is she?"

"It's okay she's at Gohans "

"Well go get her "

Trunks left and Goten walked to his mom

"I'm sorry mom"

Chi chi tiredly look at her son

"Goten this is my boyfriend your my son "

"Of course I'll choose my sons over anything ,but when your gone on the road or off chasing some little hussy and I'm here alone he keeps me company " she walked to him and hugged him  
" I want you to think about that "

He nodded

Trunks walked into Gohans and saw Pan sitting on the couch playing with Hercule he smiled warmly at her

Gohan walk to him  
"Hey Trunks what's gotten into him "

"I'll tell you and Videl later ,but he has a problem his trying to handle on his own "

Gohan nodded worriedly for his little Brother

Trunks walked to Pan as she talked to Hercule

"Pan Your Grandma wants you "  
Pan stood up and waved at her Grandpa

"Bye pretty lady " Hercule said

And they walked outside

"How's Goten ?" She asked as their feet crunch on the grass

"he's better "

"And Grandma ?"

Trunks stopped her

"Pan I gotta go back home apologize to Chi chi for me "

Pan looked at him worriedly

"Okay " he kissed her cheek then flew away into the moon she stared after him then continued to her Grandmas

She decide to spend the night there in Gotens room.

(((CC)))

Trunks landed in his back Yard and walked in his house he felt his mom in her office and went In there

Bulma typed at her desktop. Then her eyes traveled to her son sensing something were wrong

"I need your help " he asked sincerely

She blinked at him

"Tell me what's going on son ?" She gestured for him to sit

(((July 4 building FS the lofts 112)))

Pan were bored and hot as she laid in her bed

Her phone zipped

(Trunks: theres a Barbecue today at no mans land I'll come pick you guys up at 2)

Pan looked at the time it were 12:54  
And text back

(Pan:no mans land ?)

Trunks didn't text Back she sighed and walked to Bras room who was ironically only in her bar and panties

"Bra get up "

She lazily Got up she looked so hot

"We're going to a Bar-b-Que "

She sat up slowly "who's ?"

Pan shrugged "Trunks invited us "

Bra went to her closet she picked out an gray crop top with an brown super woman skirt and flats

"I need a bath"

"You need a hose" Pan chuckled

Bra rolled her eyes and headed to the shower

Pan grabbed Bra in a head lock

"Pan "

"Hurry up in the shower " she teased and let Bra go

Bra looked upset

As Pan laughed

"Your a bully !"

Pan rolled her eyes and went to her room

As the water ran

Pan went to her closet

She choses light blue high waist shorts and a black crop top with no sleeves

"Pan I'm out !" Bra yelled

Pan went to take her shower and heard Bra come in the stopped the water she saw Bra applying deep red lipstick

She went to her room and gotten dress.

Bra came in after that and sat on my bed

I sat by her and sniffed

"You smell good "

"thanks it's this new body mist I bought "

"Can I have some ?"

"Yeah come on"

The girls walked to Bras room

"It's on the sewing machine "

Pan saw the clear bottle with pink liquid in it and sprayed her outfit

Her phone rung in her pocket she answered it

"Hello"

(Trunks:hey bring some chairs I'm downstairs)

(Pan:I don't think we have any)

(Trunks:mm okay we can go buy some )

Click

Pan put her phone back in her pocket

"lets go Trunks here "

The girls turned off their lights and left without their disguise not really caring anymore

They saw Trunks truck on the curb of the street. They saw it were full with food and sodas the only room were the passenger

"Hey were I'm going to fit ?!" Bra asked

"In the tail "

She gasp

I leaned in and kissed Trunks

"Bring your own car "

Bra reached into her skirt pocket and threw down a capsule behind Trunks car and out came her white rover

She went to it and I followed her

Trunks leaned out his window and yelled  
"Pan Where are you going ? "

"I'm riding with Bra"

Trunks rolled his eyes

"Okay follow me "

Bra started the engine as Trunks pulled off and she cruised behind him

They went to the supermarket and bought four fold out chairs and two bottles of rum then drove for an hour into the country

Finally after 30 minutes they went to an open Valley with mountains surrounding

They pulled in and saw an small circle of trucks and jeeps Parked with the tails facing each other  
Bra stopped and watched Trunks park and get out.

"Omg " Bras Ki jumped

Pan looked at her "calm down "

"He is here what should I do I'm leaving " she back out

"Bra your already here "

Bra stopped

"Face this " Pan said looking at her while Bra looked at the horizon she took a deep breath and parked her car

Her and Pan got out and walked in the tight space between Trucks

There were people there

Marron and Chandler sitting on a Truck Erasa on another Goten flipping Burgers by his vehicle on a little black grill and Valease sitting on the bumper of his trunk

Goten only wore tennis shoes and shorts with no shirt he flipped an patted caught it and put it back on the grill it sizzled and pop

"You think your an chef Goten" Valease laughed in her horse voice

He turned and smiled at her  
"Wait till you taste it "

He wink at her then turned around then he felt some ones Ki lower

Pan Marron Trunks Erasa all turned to Bra

Goten grew upset as he saw her blue unsure eyes stand by her car.

" I can't wait ha ha "

Then her Ki higher

For Pan and Marron this were Painful to watch and feel

Trunks walked to Bra

"You okay ? You look faint ?"

Bra breathed

/ I can do this /

She smiled and looked at him as if he were insane

"I'm fine " she then turned to Marron as Goten continued to Cook like nothing

"Mare "she smiled and Hugged her

Marron separated from Bra then hugged Pan

"Hi guys " she smiled Marron wore an high low flowing Brown dress with her hair in an messy yet tight bun with her ring sparkling in the sun

She did look like the perfect wife Pan thought

Their eyes Traveled to Chandler

"Hey Chandler "

"Pan? Bra ?"

He rose his beer can to us

Then Trunks came and grabbed Pan and the went off to his Truck

Bra stood there and looked around

Trunks with Pan , Marron with Chandler ,and Goten and Valease she blushed embarrassed it were couples then her eyes traveled to the hipster. Erasa Drunk her beer with her eyes closed and headphones in singing lyrics

Bra pop her latched and sat down

(((20 minutes later )))

Bra sat on her phone texting Maho so she wouldn't look like a loser

Pan and Trunks were laying in his Truck bed looking at the sky flirting

Goten grabbed an Hot dog off the grill and brought it to Valeases mouth

"Taste this "

Bra Ki Plummet down

Pan sat up in the bed and looked at her

Valease giggled and ate

" I had better "

"You had better " he began tickling her as she giggled

Bra rolled her eyes and laid back in her car

She had saw a pair of shoes she had bought and never opened

Then she remembered they had drinks

And sat up to the girl she fought Erasa coming toward her

Bra put up her hands

But Erasa did the most unexpected thing and kissed her on her lips

Chandler whistled as Trunks looked amazed and Marron laughed

"You bitch it looks like your my date with all these couples around "

Bra were still shocked by the kiss when Erasa picked her up by her legs

"Wha what ?"

Then threw Bra over her shoulder and spin her around

Bra laughed and screamed

While Everyone watched

Erasa put her down again and kissed her again Bra eyes were closed and she were dizzy

Erasa let go of Bras face and Bra open her eyes and looked at Pan

"Whoa I need a drink "

Everyone laughed but Goten no one noticed this

"Okay foods ready "

Everyone grabbed plastic plates and Got in line

Marron Pan and Bra ate in Trunks Truck

"See I told you guys Erasa is cool "

"She's a wild card " Pan said

They looked up and saw the girl nodded her head to invisible music as she ate an hot dog next to Valease and Chandler

"I mean just look at her she's dancing to her own drum "

Marron crystal eyes in the sun looked at her Fiancée get grabby with Valease

"I wish I were more like Erasa "

Marron and Bra finished before Pan and when they were all done the stood in an circle with Red cups in there hands making and toast

"Happy Fourth of July even though we're not Americans we are still going to get wasted like one whoo hoo "  
Erasa came up with the toast

Bra could see why Goten liked her she were fun

The sun blazed

Bra watched Pan Trunks Valease and Goten talked. She were upset that Pan were laughing and talking with her. They looked like two happy beautiful couples who were friends.

Bra saw Erasa in her own world again next to her

"Hey Erasa sorry about the fight " Bra said "your actually pretty cool "

Erasa shook her short blonde hair  
"Bye gones man "

Bra nodded

The sun were still blazing down

When they heard a huge honk

They all stood up and saw a huge black bus honking at them playing loud music

Goten laugh " it's Zack "

Pan clapped

"Whoo hoo " Erasa scream

They Park the big Bus before the cars and came out

Ken held three skate boards and Zack walked out of there with bikes

" ha ha what is all this " Pan asked

" well when Goten said no mans land we had to come and fuck shit up"

Ken handed a skate bored to Bra Erasa took one and One to Valease

Pan grabbed a bike

Ken went back in the bus and came back out with crates

"What are those ?" Trunks asked

"Fire works "

"We gone light up the sky "

Pan Bra Eras Valease and Goten lined up on skate boards and bikes

As Marron stood in front of them

And yelled

" on your mark "

"Get set "

"Go"

They all began pushing and pedaling  
Laughing

Racing each other Erasa won and they all rode back to the Cars

They were marvelously drunk

" come on man give me one" Zack yelled

"No these are my moms" Ken yelled back

Erasa walked in the bus to open another bottle she saw them fighting

"Hey what do you guys got ?"

SHe snatched a orange bottle out of their hands and read the prescription

And smiled "perfect " she dump the pills in the clear liquor

"No " Zack yelled

"No oh my god " Ken said

She smiled at them then left to the crowd of people outside pouring them cups

Zack and Ken watched from the windows as everyone drunk

"What should we do?" Ken said

"I don't know about you but I'm getting a cup" and Zack left

"Oh shit " Ken followed

/ then... Everything's a blur/

Trunks pedaled a bike really faster and faster with Pan on the pegs holding on to his back with one hand the other in the air screaming and smiling

"yay!"

They rode far from everyone and kissed in the meadow

/everything's spinning/

Bra spun around with Erasa hand and hand twirling and laughing jumping and screaming Erasa

/everything is crazy/

Marron and Chandler argued on side of the bus she yelled while she cried and he yelled with his veins popping out his neck

/ everything is free/

Valease kissed Goten in his car for the first time

/everything is wild /

Pan and Trunks made out in the bed of his Truck he put her hands in her pants

/ everything is falling /

Chandler held Marron as they passed out on the ground against the bus

/everything's slipping/

Bra watched Zack Puked in the sink and Ken sleep in a bunk she sat on the floor of the Tour bus against the cabinet with her next to Erasa  
Erasa grabbed her face and they made out

/everything is coming out /

Goten squeezed her tightly as they kiss his been dying to kiss her for so long

/ everything is still /

Pan saw Trunks blue eyes then the sky and cloud and her eyes rolled back. Trunks shook her screaming her name

/ everything is nothing /

Bra tripped out the Bus as the wind blew her skirt up she stood up trying to make it to her car she wobbled across the circle to her Rover  
She open the back door and saw A girl with dark hair in passenger

She hear screaming as her eyes closed and pan disappeared

She fell to the ground

(4 hours later )

Bra woke up in her back seat and gasp she couldn't remember anything she looked around and saw people outside the car and a fire blazing  
She looked ahead of her and saw Pan

She shook her

"Pan " she shook her more "pan "

Pan moved her head then looked back at Bra

They got out the car slowly and loudly

They walked as the sun set , the golden glow were all over the valley shining everywhere

Pan saw Trunks at his Truck and she went to him and laid between his legs he wrapped her up

Bra saw Valease asleep in Gotens lap as they sat in a fold out chair .. And he looked far off at the sun

Ken and Zack sat up the fire works

Bra turned and saw Erasa in her Truck

Then she saw Marron and Chandler on his Truck watching the sunset wrapped in each other

Bra walked forward towards the fire works as the wind blew and the sun left leaving the sky dark

"Okay guys it's done " Zack said

Ken Clapped wiping his hands on his jeans as he went to light the line with an lighter

Bra hug herself were her crop top exposed her upper stomach

Marron looked at Bra Stand there with her skirt blowing in the wind

Her eyes traveled to Pan pan looked at Marron

And she mouth Bra

Pan got up from Trunks and walked towards Bra with her hair blowing to the side of her

Ken light the match and the bright lights light up the sky with louds pops

Marron moved from Chandler  
And followed Pan as her dress blew back

Pan wrapped her hands around Bras waist

Marron laid her head on Bras shoulder as she wrap her Hand around Bras waist as well

Bra wrap her arm around both of them

And the three girls looked up at the pretty lights as there hair blew back

Goten watched as the fire works turn Bras face Pink

After the show it grew dark again and the only light came from the Fire

Everyone were laying down

Goten and Valease in the chair she were now wake with her face in Gotens neck  
Trunks and Pan in his Truck they had a thin sheet covering them.  
Marron and Chandler cuddled as well

Erasa and Zack were flirting

At her Truck and Ken were in the bus

She hoped from her hatched and closed it she couldn't take this anymore

She went to say bye to Pan she looked down in the Truck at her and Trunks

"Bye guys "

"Your leaving ?" Pan ask

Bra nodded

"You okay to Drive ?" Trunks asked

"Yeah I'm fine "

"Bye" Pan said "be safe"

Pan sat up as she watch Bra hug Marron

"Bye everyone " she waved to everyone quickly

"Bye " Valease said

"Later " Erasa and Zack sung

She got in her car and heard the ding ding dings as she closed the door and peeled off smooth

She had her windows down as the wind blew her hair and she held on tightly to the stirring wheel taking deep breaths the tears fell out as she drove down the long road surrounded by land she breath hard  
And pulled over and caught her breath crying a little more she wiped her hair out her face with her hand

And pulled out her phone she went to Pans number but kept scrolling

It rung five times

"Hello "

"Ryusuke !" She cried

"Bra what's wrong ?"

" I don't know where I'm at " she cried

She could feel her nose red

"What are you close by "

"Nothing !... The country "

"Okay come to me"

" how ?"

"GPS "

She sniffed "oh yeah " sniff " I feel like an Idiot"

"Hey still come to me... I'll text you the address "

Bra followed the the lines and Two hours later she pulled to an huge house

And saw Ryuskue on the porch with his hands in his pocket

She cut the engine and he walked too her door helping her out

Bra fell into a hug with him

He were taking Back she gives him mixed signals all the time

He hugged her back tightly around her waist with his head on her shoulder. Bra laid her cheek on his soft thick hair

They pulled apart

They walked to the back Yard and sat by a small pond

Bra walked back and forth and vented while he sat and listened

"He were all hugged up with her all day and I had to sit and watch"

"Why didn't you just leave ?"

"I'm no coward I have to face it that's reality "

She sat down next's to him taking off her shoes putting her feet in the pond

He looked down at her legs

" you know "he moved his lips

She looked up at him

" what you are to Him is exactly what I am to you "...

She gasp

" your a hypocrite " she said then grabbed her neck and kissed her Bra were so shocked it happen so fast

(((No Mans land )))

Trunks and Pan watched as The Guys left and Marron ,Erasa,and Chandler had been left and it were just Her Goten Trunks and Valease

They were about to leave to

Goten and Valease stood by the Truck talking to Pan and Trunks

"I think someone spiked the drinks " Goten said

" my guess it were Erasa " Valease laughed

Pan blinked this girl is to nice to be friends with the girl who slept with the one you love

"Goten can you drop me off "

"Sure "

They walked off to his car but not before Goten heard Trunks and Pan talking

"Hope Bra is Okay "..." Her Ki jumped all day "

Pan sighed " hey she's a Trooper don't worry "

Goten closed his door started his engine then left

Pan watched as Goten car disappeared

" we should go to " she put her nose in Trunks shirt

"Let's stay here "

Pan looked up at the stars as the wind blew making her eyes blurry with sleep

" okay "

(((freeway )))

Goten drove toward Valease apartment

As she laid back in the front giggling

Her turn to her

As the lights from passing cars shine in her hair

He looked back at the road then to her

"What's so funny huh?"

She turned side ways in her seat with her body and face facing him

She reached for an hand full of his hair

" I want to ask you something "

He looked at her

"Yeah "

"I'm shy "

"Valese it's only me " he chuckled as he took the exit to her house

She blushed " kiss me again"

Goten could feel the blood pumping in his heart as he stopped at a red light

He leaned to her face and softly kissed her

She lightly held his face  
He pulled from her and looked in her brown eyes as tears formed

"Goten I don't know how I would've made it with out you "..."thank you "

No cars were by them

"Why are you talking like it's Goodbye lately"

She looked down "I'm thinking of leaving Japan before my birthday to face my fate"

"Your just going to leave me "

She sat up and yelled at him " my sisters means the world to me " ..." Aasera is only 12 she's engaged too "

" if I stay with you who knows what will happen to them "

" I can't be selfish ... I'm going to marry Yazen and free my littles sisters they be able to choose their husbands "

Honk

A car came behind them Goten Zoomed to her Place

She got out the car and looked at him through the window

" bye Goten"

He were fuming he refused to say goodbye not yet not now

" I'll see you later Val" and zoomed off she watched after him

Goten zoomed down the high way going 90 he were so upset with everything. It just weren't fair he wanted to just fly away with her.  
Then the guilt with Bra. He felt her Ki move every time him and Valease laughed or talked.

He needed to see her ... He turned toward her place and went up the elevator to 112

He reached in his pocket to realize he didn't have the key anymore

He knocked loudly and waited for her she didn't answer the door he felt for Ki and he felt hers far away  
He sat down at her door with his hand over his knee

((( Ryusukes house )))

Bra sat in her drivers seat while he stood by the door

"Bra go to dinner with me "

She blinked at him  
" I don't know "

He looked deeply at her

"I'm into You Bra so into you ... Just Trust me "

"The last person I trust were famous and in an band Ryusuke"

He lost his temper "you know what go and let him suck the life out of you "

She blinked at him

"When were the last time he made you smile or you had fun with him?"

"I I don't know "

" listen to yourself for once you've told me all the facts and he still isn't interested he doesn't even want to screw you anymore "

Bra gasp and started up her engine

An drove but he still ran with the car

"Why can't you see I really care for you"

She sped off upset because Ryusuke were right  
And reality hurts

She went up her elevator exhausted it were a long Day she walked down the hall with her head down

"Where have you been Bra"

He eyes traveled to see Goten looking pissed off

"What are what are you doing her " she choked

"Open the door Bra "

She couldn't move

He stood up and reached into her pocket unlocking it

He grabbed her hand inside

And slammed her on the door and started kissing her neck on both sides

Bra thought about her Vow as he went up her skirt

She shook her head no

"No "

"No ?" He asked with an face

"no " he pulled away grabbing his head

As she stood against the door

He walked back to her

"Hey your mine Bra " he ran his finger threw the chocker

When it hit her skin again she jumped

He kissed her lips

She closed her eyes

He threw her back on the wall before the kitchen a picture fell off the bar cracking

He kissed her again and this time she grabbed his neck and kissed Back

/ no don't touch me if you don't love me /

He pick her up by the back of her knees her body hop up as his head laid in her chest

He dropped his shorts and entered her

Bra could feel her chest so tense as she screamed out and dig her nails in his head

He bit her breast as her body went higher on the wall

Gotens eyes flashed teal as his hair gold and he screamed a manly screamed

She screamed to

It were to much for her

Grabbing hold tighter to her thighs  
Then he jumped away from her  
And started cursing at her

"No body no body fucking else can do that "

Bra slid to the floor weakly she couldn't move

She looked up at him he were still in super saiyan

"Goten " her voice Cracked he looked at her

" can you get me some water " she yelled horsely

He went to the kitchen and the fridge. Grabbing a cold bottle twist the cap and brought it to her

Bra finished it in one gulp he could see the skin in her neck tighten as she drunk

She breath heavily

He stood above her looking down at her

"I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through "

She looked up at him

"Goten I love you so much " she said lowly

He closed his teal eyes

"I know Bra "

Then he grabbed her by the ankle and slid her softly to her room when they got there he picked her up and laid her on the bed she looked exhausted

He wasn't he wanted her it's been a while since he been with her.

He looked at floor wondering if he should leave

"Goten it's okay "

He looked at her she reached for him he laid on top of her

" I just want to feel you near"

Bras headboard hit the wall un till 6 I'm the morning.

They didn't even fall asleep Bra didn't want to miss one sight of him though she could barley move

"Goten take you key Back "

"I don't know "

"Please "

He looked softly at her "okay "

(((August 25 CC)))

Gohan ,Videl,Piccolo,Krillen ,Trunks ,Vegeta , and Tein

Sat in an Meeting room as Bulma stood

"We all know Goku had always been there for us "

"It's time to Pay him back "

Bulma open her brief case and held a bottle of morphine

"We move in we move out , but make sure you inject them before you fly out of there "

"Ready !"

"Let's go "

(((Gohans )))

Pan and Bra were at Gohans watching Hercule while he slept

They sat on the couch chatting

"Bra these are our lasts days together and then your off to Paris "

Bra smiled " I know ! And hey I'll be back October first "

Pan pouted

"I'll be back "

"Yeah yeah "

((( Valease house )))

Goten knocked on the door

She looked at him softly And she opened it letting him in

Goten could feel the Z gang Together flying somewhere

He sat on her couch as she told him what her sister had said in her letter

He pulled out his phone and text Trunks

(Goten: is there a threat )

(Trunks:no bro don't worry )

He sighed relived then continue to listen to her story

(((August 31)))

Valease were checking her mail walking back to her house

She saw it were one from the embassy and social worker one from Yazen  
That surprise her she have never spoken to him before

But the one from America surprised her the most

She opened it read it and screamed

She call Goten

...

Goten flew to her house in an panic he didn't know what were happening he thought Yazen were there trying to take her.

He open her door

It were unlocked

She sat on her couch holding a piece of paper

"Valease !" He yelled

She looked up glowing

And smiled with tears of Joy

"My family escape Iraq !"

She held her nose with one hand and laughed

"What " Goten said then smiled with soft eyes "that's great news"

She held out a photo

"Look it's Mama and Papa "

"And that's Aasears by the statue of liberty "

Goten looked at the people on picture and smile

She put the pictures to her heart and smiled a relived one

Goten felt piccolos Ki in North America watching over them

/let me handle it Bro/

/don't worry Bro /

Goten watched her as she giggled and pick her up by her waist and spin her around then kissing her cheek

"I love you Goten"

Goten eyes trembled in her chest then he sat her down looking into her eyes

"I loved you for so long "

Tears fell from her eyes sniff

"You gave me a chance "

He looked down and Grabbed her

Then he looked in her eyes

"Marry me Valease "

She gasp

"Marry you ?"

"Please " he said deeply and grabbed her tightly slightly shaking her " don't make me wait any longer "

Her eyes dropped at the tears slide out

"Okay "

"Okay ?"he asked searching her eyes

"Yes " she nodded and smile

Goten grabbed her hair and kissed her

She grabbed him and kissed him back


	13. Chapter 13

(an:this story is almost finished. I'll say 4-6 more chaps... Lol I love you guys who are reviewing... There are more surprise ... This chapter is very important so read it all even if you don't like Goten lol )

(((September 1)))

Pan stood By the Bar of her and Bras apartments as Bra ran around

"Oh my god I'm late "

Pan wore a black turtle neck and tights it were getting cooler out

Pan watch hesitating, she were flying Bra to the didn't want Bra to leave, but she couldn't stop her.

Bra ran out her room with her purse dressed in an light dark grey coat ,black slacks , and a grey hat .

She smiled "ready "

We rode down the elevator in silence while Bra fidget.

Bing

We walked out to an ally behind our building

"Ready ?"

"Yeah "

"Hold on tight "

Pan grabbed her and they flew over the suburb to the city in the dark sky

They landed behind a building close by the airport and ran to the port. As they gotten closer to the bright building.

They reached the double doors and walked around after going through an metal detector

Bra looked around

"I don't see Tapion anywhere"

Pan looked around too

"Bra !"

They both turn around to see a Man with an red Mohawk dressed in an turban.

"Hey kid we almost left you "

"Sorry " she peeped

"Come on let's go "he walked away

Bra Turned and hugged Pan heavily

Pan hugged back

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes

"Bye"

"Bye"

Pan watched as Bra skipped off catching up with Tapion

Bra got on the jet and sat down

She closed her eyes as the pilot spoke

She felt a few people pass her up

Her eyes fluttered open

She saw Chiba and Taria taking a seat as the rest of the boys in Beck

She blushed as Ryusuke passed her up

Why were they going to Paris too ?

She were nervous she looked at the empty seat next to her

And cleared her throat

"Ray ... Ryusuke "

His Icy blue eyes traveled to hers

As did the rest of the band

"Did you want to sit here " ..."by me "

He got up from his seat and walked back toward her and sat down

Looking straight ahead of him

"I'm sorry about ..."

"About what ?"

"Everything ... The way I am "

He sighed " don't apologize for how you are ... Maybe it's the people in your life who needs apologize for how they are "

Bra eyes lowered

She felt his hand on her cheek

"Sorry for being rude "

Her eyes traveled to his

"You didn't deserve that "

Bra closed her eyes and swallowed

"I bet he's rude to you all the time"

Bra heart fluttered and she blinked up at him

"Are you are you guys going to Paris to ?"She asked

"Yeah Tapion said the producers wanted Beck to do an album for the film"

Bra smiled "really that's great "

She rest her hand on the arm rest Ryusuke grabbed it and held it the rest of the flight

((( building FS the lofts 112)))

Pan walked in the dark house and threw her key on the counter.

And went to Turn on the light.

She looked around the apartment and realized just how empty it felt without Bra. She stared at her friends door. Then the acoustic guitar. She walked to it sat down against the wall and strummed it. And Sung

"Now the green lights in my eyes

And my lover on my mind

And I'll sing from the piano

Tear my yellow dress and

Cry and cry and cry

Over the love you "

She stretch the you then looked down at the guitar

/Skip/

She grabbed her phone and called him

(operator:The number your are Trying to reach is no longer in service )

Pan eyes widen she wonder what happen to him she dropped her hand

/Suddenly I feel so alone /

She grabbed her phone and called Trunks

(Trunks:hello)

(Pan:come here )

(Trunks:Pan ?)

(Pan:what other women would call and ask you to come to them ?!) she asked

(Trunks: ha ha ha baby I have an mountain of paper work )

Pan grabbed her forehead and bangs

(Pan: please )

Trunks sigh (Trunks:I'm on my way)

Pan perked

(Pan:okay )

Trunks knocked on the door and Pan let him in

They went to her room and sat on the floor

"Was she upset I couldn't see her off"

"No no at all she were excited For the movie and the shopping" Pan rolled her eyes

"I'm going to miss her "

Trunks looked at her "jeez it won't be anything compared too when you left me to go on tour"

She blinked at him as he came closer and kissed her

(((Plaza Hotel Paris September 7th )))

Bra caught a cab back to the hotel she had her customs fitting today since she had an minor roll to play the director wanted to film those first then the main ones. it were a bit confusing with the different language and all but she got around.

She were staying in suite 112 magically and every time she saw it she thought of her home.

Beck were staying in the same hotel as her she was bummed Maho couldn't be there. every night Ryusuke would come in her room and talk with her.

(((September 14 country side )))

Pan were flying to her Grandmas land. Her parents told her to come Over and bring an formal outfit ,they didn't explain why , but she didn't care she didn't want to be at her house alone so she packed a bag for the weekend and were now flying there.

The sun shined through the cool air as her hair and clothes flapped back.

She landed and looked around confused. She saw her mom and Grandma setting up chairs. She walked up to them

"Mom"

"Hey Pan "

"Hey sweetie "

"Hey grandma " ... She looked around

"What's going on ?"

Chi chi glowed and smiled

While Videl look serious

"No one told you ?" Videl said with serious eyes "if anything I would've thought you talk to Trunks"

"huh?"

Pan heard the door open to her parents house and saw Trunks and Goten coming out laughing and glowing with boxes in there hands

Behind there body's she saw an women talking to her dad smiling

She blinked at the them as their eyes landed on her

"Trunks! Goten ! We are doing all the work " grandma sat down on a chair and wipe her forehead

"Sorry mom we'll help "

They walked toward her Pan hurried to Goten and stopped him

"What is Going on ?!"

Goten looked down at her with an happy smile

"I'm getting married "

/Pan felt the earths gravity pulling down on her /

Goten moved his lip

"To Valease "

Her eyes traveled to the ground.

"Pan ?" Trunks asked

She rose her head up and looked into the blue sky as the clouds reflected in her eyes

She felt for a Ki in an France

/this will break her ... I have to tell her warn her /

Pan shot out to the sky but was stopped she felt an hand wrapped around her arm she she fell back to the ground and looked up to see Trunks blue eyes worried

"What's wrong where are you going ?"

"I have to go " she said lowly then stopped

"Go where honey we need your help for the wedding tomorrow "

Goten looked confused at her

Pan blinked

"There's something I have to do "

"Whatever it is can wait you need to stay here this is a big day in Gotens life "

The reality of the fact that Goten is her Uncle and if he was happy she were happy for him.. Even if he did hurtful things to her Friend.

She sighed avoiding looking at Goten

Trunks picked up the box handed it to her

He grabbed the one from Goten

"Let's go "

Pan followed Him as the objects in the boxes clunk

They walked away to an wide clearing in the woods were the Trees parted they walked a way from the house

Pan stopped and breath

"What is happening Trunks ?" She asked frustrated with the box

"No one seemed to have told you... I meant too , but everything just fell into place "

Pan breath frustrated and hurt nobody told her but shook her head she wanted to know how ?

"Tell me now "

Trunks sighed

"Goten didn't want to lose her, but there was nothing he could do without using his powers. Long story short I had to act for him. I told my mom the situation she called everyone we drugged her parents and sisters with morphine flew them to The U.s... When they woke up they were scared. My mom and an interpreter were there. My mom gave them passports ,Visa, a Car and an townhouse. She explained everything and said she were an Friend of Valease."

As he talked Pan thought about Bra and how Trunks ignored how his mother treats her.

Trunks looked up she was Fuming

"Trunks why don't you know when the people close to you are hurt ?"

"What ?..."

Pan shook her head "nothing"It wasn't his fault.

He looked at her distasteful

"Are you jealous ?...I don't know what kind of freak relationship you and Goten have but ..."

Pan dropped the box interrupting him

"Pan ! Those are glass "

Slap

"You don't know anything ! About my relationship with my uncle... He's been there for me more then you ever have !"

She yelled and heaved everything the anger mixs with emotions she felt everything slipping from under her as she began to fall into air

The slap wasn't cute or playful he looked at her coldly and backed away. He walked to the right side of the clearing and began to put jars down placing yellow candles in them Pan watched him do this three times"

And looked down sadly at her glass and candles laying on the grass. She had broke one. She bend down and picked up the broke pieces then dropped them. Pushing all the fix glasses and the candles back in the box.

She walked far left and began putting candles in jars lining them up with Trunks.

She watched him from behind as she went to her next spot and sighed

She felt bad for yelling and hitting him. What was wrong with her she thought the way he looked at me

She shook her head

He were being rude she looked at her hands holding the box

Why did I get violent on him

She wanted to cry but didn't she found herself questioning everything over and over about the fight

Trunks finished his side and watched Pan

She had her head low avoiding looking at him as she did her last jars

He could see the little shack up ahead.

He sighed he were mad at her ,but he had goods news he had to tell her

She bend down to do her very last candle row of candles in Jars were missing one. He looked back at his. The rows were un even ,but they still looked good as the sun shine through the clear glass

He walked toward her

Pan got up and wiped her hands that were her last one.

She felt her back get heavy as his arms wrap around her arms

Her heart jump

Then she relax and closed her eyes

Trunks looked ahead and saw an flower bed with yellow roses

"Pan "

"Yeah "

"Go pick those flowers"

Her eyes traveled to the bed

He let go of her. She went to the flower bed and picked five.

She walked back to him. He grabbed her hand and lead her into the small house

"Come on"

They went into the shack it wasn't much just one big empty room

Trunks dropped Pan hand and reached into his pocket

"Back up "

Pan moved a few feet back.

Trunks through down the capsule and out came an Brand new queen sized bed he un capped another capsule with an storage bed he opened it and pulled out smaller candles in glass holders making another little trail to the bed

Pan looked at the roses and broke the petals off the stem. She made an heart and sprinkled a few everywhere

We they finished

They stopped and looked at each other

"I'm sorry for hitting you "..."that's not cool"

He chuckled "I can take a slap Panny "

Then grabbed her hand pulling her in his chest

It grew silent

"I got you something "

Pan sighed she usually objected when he spent his money on her ,but after the fight she didn't say anything .

He pulled out an Paper and handed it to her

She grabbed it and read it it were the deed to Que saudade

She gasp "Trunks !"

He laughed while she freaked.

"You bought the island ! You bought Que saudade ? It's yours?"She asked

He laughed "it's yours Pan "

She screamed and began softly punching him with the paper in her hand

He jump back walked outside and laughed at her

She stopped remembering she just slapped him and read the paper again

"And you know what ?"

She looked up at him

"You can renamed it anything you want "

She thought about it... " I like the name it already has"

He shrugged "okay"

"We should get back I need to talk to Goten "

She began to walk back but was stopped

"Pan "

She looked at his face

"Let's Go to Imecka this Christmas "

Pan looked him and laughed "okay" she said sarcastic

He grabbed her face "I'm serious "

She studied him he was serious

"How ?"

"We just go "

"What about what about our family's"

He shrugged "they'll understand"

"And the company ... capsule corp ?"

"I'll take a leave or quit all together "

Pan gasp and her eyes soften "Trunks "

"What about the band ?"she whispered

He blinked at her and shrugged "what about it ?"

She looked at him. Then down "nothing"

"Then let's go !" He said

"I'll have to think about it"

Trunks hands dropped from her

And looked down

"You have until December 25th to decided "

She looked up in his eyes as his lips moved

"Because I'm going" and he walked off toward the house

She watched his back get further and further from her

/everything is slipping/

She eventually went back to the house on her own. She open the door and saw Goten in the kitchen

"Where is everyone ?" She asked

"They are at my moms"

"Oh "

It grew quiet

"Pan Valease really likes you "

Pan shot her head at Goten and grabbed a hand full of his shirt

"Go tell Bra your getting married "

Goten stumbled taken back by what she just said

"What are you talking about ?" He asked In an daze

"you know exactly what I'm taking about "

He sighed and remove her from him she stumbled back a little

"Pan I'm not going to see Bra I'm about to get married "

He walked passed her

"If you don't go face her I'll tell Trunks and Vegeta ever Painful word Bra spoke to me because of you"

He stopped looked down and shook his head " i don't care ... I'm pretty sure I deserve it "

Goten thought about her. Were he really ready to give up and leave alone those blue unsure eyes.

"I'll go see her " Goten then walked out

Pan watched after him she felt for Bras Ki though it were low it were strangly higher then normal.

She shook her head then went to her Grandmas

She walked in and saw Valease and her dad having quiet the conversation. Everyone sat in the living room as the chatting roared.

No one noticed her but Trunks

"Where's grandpa?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her

"He's in my room Resting "Chi chi said

"He's going to stay with us Women while the boys go have an bachelor party"

Pan eyes traveled to Trunks with an really ? Look in them

Everyone saw this and laughed

Chi chi growled like a cat at her granddaughter

Pan blushed embarrassed

"Jeez Pan ha ha ".. Trunks paused"it's not like that we might just Go train "

Valease blink her big brown eyes confused "huh?"..."Train ?" Her lashes batted

Chi chi giggled at the girl she had an rude awakening

Pan smiled softly at her as Trunks tried to recover

"I mean you know for the wedding and stuff "

"Oh " Valease said

"Nice one " Pan mocked him

"Hey Pan weres Goten"

Pan cringed hoping no one would feel for his Ki

"He went into the city "was all she said

Pan then went to go sit by her father as everyone chatted and Valease waited for Goten her and Trunks stared at each other

Goten followed her Ki as he flew above France. Her Ki was high. He saw the Eiffel Tower by the hotel she were in it it sparkled like diamonds

He snuck by security and rode the fancy elevator up.

Ding

He went to the fourth floor and found himself at 112 he knock

He saw her blue hair tossed in an messy bun she wore and long skirt with an jacket and scarf

Bra opened the door as her eyes traveled from his neck to face

She covered her nose and mouth to hide the smile and let him in

"Goten "

He hugged her and she held him.

This was an surprise she never imaging him coming to her while she were out of town

They pulled apart and she went for a kiss but he stopped her

Her eyes dropped in question

"Goten ?" She whispered

"Bra I'm getting married "

/everything stopped /

"to Valease "

/I can't breath/

"Tomorrow"

She took an huge gasp for air and shook her head

"I knew you would do this !"

She closed her eyes

"You should've stayed gone !" She yelled

"Bra I didn't mean for none of this to happen I swear "

"Your a liar !"

" I didn't " he yelled

"You had it pre plan in your mind the whole time"

"That's not True"

"You knew it ! You knew "

Bra let the tears fall

"And you came to me that thanksgiving you knew I were alone and Venerable!"

She shook his head "that's not true I wanted to comfort you " Goten finally cried he couldn't help it he cared for her deeply he didn't want to be the one to cause her grief. He felt pulled to Bra. He wanted to protect her , and make her smile... ,but the sexual attraction is too deep her were about to be an Married Man he couldn't be around her.

He hug her and put his face in her neck she tried to get away from him, but couldn't

"Bra I'm Sorry"

Sniff sniff all could do was cry breath deeply and sniff

He whispered in her ear "when we are old and Valease is no longer here and we are only living on our saiyan years "..."I'll give you all of me I swear "

She shook her head he kissed her forehead then pulled away as soon as he left her body for support she fell to her knees

"Goodbye Bra "

"Goten " she whispered in an panic voice as he turned his back and walked toward the door

"Goten !" She screamed

Slam

Bra fell and balled herself up and thought about his words she shook her head.

/thats too long /

She wiped her face and Got up

Goten were probably long Gone now.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself

She didn't like what she saw

She saw her puffy eyes red nose and cheeks and her hair had fallen from the hair tie

Her eyes traveled to her scarf she pulled it off loosely

She rose her hand to her neck to the necklace she put the tip of her fingers through it and gripped it.

/breath /

She studied the painful necklace with spikes so tight on her skin it left marks

/chocker ... Ha what an fitting name /

She pulled and yanked it

Spikes flew everywhere bouncing all over the sink she pulled the thing from her neck so forcefully she scratched her neck and punched the back of her hand into the mirror

The glass shattered everywhere Bra dropped the leather strapped an study her hand

He knuckles bled and she had a few scratches on her fingers

She didn't even feel it

Her eyes traveled to the shards sparkling she could see herself cracked in them.

She went to grab one

"Knock knock "

Bra jumped out of it and looked toward the door

She went to go open it

/Goten?/

She flung it open with her bloody hand dripping

She saw Ryuskue he looked bored until he saw her hand

He got alarm

"What happen?" He rushed in and Grabbed her hand

Suddenly she felt the pain of her wounds

"I punched the mirror "

Ryusuke sat her down on the floor then rampaged through the room he found some bandage wrapper and sat down bye her and began wrapping her hand

"There's no alcohol "

Bra looked up at his face while he looked down at her hand

"It's okay " she thought about the senzu bean in her bag

"Bra you really worry me "

She shook her head "I don't mean to "

"What did he do this time "

Bra blinked back the tears .. She couldn't cry anymore not over him

"He's getting ...married"

Ryusuke eyes looked up to hers

"I'm sorry "

She shook her head

"Let's not talk about him "

He looked at her

"Anymore"..."never "

He smile proudly at her

(((Some where in the air )))

Goten flew home like an huge weight had been left of his shoulder.

He flew to his soon to be wife who were safely in his moms house surrounded by everyone he loved

It took an long time For them to get here.

She were his friend at least that's what she always said. He always loved her, he just couldn't touch her because she didn't want to be tempted to be with him , she had to to be pure to marry Yazen , so she told him just friends all these years.  
Though he wish he could hold her and kiss her , he were happy with the fact no other man could touch her either.

Her presence alone had almost completely satisfied him

Almost

He needed sex. He could've waited by her side faithfully until she were ready , but the thirst for a smooth soft women under him at night always rose inside him.

Now he had her.

The thought of Yazen angered him.

But now that were all over

Goten looked below the clouds at his house and landed

She were in there Probably shy and mingling with his family

He chuckled

Goten landed and went inside

He saw her face as she talked to Pan. She turned and then looked at him with soft eyes happy he were back

"Goten " she said with I miss you in her voice

"Hey "

The cite were cut off by Gohan shoving him back out the door and Trunks behind him

"Where you think your going little brother ?"

Goten looked at Valease then Gohan and chuckled

"Move " Goten tried to walk again to her ,but were stopped by Trunks head lock trunks swat Goten hands away as he tried to get out of it

"Ha ha Sorry Valease we'll have him back on time tomorrow "

The women laughed

"Don't hurt him " Valease said worriedly

" oh he's fine trust me Valease" Videl wink at her

Pan watched everything it were so cute

Goten rose his head looking at Valease From Trunks head lock breathing heavily

"Don't worry baby I'm alright "

"You say that now "Pan said and rolled her eyes

As her father and Trunks walked out with Goten in Tow

"Bye Pan " Trunks said

"Bye" she sung out

"See you later honey "

"By Gohan !" Videl yelled

The Women watched the door for a while

Chi chi turned to Valease  
"Have you thought about children"

Pan blushed "Grandma " then she looked at Valease apologetically while her mom laughed

"Sorry "

Valease shook her head "I don't mind "

"Actually before I wanted a little boy if I were to marry Yazen "

Me my mom and grandma all looked at her

"I hoped all my children were boys ...but now I'm with Goten I wouldn't mind a little girl "

Chi chi shook her head " do you love my son ?"

Valease nodded "I do "

Chi chi smiled and hugged her "well welcome to the family "

"Thank you " she smiled at the soft hugged

"I haven't been around my mother in so long " she blinked at Pan and Videl "or my sisters"

"You guys remind me of them "

Videl heart beat "well chi chi is a great mom after a while you'll feel as if she gave birth to you "

Pan looked at Valease

/She's family/

"Hey Val " pan said coy "I'm not going to call you aunt "

Chi chi laughed

Valease eyes widen "oh no ! I don't want that "

Pan laughed "I'm kidding "

Videl made drinks and The women talked all night making Valease feel at home as Gohan and Trunks Tag team Goten

After a while all the women fell asleep in the living room.

Pan felt the air blowing on her and she shivered she rose from the floor and saw her grandma and mom had took all the cover.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes  
She blinked twice and saw Valease on the couch looking into space

"Hey " Pan said awkwardly

She looked at Pan and smiled

"Hi umm did I wake you "

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled "you don't have to talk to me like I'm my grandma "

Pan squinted her eyes "we've partied together "

"Ha ha oh sorry " Valease relaxed

Pan got up and stretch  
"Want to take a walk ?"

"Sure"

The girls walked out on to the porch and looked in the far distant at the trees as the porch light shined

"hey Valease "

"yeah ?"

"how come I never met you?"

Valease chuckled "me and Goten had a very different friendship then most... sometimes he waned to keep me to himself others he wanted to show me to the world" she pause

"I first new I were in love with Goten was when he left for his first tour... they had practice everyday at kens I would go over with Erasa almost everyday to support them"

Pan studied the girls face she liked her she were sweet and loving

/is this wrong ? am I betraying Bra?/

"I can't be believe I'm getting married " she glowed

Pan looked at her with warm eyes

"Well I can believe I'm getting married ... I've be preparing for that all my life "

"It's just to to Goten ha ha"

"Well believe it "

Valease turn to her "hey Pan would you like to be my maid of honor "

Pan was shocked at the question

"Why not ask Marron "

She looked down to the floor

"It's been awkwardly lately with them " she paused "with Erasa "

Pan looked at her Goten did say she didn't have any friends

"I'll be glad to do it"

Valease perked "really ?"

Pan chuckle "yeah"

Valease then grabbed Pan in an Hug

Pan hugged her back

Trunks Gohan and Goten came back and all the girls were sleep

(((Next day )))

Everyone woke up. Each gender in each house.

Pan Videl and Chi Chi went at Valease after tons of bobby pins and hair spray. Pan wore an flowing pale blue dress from Bras closet. Videl wore a blazer and skirt while Chi Chi wore her Komodo

"Mom mom get the brush" Pan said as she tried to lay down Valease hair  
To make her an bun. While Chi chi painted her nails crying already

"Okay okay"

Valease just took a shower and were in her slip and stockings sitting on an ottoman as these women who were her new family picked at her

Videl handed Pan an case and the brush. She took and began brushing her hair she spoke with bobby pins in her mouth

"Your hair is so big I couldn't even imaging it on me "

Valease chuckled "Goten told me you were obsessed with straight hair "

"Ha imagine their children !" Videl laughed

Chi chi looked sad " I couldn't save Gohans hair I tried my hardest to keep it silky with shine ,but it never work..I just gave up on poor Goten he had Gokus hair all the way "

Pan looked terrified for her cousins she decide she were going to have to steal trunks product. Or they could just not have kids

Pan whispered in Valease ear  
"I have extra birth control " her eyes Traveled to her mom she squinted them at her

Valease laughed and blushed then her heart beat she didn't want to think about tonight

Pan decided on leaving out strands cuffing Valease face and ears with an Bun on the top of her head

After coats of Mascara and other makeup

Videl brought the dress in

It were An light yellow ball gown similar to Beauty and the beast style dress

Whoa Pan thought it were beautiful

Ding

"Oh oh the food " Chi chi blew on Valease nails as she got up to go to the kitchen

Valease stood as me and mom helped her into it

"I'm going to go help Chi Chi set out the Cake and food" Videl watched Valease everything looked beautiful

Pan Got the digital camera and began to snap

Valease smiled in the pictures

(((Gohans house )))

hercule sat on the couch in his suit

Trunks were laughing in his slacks and dress shirt at Goten as he curled his hair with Videls curling iron

"Shut up Trunks you do your hair every day "

Trunks laughs turn into chuckles

Gohan watched his baby brother from the door with his hands in his Pocket with an warm smile

Goten turned off the iron as he looked in the mirror by the front door  
Putting on his bow tie

"It sucks her family couldn't Come" Trunks said

"I know but Bulma said it's best if they lay low in America besides if too many people came and word got out I were married ... Yazen would find out I took his bride"

Gohan looked at his brother and walked forward.

"Your a strong Man Goten "

"Make her happy " Trunks said he was proud His friend finally had her

Goten looked at Trunks he felt horrible for what he did to his sister. After everything Trunks did for him  
He looked at the floor

"Thanks guys..." Then he looked at Gohan " Go get her "

They headed out

And saw Videl and Chi chi setting up an table

"Oh it's starting oh oh " Chi chi said as her and Videl skipped to their sets

Trunks and Goten took their spots in the front

Gohan walked in his mothers house  
And saw Pan and Valease taking Pictures

"Honey go take your place "

"Oh ! Okay " Pan went to go stand across from Goten

Gohan held out his hand  
"Your ready Sister "

Valease blushed and nodded grabbing Gohans arm

There were no music and barley any people. Not that Valease mind. All her life she's been preparing for an grand wedding with gold.

She just wanted to marry the one she loved

They walked down the small aisle

While Goten stared at her

She smiled with her shoulders rose and waved at him

She made it to him and held his Hand lowly

Then Gohan walked in front of them

"Thank you all for coming "

They chuckled

"Goten and Valease just want to say their vowels "

They looked into each other's eyes

As Pan Trunks Videl Chi chi and Gohan watch

"I guess I'll go first " Goten said

"I've known you for a long time

And I've loved you most of it

Your were different ... I didn't see you as another women .. I saw you as friend who were calling for help.

You were an trapped delicate bird looking sadly out your pure gold cage

I wanted to free you so badly , but not from the goodness of my heart ,but for you could be mines.

I love you deeply to my core "

Valease cried with one hand holding his and the other holding her face as she cried then started hers

"You said I were a sad bird in an cage

I weren't sad because I were in an cage , but because it wasn't yours

I couldn't ask you for much because your friendship were enough

Just when I were happy for just being near you in the little time I had left you gave me love

Because of you I was freed from bondage of another

,but I just flew right into your cage  
I hope you lock the door and never open it again "

Pan watched at her eyes watered  
Goten nose were so red as he cried she never seen him cry

"You may now kiss" Gohan said

She rose her head to his as there lips seal

And we all cheered and clapped

They ate and played games and After a while the sun set

And Trunks and Pan sat in the empty chairs watching Goten hold Valease like a bride in her big dress walking down the now lite candle walkway

They walked further and Further away wrapped in each other

"Hey you okay Pan?"

She looked at Trunks and nodded

"Hey Trunks "

"Yeah "

"Can I have a key to your house "

He looked at her

"I don't want to be alone at that house"

He ran his finger threw her hair  
"Yeah"

Goten walked his Bride down the lite long runway under the stars they were excited

Valease held on to his neck as she sat up talking excitedly

"How are you still holding me in this dress" she chuckled

His smile fell

As a family of fireflys flew above them

She gasp he let her down as she ran them off in front of him

He watched her glow

As the critters flew away

She turned and looked at him

" Goten I fill like I can do anything like I can burst into the sky and fly to the moon "

He looked down and walked to her grabbing both her hands

" I can't get you to the moon , but I can get you close "

She looked softly at him

"Valease "... " I can fly " he said insecure into her eyes

" I feel the same way Goten" she grab his face

He shook her hands off and grabbed her hand then spoke" I can really fly"

He shot out to the stars holding her arm below him she couldn't process what as happening she looked down and screamed as she saw the ground beneath her

He threw her up then grabber her by her waist she frightenly wrapped her arms and legs around his body

"Goten !" She said stun with a cute face

He smiled at her

"We're flying !"

He laughed as they stood there in the air

"How !"

"I can fly "

"You can fly ?"

He nodded then landed on the ground and sat her down he waited for her to speak

"I've know you over 10 yrs and you never told me you can fly !"

He laughed at her

"What else are you hiding !"

He walked past her grabbing her hand she went forward

"A few things "

They walked into the room and saw the lite candles on the floor and bed

Valease needed to breathe

She fell back on the bed with and huffed as she shook her trying to understand how she just flew

She sat up "Goten ! ... Ah Goten"

She sat up to ask him more question but he were staring deeply at her as her brown hair hung in her face

"Goten what's wrong"

He shook his head

"You look to good to touch"

Valease rest her hands on her dress an she blushed and lowly batted her lashes

"Touch me Goten"

He was gentle

After They made love Goten told her of the Saiyans and his friends she were shocked at first but said she didn't mind. Goten promise her he would teach her how to fly too

...

Pan spent the rest of September with Trunks at his house waiting each day for him to come home

((( September 30)))

Bra were on a oneway flight to. Japan  
She had finished the filming for her short life in the film. And Were ready to get home to Pan

Ryusuke had to stay in Paris to finish the album. She had gotten close to him she needed a friend and he were there .the only language she knew in Paris were shopping so having the members of Beck there really made her feel better and not so alone

As she laid her head on the jet her head pounded she could barley open them because of the bright lights she reached in her back and grabbed her new Prada shades and close her eyes from the pounding pain

She landed and walked around the bright airport with people rushing. Her heart pounded deep in her chest she could barley breath from the pain in her head . The headache were starting to make her sick she looked at the metal chairs in the lobby and felt her mouth fill the liquid she covered her mouth and ran out the door into the cold side walked and spit

"Ew" she groaned then tried to flag a taxi down after an Hour she finally got into one

The warm air hit her body warming her up but it also made her head pound worst from the constant change of weather

She look cloudy at the taxi driver

"Where to ma'ma"

She blinked as her vision slur

"Ma'ma are you alright "

She blink twice

"Olive ... The lofts 112" was all she said then her head laid in the door

"Ma'ma !"

Bra felt the motion and woke up seeing an old man in her face looking worried

"Where am I ?"

"Your house you passed out in my cab I had to look into your purse and on your ID it brought me here"

Bra looked up and saw the four tall Black sleek buildings with the white words lofts shining looking at it cause a pang of pain

"Ah" she said as she held her head

" I saw an Id for Bella and figured she were you friend so I brought you here "

"Thank you" She sat up as held her head

"How much do I owe you "

He studied her "It's on the house "

"No no that's not nessacry " bra digging into her wallet and pulled out the card Trunks gave her she barely used it now , but she wanted to tip him generously

"No ma'am you look like you had an hard time"

She winked one eye in pain as she smiled

"Sir At least let me tip you"

She tipped him 500 dollars then went in her home

She got on the elevator as she passed up students she got on with a group she laid her head on the wall  
As she heard them talk about her

"Is she okay ?"

"She looks familiar "

"ma'am you need help?"

Bra shook her head

Ding then they got off

She went up finally to the 9th floor

She walked to her door tired with her purse filled with capsules

She grabbed her key at the bottom  
And opened then door the living room seem musky as if air hadn't been in there for a while

"Pan" she called out

She didn't feel her Ki but check her room anyways

She saw Pans bed unmade and smiled

Then went to her room she looked in her closet for pain reliever and swallow three like candy then laid in her bed with the lights off

(((October 2nd)))

Goten drove his black Lamborghini as Valease sat in passenger impatiently as the road got bumpy

Of course he felt Bras Ki like a dead weight he knew she were in Japan it felt higher and more known he sighed. He wanted to apologize again , but he knew it would lead to sex it always does. In Paris when he went to her it took every ounce of him to not have sex with her

He looked at his wife with his ring on her hand then turned to the road holding the wheel determine to be faithful to her because he loved this women next to him with all his heart well most of it

They parked

"Finally we stopped"

Goten cover Valease eyes with his hands as he lead her up the drive way. He had blind folded her the whole ride.

"Can I look now "

"No "

They walked further as she giggled

"Now "

"Okay " he drop his hands  
Valease un did the tie and looked she saw and white urban house on an hill looking out into other hills

She shivered from the cold

"Goten !" She looked at him

"It's our house " he picked her up and carried her into then dropped her in the spacious living room  
She looked as she jumped in his arms to get down he let her free

As ran to the window it were an whole wall seeing into the Mountains  
She gasp and looked him

They spent the night looking through the rooms and talking about the future

((( October 7th)))

Pan left from Trunks and flew into the mountains. She went to Gotens new house to check it out.

She knew Bra was back but she felt a bit guilty about everything. It would just be awkward if I went home now. Besides she's been spending so much time with Trunks she didn't want it to end

She landed in the hills and saw the house it were nice. She knocked and Valease let her end

"Pan come in"

"Hey Val"

Pan looked around and saw boxes everywhere with wrapped furniture

"Gotens in the guest house he wants to see you "

Pan went to the back yard and saw an small house by the pool she took in the the cite of the outdoors  
It were beautiful up here

She walked into the house she saw an clear booth with Goten in headphones screaming into the microphone with Zack producing.

"So if your asking me I want you to know"

"When my times come

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be miss

Don't resent me and when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest "

Pan watched as Goten closed his eyes and sing into the mic with his head moving he had so much feeling

After he finished the song he opened his eyes she gave him thumbs up

He came out the booth

While him and Zack clapped hands  
He walked toward me

"Hey "

"Hey"

"I've wrote two songs two singles "

"That was one of them"

"What's it's called?"

"Thanksgiving "

Pan laughed"mysterious as always Goten "

"I've written another one for you "

She nodded "well let's go "

"Wait take a walk with me "

"Okay "

They left the little house and walked by the pool

"Umm how is she ?"

Pan gasp then calmed down and looked at her legs  
"I don't know I haven't seen her "

He sighed and shook his head in the cold air

"I hope she hears this song"

Pan looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her "come on"

Pan recorded the song and didn't finished until four in the mourning  
...

((( the morning of October 13th building FS the lofts 112)))

Bra balled up in her bed holding her stomach with an face of angst crying her stomach jumped around as tears of pain slid out

She reached around her bed for her phone she needed Pan

She hadn't seen her phone since she were on the plane.

"Damn!" She yelled and jumped up covering her mouth she ran to the toilet and puked her insides out as she cried from the force of the vomit

Her heart felt as if it were to burst  
When she finally pulled her face out of the bowl she saw her hair where wet she rest against the black tub

As her legs curled by the red urinal  
She looked at it and all she saw were Goten

She huffed then got up holding her waist she went to her room and laid down

As she looked at the wall by the window

She saw an full bag of Tampons on primrose

She closed her eyes with an face of angst

(((October 17some where in Iraq )))

An man in an suit at an desk yelled into an phone

"YOU STILL HAVENT FOUND HER?!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE FAMILY!"

"CALL The japan embassy and expire her visa "

(((October 20th Trunks House)))

Pan laid in the bed waiting it were past midnight and Trunks still wasn't here

He spent more time at CC

It wasn't until 2 he showed up

He came in the small house and saw Pan sitting up in bed

"Were have you been" she asked

He took off his shirt

"At my moms "

Her eyes dropped in confusion  
"I thought you were at Work "

He shook his head "I've been working on the spaceship Pan"

She gasp and looked down  
"Why can't we just stay here"

He sat in the bed and grabbed her hands

"Pan you promise you would go with me "

"But "

"But what!"

"That was before I were in the band"

Trunks rolled his eyes and let go of her hand

"I'm finally making my own choices and you don't want to come "

"I'm making my own choices too Trunks I want to sing "

He rubbed his temples he didn't know why she were difficult

"Why can't we just drop everything and go "

She looked at him and sighed

"Have you talk to Bra "

Pan looked at him and shook her head no

"Can you check on her for me tomorrow her phones is dead"

/ I can't face her /

"Valease wanted me to help her decorate tomorrow "

Trunks sighed and turned and fell asleep

Pan felt for Bras Ki it were high so she guess she were okay.

/I'm sorry I'm not there to make sure your okay /

Pan looked out the window at the moon shining

The same moon shined in an apartment 112 in an room and next to the room in the restroom laid a girl crying with her blue hair in her face on the floor as her hand loosely held an stick with an pink positive sign


	14. Chapter 14

(An:and then shit hit the Fan lol this is a long chapter ,but not the last , also one of the last chaps will be an poem I think fits the story But it's more chapters after I post it

disclaimer : I do not own leave out all the rest by linkin park , over the love of you by Florence and the mechine , I do not own Nirvanna by Sam smith ,i do not own in the end by Linkin Park

Or DBZ or Beck

(((October 30 )))

Ryusuke had just gotten back to Japan from recording the album for the film.

He had been calling Bra over and over her phone seem to be at first not charge then now disconnected

He drove toward her house to check on her to make sure she isn't hurt or haven't slipped and slept with Goten again

He sigh as he thought about the bass player of Crescendo. He didn't like him , how could he when he used an innocent person like Bra.

he shook his head as he pulled to the curb. He Got out and capsuled his Car.

His hair blew back in the cold wind he walked into the elevator as people stared at him looking at him

"Shit " he thought and lowered his head

He got on the elevator with an girl

She blinked at him then covered her mouth

"Oh my God your from beck !"

"Ryusuke !"

He looked at her and said nothing

She moved closer to him laying her body on her arm as she arched her back

"I'm In room 87" she winked

Then got off the elevator he rolled his eyes and press 9

Ding

He walked toward her door and knocked

The door pushed opened as he went in the home he shook because it were freezing in there

"Bra ?" He called out

Then closed the door and walked further he looked around it was empty he went to turn on the heat to 80

Then he heard hysterical breaths he went towards Bra door and open

he saw her shivering in her covers looking at nothing

His eyebrows grew worried as his heart pounded. Ryusuke walked to her

"Bra " he said softly then sat on the bed

She looked at him then blinked her eyes

"Ryusuke " she said softly and smiled then cried

"Your back ?"

He nodded at her softly

"Bra what's wrong ?"

She sat up " I like you Ryusuke your always looking out for me ... You would be the perfect Boyfriend "

He chuckled "I would like to be that, but you have to be ready "

She shook her head "it's too late for us ,it's too late" she cried sadly

"No it's not"

She shook her head yes

"Bra don't let him control you anymore"

"He will always have me now "

"WHAT are you talking about "

"IM PREGANT "

Ryusuke blinked at her as the words process

"WITH his child an married mans child !" She cried

"I'm having my abortion on Monday ,but even when my baby's gone I'll know forever that it was his child "

"Bra what do you mean abortion ?"

"I can't trapped him with my kid ,I can't raise a kid on my own !"

"Where's your family and Friends "

She laughed "my family is so messed up already I barely speak to my mother , my dad's a little mental and My brother is always busy !"

" and Pan?"

Bra blinked sadly and sat back " I don't know where she is "

"Tell him !"

Bra shook her head "no I'm tried of him I don't want to see his face or hear his voice "..."how can I have his child "

He grabbed her shoulders "it's your child too!" He whispered at her angrily

"No no don't say that" she cried and touched her belly

"Look at you you love it already "

Bra cried and fell in his lap

"I don't see how I can do this with no one around to help me "

Ryusuke got up and he went to her closet he saw an suit case and began throwing a few clothes in he zipped it up went to her picking her up from her waist while her Hand were on his shoulder

"Bra your coming my house "

"I can't I have to wait for Pan to come to me I need her to tell me what to do "

He shook his head and lead her into the living room

"Why do you think so highly of her !..What if she doesn't come I don't want you to do anything drastic before your sure you do or don't want the baby "

He looked at her finger grabbed the ring and put it on his pinky pressing the button

He put the hood to her jacket over her head

They drove to his house and pulled Bra and her suit case in

Bra walked in and saw Maho and a few guys in the band

"Maho Bra will be staying here with us "

Maho stood up and looked at her and hugged Bra

"hey girl"

Bra laid her head in the crook of Mahos neck as she cried

(((November 7th )))

Pan were walking passing up Hammeds store she had flew to Olive and decide to walk in her disguise.

She past up the store and streets as she thought about the argument she had with Trunks over going into space again

She were sad she realized he were really going to go without her if she didn't make up her mind. She didn't want that she could barley breath when they got in fight and weren't speaking to one another.

Can I do that. Just leave everything behind and just go be with Trunks bring back Giru to life and travel the stars. Forgetting the band and Bra. Goten said they were start another album soon.

She sighed

She walked past the supermarket in an daze.

Bra that's an happy thought she missed her so much too much it felt like years

She grew excited as she rode the elevator with some girls chatting she heard then a little but wasn't paying attention

"Can you believe Beck came to our apartment building "

"No not at all the whole band came "

Ding Pan got off the elevator and saw an package by her door she Pick it up it had and odd shape she opened her door and sat the thing on the floor

She walked /ran to Bras room excited and nervous

She twist the knob and went in

Her excitement stopped as she looked into the cold mint room

It were empty nothing were in there she walked further in and blinked in confusion and hurt. She went to the closet and saw nothing but an hanger hanging she back way and ran to living room leaving the empty bed room while grabbing her phone

She went to the B's and press the green phone

And all she got were and Screech and then the operator

"No " she through her phone on the wooden floor

Then looked around in confusion she started to feel dizzy

Then her eyes traveled to the odd shape package

She ran to it and un wrapped it thinking it'll leave her to an clue to Bra

She ripped the white paper seeing something purple and black

And when she saw what it was she backed away staring at it on the floor

It were the purple acoustic guitar she had made with Skip she grabbed it upside down as she stood it felt heavy as an white paper fallen out she pick up the small paper

It were an receipt from buying bananas

She closed her eyes remembering his words she haven't talked to him since she invited him to the Crescent tour party

She grabbed the guitar by the neck and began smashing it against the wooden floor

Over and over again until nothing but the neck was left

She opened her eyes and saw pictures and receipts all over her floor and an envelope

She bent down and grabbed the letter she opened it an read it

Hey Pan it's skip. I thought you should have this. I'm moving to England to document the true story of the British Invasion. I hope you continue to sing I'll be listening

/ I never knew your real name /

Pan drop the letter sadly then grabbed an picture it were one of her Bra Skip and Bruce making silly faces

/that was so long ago/

/what happen /

She stood up backing away from the waist hit the blue table then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention she turned and saw rosemary the acoustic guitar she had bought Bra standing lonely against the the wall

She finally started to cry

She ran to it and broke it as well

And threw it at the kitchen she cried let the tears come down slowly as she walked back in Bras room she went to an wall and slid down as she cried and everything blew through her mind like an tornado

/ On the road under the sky

The lights

And fans

The screams

Crescendo

Singing next to Goten as he plays his guitar

The guys Ken and Zack

Trunks

The island the green dress heart beat fast heart beat slow the kiss the love the love making

"I love you Pan "

"I love you Trunks "

Hands reaching but never seem to touch

The space ship grandpa grandma dad mom

Bra smiling crying laughing

Her blue eyes looking up to me

the music

the music /

Pan woke up still in the cold mint empty room she got up and looked at the mess she made  
And left she didn't want to fight with Trunks again  
And she couldn't search for Bras ki she obviously didn't want to see her  
She didn't want to worry her parents so she went to Gotens and Valeases

(((novemeber 10th)))

trunks installed led the last wires in the ship as the blueprint said he had found the blue print in his mother old he were finished with the engine all needed to do were install appliances

Trunks pulled in a few cabinets into the circular ship he grabbed an hammer from his belt and began hammering the cabinets to the wall  
Next he installed an sink. The ship were divided into four parts. The . Bedroom and control room.

he had already capsuled thousands of water cases and can food

he's been spending more time at CC Pan text and said she were sorry about the fight an she'll be at Gotens if I needed her.

He hoped Pan would go with him  
Trunks felt like this were the second chapter of his life. He had to live it he couldn't sit behind a desk all day anymore and he wanted to take her with him she use to love adventures

"Trunks !" Vegeta yelled

Trunks walked from the inside if the ship to the outside room and saw his father Standing there

He looked at him

"Your going to leave without an explanation for your mother ?"

Of course he's father had find out

Trunks shook his head "I'm going I want to train and explore there's more out there than just earth "

Vegeta chuckled "you get that from your mother son ..." Then he stopped

"You should tell her " then the prince walked off

Trunks sighed

His family just seem so far apart lately. Well he guess it always been this way.

Mom just seems to work harder these days.

Dad seemed at bit sad lately

Bra I haven't even seen her since July.

Trunks grabbed his phone to call her

Nothing

He sighed and went to follow her Ki

He found at an huge lake house

Trunks walked to the door and knocked

A Man with An fro answered

"Who are you ?"

" is my sister here Bra ?"

The boy with the fro studied Trunks then turned his head

"Ryusuke !"

A few moments later he came

He looked at Trunks

Trunks were losing his patients  
"My sister !Go get her "

Ryusuke looked cooly at Trunks

"Trunks Briefs " "Best friend to the bassist of Crescendo" he shook his head with an laugh

"Yeah so !" Trunks shouted angrily

Ryusuke shook his head " you are so blind "

Then he walked off with the door still open

Trunks waited there confused and angry

Until he saw Bra walk forward in pj pants and tank top looking sleepy

"Trunks ?"

"Bra were the hell you been ?!"..." What's the matter with your phone !"

She looked up at him as he chewed her out

"Pan said you moved out !"

She ran too Trunks and hugged him

Trunks on brother instinct hugged her back

"I'm sorry Trunks tell Pan I'm sorry my phones is lost "

They pulled apart

" you can tell her yourself "

Bra eyes traveled down

" she's been staying with Goten "

Bra eyes shoot up with an look of angst

"We can go together right now "

"I need to change "

"Non sense "

Trunks grabbed her and ran then flew

Bra gasp as below her she saw Ryusuke looking around outside for her

Bra watched trunks fly her  
His lavender hair were darker under the blue cold sky

She shivered because she didn't have on much clothing she looked at her belly worriedly

/sorry if it's cold mommy can take it but you can't /

Bra closed her eyes

They landed at an beautiful house in the hills surrounded by tall trees

Bra grew tired walking up the hill next to her brother. When they finally reached the top trunks knocked  
While Bra looked down she wasn't suppose to be here. She felt like an stalker or as if she were in dangerous territory.

/your so close /

"Hello " Valease opened the door in an short silk pink robe with an sleepy look

"Oh" she blushed tightening her robe

"Trunks " her eyes traveled to Bra  
"Bra "... " come in "

"Hello Val" trunks said as they walked in

Bra studied the walls and saw pictures of Valease in an beautiful yellow dress next to Goten and a few with Pan

"Would you like something to drink ?" She asked as we stood by the bar and she went into the kitchen

"No thank you " Trunks said

"Yes ... Water " Bra said distanced

The fridge door opened then closed

"Where's Pan and Goten "

Valease handed Bra an bottle of water. Bra noticed the sliver ring with and chocolate diamond on her finger matching the girls eyes

" their recording out back " she chuckled

Bra finished the water in two swigs

"Well sorry if I'm a bad hostess ,but I'm tired Goten spent the day trying to teach me how to fly "

Trunks looked at the time from the clock on the wall

"It is pretty late sorry we woke you "

She shook her head "no no it's fine Goodnight "

"Night " Bra said

She walked off down an dark hall

"Come on Bra "

Goten had been written songs like crazy he were on an high from being with Val, but everytime he moved an Pen Bra were the inspiration

Pan sat at the controls while Goten were in the booth

" oh baby oh baby oh baby we both know the truth if it were the real me and you this wouldn't be the right thing to do " Goten sung out in an soft voice

He rose his eyes from the mic to see Trunks and Bra walk in his heart fluttered like time had stopped he felt her he felt her Ki like never before like he were looking at his self. Her Ki were so familiar it had a small tiny feel of Pan and Gohan

His eyes were deep in his eyebrows as he stared at her

Bra couldn't believe she were in the same room as him again. Her heart beat so slowly as he sung

"Now the room is all hazy we're too lost in these fumes

I feel like it's just me and you

Yeah we got nothing to lose"

He took a breath dipped his head lowered he's eyes a bit at the girl with blue hair

"It's to late to runway from it all it's too late to get away from it all

I'm done with running so I give it to you" Goten rolled his head and shook his head no

"This moment has caused an reaction

Resulting in our reattachment

Girl you take me to Nirvana

I don't think this will last cause your here in my arms"

he took a deep emotional breath picture all the times he flew to apartment 112 and made love to his sad blue angle

/Bra felt her heart melt why is he looking at me/ she closed her eyes deeply then opened them back to thin he still stared with an I'm sorry in his eyes

"Oh baby oh baby we both feel the same

I'm not gonna give you my name

And I don't think want that change

We're in this together we don't know who we are

Even If it's moving to fast baby we should take it too far"

"It's too late to run away from it all

It's late to get away from it all"

Goten sang the song without once looking away from her blue unsure eyes

Trunks watched Pan stare at Goten with passionate eyes. He could see She loved this this it were her passion to sing to do music with her Uncle. He couldn't take that from her

Pan was so wrapped up in the emotion were giving off she didn't notice anyone but her and the lyrics as she thought of his Blue eyes looking at her in the sheets

Pan pushed the button Goten were teaching her new techniques like producing and playing drums "Alright Goten that was good ahh"

She jumped when Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulder she turned around and saw Trunks

She looked up from her chair as her eyes dropped in angst and she grabbed his face

"Trunks what are you doing here" she said softly then hug him

He laughed " someone is here to see you"

Pan felt an Ki of someone she hadn't seen in a while turned and saw her friend standing there pulling down her tank top though it were already as low as it could go Bra looked from her shirt to Pans big brown shaky eyes

"Pan" Bra said softly

Pan walked toward her ,but Trunks stopped and laughed

"Before you two start your little drama show special " he said then got serious"Pan We need to talk "

Pan heard the depth of his voice and looked at him "okay "

Trunks walked out ,but before she followed she grabbed Bras arm and looked deeply in her blue eyes Bra shoulder dropped from the force  
She looked at pan

They stared at each other with shaky eyes

"We are going to talk "

Bra nodded

"Don't leave"

"Okay "the. She chuckled " it's not like I have my car or I can fly"

Pan eyes soften " then I'll teach you "

Then Pan and Trunks left

Bra watched at the door closed she heard an swing of another

She breath deeply lowered her eyes then turn around looking at Gotens harden face

Goten stared at her something was different. She were different he was being pulled to her.

He back her up to the wall with his hands on her cheeks

Bra eyes shook as he touched her face and his body came she had missed him throughout everything she still missed him

He rest his forehead on hers and closed his eyes as their nose touch

His lips were centimeters away from hers when she felt on his hand and cold ring

"Goten your wife "

He opened his eyes and pulled away from her lips softly as he thought about Valease,but his forehead stilll laid on hers

"Bra I'm sorry" he grabbed her Hand and laced his fingers with her

/tell him/

"You were made for me I believe that"

She shook her head"no "

He nodded an grabbed her cheeks  
"I just got so wrapped up in someone else , but fate wanted us to be together"

He Put his hand on her chest an felt her heart beat " I can hear the fluttering in your chest " he went lower to her stomach "I can feel your nauseated because your nervous to be around me"

Bra closed her eyes

"I can sense things in you that I sense in nobody else "

"Your heart beat is doubled because you love me"

/no that's your child/

She pushed him it was an weak push but it got him off of her he held on to her arms as he looked at her

"Goten I'm not having an affair with you so don't try to sweet talk me"

He grabbed her hand softly "I'm not I really mean it"

Bra felt the small all most non existence knot in her belly

/i love you yes ...I don't need you anymore I have something better/

"Goten go to bed Go to your wife "

Goten stared at her with shock and hurt she never did this she never pushed him away like this

He walked to the door and before he left he looked at her then walked back pushing her back to the wall

"I said I couldn't completely love you in any world Valease exists" ... He paused and looked deeply in her blue eyes " I cant love her completely in any world you exist remember that Bra ..." He yelled

"Remember that !" He said then kissed her lips

/ he had said it for the first time though it weren't directly or sweet he said I love you in his own way/

Then rushed out the door she watched after him and breath heavily and just like that she was pulled into him again she looked down at her belly with tears in her eyes

/that's your daddy/

Trunks and Pan walked down the hill under the cold sky

She were waiting for him to speak as he looked at the stars the tall trees blew in the icy wind as the leaves danced

He took a deep breath and looked at her with bullets in his eyes

"Pan ! I know you want this ... Music and who I'm I to take it "

She closed her eyes" your my boyfriend I love you I want to follow you and make your dreams come true " she opened them and looked at him

He shook his head" you have dreams too"

"I won't make you go with me ,but if your for sure your not going we should end this now"

She looked at him shock and hurt and shook her head "no"

He looked down sadly at her and grabbed her hand putting it to his chest "it'll be easier "

"I can't even think about being away from you"

She hugged him shaken from the cold and her fears

He hugged her too by the waist

"Do not talk like that "

"Pan I feel like I can do anything like I'm high .. You came into my black and grey life showing me color. I fell like I beyond the stars already i want to see and do everything with you "

She cried in his chest "I'll go I'll go with you Trunks!"

"No Pan ... I couldn't live with myself if I took away what you love doing "

"Trunks ? Pan?" They heard a soft voice

They separated

"Over here Bra" Pan said in an shaky voice while her and Trunk fix their composer

"We'll talk later Pan" he kissed her forehead

Trunks sniffed as they saw Bra walked down the hill

He walked passed her " just let me know when your ready to leave "

Bra nodded then her eyes landed on Pan with an unsure face

Pan looked at Bra intensely then smiled and Ran to her

Pan hit Bras chest with her arm wrapped around Bras shoulder

Bra smiled too wrapping Pan up  
and they laughed

"Pan I "

"Bra it feels like years since I saw you "

Bra chuckled as they pulled apart

Pan sat on the hill and Bra sat by her

Pan looked at the stars

"Bra I need advice "

Bra looked at Pans stressed face

"What's wrong ?"

"Trunks wants to leave "

Bra blink " leave ?" She asked

"Leave earth "

Bra eyes widen

" and he wants me to go with him"

/no /

Trunks and Pan leave? .. They are the too people who keep me sane they can't leave

Pan blinked to Bra with an soft look of desperate

"I don't know what to do I want to sing I want to be heard !"

Bra studied Pans face. She could tell her no to stay and conceive Trunks to stay she won't because Pan deeply loves him and he loves her and she couldn't be selfish.  
She knew what to say

"Pan" she said softly

Pan waited for an answer

"Look at it like this you can sing to Trunks ... He'll hear you "

Pan thought about it singing to Trunks traveling the stars looking for adventures together leaving behind the music the fans and her family

She were still unsure

Then her mind remembered her apartment with Bra

"Bra why did you move"

Bra looked at the ground as she thought of the child in her womb as she sat next to its cousin. She couldn't worry Pan with her troubles. If Bra told Pan she were pregnant by Goten she's sure Pan would forget all about Trunks and going to space

"I'm with Ryuskue "

/lie/

Well it wasn't completely a lie

"I love him"

/lie/

Pan gasp were She really over Goten ?, he were married now.

Pan smiled happily "that's great Bra i" then she grew sad she didn't have to move out though

"Why did you move ?"

Bra closed her eyes "Because I couldn't be away from him anymore "

That hurt Pans heart so she could be away from me now ?... Pan smiled anyway

"That's so cute Bra... I'm glad for you ... Your even glowing well your Ki is"

A wind blew Bra shivered

Pan looked at her "are you cold ?"

Bra nodded

" we can catch up in the house"

She didn't want to see Goten

"No I better get back to Ryusuke "

Pan eyes lowered in disappointment ,but her voice still held a bit of eagerness "oh right"

Pan stood then Bra

"Pan can you go get Trunks for me ?"

"Yeah "

Bra hugged Pan one more time

"Bra please get a new phone "

Bra nodded and they chuckled

"Bye "..."bye Pan"

Pan then jogged up the concrete stairs on the hill she saw Trunks through the window of the house he stood and were talking angrily to Goten while Goten held his head in shame

Goten shot his head up with tears with his hand open

Trunks shook his head disgusted and coldly and walked away outside while Uncle Goten yelled

"Trunks ! trunks !"

Pan saw Trunks across the pool he walked around it to her and kissed her forehead

"Go home Pan"

"I can't go that apartment"

"Go to my house "

"CC?"

"No our house "

Pan looked at him and nodded worriedly

"Trunks what happen ?"

Trunks shook his head looking forward as his nose grew red "nothing I'll tell you later Go home "

Then he walked down the hill

Pan looked at her uncle through the glass and walked inside

"Goten ?" She whispered softly

He looked up from his hands

"I told him what I did to Bra Pan..."

Pan looked at him shocked and scared

"He he just looked at me like he didn't know me "

Pan went to go hug her uncle

"I actually wished he would've punched me or told Val , but he just left "

"I'm sorry Goten... , but you brought this on yourself "

Trunks jog down the stairs and saw his sister holding her waist shivering he smiled sadly

"Your cold"

She nodded

He picked her up and flew in the sky he held her like a baby  
He remember when she were one with her thin pony tail bouncing on the top of her head

Bra nose were in his chest she slept while he rose his Ki keeping her warm

/can Ki warm the heart ?can strength fixs the deep wounds ?can pride heal loneliness ?/

He looked at her

/when did you get so big/

Trunks wasn't upset that Goten slept with her or that he broke her heart hey it took two to tango , but only one to fall in love  
But it were because he did it over and over again to her.

He looked at her closed eye lid.

Trunks realized he caused Goten and Valease wedding.

/what have I done ...how much have you suffered/

Goten told Trunks that Bra cut herself

Trunks held his lips tight as angry tears slid from his eyes.

He looked down at her" I'm so sorry Bra for never being there when you need me "

Trunks landed at Ryusukes house and walked to the porch he shook his sister

She woke "trunks ?"

"Your home"

Bra stood on her feet and saw she were at Ryusukes

She stood up and knocked

Trunks hugged her "Bra thanksgiving come over to my house we'll spend it together "

Bra nodded "okay "

As the door opened and out came Ryusuke

Trunks shook his head and walked off  
He looked back and saw that man hugging his sister like he really missed her

/I hope someone keeps your warm while it's cold out sis/

He ran from the house then flew to his home

Everything made sense now that he looks back on it every time he saw Her around Goten her Ki were weird even tonight.

He landed at his house an walked inside he found Pan sitting on the bed in the bedroom

She looked at him

"Did you know Pan ?"

Pan looked up at him scared she didn't want to fight again

"Yes " she admitted lowly

He shook his head " why didn't you tell me ?"

She shot her head up " I don't go around telling the secrets of my best friends especially painful ones "

Trunks looked at Pan and sat by her

" how painful ?"

Pan eyes lowered

"Tell me "

" I can never truly know I found out way later from when it first started ,and even if I did it's not my heart"

Trunks sighed "I don't know what to do "

Pan eyes traveled to Trunks  
"There's nothing you can do Trunks "

He grabbed waist and pushed her back on the bed. They fell on the covers with there legs still hanging off the bed

He rose his hand to her cheek and rubbed it while looking in her eyes she stared at him

"I love you Pan "his lips poked when he said you

She brought her hand to his waist and his face to hers and kissed her lips they kissed long and deep she grabbed his face and pulled away

"Trunks don't go "

He looked down at her

"don't stay "

/Its like we're sparring neither wanted the other to give in or give up/

Pan and Trunks were in the bed  
She laid on her knees and weakly in he elbows as he were behind her grabbing her waist with her back lowered

"Shit Pan"

"don't stop" she yelled and felt her body jerk

She grabbed the sheets tightly ripping the fabric

/don't ever stop /

He moaned out loud and cursed

She turned around quickly and looked at him stand there on his knees catching his breath

She went to his waist and held it as she began to kiss him

He pulled her chin up

"you don't have to do that..."

She looked at him lustfully

"I want to " she looked in his eyes from below "I want to make you happy "

He bite his lip and looked down at her curvy body laying there looking up at him her hair wild he soon had another erection

For the first time Pan wasn't being so shy and embarrassed when they were in bed she was advancing on him heavily and it turned him on

He chuckled and this time he blushed at her

She looked up at him

"Okay " he nodded "go on"

(((15 minutes later )))

Pan left from Trunks as he laid there on the bed still shaking

And she wanted to laugh ,but didn't

She laid down and closed her eyes

But were soon opening then again when Trunks fell on top of her

She gasp as he made love to her

"Trunks ah"

He grabbed her head catching an handful of hair and her shoulder and bite her neck as her body jumped

He pulled away from her neck as an bruise began to show

" I fucking love you Pan"

Trunks fell in top of her as he's legs went weak

Pan breathed heavily as he laid on her

/ I can't get enough /

She pushed him over on his back and slid on top of him

The two rolled around in the bed for eight hours straight

(((November 17 Ryusukes )))

Bra sat on the couch chatting with Maho. Ryusuke were out with the band at an gig.

"Me Koyuki and Ryuskue are going to my moms in America "

Bra smiled

"You can come if you want "

Bra shook her head with an smile " me and my Brother are having dinner together ha ha " she glowed

Maho look softly at her  
"Have you told him your pregnant "

Bra stop smiling and thought about what Pan said about Trunks leaving earth she didn't want him to go , but she couldn't stop him "no he doesn't need to worry about me "

Maho looked at Bra shocked "are you keeping the baby ?"

Bra took a breath then couldn't help the smile that grace her face and shook her yes

Maho jumped happy " that's great "

Bra chuckled " and there's no father "

Maho blinked " of course there is my brother !"

Bra blinked at Maho and blushed " he wouldn't love or care for Gotens child ... He hates him "

"But he likes you from the time he saw you at the club he said you were wife material "

Bra gasp "with an baby that's not his from an married men I doubt it once I start showing the media will call me a whore "

Maho shook her head " you can say it's Ryusuke child "

Bra gasp yeah right and if he or she comes out throwing Ki's blasts everywhere

"No " Bra looked down " I couldn't do that "

Maho sighed " Ryusuke can't have kids Bra "

Bra looked up shocked " what ?"

Maho looked softy at her " you can give him an child and happiness I know it he likes you if not love you "

Bra thought about it. He did take care of her and were there for her when nobody else were. He could love me and give me and my child everything I ever wanted

/why does it feel like something missing /

his deep eyes and spiked hair chest and waist

Bra eyes lowered

/ I couldn't love Valease completely in an world you exist either ... Remember that/

/I want to be love completely /

She blushed " I would love to give him those things and hold him make him happy ... , but he hasn't confessed "

Maho chuckled " he's been waiting for you you know ?"..." For when you were ready to let go of Goten"

Bra felt like an idiot blind to this man who wants her and only

Bra held her baby the doctor Tapion gave her said she were four month pregnant from the Fourth of July .. Tapion told her to lay low until the premiere of the movie Galactic Man the one she played a villain in April just before she dropped

She thought of Ryusuke black hair and blue eyes her child could come out looking like Goten , but still could pass for Ryusukes.

Bra looked at Maho they all been to too kind too her this could be her new family.

(((Thanksgiving the sons)))

Pan arrived and her family were roaring together in the kitchen and dine in room she saw Her Grandma,Mom , Dad,uncle ,aunt and grandpa

She saw Valese in an Apron and chuckled ofcorse grandma would try to teach the girl to cook for her baby boy

"Hey guys "

"Hey Pan " her father said

She went around hugging everyone

"Your just in time the food is ready"

They sat and ate Pan had to get an fold out chair because there wasn't enough seats her grandma ranted on about Goku

" Pan where's Trunks ?" Her mother asked confused she could've sworn the two were glued at the hip

Goten stopped eating for an split second as Videl looked at Pan

"Oh he's umm Spending this thanksgiving with Bra at his house matter of fact I have to leave here earlier to go eat with them too "

Videl nodded " Bra were is she ha ha I haven't seen her since since ... I can't even remember "

"What's she's up to these days "

Pan rolled her eyes " she's always eating every time I text her on her new phone she always text who's this she forgets to save my number !" Pan said angrily

"Oh the poor thing she has to come by "

Pan looked at her plate and ate more stuffing

((( at Trunks house )))

Bra wore an large sweater with tights. She sat at the table with hot cocoa watching Trunks cook

A year ago today I lost my virginity to Goten now I'm pregnant with his child this cursed Holiday. ,but I am thankful for my baby my little precious soft gift from heaven. Bra looked at her belly and smiled it's getting cold out.. It's okay uncle Trunks gave us coca to keep us warm.

Trunks looked at Bra smiling

"What your smiling at ?"

She chuckled " I love you Trunks "...

"I love you too "

"You would be a great dad "

Trunks looked up from the pot too her looking frighten

She laughed at him

"Why you said that is Pan pregnant !"

He freak

"what no !... I mean I wouldn't know"

"Your her best friend aren't you ?"..." She would tell you if she was ... She would probably tell you before she told me "

/guilt maybe I should tell her /

Bra shook her head "Pans on the pill "

Trunks took an relief breath "I'm not ready for that"

"Then wrap it up !" She yelled at him

He laughed "I mean I wouldn't mind... It's just there's so much I want do with Pan before were Parents "

Bra watched him her brother has had an spark in him since he got with Pan

"Ha ha wrap it up ?" He looked at her skeptical " you better tell that to that Ryusuke "

She blushed growing shy he walked to the table and sat down

Looking at her

"Don't worry about that " she said she didn't want to trouble him while his planning a big Trip. Working for mom can be kind of dull so she understood the needed to Branch out. What she didn't understand is why he didn't tell her.

He looked at her softly "Bra I know about you and Goten"

Bra eyes widen

/my dirty little secret just keeps growing /

"It's okay I'm not judging you "Trunks continued

She looked down into her cup

"Don't be mad at him Trunks ... It's my fault I caught feelings for the wrong guy"

Trunks sighed "I'm pissed off at him and hurt that he would smile in my face and laugh while you cried at home "

Bra shook her head and blushed " I'm embarrassed Trunks .. For being that stupid .. I don't want to talk about it "

Trunks stopped talking as he saw her looking at her cup sadly

"Hey You want to know what I'm thankful for "

"What " she looked up

"That I have an beautiful little sister who is strong to over come things on here own and smile even when she's hurting "

Bra smiled warmly at him

The siblings ate together at the table

"How's your boyfriend "

Bra blushed "umm Ryusuke is in the states to visit his family "

Trunks sighed " is he good to you ?"

She nodded

"Then forget about that asshole Goten "

/impossible /

"I am Trunks don't worry I'll be fine... You just worry about Pan"

Knock knock Pan came in with her key

"Hey guys "... "Happy thanksgiving "

She walked in and glowed

Trunks grew nervous as Bra said "happy thanksgiving "

Trunks stood up and pulled Pan to the bedroom

"Wrap it up !" Bra yelled

"trunks ?" Pan blushed as the door closed

"are you Pregnant ?"

"WHAT?" ..."no " ..."I'm on the pill"

Trunks sighed "oh okay"then he kissed her forehead and walked right out

Pan looked at the wall as she thought "did that really just happened " shook her head rolled her eyes and went back to the table

"So anyways "

They all chatted and ate after a while Trunks went to shower from cooking all Pan and Bra sat at the table chatting and laughing

"Ha ha my mom really miss you "

"She said you been on her mind lately"

Bra shook her head " I should visit them soon "

Pan nodded

"Oh and Ha ha Trunks asked if I was pregnant !"..."can you believe that"

Bra lowered her eyes to the floor while Pan chuckled at how bizarre that was

"Pan if I tell you something you won't let it affect your choice to go leave with Trunks or stay "

"And you have to promise on our friendship you won't tell anyone "

Pan nodded " what is it Bra"

Bra stood up and Grabbed Pans hand and took her outside

"Bra you scaring me now .. What is it"

"I'm "  
/she'll understand /

"I'm pregnant "

Pan blinked at her

/it all leads to the same thing ...children who will one day have their own and a man what else is there for an girl /

Pans Grandmad words ranged in her ear

Bra rose up her sweater to show Pan her belly tight in an white tank top

"This is your cousin"

Pan closed her eyes wishing she didn't just promise Bra that she touched the belly of her best friend and held the round surface

"How long ?"

"I'm four months pregnant "

Pan closed her eyes again  
"When did you find out "

"In October "

Pan hug her " I'm sorry you had to go through that alone " she said regretful "is that why you moved?"

Bra nodded "I couldn't stay in there without you "

"I couldn't stay without you either "...

All this time Pan had been trying to make Bra face everything. And she couldn't even face Bra

"I felt bad for the wedding I couldn't face you I though because I were in the wedding you would feel betrayed or something

Bra looked hurt "Pan don't ever feel like that " Bra hugged her " it wasn't your fault he is your uncle and I couldn't ask you to skip his wedding or even be mad at you for going "

Pan looked down everything is so messed up now

"Will you tell him "

Bra shook her head

"His married I don't want to be an home wrecker And I'm with Ryusuke"

Pan furrowed her eye brows

"What about Grandma and Dad !"

Bra lowered her eyes " I'm not telling anyone it's Gotens "

"They have a right to know !"

"It's my life Pan I'm not going to spend it getting Pity from my baby's fathers family !... Just support me ! If I knew you would make me feel bad about it I wouldn't never told you "

Pan looked at Bra

"Fine Bra "... " but your baby has Saiyan blood and is an Son He or she would never be Ryusukes it'll be one of us ! "

Bra shook her head that was a problem she couldn't tell Ryuskueof her heritage he might get weirded out. It were all a fairytale

" I'll figure it out "

"You have five months "

"Pan don't worry about me ... focus in your man and what you want from life "

Pan eyes lowered what Bra said were true Trunks was about to leave she had to make her mind fast... Bra When did it get like this we were just moving in together not to long ago it's as if time were slipping away slow and fast "Bra I can't help but worry about you"

Bra looked at Pan and chuckled  
" Ha ha I wish you could be the dad"

Pan rolled her eyes and smile " okay I will I'll sing around the world to support you guys ha ha " Pan joked

" I wish " Bra said " but you have to worry about Trunks "

Pan sighed

The girls chatted then watched an Christmas movie on the sofa with Trunks. Trunks were happy to spend time with Bra and Pan these are precious times with them. If Pan didn't choose him over the music he wanted to spend every waking moment with her . And as for Bra he would have to talk to these Ryusuke to make sure she'll be trio fell asleep on that green couch as two best friend held hands.

(((November 27)))

Bra Waited on the porch eating an pack of chips in her coat with Taria Chiba and Saku as they waited for Maho Koyuki and Ryuskue to come pick them up

It were snowing by now and each time they took a breath or talked you could see there breathe

Bra and Chiba munched

"Jeez Bro you eat like your the pregnant one give her some space " Taria told Chiba

Bra chuckled

"Hey fuck off " Chiba yelled as he dug into the back finishing it

Two black cars pulled up and out came Ryusuke while the engine still ran and the other car waited. Chiba Saku and Taria went to go get in passing up Bra and Ryuskue.  
He stood on the porch looking at her  
She smiled and stood up to hug him with her round belly poking his flat one

"I missed y'all "

Bra chuckled he grabbed her hand in he mitten and helped her to the passenger he walked around to drivers

Koyuki honk then drove of and Ryusuke followed

They drove down the icy road with the fields covered in white

Ryusuke grabbed her hand as he drove toward the city

Bra looked at the snowy as it piled on the ground

"Where are we going ?"

Ryusuke smiled "I want you to see me work"

Bra looked at him surprised

He chuckled " see why we are better than your precious Crescendo "

Bra said nothing to that se bit her lip

"You wrote a new song ?"

He looked at the roads as they turned into the outer limits of the city

"Yeah with you help"

Bra blinked "my help ?"

He nodded "yeah I put myself in your shoes "

Bra nodded interested

They arrived at the studio. Bra pressed her ring button as they walked from the cars onto the side walk. the paparazzi were there flashing at them as they walked through the double glass doors

We waited for an elevator as Chiba flirted with the receptionist

Ding Bra turned off her ring ...we got on and I bump shoulders with Maho

"Hey "

"Hi "

The elevator had one of those views were you can see the city as you went up Bra closed her eyes until they made it to the top floor

Ding

The elevator opened to an huge recording studio with gold microphones and sliver drum sets pianos guitars you name it

"Whoa " Bra said amazed

Maho sat at an white couch while the guys in the band went in the glass booth taking their instruments

Bra sat next to her

"This place is awesome "

Maho shrugged " a little over the top if you asked me ... You can't even smoke in here "

She began to light her cigarette

Bra grabbed the sliver lighter

"Hey Baby on Board "

Maho sighed "oh Yeah hurry up and Pop !"

"No the toast isn't done yet "

Maho rolled her eyes "Bra your kid is going to be a rock star "

Bra pictured her baby as an teenager with Black blue spikes wearing no shirt playing bass guitar as if he were making love to it

"No no no " Bra cried

While Maho laughed holding her stomach then she stopped and laid back looking at her Brother screech his guitar for sound check

"Besides growing up around big Bro and his real father is an rock star to ...it's in his blood"

Bra shook her head no as the thought an alien race is in his blood too hmm my son will be an saiyan warrior oh god now I sound like dad

Her eyes soften

/daddy I haven't visit you / she look down at her volley ball belly

/you can't see me like this /

The elevator ding as an man with black hair and eyes came and walked to the control panel

"Ready guys "

They nodded Bra watched as Chiba took on of the Microphones and Koyuki took the other with his guitar on his hand. Saku sat at the drums twirling the sticks Taria had his game face on while Ryusuke held an Guitar with bullet holes in it

Bra gasp at it as they began to play

One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
(All I know)  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
(It's so unreal)  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when...  
"

She watched as they rocked Chiba rapped and yelled as Koyuki sung

"I tried so hard and go so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter"

Bra listened to the song while she watched Ryusuke shoulder hunch over and over as he played his guitar with the bullet holes in it

/ he understands everything maybe he'll accept my saiyan side /

she studied all of them they were one big family she wanted to be apart of it

(((December 4th Trunks houses )))

Pan landed on the snowy land her and Goten were working on another song. Goten seem to be distracted.  
He's been all over Valese and only stays in bed with her. I almost slipped and Told him Bra were pregnant he has asked about her and I almost told , but when he asked about Trunks I told him he were upset and hurt. Goten said he were sorry ,but he would even give up Trunks if it meant being able to be with Valese. I then realized what Bra were doing by not telling Goten about the baby , she were trying to keep him an Valese together for Gotens happiness.

Pan looked at the snow fall from gray clouds she were bum she couldn't see the stars

Trunks door open and he came out to her

"Hey " he said in an breath

"Hey Trunks "

Pan looked ahead at a lonely tree far off Draped in snow she walked to it leaving foot prints

She could hear Trunks following her

The wind blue hard and whistled in her ear like an castaway at sea whistling for help

She touched the Brown bark with her left hand as the right held on to her necklace she looked out onto the. plain of snow

Trunks crunched his feet behind her

She she stare off into the dark

"Trunks "

She turned to him as the wind blew harder looking up into his icy waiting eyes

"I'm going with you Trunks"..." I've decided my heart decided I couldn't go a day without you "

Trunks walked to her and grabbed her cheeks "you will do just leave everything you love to be with me "

She nodded and cried  
" I fell like I can do anything with you Trunks " she laughed "this is crazy "  
She looked up at him while her nose were red and tears slid out.

Then she looked passionately in his eyes and breath "I know your Lonely inside Trunks ,you try to hide it , but I know ... And I couldn't let you travel alone without me "

He looked down at this girls face serious as his heart opened "what about singing "

She grabbed his face "I'll sing to you "

His eyes lowered as he blink with tears

"I'll sing to you ever morning and night over and over until your sick of it and sing some more !" She yelled at him

She put her cheek on his chest  
"And we'll spread our love all over the galaxy "

He wrapped up and flew a few inches off the ground as the snow separated around them until they were far away from anything he flopped her on the snow and laid on top of her with his hand pulling an strand of hair that left her pony tail out her face

Pan looked up to Trunks as she saw the snow fall in his hair one flake landed in her eyelash she smiled

"I love you " he said as this uncontrollable fleshy heart attack of emotion over came his chest

/ she would leave everything and everyone for me /  
Then bent down and kiss her

She grabbed his head  
"I love you too Trunks more than you would ever know "

((( December 9th in Iraq)))

An Tan man sat behind his desk awaiting for the Man in front of him to show him what in the envelope

The man pulled out an photograph and slide it to the man

The man in the suit studied the Brown hair girl naked in bed with an Man with Black spikes in the covers With her head thrown back as he bite her nipple

The man dug in the envelope and handed him an certificate that read

Son Valease and Son Goten

The Tan man behind the desk grew furious

"I couldn't marry an whore...Take care of it ...all of it "

The man with the envelope pulled out more photos of young girl ages 2 months to 22 years old

(((December 13 Fuki studios private medical resort)))

Bra laid in an hospital bed legs up in an plastic gown with blue polka dots. It were her second time coming here since the baby were heathy and they didn't want to be followed by paparazzi they wanted to keep the Appointments limited.

Bra blushed as the handsome male doctor pulled away from her lower area and took of his gloves.

"Okay everything feels fine let's take a look "

Bra still blush shyly and nodded

He put on more gloves and gave her an thin sheet to hide her self as he rose up the gown to her belly.  
He splat some clear almost blue jelly on the volleyball stomach.

He pulled an screen closer then got and razor like think but instead of blades it were an smooth surface

He pressed it against her belly very comfortable. Bra felt an kick

She smiled"you don't like that do you ?" She thought "don't worry it won't be for long "

The doctor study the screen as his hand moved along her belly  
Then Bra heart a deep under the ocean clicking

She looked scared at the doctor  
"What's that !"

He looked at her then smiled then back to the screen "your baby's heart beat"

Bra eyes grew big as she blinked and tears came out she closed her eyes and started balling with her mouth taking deep breaths

/ how could I ever thought to get rid of you /

She held her face trying to gain some composer but couldn't with emotions arising in her chest

The doctor handed her a tissue  
She wiped her face

"Sorry"

He chuckled "it's normal "

"Do you want to see your child"

Bra nodded he turned the screen so Bra can see as her move the thing

"That's the head , and neck those holes in the head are the eyes "

Bra eyes widen in wonder as looked at the looked at the aliens in her womb

She poked her lips out "that's it ?"

The doctor nodded and laughed "you are by far the most interesting mother I've ever seen her " then he continued to show her the baby's arms legs and body when he wore finished he looked from the screen to her

"I can't tell you the sex if you like "

Bra eyebrows rose in wonder as she looked at him and nodded

The doctor felt on her belly with the thing "see that is the pelvis and there's nothing there " he dropped the thing and turned off the screen taking off his gloves

"You are having a Girl"

Bra then smiled "a girl " she thought  
"I'll have a baby girl " and protect her from men like her father

"I'll step out so you can dress and go get your proscription"

"Thank you doctor "

"Remember to call me if anything happens "

Bra nodded "okay "

Then he left. When she first got there she were sad Ryuskue couldn't come to the appointment with her .but now she were happy she were alone.

She got dress and felt her baby girl kicking probably from the pounding in her heart of love

(((December 16 An Italian restaurant )))

Pan sat at a table in the dim the place as foreign music played with an glass of water waiting on her friend before she order.

Her and Bra decided to have lunch together in there disguise to catch up it's been forever since they saw each other again... Pan eyes droop after Christmas she won't see Bra for a long long time she won't even see the baby her cousin.

Pan held her head what should she do ? What can she do ?... She felt so powerless to help... Bra didn't want Goten to know and she couldn't tell him not after she ignored Bra. Pan couldn't look at it as an Niece to the father ,but as a women and if she were a mother to a child with a rich father who were married she wouldn't want pity either.

Pan sighed everything is falling apart with Goten he said Ken has a drug addiction to prescription pills and so they took him to rehab the album will have to be put on halt.

Not that it matter she were leaving anyways to explore the stars bring Giru back to life and be by the man she loved since she were born.

Pan looked up to see someone walking toward her loudly

Pan saw Bra in an black coat that went to her knees and dark grey stockings her belly poke out

Pan eyes widen as she covered her nose and smile Bra smiled too

Pan got up to hug her they then sat down

"Oh my god " Pan said

While Bra laughed

Pan eyes droop "Bra " she said softly

"Pan " Bra whispered sensing something were wrong

"I'm going " ..."with Trunks "

Bra eyes widen in hurt as she smiled encouraging "that's great Pan really go be with him and watch him for me "

Pan looked at Bra "I'm going to miss you and the baby "

Bra bit her lip "it's a girl Pan "

"A girl !" Pan laughed "Yes ! Another female saiyan " then her laughter stopped

Bra chuckled "when you come back to earth you can Train her "

Pan smiled " Trunks says 3-5 years " Pan eyes lowered "a lot can happen in that time "..."the world will forget my voice"

Bra shook her head "No way !...no one will forget that voice "

Pan smile at her friend

The waiter came and took their orders

Bra study Pans face as pan looked at dessert ... Before Bra were pregnant she realized she depended Pan. Just like before , before she worked for CC.

/I can let you go now /

/the one you love loves you back/

/you'll be fine without me /

Pan knew what love was like now it's an escape from reality and it's cold harsh winds to a world were you feel safe knowing you can love someone and the security of knowing someone loves you back just as much.

"Pan "

Pan looked up at Bra

"I'm sorry for leaving you back then it wasn't worth it "

" I forgave you Bra "... "And I disagree "...

"Because of that night so much good things have happen from it"

The girls ate paid the bill then left to the side walk and hugged

"Bye Pandora"

"Bye bella"

"Let's have lunch again "

Bra nodded "okay"

Then Pan ran off and Bra caught a taxi to Ryusuke

(((Gotens house December 20)))

Goten and Valese decorated for Christmas it were being held at his house all of his family were coming over and her were going to surprise her by flying hers here.

She hung up green and red stringers everywhere with gold an white candles. Stockings with each of the Sons names above the fireplace and a grand green Christmas tree Goten had chopped from outside

Goten studied her she were everything he ever wanted in an wife. He hadn't spoken to Trunks nor Bra but that didn't matter matter of fact nothing mattered to him anymore the band music nothing... He just wanted to please and make this women smile for as long as he could.

He thought of Bra sometimes the more they were apart the more he forgotten about her.

But he could still slightly feel her tainted Ki

(((December 21 Trunks house)))

The house were empty as she watched Trunks hammer a for sell sign in the yard she would miss the little green house her and Trunks had so many memories there

"Hey Trunks !"

He continued to hammer it

"Yeah "

"I'll buy it "

He stopped hammering and looked at her

"I'll buy the house "

"Why it'll be a waste "

"I know but ..."

He sighed and Dropped the hammer and pulled up the sign from the snow and threw it

He walked to her and hugged and kiss her "I'll see you Christmas Day at 8 okay go spend time with your family "

Pan nodded then they kissed and pulled apart

"Trunks will you go see Goten "

Trunks shook his head " I can't "

Pan sighed "you dated me too remember that , I'm not taking up for him ,but I think before we leave you should tell him something "

He looked at her "I'll think about it...right now we gotta go"

"I love you Pan"

"I love you Trunks"

They deeply hugged hugged one more time

And shot out in opposite direction

Pan went to her grandmas and open the door she saw her grandma on the couch resting

"Grandma ?"

Chi chi turn to her granddaughter

"Oh Pan hey honey "

Pan looked around and saw everything looked the same

"Where's the tree "

Chi chi rolled her eyes "your uncle decided it were to be at his house this year "

"Oh " pan said and reached into her pocket and put an capsule on the coffee table

"Can you put my presents under the tree"

Chi chi rose her eyebrow "yeah sure ,but why can't you "

"I'll bring more but those are from "Santa Claus " "

Chi chi chuckled

Pan sat down by her grandma and hugged her

"I love you grandma "

"I love you too sweetie "

Pan then stood up  
"I'll be back in the morning

"Okay dear"

Pan left and walked on the land she use to run around on as a kid it were covered in snow.

She walked in and saw it were dim they must be asleep she walked un the stairs and looked in her old room

She saw her grandfather sleeping peacefully she smiled at him her old room seem different.

She closed the door and walked to her Parents room it were dark in there as they slept she saw her mom one end and her dad on another

Her mom hair spreader over the pillow with her body facing the ceiling. Pan took off her shoes and crawled in the middle between them

She rest her head on her moms stomach and on instinct she felt her moms hand in her hair

Suddenly Pan felt like she were 5 years old again and her life revolved around waking up to her parents training with father and watching her mother cook breakfast.

She smiled sadly

When crayons and spankings were life

((( Ryusukes house )))

Trunks knocked and Ryusuke opened the door

"Hey " Ryusuke said awkwardly  
"She's alseep I'll wake her if you want " Trunks shook his head

"Later right now I want to talk to you "

Ryusukes grabbed a jacket then went outside and sat on a chair on the porch as Trunks sat on a bench

"Are you just bull shitting with her or do you really care for her "

Ryusuke blinked at Trunks  
"At first I wanted to get know her better now I do and found out she's a damsel in distress " ..." I want to take her away from the stress she can give me everything I want and need and she'll never have to feel un loved again "

Trunks nodded "I'm trusting you with her man "

Ryusuke nodded

"You want to see her ?"

Trunks nodded. Ryuskue lead him in the house to an Room down stars  
He opened the door and saw her deep in thick covers asleep

He went to look at her she sleep peacefully he notices her cheeks have gotten round and laughed  
He kissed her forehead

/bye sis /

Then he gave Ryuskue an Capsule to give to Bra on the 26.

Then he went to CC to his room and slept there one last time

(((December 22 Gohans )))

Gohan woke up to see his daughter on the side of him and jumped then looked at her and smiled

She may of been a famous Rockstar and dating an rich man ,but she were still his baby

he shook Videl she woke up to her husband smiling she felt someone on her ,but it wasn't him she looked down and saw her daughter.

Her eyes shook as she smiled and laughed

"Shhh" Gohan chuckled

Pan moved her face in her moms shirt then blinked her eyes open to see her daddy's eyes looking down at her with an smiled she then looked up to her mom who also smiled

"I think your a little to old for this Panny " her dad said

She blushed and Got up "sorry guys "

Videl grabbed her baby girl in an hugged as she started to cry

"Non sense don't listen to that man you can come and sleep with mama anytime you want "

Pan chuckled and hugged her mom back

Gohan got up "Will you ladies like Breakfasting bed ?"

Pan nodded happily as her dad bend down to kiss her cheek

Pan looked sad as he went to the other side her mom let her go and gave a lovingly to her dad as he left to go cook breakfast

Videl sighed

"When did you get here silly girl ?"

"Last night "

"You should've woke us "

Pan shook her head "you guys looked peaceful "

Videl sighed " you know Christmas is at Gotens and Valeae"

Pan nodded"grandma told me "

Videl study her daughter seem sad

"Did you and Trunks break up ?"

Pan gasp "no !"

Videl eys furrowed "he cheated on you !"

"No ! Mom !"

Videl eyes dropped in question  
"You cheated on him ?"

Pan shook her head and laughed "no mom I just wanted to see you god !"

Videl face soften "okay sweetie "

Then her dad came back with cereal and trays after they ate Videl went to change Hercule an give him his medicine. She spent the whole day with her family and spent a another night with them. Remembering she still had to go see Goten and Bra before she left.

((( at capsule corp the same day)))

Trunks spent most of the day tending to the spaceship avoiding going his parents room. It were 7:00 o clock when he finally decide to walk to go see them. He couldn't go without saying goodbye to his mother.

Trunks walked down the hall and saw that the his fathers den Were empty as well as his mother office.

Trunks knocked and saw his father sitting up in bed with his arms crossed as his mother sat on the other side with one of her legs hanging off.

"Hey mom " he breath

She looked up sadly at her son

"Hey son "

His eyes traveled to his son

"Boy "

He then looked back to his mother "mom I'm leaving earth and the company ... I can't do it any more "..."I'll be back ,but you should start interviewing for an new president "

Bulma nodded sadly at her son  
"Okay Trunks "

Trunks were shocked he expected water works and begs of him to stay

He looked at her perfect blue hair and sad blue eyes with little wrinkles around them "Mom " he whispered and went to pick her up in an hug

"I love you mom"

"I love you too son"

"Please call Bra I'll give you her new number "

Bulma nodded sadly as her son out her back down on the bed

Trunks turned to his father

"I love you dad "

Vegeta looked at his son and turned away

"Then go to the GR "

Trunks blinked and smile at his dad then went off

When he left Bulma began to snob as she held on hand on her chest and the other covering her mouth

Vegeta looked at her

She cried so hard the Blue wig came off her head exposing her balled scalp

He grabbed his wife and held her

"My Children one is leaving one hates me " she closed her eyes as she wept

Sniff sniff "go bond with your son "

Vegeta shook his head powerless to anything going on around him. His daughter were far away his son were leaving and his wife were dying.

He stood as he saw the 250 billon dollar contract to sell capsule corp on the bed and left his wife she would sign it when she were ready

He walked to the GR and saw his son standing there in an Training suit

Trunks took stances

While Vegeta shook his head

"Well fight later let's talk"

Trunks stood normally "okay what's up dad "

"Son I understand the want to leave this mud ball I've left it more than a few times myself , but your mom ... And you kept me coming back "

"Remember your mate and your sister are here "... "I'm here so come back "

Trunks nodded then where punched being sent across the and his father fought a grand battle and found themselves laughing with smart remarks and comments.. After a while Vegeta drag his son to an Healing tank.

He looked at his son as his hair floated from his face with his eyelid closed he looked just like him and his Father before him.

/my son/

Vegeta heard Bulma walk in and he held her to an chair as she watched her son as well

(((December 23)))

Pan woke up at 4 in the afternoon still her parents and decide today she would see Goten and tomorrow Bra as soon as she were about to leave her mom invited her and her grandma to the spa she couldn't say no so she went

(((At CC )))

Trunks still were in the healing tank

(((Kumi street )))  
Valese drove Gotens black on black Lamborghini to the famous shopping strip she had to sneak out early this morning for the drive and to get pass Goten..

Every time she went shopping he tagged alone ,She had done all he Christmas shopping for everyone ,but him.

She chuckled the at cute superman underwear she were going to put them in his stocking. She were quite done after getting him an watch cologne shoes and shirts ,but she still needed something big that would wow him

She paid for the under wear and went down the stripe. She passed up an baby store and saw a little pink outfit for a baby girl and smiled softly

Goten had been hiding her birth control lately he said he were ready to be a father. And I told him he were crazy, but really she were ready too

She had everything she every wanted

Her family were safe the one she loved and freedom

She smiled and kept walking she walked on

Then an loud screech of tire startled her she looked back as she saw a white Van pulled up next to her

It parked and the doors slid open  
She saw men with black turbans on and head wraps then she saw a piece of metal in one one there's hands as they spoke in her home language

Before she could react

Bang bang bang bang bang

The gifts for her husbands hit the ground before her body

She saw the sky then a man above her with and knife

The last thing she heard were tires screeching away


	15. Chapter 15

**It's like you're screaming**

**but no one can hear.**

**You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing.**

**No one will ever understand how much it hurts.**

**You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you.**

**And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you can have the good**

* * *

**Pan? you remember being in our kitchen and you taught me how to cook so that one day I could get an husband?**

**Or the times we slept on our orange couches together ?**

**When you held me because your uncle made me cry**

**The times I miss most are when we woke up and always met each other at our little blue table Trunks and Goten brought from your grandpas**

**Hey Pan I miss it**

**Remember Pan you promised me lunch**

**(an:not the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer I do not own the poem Calvin Harris does )**


	16. Chapter 16

(A/nWarning: tissue box needed one one more chapter left )

* * *

((December 23 Gotens house )))

Goten woke up and searched for his wife in the covers

"Val ?"

He didn't feel her in the bed ,but he felt humans ki's nearby

He got up and walked from the hall to the kitchen confused

He looked out in the open from his clear window as the back door were open

"Who's there's !" He grew worried for his wife as his eyebrows furrowed

Then he felt some on grab him from behind

Bang

He was shot the bullet bounced off his skin as blood flickered

He grabbed the man behind him and snap his neck he could hear his bones pop

Goten stared at him , shocked a little as he saw the intruders lifeless body

He just killed someone

Then

Bang another shot

He saw another man in all black holding a black trash bag in one hand and an gun in the other

He ran to him while the gun shot bullets in Goten bouncing off his skin

"Your guns can't kill me !" he grabbed the man took of his mask

He wasn't japanese

"Where's Valese !" He yelled as the man cried and drop the bag

Goten picked it up and saw what was in it

An bloody manicure finger with an silver ring with an large chocolate diamond

/no /

/heart thuds /

/red/

Goten punched the mans head off his hand leaving an blood bath on his floor sparying on his white walls and wooden floor

He felt her fast fading Ki stand above the rest of humans

He huffed with his chest heaving dangerously he couldn't breath as he screamed and turned super saiyan one then two

He rose his hand

About to use an technique he refused to use because it's the one thing his father taught him

He pressed his fingers to his forehead

A women surrounding the crime scene looked at the paramedics.

Try to reive the young women as everyone cried

"Clear " her body Jump

The women looked back at the store worriedly then back to the scene

Then she saw an spec in her eye as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes run pushing everyone out the way

And when he saw the girl barley moving he opened his mouth as he cried

Beep "call it it's over " an paramedic said

"No !"Goten scream and ran to her he picked her up in his arms

Her eyes were closed but blood still ran out her mouth and wounds getting on his bare chest and cotton pants

He shook her violently

"Valese " he wept while barley breathing as she laid limply while blood flowed out her wrist

"You can't leave me !"

"Wake up ! Wake up !"

He closed his eyes and screamed

"Ahhhhhhhh " he took a breath "ahhhhhhhhhh"

A police officer tried to get him to calm down but he threw him away with an punch

He grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Please come back "..."please " he

No senzu bean could heal death

He looked at the sky as he felt everything crash around him

/I couldn't save you /

Flashback

Goten thought of them when he first saw her in her school uniform sitting alone at lunch. Marron sat at the 6th graders table... Him Trunks Ken Zack and Erasa walked with their trays to go to the cool kids table laughing he stopped when he saw Her head looking down at her food her hair were bigger than her body as she sat at the table by the window with four other chairs he walked away from his friends as he went to her

"Hey Goten were you Going ?" Zack yelled

Then saw him sit by the new girl

"Oh he's trying to score the new girl " Erasa said

Trunks shook his head

As Ken whistle

They continued to their table

Goten sat down by her as she looked distasteful at the food

"Hey hello there "

She rose her nose to him and looked as if it were unreal someone actually spoke to her

"Hi I'm Goten "

She looked confused at him

He could tell she didn't understand him

He pointed to her name tag and read it

"Val lease "

She nodded

He pointed to his name tag "Goten "

"Go ten ?" She repeated

And he smiled "yes !"

She blushed and smile too

"You don't like the food ?"

She looked confused as he pointed to her tray

"No...different "

He looked at her crazy food is the same in every language to him eatable

"No it's the same it's only food " he said

She pointed to his white arm then to her tan one

"Different "

"Oh " Goten said understanding

He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his heart as he brought his to hers

/heart beat under my palm /

"Same " Goten said then smiled as she blushed and gasp

End flashback

He reached for her chest as he didn't feel an pulse

He kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry "

"I'm so sorry "

Then under his sweaty palm he felt the smallest pump

He gasp and picked her up in his arms and ran to the back of the building while police ran after him and shouted he hit the corner and rose his fingers to his forehead

When the police turned the corner they didn't see him or the women anywhere

(((CC )))

Goten landed in an hallway while screaming "Bulma !"while blood dropped on the tile floor

He ran across the the living room and tripped with Valease in his hands

"What ! What's wrong ?"

Bulma rushed with Vegeta behind her

She studied the scene and gasp "Goten ?"

"What the hell happen ?" Vegeta asked angrily

"I don't know she were shot "

Goten ran to them

"Okay go to the Healling tank "

The three ran to the the recovery room and saw a tank next to Trunks

Bulma open the glass while Goten placed her in Bulma attached the oxygen cup to her mouth with tubes on her arms and brain to read her vitals

Bulma then ran to the control and ran the green healing water

Goten watched as the water filled to her waist then chin he didn't know if she would make it he felt the energy build in his chest

Vegeta put an hand on his shoulder

"Go "

Goten looked up at him

"Go take care of it "

Goten nodded and rose his fingers to his forehead

" watch her for me "

Vegeta nodded

((( Gohans )))

Pan Her Grandma and her mother came back with painted nails and toes and hairstyles

They all sat on the couch and chatted

Pan smiled and laughed enjoying her grandmas wit

She still had to go see Goten ,but weren't ready to say Goodbye yet

Grandpa and Dad sat on the other sofa

Gohan lazily turned on the Tv an flicked through channels and decided on the news

"And now we Bring you latest news "

"Our top story of the day involve murder music and Iraq "

Pans eyes jumped in interests

A women got on the camera

"We now bring to you the Murder of Son Valese the suppose Finacee of Yazen Jahmir their wedding were to be as soon as her 25 birthday this December ,but that didn't happen "

A picture of Valease showed next to Gotens

"Valease had secretly Married Japan's own Son Goten from the Punk rock band Crescendo the two wedded back in September and hide from the media with good reasons. Yazen Jahmir were son and thrown taker of the dictator Ameed Jahmir they are known for doing un humane things to have there way.

30 Minutes after Valese were Gun down investigators said the armed men went to the couples house in the west city hills with the the finger of the women to frame Goten and to show him what they had done , and kill him, but that's not what happen Son Goten defended hisself against the attackers killing them it is a well know fact of the female fans of the bass player that he use to train under Hercule Satin ,his niece son Pans grandfather.

The police took DNA of all the blood found at the house it were two from the mask men who are from Iraq descent ,one from Valese , and one from Goten

Police assumed he were shot and hurt and is somewhere in the hills trying to get to help

And to add more to this story Yazen Jahmir has disappeared with no trace

And his brother in Iraq is blaming son Goten and his whore it's hardly unbelievable to hear someone talk the way he does about the decease

This had both became a federal Case in Japan and in Iraq , both of the countries are looking for Goten and the question is who will get him when found ? Is he even alive from his gun wounds ? What will happen to the Band ? Is there an third man in her life ?

To add another bizarre detail to this story police and by standees saw a man description blonde hair blue eyes crying hysterically over the body at the scene carrying and fleeing with the body of Valese

"Where's Goten ?where's Yazen ?where's the mystery man ? Where's the body of Valease ?"

I heard the sirens and shouts for everyone to come out now as the blue and red lights flashed from the window

"This is west city police Son Goten come out now "

"Everyone with their hands up come out now "

Things grew blurry as Grandmas Cries mixed with the police and dad yells

I had one person on my mind

/uncle Goten/

I ran from the living room so slowly but in reality were fast as lightening to the back door I opened and before the police could utter what were happening I shot out into the sky with an wind so strong the police men fell to the ground

I looked down at the front of the house as police had my dad in hand cuffs as my mom while she cried for them to go get grandpa another police had tried to calm grandma down

My dad looked at me in the sky unable to use his powers

"Go find Goten !" He shouted in tears

I nodded and flew to my uncles Ki it were far away in the Middle East I had to pick up the pace

My body shook violently as I thought of the death of my aunt and the pain my uncle must be having

An low roar erupted from my mouth

"Ah"

As I fallen a little in the air loosing my balance

Another roar came out louder

"Ah "

As I fell to the earth I flung my body back into the air

Then finally

I screamed loudly feeling an uncontrollable power surge in my chest as

I stop flying and threw my head back and screamed grabbing my head wishing it would stop

I could feel my muscle expanding and my veins thick on them

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I sounded like wounded animal

I opened my eyes to the sky and Golden Aura surrounding me

I grunted and flew faster than before making it to Iraq in 7 minutes

I flew above an dry desert with an sand storm

I could feel my self growing tried

"No !" I yelled as I almost fell

I formed to purple blast and throw them behind me as it gave me more sped

I followed Gotens Ki though closer then before it were still far

((( an hour earlier Private home of Yazen Jahmir )))

Yazen looked out the window as he laughed at the thought of that peasant death and her pathetic husband

zzzzz

Yazen looked up and saw the lights go off

He then went to go try to phone security but got a buzz

"Dammit !"

Yazen felt some one grabbed him from behind

Next thing he knew he were outside he turned around and saw an pale man with an pissed off face

"Who the hell are you ?!" He yelled

Goten looked at this disgusting pig and rose his hand to the sky he felt and high flicker of Pans Ki coming toward him

A blue white blast grew in his palm as he said one word to the doom man that he knew he would understand

"Valease "

The men's eyes widen

Goten brought his hand to Yazens chest as the Man screamed from the the blast burning his flesh

Goten released the blast and obliterated every trace of the man

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath

He could feel Pan going super saiyan

/sorry Pan I have to get back to Valease /

He rose his hand to his fore head

(((Somewhere in the Syria desert )))

Pan flew above the hills of sand as she felt her Ki plummet

She couldn't see clearly and were losing conscious her eyes fell she shook her head

"Come on Pan !" She told herself

Then the Ki she were following suddenly disappeared far away

"Goten ?"..."were are you ?"

She wondered tiredly and thirsty as her hair fell on her cheeks and the golden aura left her body fell in an bed of sand

(((Capsule Corp )))

Trunks could feel the water draining from the tank he opened his eyes and saw his mother crying and his father starting away from him in the room he pushed the glass door open

And step out

"Hey guys what's wrong ?"

"Oh Trunks it's Valese ... She were shot "

Trunks felt something break in his chest as he thought of his ex Best friend "where's Goten ?" He asked shakily?"

"He went to avenge her "

Trunks eyes widen... Goten wasn't a killer

Then came Goten out of no where

The dark haired boy eyes traveled to his wife

"How is she ?"he asked lowly

Bulma looked at the girl floating

"She's she isn't in Pain ,but .. Her wounds aren't healing yet , but her organs aren't giving up yet she's a fighter Goten"

Goten grabbed his head as his knees went weak ,but Trunks caught him and hugged him

"Trunks I deserve this "

Trunks shook his head "no man no you don't "

"But everything I did "

"Shhh Goten ,just stay strong for her "

Goten cried on the shoulder of his best friend

"Dammit !" He yelled then calmed himself to sad to be anger even Yazen blood didn't make him feel better

"Trunks Pan went super saiyan she were following me in Iraq I don't know what happen to her ,but the first Transformation is so draining I can't feel her Ki .. Go find her

Trunks shook his head he could feel Pans Ki she'll be okay she's just resting "she's find Goten "

He told him Goten clearly needed him more right now

Trunks held Goten up to a bench by the window

The phone rang and Bulma went to go answer it

Vegeta took a sit watching his son and Goten embrace each other then he looked at the Fragile girl in the tank as the blood mixed sleepily in the green water

Bulma came back in

"Gohan called they are questioning your family at the police station... They are looking for you Goten"

Goten shook his head" I'm not leaving until I know she's okay !"

Bulma nodded "Trunks can you watch Valise Vitals for me "

Trunks nodded and walked toward the tank

"I'll go bail them out they have no right to hold them "

Bulma then rushed out the door

Trunks looked at Valese swollen body through the glass then to Goten holding his face in his hands

/please be okay for his sake /

(((The night of December 24th )))

Pan felt her lungs fill with an dirty air of sand and started to cough her eyes blinked open weakly to see an yellow blanket blowing above her before the purple stars she

She sat up and she sunk deeper she looked around her she couldn't remember how she had got there she reached in her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there she didn't feel any recognizable Ki all her friends and family were far far away in the distances

Then her eyes widen

As it all rushed through her Brain and she gasp

/uncle Goten !/

"What day is it ... Is it Christmas ?"

Her fears grew deeper "Trunks !" ..."he's going to leave without me ... He's going to leave uncle Goten !"

Pan flew in the air and shot out toward Japan

It took her over 4 hours to get there and when she did she burst through the doors and felt for Trunks Ki she couldn't feel it she couldn't feel it over the pounding in her heart and Brain

/five years without you /

She couldn't see straight she ran to the lab and saw the shiny round machine still there

She took an breath of relief and heard voices her dad voice

She followed it and rushed through a door

"Dad !"

Everyone turned and looked at her

She saw Her Mom Bulma Vegeta her grandma and her grandpa talking by a tank with Valese in it her eyes water at the site of her aunt in law then her face turned to see her dad and Trunks comforting Goten she walked forward and fell on her knees before her uncle and hug him by the waist as she cried

He were her uncle and she knew he were hurting deeply and she wasn't there by his side like he was always for her

He looked down at his niece

"Hey hey Pan don't cry " he said with his own tears

"I hate seeing you cry" she looked up at him then to Trunks

Her eyes soften then closed then and sunk her head in her shoulders

She were happy to see his face

"How is she ?"

"Not too good sweetie " her Dad said

"And the media ?"

"We'll talk about it later ,But Bulmas working on it "

Trunks scooped Pan up and sat her on his lap

She laid her face in his neck next to his ear he could feel wetness on his face

"Hey you okay "

"I thought you had left us ... Had left me "

He chuckled bitter sweet "did turning super saiyan mess with your brain it's only Christmas Eve" he paused ..."and I couldn't leave my Friend like this " he squeezed Gotens hand

Pan rose her head and looked at her uncle he looked lost in his own hell

Then she went to trunks ear and whispered lowly

"Where's Bra"

Trunks shrugged

Pan understood if Bra wanted to stay away from this.

She got up and walked toward the window looking at the night sky

She felt her moms head on her shoulder

She looked at uncle then back to the sky

I understand Bra , to not want to show up when his wife is on the verge of death ,but my uncle needs a miracle right now and it's in your belly

/please come /

Pan willed the words to her best friend

(((December 26 earliy morning at Ryusukes )))

Bra sat in bed as she felt all of her family and friends at her shook her head she had heard of the news and had tried desperately to leave the lake house ,but Ryuskue wouldn't let her. He told her the paparazzi would see her belly at this point she didn't care.

Pan needed her for support and Goten,she woke early this morning and packed all her things

She were going back home... To Capsule Corp

Ryusuke came in and he sat on the bed and handed her a capsule

"Trunks told me to give you this "

She grabbed it and closed her eyes

"Ryuskue I'm going back home "

He looked at her blankly

"My parents have a right to know about my child and besides Pan needs me "

He shook his head Bra stood up with one hand holding her hump

And the other grabbing her purse putting the capsule Trunks gave her. She walked to the door then stopped and turned around to him

"Thank you Ryuskue for everything "

He stood up looking down at the floor "if you leave don't come back "

She breath "goodbye " and stared to walk away

She walked past him as he spoke "were you happy "..."with me "

"I were so happy Ray"

she ran to his face and kissed his lips "I love you "

then ran off out the house she ran into the cold an threw down her capsule to her car and got in and zoomed towards home

(((CC)))

Her foot in black shoes walked up the grey side walk as snow were all over the lawn. She stared at her house as she gotten closer.

She pulled the key to her parents house out her pocket and open the door.

She saw an Christmas tree by the fireplace with two presents on the skirt.

She walked to the tree and picked one up and ripped the red wrapper off of it.

It were an binder

She saw pictures of her and her mother with little notes like a diary

Her eyes read the first page

Vegeta went crazy when I told him I was pregnant again , he spent two days in the Gr to mentally prepare.. Ha ha ,but he came around and spoke of all the training the brat was to endure during in his lifetime ,he even has Trunks walking around here giving orders to my belly ha ha.

Bra saw a picture of her father scowling as her brother and mother with an round belly smiling.

She flip the page

I had A baby girl Bra Bunny Briefs. She has my hair and my eyes. For some reason when I saw her I thought of Yamacha my first love and wonder who would be hers, would I even notice when she fall in love ? Would she tell me her deepest secrets?...

Bra flip the page.

Today is my 41st birthday Vegeta didn't argue with me Trunks flew me around the world and Bra made me a card. It was the best birthday of my life.

She flipped the page

I left Trunks room and heard Bra asked me to sleep in her room tonight ,but I ignored her and walked past her into my office and laid my head on my desk. Trunks broke his collar bone when training with Vegeta , he chocked on his tongue and I almost lost him... Is this my price to pay for loving a man like him...

Bra flipped the page

Trunks graduated from college and will soon be official the president of CC. I'm so happy and proud.

Flip

I looked at my daughter today and wiped the black eyeliner from her eyes and the blue eyes shadow. I yelled at her for her clothes and asked her when did she get a padded bra she wasn't ready for one. She grew embarrass as I made her take it off she tried to convince she needed one , and she were right. I shook my head and left her room I couldn't face , I think she were confused. My daughter is 13 and already has curves and I can smell the Burnt hair irons in her restroom and I can see the mascara bottles on the counters , but I ignore them.

She flipped

I don't know who my daughter is. I happen to be in the living room when she got home from school. She lightly slam the door and blushed as she apologized and scurried to her room. I didn't say a word to her. It's like she's a stranger in my home. I don't know her interested I don't know anything about her.

She flipped

Bra told me she wanted to dance and I were so happy.

She flipped

An model agency wants Bra ,but I turned them down. My baby is a dancer !

She flipped

I saw Bra dance she's good really Good.

She flipped

I found Bras leotard and slippers in the garbage. She's 16 almost 18 I'm losing her even more if I don't do something she's going to leave and not come back.

She flipped

I decided to bond with my daughter she's 17 already it's over too late , one more year and she'll be free from me.

She flipped

I decided to make Bra the face of CC she looks just like me only younger and hip it'll be great promoting !"

She flipped

I'm so disgusted at what I saw I saw my daughter on top of another female. Will I ever have a grandchild ?

She flipped

I fired Bra after Vegeta talked to me and told how I treated her over the years , he said I ignored her ,but was to selfish to let her go.. I didn't know what else to do for her if she's around me she'll only be getting hurt more.

She flipped

I found out bad news today , and my life with my kids and husband flashed by in my mind and heart , I were alone in my restroom and they were out somewhere in the world , and I wondered if they were smiling laughing or crying right now where ever they were and with who ever they were with .. I hoped smiling

She flipped

I saw Vegeta Cry for the first time. We cried together as he told me Trunks were leaving earth

She flipped

It's so cold outside all I can do is lay in my big bed in my big house and hide under my big husband.

She flipped

I love my husband I love him so much he's so strong I want to fight for him for forever I can't leave him, I won't when everyone hated him I believed in him.

Tears hit the pages as she flipped

Vegeta made love to me for the first time in a long time ,though my body has grown weak I held him tight and didn't let go

She flipped

I can't sign The papers I just can't.

She flipped

I thought of Goku today and cried

/mom /

Bra dropped the book while running to her mothers Ki she found it in the den.

She walked in to see her mother sitting down in an chair next to a brown table and lamp.

Her mom turned to her and smiled

"Mom !" Bra said as tears foamed out her eyes

" I want to come home !" Bra walked fast to her mother as she stood up and hugged her. The girl laid her head in her mothers chest as she patted it.

Bulma felt an pounding on her belly and looked to see her daughters belly and she smiled.

Bra pulled away and smiled as well "mom this is your granddaughter "

Bulma grabbed a handful of her daughters belly as she felt an Kick

"Oh oh oh oh " my mother laughed and cried

"When are you do ?"

"April 7"

"Bra go support the sons then if want you to come back here with your brother "

Bra nodded and left wiping her face.

She walked by an office and saw Trunks.

His head were on the table as his hair hung in his angst face snow fell behind him in the dark room as he held tight to the desk chipping the wood.. He bang on the desk three times as he shouted

She creaked the door

"Trunks ?" She walked forward half happy to see he was still here and half worried.

She rushed to his side and got on her knees lifting his head up to look at her.

Bra could feel her heart Rumble.

"Valise died ?" She asked sadly

He shook his head "mom is " he chocked out " she's dying from breast cancer "

Bra eyes widen as stood up in the dark room and her blue hair hung to the tip of her lips

"Stop lying Trunks "

She walked out of their disregarding everything Trunks just said and search for Pan.

She walked threw the hallways with her eyes widen ,but low

Pan were in the infirmary where Bra and Trunks had been born.

She saw all the Sons there

"Is Valise okay ?!" She yelled everyone looked up to her with tears in their eyes

She blinked to Goten and waved her hands down ward into the air " she's okay ?"

Goten stared at her and softly spoke her name "Bra "

Bra head snapped even though she could see and hear Valise heart monitor beeping she ignored " Valise died that's why your all sad right ?... I'm so sorry to hear that Goten " she said far away

Pan shot up from her seat and grabbed Bra by the back of her head and Cried

Pans chest hit Bras hard

"Valise is fighting for her life ,but Bra Bulma is dying !"

Bra eyes widen and trembled her heart beat in her ear as her baby kicked like crazy ,she opened her mouth and a scream came out she held on to Pans back for her dear life

"Ahhhhhh"

Pan held her tighter. Bra took a deep breath then screamed again. she fell into Pans chest and they both fell.

They sat on the tile floor with Bra leaning on to Pan as pan held Bra with her cheek to her blue hair

"Pan calm her down she's Pregnant !" Videl said through tears

Chi chi covered her mouth as she made this realization.

"Bra ! Your pregnant ?" Goten asked

As his mom brother and sister looked at him

Bra only cried in Pans chest as her tears watered her vision

Vegeta came in and looked at his daughter

"You stand up !" He said through his own tears and flared nose

"You stand up girl !"

Bra looked up from her clouded vision and Pans hair to her dad

"Dad " she said in an scratchy voice

"You stand up Bra "

She stood up " dad I'm pregnant "

"So what !... You are my daughter and you are not weak you will not break like that "

"But moms "

"Shes here right now !"

Bra ran to her daddy arms and hugged him

Vegeta could handle his and Bulmas sadness ,but his children he could not.

He pulled from his daughter

"You came here to tell me something didn't you ?" He said with an nodded as he blinked back his tears

She parted her dry mouth " I'm I'm coming home "

"And "

"I'm pregnant !"

Vegeta nodded " I'm proud of you Bra "

"You come find me when your ready" Vegeta then left

Pan then grabbed Bras wrist an hurried her out the room then outside on the front porch

The two friends looked at each other through tears

Bra looked up at Pan and saw the dark circles under her eyes

"Pan what's wrong?"

"Trunks won't speak to me "

Bra closed her eyes as a few more tears strolled out then blinked them back to her.

" she she told us all as a group since we were all here "

" she said if her daughter never came back home then she wanted the word to spread to you "

Bra shook her head "it isn't fair Pan !"

"I know I'm so sorry "

Bra looked at Pans sad face " give Trunks some time "

Pan eyes lowered as she smiled sadly and nodded

"Bra Goten is coming "

Bra heart fluttered , she wanted nothing more than to hide in his arms right now ,but his Wife were here fighting for her life.

"Will you tell him ?" Pan ask

Before Bra could answer Goten came out looking at my belly

Pan stared at me then went back inside.

Goten blinked at me in the distance that separated us

"Hey Bra "

My face fell with angst as I look up at him

"Hi Goten "

They stared at each other in more silence

Then Bras lips moved " is she okay ?"

"She's fighting "

"What about you are you okay ?"

He walked closer to her

"You always do that !... You always worry about me Your pregnant and your mom is dying !" He yelled as he grabbed the back of her head and her face fell into his chest like so many times before

Then memories of Goten and her flooded her mind

"Oh Goten "

She grabbed his ear and arm while looking up

"I love you so much " she said once more

He blinked down at her " I love you to Bra Briefs "

He kissed her forehead while holding her shoulder and head

"Goten kiss me my lips "

He looked down at her then kissed her one last time

As her tears touches kisses words and moan slid through his mind

They both could feel that rope tying them together hanging on by a thin weak thread

He pulled away from her face and looked down at her

"Is that my baby in your womb "

/thud

Thud

Thud /

Her dry lips moved "no " in an whispered

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She blinked up at him as he ran threw his emotions and his eyes blinked fast

He hugged her one more time

Kissed her forehead then rest his nose on hers while holding her hair and neck

He took in her scent it's a little different

"We were made for each other I'll forever believe that "

He then pulled away and walked back in her home.

Bra went back in as well. And went to the den the separate way of Goten ,were her her brother mother and dad talked and cried together for a long time. After their parents went to bed Bra and Trunks talked together promising to keep Capsule Corp and not sell it ever.

...

Valise made a full recovery That January though she couldn't reproduce her and had lost a finger Goten were happy to just be alive and to be together. Goten went to Nameak and wished for the world to forget everything.

That spring Bulma got to hold her granddaughter. Also that spring Bulma Briefs died peacefully in her bed next to her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**10 years later**

A little girl sat at her moms vanity mirror looking at her shining Black curls and the sparkles on her champagne colored dressed as her black eyelashes blinked over her blue eyes.

Her mother walked from the closet to her daughter

"Are you ready Gerie ?"

The little girl blinked up and nodded "but I want lip paint like you "

The mother bend down and sat by her daughter on the vanity bench and smiled

"It's too earlier ,but when your older and the Time is right I'll let you "

"Deal "

"Deal"

The two females grabbed their purses and head outside to the awaiting black Car

The mother watched her daughter

_**Me and Marron were being awarded for best duo film of the year at an televised Music award show. Marron couldn't make it due to the fact she were in labour with her 3rd child from Chandler Dai.**_

The daughter and mother laughed and talked as the car drove further into the city.

**_After Bulma died her son Trunks went into a deep depression. And his girlfriend Pan waited for him for a long long time ,but after a while she saw the shine the spark leave his eyes so she left his side and went back to singing with her uncle_** **_Band_**.

_**Trunks lives in the lab making more and more Capsules. The corporation were booming with business.**_

The mother and daughter car stopped at the red carpet and got out as cameras flashed and she put her daughter on her hip and walked in the theatre

**_Dad well he still trains and watches over the earth and takes care of Trunks for me, Him and Trunks were planning a trip to space to go train soon , so the company will be left in my hands for a few months._**

**_Pan she's been touring with crescendo around the world ,non stop every year a new album , she's even working on_** **_a solo career._**

**_Her voice is deeper slower sadder._**

**_When I hear her songs they make cry ,and remember those days when met each other in our dinning room._**

**_I heard that Goten and Valise had adopted two kids over the years A son and a baby girl_**

The mother sat down in the theatre as the show started

**_It was said that Crescendo was the opening performance tonight, though I'm happy , I know I'll cry_**

A girl with raven short hair with purple tips in an black wedding dress walked dead serious on the stage with four men behind her carrying guitars and Drum sticks.

The mother smiled as tears met her lips and that lone sole bass guitar strings filled the theatre ,before the other instruments and vocals joined.

As

The lights shined and sparkled behind that singer and the Bass player the mother sat by her daughter grabbing the small child's hand ,and on the back of the mothers neck behind her blue hair was a small decrescendo in black ink.

* * *

(a/n: thank you guys So much so following this story and liking it ,your reviews were awesome.

**Dbzsuperworld** thank you for the feed back it means a lot to me. Sorry if Bra were a bite clingy and annoying ,but she were deeply in love with Goten after he came to see her Thanksgiving.

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta** I wanted Bra and Goten together to !... ,but I couldn't kill Valise , she suffered as well and I felt bad for her. I rewrote last chapter a lot of times before I came down to that conclusion.

**trunkspanlover89** lol team Pan and Trunks I love them too !.. so to see that you love my Goten and Bra really made me happy. i hope you don't hate the ending.

this story when I first wrote was suppose to be a short story about Pan and her pain ,but **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta** reviews guided me differently so she really made this story. I remember reading your review on a day I was upset and believed in the story more and dedicated to it, so thank you , lol I remember always thinking this is her story not even mine , because you believed in it more then me at one time.

i do want to rewrite it one day and make it more detailed.

you can PM if you feel some way about the ending , I'll be more than happy to explain it to you Where I'm coming from.

umm you guys who have followed this story and believed in it thank you so much, I'm guessing your all women ,and I just hope you related a little to the story. And if your guy thank you for reading it. And in the future when anybody comes across this last chapter to this story I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
